Harry Potter & Loss Of Faith
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Kidnapped by Voldemort, rescued and learned he was pregnant with a vampire's child, Dumbledore wants it aborted only thing left for Harry to do was flee. After meeting Bella he goes to a place hardly on the map Forks while there he meets the Cullens. Will he survive the pregnancy? Slash mpreg EC/HP
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter & Loss Of Faith

Yup, I dont write for a very long time and here I am putting yet another story up you must want to kill me. However, I cannot help myself I am soooo sorry It's just the idea wont leave me alone until I get it out there for people to read and see.

I have to apoligise for being unable to update but the computer has been in the shop getting repaired for the past two weeks hence why there was never an update. So here we go! I hope you like it just like all my other stories.

Goodbye for now and take care.

Chapter 1

"How is he Severus?" asked Dumbledore looking scared witless, so he should be the saviour of the wizarding world was gravely injured. It wasnt just Albus that was waiting on an answer but the entire Order who had taken part in the mission. while Dumbledore and the Order raided Voldemort's hideout, Severus had managed to sneek out with Harry and get him to Poppy as soon as humanly possible.

"I think it's best if it was just us for this conversation" said Severus gravely.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Remus looking extremly worried now. Severus had always taken to throwing every bad thing that ever happened in his face, mostly Sirius. However, it must be bad if he wasnt throwing what happened to Harry in his face. it must be very serious and this made Remus weak in the knees.

"The next few hours are critical but I have complete confidence in Poppy" said Severus gravely his shallow face twisted in what could only be discribed as pain.

"Can we see him?" asked Hermione softly.

"NO! no one can get into the infirmary until Poppy says so she has warded the place" said Severus quickly. Indeed she had when she had seen his condition, it made Severus shudder just remembering it. He was actually finding it dificult to keep his food down. Voldemort had never been his crazy or horrible to anyone before. Then again this was Harry Potter they were talking about - Voldemort wanted him to suffer a slow painful death. His obessesion with Harry was his downfall once again because he had the chance to kill him but failed to do so. Severus couldnt help but think it might have been a better fate than what had been bestowed upon him.

"Very well Severus, let's take this to an unused classroom" said Dumbledore gravely, there was to many potraits in his office it was obviously something really bad. Excusing himself and Severus he quickly got into the unused classroom and warded the place tighter than Gringotts.

"Now Severus what can be so bad that you refused to say it infront of the others?" demaded Dumbledore.

"He is in very bad shape Headmaster...I'm not sure he will come out of this mentally intact" said Severus quietly. Gone with the sneering attitude that the boy deserves everything that comes his way, to a drastically pale Severus. If thats what happened to Harry Potter heaven help him when Voldemort finds out he has been spying on him for years.

"What? of course he will recover" said Dumbledore abruptly, he had to or all of Dumbledore's plans were down the drain. He needed Harry Potter and he knew and didnt like it one bit.

"Headmaster, you did not see what they did to the boy" said Severus feeling his empty stomach wanting to heave.

"He has faced Voldemort and he can do it again" said Dumbledore confidantly.

"Headmaster...he has been tortured for two weeks and raped how can you sit there saying he will recover?" asked Severus.

"A simple obliviate will do the trick" said Dumbledore, then he wouldnt have to put up with Potter acting like a baby.

"Its not as easy as that!" snapped Severus, heaven help them Dumbledore was going way to far. The child needed help and needs taken away from both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Severus only wished he had the guts to do it himself, but the child would never trust him - with good reason.

"Then we just have to make sure he has help" said Dumbledore a note of finality in his voice.

Severus just scoffed, there would be nothing he could do to change Dumbledore's mind on the matter so didnt even bother trying. Sighing softly he turned away, trying to get the image of Harry Potter out of his mind altogether. Snarling about disgusting vampires who had not an ounce of humanity in their bones, as he walked towards his private rooms. If he could he would love to get his hands on the vampire who had done such degrading things to a young boy who didnt do anything but survive the killing curse.

--------0

"How is he?" asked Remus as soon as Dumbledore stepped foot back into his office.

"He will be fine" said Dumbledore smiling softly at them, Dumbledore would make sure he was he needed his pawn to defeat the mad man. If he hadnt believed in the prophecy so fully he would have tried to kill Voldemort before this; obviously it wasnt meant to be otherwise he wouldnt have heard the prophecy that night.

"When can I see him?" asked Remus eager to see the only connection he had left of his friends.

"As soon as we are given the say so by Poppy" said Dumbledore.

* * *

There we go! A first chapter and hopefully many more chapters to come...will this be Mpreg? will he be having a vampire's child? who will I Have Harry With? Jasper? Jacob? Edward or Emmett?....In about 30 Chapters time.... R&R Please


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter & Loss Of Faith

Well everyone seems to like it! not had anyone coming at me with the pitchforks so I'm grateful :P LOL I hope you are enjoying it so here we go another new chapter for you.

Chapter 2

"Can we see him?" asked Remus for the fifth time.

"No! no one will see him until I say otherwise!" snapped Poppy. She was sick of the constant questions fired her way. Dumbledore was worst of the lot of them, demanding to see Harry well she wouldnt have any of it

She wasnt worried about them, it was Harry that had her worried he had been awake for hours and had yet to say a word. Quickly getting back into the ward she closed the door before anyone could force their way in. She wouldnt let anyone see Harry until Harry was saying anything or unless Harry wanted them. He had yet to ask for anyone, Poppy sat telling him about her growing up in a Wizarding family. She was sure she had seen him smile at one point but it was gone just as quickly.

"Come on Harry I need you to be strong for me my son..." soothed Poppy.

"Son?" croaked Harry wide eyed a tortured expression on his face.

"I think of you as my son, yes, tell me what you want! please" pleaded Poppy she would walk the coals of hell if she thought it would make him better.

"Shower" mumbled Harry a haunted look deep inside his once gorgous open green eyes.

"Let me get you a few potions to take then you can have a shower...will you be ok with me helping you?" asked Poppy softly.

Harry looked torn before nodding his head very carefully.

"Good" said Poppy summoning the potions, she helped Harry sit up and drink the fowl potions and felt him relax as the pain killers began doing their jobs.

"Come on then lets get you in that shower" said Poppy helping him up, Harry was a strong proud boy but didnt seem to mind Poppy helping him. Poppy couldnt help but think it was a good thing really.

"Do you want me to go or stay nearby?" asked Poppy.

"Stay" winced Harry he didnt know how long he would remain standing.

"Ok" said Poppy, helping him into the walk in bath/shower. Sitting him slowly onto the chair she conjured for him.

"I'll be ok now" said Harry his voice still subdued.

Poppy drew the curtain back to give Harry some privacy and stood near the door just in case. Poppy didnt think she could ever get over the sight of Harry when Severus brought him in, he was a total mess. She thanked herself a million times a day for the love of magic, without it there maybe wouldnt have been any hope for Harry at all. Severus had floo'ed her a few times, asking for regular updates. Unlike Dumbledore, Remus or his friends, he didnt ask to see Harry just asked how he was.

'He needs help, somewhere he can recover, I can only keep him in here so long...I know someone that might be able to help him recover from what happened to him...he is the best childrens shrink there is. Would Harry go and see him? I might have to beg him to go but at the end of the day he will get better' thought Poppy absentmindly. She had his business card somewhere, he was a squib he had a telephone number and a floo address but prefered being called.

Knocking herself out of her thoughts she looked at the time and noticed Harry had been in there for an hour. Worrying she went in and asked Harry if he was ok, she could hear him scrubbing his skin...it was probably red raw by now.

"Come on Harry time to get out" said Poppy.

"I cant get him off me" gasped Harry tears running down his face mingling with the shower water.

"He's off you Harry, he wont hurt you ever again, I promise, I wont let him...you did nothing wrong you hear me? nothing! he's a vile monster for what he did...you didnt deserve it! promise me you believe it" said Poppy passionately.

"I'll try" was all Harry promised.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"I'm getting sick of this!" huffed Poppy.

"I'm sorry" mumbled Harry.

"It's hardly you're fault son" sighed Poppy.

A warm glow settled in Harry's stomach at those words, what happened seemed to distance itself when he thought about it. He had never had a parent or someone say they wanted him as a son before. Sure Molly was nice to him, but she had never actually said he was like a son to her like Poppy had.

"Come on I best see who it is now" sighed Poppy settling him down on the bed, comfortable warm PJ's were conjured and he was lying down feeling much more positive about himself and his life.

"Do you want to see anyone?" asked Poppy "Just remember you dont have to I will continue sending them away until you are ready." she promised.

Harry smiled softly, "Thanks Poppy, I'm not sure I'm up for it".

"Very well" said Poppy determind squaring her shoulders she once again for what felt like the hundredth time today she answered the door.

"What now?" asked Poppy.

It was just Severus, who rose his eyebrow at how she was speaking.

"Rough morning?" smirked Severus.

"The worst, they wont leave him alone" said hissed Poppy letting out some of her anger at the stupid mindless morons.

"I see, well I just brought the potions you requested" said Severus.

"Would you like to see him?" asked Poppy.

"I shall put the potions away for you, if he speaks then we will see what happens" Severus stated.

"Come on in then" said Poppy looking around, and letting him slip passed. It surprised how protective Poppy was being about Harry. He could point on one finger who she did that for...which happened to be him so his finger maybe didnt count at all.

"Has he been sleeping?" asked Severus.

"No, I will give him a dreamless sleeping potion tonight" said Poppy.

"That's probably the best idea" said Severus.

He put the potions in their places apart from the ones that were specially made for Harry. A less addictive dreamless sleeping potion, one for growth and another for nutrients. A special made stomach sealing potion so he didnt throw up, he was alergic to one of the ingredients in the normal one.

"Professor Snape" said Harry softly.

"Mr. Potter" said Severus back, Harry looked startled at the softness his teacher spoke but didnt seem to mind too much.

"Thank you for saving me...not just this time but all the other times as well" said Harry. Harry realized during the summer that thanking someone wasnt a bad thing to do, not when he owed them as much as he did. Professor Snape had saved his life over and over again in those six years he had been at Hogwarts.

"You're very welcome" said Severus he couldnt deny he was surprised. So the young man had noticed how many times he had came to the rescue. It pleased him greatly that Harry was thanking him, it made him realize just how much like his mother he really was.

"I'm just sorry it took so long" admitted Harry, he wasnt going to tell him that the only reason he hadnt apoligized for blaming him and thanking him for saving him in first year was because he had been petrified off him. Which was saying something, he hadnt even been that truly scared of Voldemort...until now that was. Voldemort was deranged and very dangerous even more so now.

"Don't be Harry..." Severus said shaking his head.

"You were right I was ungrateful to my parents sacrifice I didnt learn when I should have" said Harry depressed.

"Never believe that Harry, I was wrong to say those things, I was just angry that you weren't learning quick enough...The way I taught you...is how Dumbledore taught me becuase I was spying I needed to get you learnt as quickly as possible....and im afraid I did it the only way I know how" admitted Severus.

Harry's eyes widened at that new piece of information, so did Dumbledore basically want him teached like that. Did Dumbledore even want him to learn? or make Voldemort more aware of the connection. What would Dumbledore have got through that? he closed his eyes when he realized what - his visions would have continued and Dumbledore would have gotten the upper hand in the war.

"It's ok sir, I'm guessing that's why Dumbledore picked you, so you would teach me the way he taught you" said Harry. Surprisingly he wasnt as upset as he thought he would have been at the betrayal of the man he thought of as a grandfather. Harry guessed he must have known deep down that Dumbledore knew and didnt care. How could he not? he knew everything that went on in Hogwarts - even the Defence Army he started up.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus sitting down in one of the visiting chairs.

"Concidering everything...I'm actually feeling ok sir," admitted Harry, feeling more of a freak than ever.

"That's your way of coping, I too have that way of coping" said Severus, knowing Harry's thoughts he wasnt exactly shutting him out at the moment.

"I'm so tired and afraid to sleep" Harry admitted to Poppy and Severus.

"You wont have to worry about that tonight, would you like a dreamless sleeping potion?" asked Severus.

"Yes please" said Harry. He just wanted to sleep, he didnt want to think anymore right now. He was just beginning to realize just how knackard he was, he drank the potion Severus gave him trusting him impeccably.

His eyes soon drifted shut oblivious to everything around him.

"He is coping too well" said Poppy looking extremly worried.

"I do as well Poppy he is coping in the only way he knows, to continue on I wouldnt be surprised if he ends up distancing himself from his friends. Or quite possibly becoming very sarcastic" said Severus. Who saw too much of himself in the teen, he hoped he was wrong for all the right reasons but hoped he was right for others.

* * *

Will I have him find out he is pregnant before he leaves the hosptial wing? or after? Will Poppy & Severus become like parents to him or just close? R&R plz


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter & Loss Of Faith

Chapter 3

"How did you sleep?" asked Poppy softly, even though she already knew. She had lay beside him all night. Even when she knew he had a dreamless sleeping potion, the worry wouldn't leave. She decided she didn't want him to wake up alone, so here she was sitting on the chair next to Harry's bed the same apron she had on yesterday.

"Poppy have you been there all night?" asked Harry looking shocked.

"I have" smiled Poppy, she would have lied but she couldn't bring herself to lie to him.

"You shouldn't have" mumbled Harry embarrassed.

"I just wanted to make sure you got a decent nights sleep…now potions time" said Poppy, who went straight into nurse mode.

Harry groaned but didn't say anything he was used to them now….six years of taking them. That didn't stop him being glad when they were all swallowed, he almost drank a gallon of Pumpkin Juice trying to get the taste away.

"Calm down! You need to leave some room for you're breakfast!" admonished Poppy.

"I know," grinned Harry, Harry couldn't help but wonder why he was taking what happened to him so well. It was surprising to even himself that he was holding up, could family really be the thing that helped people get over attacks? It seemed to be that way because Harry had hardly any time to think about it. Now and again the horrible thoughts would creep in but he would bat them away. Now that he thought of it he could barely remember what happened, after the first dozen crucio's everything seemed blank after that. He remembered what the vampire had done, how could he forget? He was the worst of them all, Voldemort had been the only one laughing in the end. Even the Death Eaters as weird as it sounds were totally disgusted everyone must have their standards he guessed.

"Don't think on it too much" said Poppy softly, putting a tray of all kinds of foods Harry could eat. Fresh fruit - Pineapple, Apples, grapes, Melon, Orange, Banana's and Peaches. Toast, Sausage, Egg, Bacon, Harsh Browns, cooked tomatoes, with a side of pancakes and plenty sauces to choose from.

"I wasn't" said Harry honestly.

Poppy just 'hmmed' at him before adding his pumpkin juice to the pile.

"There try and eat as much as you can" said Poppy "I'm going to go and get a shower and change".

"Ok Poppy" said Harry eating the grapes first they were rather delicious.

Eating the food wasn't as hard as Harry thought it was going to be, the food he had eaten was sometimes more than he got in a week. Shrugging it off as he usually ate more when returning from the Dursley's anyway, so he didn't think much off it. Same couldn't be said for Madam Pomfrey.

"Where is it all?" said Poppy looking intimidating with her hands on her hips and lips pursed.

"I ate it" frowned Harry looking confused.

"You couldn't possibly have! Where did you put it Harry?" demanded Poppy.

"I ate it honestly Madam Pomfrey!" Harry said defending himself.

"You promise?" asked Pomfrey.

"I promise" said Harry quietly wondering what the outburst had been all about.

"I've never seen you eating so much before in my life" said Poppy which was true Harry never ever ate much.

"I always eat a lot when I come back from the Dursley's or well when I've hardly had anything to eat" admitted Harry.

"I see" said Poppy looking much more at ease now, Harry never did have the guile to lie to him for so long without smiling. He was like James Potter in that regard he couldn't lie for long to save himself.

"I needed to be sure because I need to know you are eating properly before I release you from the Hospital Wing" explained Poppy softly.

"It's ok Madam Pomfrey" grinned Harry.

"Are you up for visitors today?" asked Poppy.

"Might as well let the shit hit the fan" said a resigned Harry.

"Language! Harry!" said Poppy sternly she wouldn't let that language continue even Severus didn't get away with it in her Hospital Wing.

Harry's face went blank in surprise, that was a first being told to watch his language, if Harry hadn't been so intimidated by that look he would have laughed and smiled at the fact he was being told off. Only once she was away did he let the grin through, sighing softly he let himself relax. No doubt Dumbledore will not stop nagging him until he had every single detail out of him. He was tempted to just tell him to bugger off and leave him alone, its not like they will ever really be arrested anyway. Even if they could catch the bloody vampire, it would just get out of Azkaban one way or another. Voldemort would make sure of it he seemed to like the vampires better than his own followers.

Harry was just lying there enjoying having nothing to do and relishing the silence when the door of the Hospital Wing opened. Poppy heard the door opening and came into the Wing and stayed near Harry's bed this caused Harry to grin at her. She really was a mothers hen, he silently wondered if she had any children of her own. She would be a great mother, he would have to ask her some time.

"Ah Harry My Boy! How are you feeling? It's nice too see you" beamed Dumbledore when he saw Harry awake and aware.

"I'm sure it is" muttered Harry, Poppy tutted at him but said nothing further. She would find out sooner or later what her problem was with Albus.

Dumbledore frowned but drew closer and sat down on the hospital chair.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dumbledore, feeling that was a safe place to start.

"Fine" said Harry.

Dumbledore's twinkle left his eyes usually when Harry said he was fine he wasn't.

"Can you remember what happened?" asked Dumbledore, Harry could detect the hope thick in his voice.

"Yes" said Harry his eyes going hard but refused to look Dumbledore in the eye he wasn't letting the old man into his head.

"Can you tell me who you recognized?" asked Dumbledore softly as if he was afraid of upsetting him. Harry knew that couldn't be further from the truth, as he remembered his forth year, in pain Dumbledore forced him to go to his office and got the truth out of him before he let him go anywhere near the Hospital Wing.

"Why? It's not like you can arrest them, you would need to catch them first and that isn't going to happen…they will just buy themselves out or be rescued by Voldemort" said Harry plainly.

Dumbledore looked stumped for once in Harry's life he had Dumbledore stumped and speechless a sight he wasn't going to soon forget.

"As much as I hate to admit it Albus the boy has a point" said Severus coming into the Hospital Wing with his usual grace.

"We still need to know…may I have the memories of what happened? I would like to investigate them" said Dumbledore as if he wasn't asking for very private memories.

"No way, no one is getting them not now not ever" spat Harry, furious with Dumbledore, how dare he ask for his private memories without a care in the world. There hadn't even been a please at the end of his sentence, he couldn't help but be angry.

"Then tell me what you can remember" said Dumbledore his eyes hardening slightly.

"No, ask and you will get the same answer over and over again!" snapped Harry angrily crossing his arms over his chest.

"Poppy it might help him heal if those who did it were caught" said Dumbledore as if trying to convince Poppy would miraculously get him the memories.

"He has said no Albus now please leave you are upsetting my patient" snapped Poppy pointing at the door a look of thunder on her face. Even Severus cowered, Dumbledore sighed softly with effort and walked away fuming all the way back to his office.

"You do realize he wont give up" said Severus his voice changing the second he felt Poppy's silencing charm cover the Hospital Wing.

"I know" said Harry his anger wearing thin leaving him feeling empty.

"Don't worry about him, he wont dare do anything illegal" said Poppy.

Unfortunately both Severus and Harry didn't share her sentiments on that.

"Anyway here is the potions I best get going I shall see you later on after classes are over" promised Severus.

"That would be nice" grinned the sixteen year old, who couldn't help but think 'I could get used to this'.

"Goodbye Poppy" said Severus before walking out of the hospital wing with a more stiff posture but the same elegance as usual.

"How does he do that?" asked Harry watching his Potions Professor go.

Poppy smiled obviously amused by that question "I ask myself that every single day".

It wasn't five minutes later Severus came back in his face one of utter anger.

"Severus what is the matter? I haven't seen you so angry since Lily…" she trailed off realizing who was in the room.

"What about my mum?" asked Harry alarmed.

"I was her best friend" admitted Severus.

Harry laughed nervously "I can see how you may feel….Mums best friend and dads worst enemy". Trying not to think of Hermione with the likes of Draco Malfoy or something along the lines.

"You have no idea" sighed Severus.

"What happened?" repeated Poppy her face demanding an answer.

"Dumbledore want's me to resume Occlumency lessons…can you see where we are going with this?" hissed Severus in anger.

"He want's the memories" swallowed Harry dryly.

"Indeed" said Severus.

"Then they will take place here, and you Severus will ready everything you can about how to teach someone Occlumency and Harry will read about practicing it. I will go up to the Library and get everything I can on Mind Blocking" said Poppy.

Severus nodded it seemed to be the best way to go about this right now.

"Mr. Potter do you want to do this again?" asked Severus.

"I stopped Voldemort getting the prophecy, because I knew once he had it then I would be killed, so I don't think I'm as incompetent as you thought" said Harry.

Shock and surprise registered on Severus face, then came determination, he would teach the boy the right way. He wasn't going to risk the new attentive relationship that had been formed.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter & Loss Of Faith

Chapter 4

"Harry! How are you?" asked Remus coming into the hospital wing.

"How do you think I am? I just spent two weeks with only Voldemort and his Death Eaters for company?" said Harry sarcasm too deep for even the biggest idiot to miss.

"Stupid question I know…I just…I'm not sure what to say" said Remus sitting down on the chair feeling pretty darn useless at this precise moment.

"Well keeping my mind of it might help" sneered Harry.

"You're friends have missed you" said Remus as if that was a good place to start.

"I'm sure they have" said Harry 'Missed not having anything to go to Dumbledore with more like' oh he knew about them. It was hard not to, once he had 'pretended' to go to bed he had watched the two dots from the map go into Dumbledore's office. What surprised him was the amount of names that had been there…obviously they had been attending Order meetings and not telling him. To say he was disappointed would be an understatement.

"They are getting to come and see you at lunch time" commented Remus.

"Why didn't they come earlier?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure" frowned Remus.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Remus?" asked Harry his face showing nothing.

Remus threw him an uneasy look, before just looking Harry in the face as if trying to work out what Harry knew. Harry had decided to give Remus a chance to come clean and tell him or he was no longer a part of his life.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus finally.

"Anything you might think I should know about" said Harry slowly as if talking to a five year old.

Remus' eyes flashed in anger, it was near to the full moon so it was easier to anger him than usual. He didn't like being talked down to that much was obvious, he had better get used to it because he wasn't going to change his attitude with Remus if he didn't say anything.

"I don't know what you want me to say" grounded Remus his teeth making a horrible grinding noise.

"How about Ron and Hermione being in the Order?" asked Harry.

"Well I knew that much…haven't they told you?" frowned Remus looking utterly confused.

"Considering they are spying on me I don't think so" said Harry.

Remus laughed "Spying on you? Don't be ridiculous!"

"Have you ever been in a meeting with them?" smirked Harry.

"Well no…I'm usually on missions Dumbledore just briefs me when I get back" said Remus his face turning sober.

"Exactly" said Harry.

"Dumbledore knew I wouldn't condone your friends doing such a thing…I need proof before I judge him" said Remus softly.

"You will get some proof someday" said Harry.

"I don't think they could do that to you Harry…have you given them a chance to tell you?" asked Remus.

"Half a year" replied Harry curtly.

"Oh" was all a stumped Remus could say.

"So you still trust Dumbledore more than me?" sighed Harry disappointed.

"I'm sorry I just can't…not without proof" moaned Remus his loyalties torn.

"Just go" sighed Harry and Remus did his shoulders slumped in defeat, he just couldn't bring himself to think Dumbledore would do such a thing. After all Dumbledore had let him come to Hogwarts despite the danger he caused and let him into the Order. Then he let him work at Hogwarts as well, earn money which was a first he still got monthly money from James even after he died.

"Was any of that true?" asked Poppy almost in tears.

"Unfortunately yes" said Harry mournfully.

"Just wait till I get my hands on the pair of them!" hissed Poppy angrily 'how dare they spy on her son! They had no right'

"Can't you just get Ginny, Neville and Luna to come and see me?" asked Harry softly.

"Is that what you want?" asked Poppy softly. 'He is still so young to have gone through all this, I wish there was a way to help him…give him a fresh start'

"Yes" said Harry nodding his head.

"Then I shall get them for you, or would you rather send them an owl yourself?" asked Poppy.

"Could you just ask them? They are probably in the common room" said Harry, that's where Neville and Luna went during breaks to spend some time together properly.

"Of course" said Poppy walking towards the fire and grabbed some floo powder.

'Cough' said Poppy as she caught them kissing.

"MADAM POMFREY! How's Harry?" asked Neville almost immediately. Luna was listening as well wanting to know the answer.

"Harry would like to see you, Luna and Ginny if that's alright" said Poppy.

"But Hermione and Ron said he didn't want to see anyone" frowned Neville.

"No that's not true, he would like to see you very much" said Poppy softly.

"Oh well we will be down in five minutes" said Neville getting up already.

"Touch the vase at the side of the fireplace," Neville did and it came out along with a pot of floo powder.

"Wow, I wonder why no one ever noticed this before" said Neville clearly amazed.

"Because it's used only in emergencies, take some floo power then push it back in and come down" said Poppy.

"Of course" said Luna taking some, for herself and Ginny and let it slide shut.

------------------------0

"Harry!" smiled Neville coming and slowly giving him a hug as if he knew Harry would be weary of fast contact.

Harry smiled softly and hugged his best friend back.

"Hey Harry" said Luna unsure if she should as well…she hadn't known Harry as long as the others and wasn't sure how her hug would be preserved.

"Come here" grinned Harry patting her on her back.

"It's nice to see you again I was worried" said Luna.

"It's nice to see you as well" grinned Harry.

"Hey Harry" smiled Ginny hugging him without fail.

"How are you guys?" asked Harry.

"Better now that you're safe!" said Ginny the others nodded in confirmation.

"But you missed a great sight!" gushed Luna.

"Yup Snape went mental at Malfoy for some reason" said Neville.

"I know! It was so weird I've never seen him act like that with his Slytherin's before" said Ginny.

"Wow I wonder what he did" said Harry amazed.

"Do you know Ron turned him into a Ferret again?" laughed Ginny.

"He transformed someone?" said Harry his mouth hanging open.

"I know! I keep asking him where he learned it but he just shrugs it off…he's hiding something I'm just not sure what" Ginny.

"It was all really weird" said Neville.

"Never knew Ron had it in him" admitted Luna.

"Did you know Ron and Hermione joined the Order?" asked Harry softly.

"WHAT?!" yelled the three together.

"Yeah they have been disappearing to his office and the map shows lots of Order members" admitted Harry.

"Did they tell you? And why aren't you a member if they are?" Neville asked his eyes narrowed.

"No they didn't tell me and I wasn't asked to be a member" sighed Harry.

"What are they up to?" hissed Ginny getting up and pacing around Harry's hospital bed.

"They are spying on me" sighed Harry

"Since when?" asked Luna her face ridge with anger.

"Start of sixth year" said Harry softly.

Just then an owl swooped into the hospital wing, one heading straight for Neville and one headed for Harry. Same kind of Owl same kind of writing frowning wondering what they could be getting the same thing for, they both opened it and began reading. Both sixteen year old teens paled at the contents of the letter, Luna read over Neville's head and Ginny over Harry's.

"Why now?" whispered Harry.

"Because my gram had it delayed so I could decide what I wanted to do" said Neville.

"But I have to relatives that could do that" said Harry.

"Then it must have been your magical guardian" said Neville as matter of factly.

"I doubt it was him either he was in Azkaban, my magical guardian was Sirius Black" said Harry.

"Only Dumbledore could have the power to do such a thing" said Ginny hesitating in telling Harry this because she didn't want to receive a back lash of his magic.

Harry paled before his face began going red, then a purple colour; Poppy had him swallow a calming potion. Of course she could have used one herself her face was red and looked like it was carved from stone.

"Mine is tomorrow when is yours" said Neville.

"Tomorrow at 1PM!" said Harry.

"Mines is 12 NOON shall we go together?" asked Neville.

"Yes" said Harry nodding his head. He needed all the support he could get…he never thought he would be faced with his parents will.

"We will come if you want us" said Ginny softly.

"I'd like that very much…and you too Poppy" said Harry.

"As if I'm letting you go alone!" said Poppy smiling softly she knew he was getting better despite the sombre feeling the hospital wing now had it. He had friends who seemed to want to do things together, share things that was something Hermione and Ron didn't do.

Things were looking up for Harry and Poppy hoped it stayed that way prayed to every god she could think of that they would cut Harry some slack and let him be a teenager.

* * *

There We Go Another Chapter For You All To Enjoy Sorry If It Seems To Be Moving At A Slow Pace But Hey It Always Picks Up Again At Some Point! Will His Friends Run With Him? Or Will They Stay And Harry Leave Alone? And Follow Afterwards? R&R Plz Will Remus Come As Well When He Finds Out? What Will Be Encluded In The Last Will AnD Testement Of James & Lily Potter Also Frank & Alice Longbottom? Any Ideas Give me Some To Spice Up The Story! R&R Plz


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter & Loss Of Faith

Chapter 5

"Wake up!" shouted Madam Pomfrey.

"Wha…." jumped Harry coming around very abruptly.

"You have fifteen minutes to get ready before Neville and yourself have to go" said Poppy. Throwing new green robes with the tags still on them, they felt like suede and they were a very deep dark green colour - Slytherin colours. Harry grabbed them as Poppy drew the curtains to give him some privacy.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Yes?" asked Poppy her voice changing half way through the word.

"Morning Madam Pomfrey we are here to see Harry" ventured Hermione, school robes on hair just as messy with an innocent look around her. If Poppy hadn't believed Harry so fully she would never have guessed that she was betraying him.

"Oh dear I'm sorry Harry didn't get any sleep last night and I've just given him a dreamless sleeping potion" said Poppy sounding anything but sorry.

Hermione frowned at Poppy's tone but sighed and walked away Ron trailing after her like a lost puppy.

"Where are you three going?" asked Hermione her chest going up in great importance.

"Outside" said Neville curtly.

"Ginny why are you not with your friends?" asked Ron frowning he had never seen Ginny with Neville and Luna since the Department of Mysteries. He wanted her kept out of the war, he wanted her no where near Harry or anyone else.

"Luna and Neville are my friends!" huffed Ginny crossing her arms glaring at her brother. Hermione frowned at the contempt coming from Ginny, had Ron and Ginny fallen out again? She sighed and decided she couldn't be bothered with them so walked away dragging Ron with her.

"Harry is getting better by the way" said Luna softly as they walked away.

Hermione spun around and yelped "You've seen Harry?"

"I have, we all have yesterday" frowned Luna as if it was common knowledge, oh wait it was common knowledge.

"We told you he didn't want to see anyone!" shouted Ron accusation clear as day in his voice.

"He specifically asked for us if I remember" grinned Neville.

Hermione's jaw dropped, narrowing her eyes she had to get to her class dragging Ron away she moaned the entire way. "Find out what they spoke about! Everything from Ginny today as soon as possible!"

"I will" said Ron confidently. His little sister always told him everything concerning his best friend.

-------------------0 GRINGOTTS 0---------------

"Hi, I'm Lord Neville Longbottom here for the reading of Lady and Lord Longbottom" said Neville tall and proud. The bumbling Neville Longbottom was gone and in his place a boy who knew what he was doing.

"Lord and Lady?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"Yes, you're parents were Lord and Lady as well, James was the last of the Potter's and when your mum married him she became Lady" said Ginny softly, how much did Harry know about this world? How had she been so blind about how little he knew? Sighing softly.

"News to me" mumbled Harry still in slight shock.

"It shouldn't be Lord Potter" smirked Luna giggling when Harry went pale a look of horror on his face.

"It's a good thing gives you respect" said Neville.

"HA! I get more respect because my mum did something to make me stop Voldemort than I ever will for being a LORD!" said Harry bitterly.

"You have more than earned the title of 'The Boy Who Lived' now Harry it isn't you're mum now…first time maybe but now NOW its all you" said Neville passionately.

Harry blinked he hadn't thought of it like that, from his side Poppy Pomfrey grinned 'yes this little group was good for her son.' she hoped whatever was in that will wouldn't set him back any. Her dark cloak hiding her nurses robes and also her identity, people walked passed Harry without even realizing it was him so all was good.

"Letter please no one can enter the chamber without one" said Grinrick.

"Harry Potter! I'm so sorry please enter!" said the Goblin from the centre of the room.

"He has a pass! He was asked to come" said Griphook.

Harry frowned.

"Actually I wasn't" said Harry confused.

"It said here it was delivered…hm…we got a reply saying you wouldn't be attending" frowned Griphook.

"WHAT? Give me that!" snapped Harry angrily. Snatching the letter from the poor elves hands.

"This is Dumbledore's writing" hissed Poppy.

"Why did he get my letter?! When I got the other one!" groaned Harry everything was getting too confusing and fast.

"This one was just a formality the one for the reading of your parents will goes to the said person despite all charms placed on you're person" said Griphook.

"Charms?" said Harry taken aback a frown marring his forehead.

"To direct you're mail to someone else" barked the Goblin.

Poppy was already chanting the reversal spell and Harry flinched slightly but remained still. Poppy noticed how he reacted to the spell and felt hope diminish if he was going to be scared of wands…he definitely needed away from the wizarding world. She needed to talk to Severus as soon as she was possibly able.

"There that's it off" said Poppy.

"Thank you" replied Harry gratefully, relaxing and walking into the room, Neville had to give the Goblin permission for Poppy, Luna and Ginny to be there. As they weren't invited, which surprised Ginny with the impressions she had got from her mother apparently Alice and she had been really good friends.

* * *

Sorry Its So Short BUT! Hey Its a Chapter... right...lol Enjoy please review and let me know what u want to happen!!

There We Go Another Chapter For You All To Enjoy Will His Friends Run With Him? Or Will They Stay And Harry Leave Alone? And Follow Afterwards? Will Remus Go As Well When He Finds Out? What Will Be Encluded In The Last Will And Testement Of James & Lily Potter Also Frank & Alice Longbottom?What Would YOU like To See Happen At The Will? Any Ideas To Spice Up The Story! R&R Plz


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 6

"Can I ask everyone to take a seat and be silent please" said Griphook.

Everyone instantly became quiet ready to hear the will.

"This is the last will and testament of Frank and Alice Longbottom, if you are reading this I'm so sorry we have left you and can only hope our son survives if you are there Neville I'm so sorry we aren't there to see you grow up into a mature young man. You are already so much like your father that its breath taking" said a young sane Alice Longbottom.

"No matter what you choose to do and be I will always be proud of you Neville remember that son" said Frank.

Tears were running down Neville's face, his gram was about to go to his side when Luna hugged him for all he was worth. He couldn't remember his parents much, and when he did see them they weren't exactly talking to him. This was the only time he could remember their voices with emotion giving him the advice he so longed for.

"Mum don't you dare try and bring my son up to be like me…I want him to be his own person. Try for me mum please I don't care what he becomes because I will be proud of him anyway" said Frank.

"Take care of our little boy" mumbled Alice.

Neville's gram was crying her heart out, she had done the opposite of what Frank wanted. She remembered the times she had caused him injury trying to get his magic to react. Remembered every time she had said she was disappointed in him for his lack of interest in anything but Herbology. She suddenly felt so ashamed of herself and couldn't bring herself to look at her son's image or Neville for that matter either.

"To Lily and James Potter we leave vault number 529 there is a few letters and other personal items I wish you to have" said Alice.

"Help bring your godson up should we be unable, my mum needs all the help she can get" said Frank.

Harry looked gob smacked Neville was his parents godson? He hadn't expected that in a million years…why hadn't Neville ever told him this?

"I…I didn't know" mumbled a shocked Neville Longbottom looking accusingly at his gram demanding answers.

She still refused to look up.

"The vaults will be open to you at all times, anything you need for Neville will be available" said Alice "Take care of yourselves"

"They mustn't have had time to change their will after James and Lily were killed" mumbled one of the older woman who were there too.

Harry threw a fierce glare at them.

"Mum we give you Longbottom cottage, and a very generous spending allowance each month 14,000 galleons don't spend it all in the one shop" grinned Frank cheekily.

"To Grace Hawkins I give you 10,000 galleons as a thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself as a Medi Witch" said Alice.

Grace bowed her head and mumbled a bittersweet thank you. It was rather odd thanking someone you know is in St. Mungo's in the permanently damaged ward.

"To St. Mungo's we donate 5,000 galleons to use as you wish" said Frank.

Neville paled drastically he hated hearing those words it made it all too real for him.

"To Ollie's Orphanage we donate 10,000 galleons those children deserved better" said Frank.

Ollie's Orphanage? He had never heard of it.

"It's not well known, Ollie run's it personally its full of children who were orphaned during Voldemort's rein" said Ginny softly.

"Oh" said Harry…how much was there about this world he didn't know.

"Everything else we leave to our beloved son," said Frank.

"Live free my son" said Alice the image disorted and disappeared completely.

"Mr. Longbottom you must decide what you want to do with vault 529" said Griphook softly, not wanting to cause offend.

"We shall decide later" said Neville's Gram.

"We shall not," said Neville standing proud and tall the entire Longbottom estate and houses were his now. "They shall be given to their only son."

"Very well" said Griphook nodding curtly. He passed the key onto Harry and went about getting everyone else their inheritance they had received from the Longbottoms.

"Can I have a ride down to this vault please?" asked Harry.

"Of course Mr. Potter it wont be a problem follow me" said Griphook knowing the others would be chased out of the room for the next will and testament to be read.

"Come with me" said Harry at the others.

The ride was short and fast.

Sliding the key in he turned it and let the goblin open the vault, there was all sorts of things in the vault. Finding a photo album he opened it up, gasping in shock, there they were, his parents, Neville's parents and himself and Neville together. He nearly laughed when he saw himself grabbing Neville's dummy from his mouth and putting it in his own.

"I didn't know we used to be such good friends, or that my parents were named your godparents" mumbled Harry mesmerised by the picture in front of him.

"Either was I…I'm never forgiving my gram for this" mumbled Neville angrily.

"Don't hate her" sighed Harry "She's the only family you have"

"You don't know the half of what I've had to put up with, they threw me out windows and levitated me into water trying to get my magic to react when I was three years old" growled Neville.

Luna, Ginny, Harry and Poppy were more than appalled they were angry.

"Just wait till I get my hands on her!" growled Harry angrily, he now knew why Neville's confidence was none existent.

"You will have to join the line" said Luna just as angry.

* * *

Sorry Its So Short BUT! Hey Its a Chapter... right...lol Enjoy please review and let me know what u want to happen!!

There We Go Another Chapter For You All To Enjoy Will His Friends Run With Him? Or Will They Stay And Harry Leave Alone? And Follow Afterwards? Will Remus Go As Well When He Finds Out? What Will Be Encluded In The Last Will And Testement Of James & Lily Potter Also Frank & Alice Longbottom?What Would YOU like To See Happen At The Will? Any Ideas To Spice Up The Story! R&R Plz


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 7

"Please make you're way over to door number 7 for the last will and testament of Lily and James Potter" said an automated voice of a Goblin.

Unlike Frank and Alice the Potter's had invited a lot more people. Mostly members of the Orders, and others Harry had never seen before. Harry made sure he stayed in the corner so no one mainly Dumbledore could see him. Dumbledore didn't know that Alice and Frank's will had been read until now right now.

"Lady Longbottom, Neville care to tell me why you are out of school without permission young man?" asked Dumbledore no twinkle in his eye.

"I was just at the will of my parents headmaster" said Neville looking at the floor looking very small and humble.

"It's already read?" asked Dumbledore looking shocked. Order members always left money to him to keep the Order going. Without that money well he wouldn't be able to keep the Order going. War or no war nobody fought for nothing. The Dumbledore money had all but vanished over the years.

"Yes sir" said Neville.

"And we are invited to the Potter's last will and testament" said Lady Longbottom.

"Then let's get going shall we" said Dumbledore, smiling sadly as if the thought of going in there was heartbreaking.

Dumbledore looked around but couldn't see absolutely everyone in the room. It was too packed, he could make out the majority of the Order members and Hogwarts friends of the Potters.

"Please be seated" boomed the voice of Griphook once again.

Everyone immediately began sitting down, Dumbledore took another look around and satisfied no one was here he didn't want to be he relaxed.

"This is the last will and testament of Lily and James Potter, if this will is being read them both me and James is dead, my only hope is that my son survived. If it all went according to plan then he will have, being a charms mistress had its rewards and hopefully this is one of them" said Lily a tear in her eye.

"First off, if me and Lily is dead we want our son to be placed with the following people, Sirius his godfather or with Alice and Frank his Godparents if the worst comes to the worst we want him placed with the Tonks family please take care of our son" said James.

Tonks hair changed to grey when she heard that, she could have grown up with Harry as a brother? Why hadn't they read the will before? She didn't understand why it hadn't. She was very angry, she knew how Harry was treated now she could get him out of there.

"Does that mean I could adopt Harry?" asked Tonks immediately.

"It does indeed" said Griphook.

A determind look entered Tonks eyes oh yes, she would be apparating to the ministry right away.

"Tonks you cannot adopt him" said Dumbledore. "The blood wards"

"Stuff the blood wards! He isn't happy there I've told you off what I found and you still did nothing!" snapped Tonks not rising her voice above a whisper.

Harry grinned from where he was hiding beside Lady and Lord Longbottom. So someone had told Dumbledore and he had done nothing, it wasn't why he was grinning however, it was the fact that Tonks would take him in against Dumbledore's wishes.

"I will fight this!" snapped Dumbledore.

"Fight it all you like, its Lily and James last wish! After what they did for this world you seriously think they will say no?" smirked Tonks.

"We will speak of this later" hissed Dumbledore his blue eyes flashing in anger.

"Under no circumstances is my son to be placed with his Aunt and Uncle, she is a hater of magic and will not love my son, please do not send him there" begged Lily.

Harry had tears running down his face, so this was why Dumbledore had moved the will to now. He hadn't wanted him going with a different family, he wanted him at the Dursley's at all costs. Neville put his arms around Harry comforting the teen. Not caring when Harry flinched in his arms at first. Luna and Ginny were outside waiting on the will finishing.

"To St. Mungo's we leave 20,000 galleons" said James' voice. St. Mungo's only survived from the donations made by the families.

"To Ollie's orphanage we leave 20,000 galleons should our son be placed there then an additional 20,000 should be donated as well Ollie look after our son please" said Lily.

"To the Order we leave 40,000 galleons" Dumbledore hid a grin 40,000 galleons will last along time hopefully there will be loads left for him once the war was over.

"On the condition that our son isn't placed with the Dursley's if he was then the money will be put back into the vaults" said a determined Lily.

Dumbledore looked shocked, he paled drastically he hadn't read that far into the will. He had just seen the part where he wasn't to be placed at the Dursley's and quickly made sure it wasn't read until he was sixteen years old.

Thank goodness Potter wasn't there and no one would contest the will and the money should still go to him he hoped.

"To Frank and Alice we give you 20,000 galleons every year if you are bringing up our son. If not then we give you 20,000 galleons to do with as you please" said Lily.

"To Neville we give a green box with a griffin on it when he is eleven think of it as your eleventh birthday present from you're godparents we are proud to call ourselves your godparents, we are sorry we aren't there to see you grow up, no doubt you both will be spitting images of your fathers with your parents eyes" grinned Lily.

"And powerful too, wish we had gotten that on camera, Harry took your dummy from your mouth five seconds later it was sailing through the air into you're mouth" smiled James. "Two powerful little boys, who will make their parents proud no matter what"

Neville looked stunned beyond words, he had performed magic when he was younger? But then why hadn't he did magic when he was at his grams…had he seen what had happened to his parents? Could that be why he had been such a late bloomer? Suppressed his own magic because of what he had seen? Somehow he began believing that was what it was.

Harry gripped Neville's shoulder now him giving Neville the much needed support.

"To Sirius we give 50,000 galleons - take care of yourself Sirius bring up our little boy, do not under any circumstances let him prank everyone!" glared Lily at what was supposed to be Sirius.

"To Remus we give you 50,000 as well take care of yourself and I'm sorry we are leaving you all take care of Sirius and Peter will you and our beloved son you are still his honour Godfather no matter what Moony" said James.

"To Peter Pettigrew we give you 50,000 take care of everyone Peter" said Lily softly.

Harry nearly exploded in anger, he calmed himself down quietly his parents hadn't realized until Voldemort showed up that Peter was a treacherous cowardice codpiece.

"To the Tonks we leave 40,000 galleons, if you have our son then something has happened to all our friends which we hope hasn't then 30,000 galleons every year for Harry, take care of him" said Lily the pleading clear for everyone to hear in her voice.

"Everything else will be left to our son, when he is eleven I want him to have what is in the green box with a griffin on it, so whoever has him please give it to him and assure him that we loved him no matter what" said James.

"Right then we need to get this sorted" said Griphook, Dumbledore went forward but Griphook ignored him completely.

"The money for the Order can be put into this account" said Dumbledore handing over the key.

"I'm sorry but I do believe Mr. Potter was put with the Dursley's personally by you, the money wont be going anywhere apart from back into Mr. Potter's personal vaults" said Griphook.

"We couldn't put him anywhere because of the wards" said Dumbledore.

"None the less it doesn't matter they made themselves clear" said Griphook.

"Pettigrew is dead so the other money will be put into Mr. Potter's account" said Griphook making a mark on the paper.

"Tonks" said Griphook taking the key from the woman and putting the key number down. Giving it back he nodded his head, and gestured for her to leave.

Before they knew it all the money was in its prospective bank accounts. Dumbledore was still there fuming mad at the Goblin for treating him like that.

"Mr. Sirius Black is dead, so his money will be put back, and his will read" mumbled Griphook.

"Lupin" said Griphook, Lupin felt guilty about taking the money but did all the same. That money would last him a long time, probably the rest of his life.

"Lord Longbottom here is the box Mr. Potter wished you to have" said Griphook.

"Thank you," said Neville.

Dumbledore was told to leave, only then did Harry come out of behind the pillar. The box was given to him and the money put into accounts, and he was given keys to all his vaults and a list of deeds and properties he had.

When Harry came out, Luna, Neville, Poppy and Ginny were still waiting on him.

There We Go Another Chapter For You All To Enjoy Will His Friends Run With Him? Or Will They Stay And Harry Leave Alone? And Follow Afterwards? Will Remus Go As Well When He Finds Out? What protections is on the necklace James and Lily gave Harry and Neville? nice to see Neville powerful ? and a reason why his magic took so long to come out? R&R please

They gave him a group hug making him feel like for once the world wasn't against him. They didn't ask questions, obviously Neville had given them all they wanted to know.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 8

It had been three days since the wills had been read, and Neville and Harry had been very quiet. Luna and Ginny could see it, and didn't know what on earth to do to cheer them up. They had opened the gifts up together and found matching Hogwarts crests 18 Carat gold very old fashioned with a choker ribbon on it. It magically sealed so it couldn't fall off, the girls thought they were absolutely fantastic and wished they had them as well.

Of course when they managed to get time to themselves without Ron and Hermione hanging about Harry's nose seemed constantly in a big occlumency book. They understood why and left him to it but stayed to keep him company. Now that Ginny, Luna and Neville knew they noticed the pair leaving a lot.

Eventually the dreaded Occlumency classes began but he wasn't as nervous or scared as last time. He knew Poppy would be there should it get out of hand but he trusted Severus not to be like last time.

"Are you ready Harry?" asked Severus as he came in smirking when he saw that Harry was still immersed in the book.

"As I will ever be" sighed Harry putting the book back on the hospital wing cabinet.

"Come on then sit over here" said Severus gesturing to near the locked cabinet.

"Legilimens" whispered Severus instead of getting in he was met with a blank wall he couldn't get into Harry's mind at all. Using all his will power and magic he relentlessly tried to gain entrance into his mind.

"I cannot gain entrance I didn't even get a glimpse of any memory what kind of defence did you use?" asked Severus his forehead glistening with sweat. It had taken a lot out of him he had tried for over fifteen minutes without even knowing it.

"I wasn't even trying" frowned Harry completely confused.

"What is that?" asked Severus pointing to the gold choker Harry had on.

"I got it from my parents... their will" said Harry, "I was also asked to give you this, by a letter from my parents I don't know what it is but I'm guessing they knew you were a spy and didn't want you called upon when they died just in case HE got suspicious".

Severus smiled a thin lipped smile, just like Lily to always take care of him and think of him beyond the grave. The Onyx eyes glittered as if he was ready to cry, he pocketed the envelope. Harry understood that Severus wanted to read it alone and had no problem with that.

"That pendant has several charms on it; one of them actually must be a mind protection spell. No one will ever be able to read your thoughts if you have it on, you should put an extra protection spell on it to render it invisible in hostile territory of Voldemort will have it off and you might be unable to protect your mind" said Severus softly.

"Can you do it?" asked Harry trustingly.

"Hand it over" said Severus curtly.

Harry unclipped the choker with his magic and handed over a very rare expensive piece of jewellery to Severus. Unknown to most it was designed by the founders of Hogwarts and there were four.

Severus chanted several phrases in Latin and magic swirled around the pendant. Giving the choker back, Harry once again sealed it around his neck, it was becoming a great comfort to him and he had no idea why. Perhaps it was because it had his parents magic in it and Severus's now as well as the long dead but not forgotten founders of Hogwarts.

"Thank you" smiled Harry.

"Just touch the back of it with your small finger and it should make it invisible" instructed Severus.

"I will" said Harry determinedly.

"Did you not even feel me trying to get into your mind?" asked Severus curiously.

"No I didn't I thought you were coming in slowly to catch me unawares" admitted Harry.

"Do you realize none of you moved for exactly seventeen minutes?" said Poppy putting down her cup of coffee.

"That long?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"Indeed it was" said Poppy smiling happily things were going well for the boy she thought of as a son. It had been a long time coming; now if only she could get him to see a shrink, get him out of Hogwarts for a while and perhaps trained he would have a better chance of surviving the war. Hogwarts teachings wasn't going to help him win the war, never in a million years all the teachers seemed to want to kill him.

She had to discuss this with Severus.

"Harry why don't you go and get some rest, I want a word with Severus" said Poppy kindly.

Harry looked up at Poppy curiously, he silently wondered if he could listen in on them.

Getting into the bed he curled up and watched them going into Poppy's office waiting for the door to close.

"Don't bother getting up I'm putting silencing spells up!" said Poppy smirking at him, Harry pouted a little but wasn't too upset.

'Damn' thought Harry, but surprisingly he was asleep without any aid for the first time since he got home.

=======0

"What is the matter?" asked Severus immediately.

"Nothing but...Severus I've been thinking we need to get him away from Hogwarts, find someone to train him for this fight with Voldemort. Hogwarts curriculum isn't going to save him; he needs one on one attention. I know a brilliant Defence Master who's in America right now but I'm thinking of sending Harry out there" admitted Poppy finishing of her cup of coffee.

"Hm...It is a good idea, I would have trained him myself but I wouldn't have the time and we don't have a lot of it as it is. Voldemort is furious that Harry got away again, and I'm not sure how many more miracles Harry can pull off before he breaks" said Severus rubbing his temples in frustration.

"I know Severus, I'm thinking exactly the same" said Poppy.

"All my properties are in the UK I don't have any abroad so there's no way for me to house him" said Severus sadly.

"I have one but it's quite a bit away from the magical community" sighed Poppy "I went and had a look at all my deeds, the house is in my grandmothers name Harwood it needs repaired and unfortunately I don't own any house elves" said Poppy.

"Is money any trouble?" asked Severus.

"Never for Harry" said Poppy adamantly.

"Then I know two elves who have made it clear they would rather serve Harry Potter" grinned Severus remembering the memory although he wasn't grinning at the time. Dobby had moaned the entire time about wishing he was with Master Harry.

"Who?" Asked Poppy quizzically.

"Dobby and Winky" said Severus.

"I thought Winky drank all the time" said Poppy surprised.

"She does because she wants a real master, she doesn't feel wanted having no master to serve" sighed Severus.

"DOBBY! WINKY!" shouted Poppy, they would hear even behind the silencing spells.

"How can Dobby help Mistress Pomfrey?" asked Dobby.

"How would you like to serve Harry Potter?" asked Poppy.

Dobby's eyes widened if it was even possible, and began jumping up and down blubbering nonsense. Dobby had adored Harry ever since he had tricked a Slytherin Malfoy into freeing him. In all honesty Dobby probably owed Harry his life, and the little thing new it and remained adamantly free until Harry was ready for him.

"Quiet!" shouted Poppy feeling a headache coming on.

That quietened them down.

"Come with me" said Poppy. Severus followed her; he wondered how it would go over with Harry. He had a feeling it wasn't going to go to well. All indications were Harry hated anyone who treated house elves as slaves. Especially Dobby it wasn't just one sided Harry seemed to love the annoying little creature for some reason.

"Harry I want you to take these house elves into your service please" said Poppy.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry his eyebrows way into his hair.

"I want you to take them into your service" said Poppy she wouldn't understand why Harry was so against it.

"Why don't you go join Voldemort?" hissed Harry angrily getting up.

"EXCUSE ME?" shouted Poppy wide eyed and very angry with the words that had just come out of her son's mouth.

"I can't believe you! I'm not going to enslave them! They don't deserve it! They should be free to do as they please pick any family they want not bound like cattle!" said Harry shaking his head in disgust.

"Mr. Potter when you bind yourself to them their magic also increases and they are more useful and can find you anywhere" said Severus.

"And? They have their own magic! Dobby was able to shove Lucius Malfoy down three flights of stairs before he could even finish the Killing curse!" smirked Harry.

Severus and Poppy's jaws dropped in pure astonishment.

"Show them how it's done Dobby" smirked Harry.

Suddenly everything apart from Harry, Severus, Popp, and Winky began floating up; Dobby was powerful, without being bound to anyone. And he was proving it, he had never dared to show his magic but his Master Harry was proud of him. He would do anything and everything he ever asked him to do.

"See?" said Harry almost glowing with smugness.

"But do you want to work for me Dobby?" asked Harry curiously.

"Of course Harry Potter Sir" grinned Dobby.

Severus and Poppy's eyes widened, never in all their years, had they heard a house elf referring to anyone by their first name.

"Good, then you can for five Galleons a week and any clothes you could want you're free I'm not having you wearing a pillowcase" said Harry in a tone that said take it or leave it.

"Master Harry I would like to work with you too" said Winky wide eyed so much hope in her eyes.

"Can you get used to being a free house elf? Nice new clothes on every day and money?" asked Harry.

"IF I's can serve Master Harry I wills" smiled Winky.

"And you must stop calling me Master Harry, it's Harry or as Dobby likes to call me Harry Sirs" smiled Harry his attention solely on Winky. Winky was practically preening with the attention she was getting. This was what she missed having a human telling her what to do and giving her their undivided attention.

"Yes Harry Sirs" jumped Winky.

"I don't have a house right now but..." was as far as Harry got.

"With your permission I'd like to ask them to sort a few houses and manors for you" asked Poppy.

"Ask THEM" said Harry.

"Would you like some work to do?" asked Poppy feeling alien asking a house elf if it wanted to do something. She didn't treat them horribly but she hadn't exactly been overly kind to them either. They were just there, existed to her now Harry was forcing her to reconsider them. The magic Dobby had done was just mind blowing, just how much power did house elves actually have? So many questions were swirling around in her mind. She met Severus' eyes and she knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

"I'm going to bed goodnight guys" said Harry slumping back into bed falling asleep four eyes watching him go.

"Night Harry Sirs" was all he got from the two house elves the two adults were just looking at Harry in astonishment. Their world and beliefs were crumbling around them, they couldn't help but remember that they had never said goodnight to the house elves even when they said it first.

"Who is that boy" said Poppy shaking her head.

"That's Harry Sirs he treats us better than anyone ever has" said Dobby proudly grinning with glee.

"Indeed" said Severus "I think Mr. Potter had the right idea I am going to turn in for the night"

"Goodnight Poppy, hem...Dobby, Winky if you tell anyone I said that I will..." was as far as he got.

"Do not threaten my friends or I'll make sure you're the one boiled and put in a potion" said Harry.

Severus just went a little red in the face before leaving, although he wanted to wipe that smug smirk of Dobby's face. Pinching his ears, they were the most sensitive bit of a house elf, oh well if he did he would have Harry to deal with. That was becoming scarier as the years went by; he was very powerful when he wanted to be, as if it would have been any other way. Lily was powerful as well; he had no doubt that any child of hers would be powerful.

Poppy knew better than to do anything to the house elves, they answered her and she led them into her office. Told them about the plan and they agreed immediately, she told them to leave in the morning and to start building their own quarters in the smallest room in the house she knew if they went behind the kitchen Harry would have her head.

So the house elves popped away sleeping for the last time in Hogwarts – they hoped.

The good mood changed when Harry got word of Sirius Blacks Last Will and Testement.

* * *

What did you think of that? what will Sirius leave him ? anything special you want siri to leave Harry? something unexpected? anything at all? id love to spice up the will like so review and let me know! or will i bring sirius back? R&R please will Alice and Rosalie like Harry if/when they meet him? will Esme and Carlisle? will Emmett and Jasper? R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter & The Lack Of Faith

Chapter 9

"I have to go" sighed Harry forcing himself to get up, he had been feeling unwell all night. Sure he slept, but his body felt like it was about to blow up he wasn't sure how to explain. He certainly wasn't going to annoy Poppy because he had a bit of indigestion or so he kept telling himself.

"What's the matter?" demanded Poppy, she knew something was wrong with him. She had yet to see a problem with him getting up, Harry was used to getting up as early as six in the morning to make breakfast for the Dursley's.

"My stomach feels bloated that's all," shrugged Harry, he wasn't going to tell her he was feeling sick to his stomach sore, and agitated. He wasn't used to people even asking him if he was alright never mind wanting an answer.

"Hang on then, I'll get you a stomach settling potion" said Poppy going to the cabinet and getting the appropriate vial and gave it to Harry.

The smell was enough to knock someone off their feet, but Harry used to hiding things swallowed it without so much as a complaint and thanked her. He did feel a little bit better afterwards. He got dressed and made himself presentable for his godfathers last will and testament.

"Poppy?" asked Harry a curious look on his face.

"Yes?"

"How did Siri have a will? wasn't his things taken from him by the Ministry?" asked Harry.

Poppy swallowed hard before replying "He was never found guilty, without a trial his things remained in his control"

"Oh" said Harry, not that he had wanted the Ministry to take his godfathers things he had just been curious.

"Do you want me to come?" asked Poppy softly.

"Yes please" said Harry his green eyes showing just how sad he was, this would make it all the more real. Sirius was gone and wasn't going to come back, Poppy just hoped it didn't set Harry back.

"I'll just get my cloak" said Poppy quickly cleaning the hospital ward and heading to her office.

-0

"How are the Occlumency lessons going?" demanded Dumbledore once he took a sip of his coffee.

"I cannot get into Potter's head at all, I tried for twenty minutes, from what I got from the boy Voldemort tried and failed as well. Hence why he's still alive and sane making my life a misery" sneered Severus, he felt horrible saying such things about Harry, how things change but he couldn't let Dumbledore know he now sided with Harry. He knew Dumbledore would get someone else to do his dirty work for him, if he knew Severus cared for him.

"Hm…I will go and see him tonight and see what I can get" frowned Dumbledore, he didn't like the sound of that. He needed those memories, blackmail came in handy he would have more spies - he especially needed to know more on this vampire. If the vampires had joined Voldemort they were in deep trouble.

"Good luck" said Severus.

"Luck has nothing to do with it" said Dumbledore smugly so sure of himself.

"Now I must be going Sirius Black's will is going to be read" sighed Dumbledore as if it was a heavy burden on his shoulders.

"Pft dead and still wont leave me alone" mumbled Severus angrily.

"Now now, enough of that Sirius was a good Order member" said Dumbledore. Plus there was so much money in the Black Vaults which he knew. He had helped himself to it more times than he cared to remember.

Now he was going to be able to actually spend it as he pleased, he had no doubt they would get a lot of money from Sirius after all his godson was part of the protection detail the order did. He was going to be a very rich man again, happy days to him of course the Order still needed paid but it was always next to nothing.

He was still angry about not getting the Potter money, today would brighten his spirits and change everything. No one knew that the Dumbledore fortune had all but disintegrated, his brother still had millions but he had spent it all, different charities, Order members and of course his living for the past one hundred and odd years.

The Longbottom's had left him nothing, which had genuinely surprised him he hadn't even been invited to their Last Will and Testament. However the thought of getting the Potter money had washed away the anger until he realised he wasn't getting anything from any of them. Needless to say he had been fuming for the past week, now he knew for sure it would all be forgotten.

"Good day Severus" said Dumbledore leaving through the floo, and made his way to Gringotts.

-0

"Poppy what are you doing here?" asked a very surprised and startled Dumbledore, he had yet to see Harry.

"I've been asked to accompany someone to the reading of Sirius Blacks will" said Poppy, Harry and Poppy had decided against trying to hide him again.

"Who?" frowned Dumbledore only one person came to his head and he didn't like that thought very much 'Harry'.

She only confirmed his worst fears.

"Mr. Potter what on earth are you doing out of the hospital wing?" boomed Dumbledore angrily. "Do you not realise the danger you are in!".

"Gringotts is the most secure building in the world, I think I'm safer here than Hogwarts" said Harry softly.

Dumbledore was staring Harry straight in the eye and he couldn't get anything out of Harry's mind whatsoever. It looked like Snape had been telling the truth, he supposed he should be thankful otherwise Potter would be dead and the world would descend into darkness. It wasn't helpful when he couldn't read his mind, he didn't want his puppet doing things he shouldn't be without knowing.

"He is correct Mr. Dumbledore, he is quite safe here" said Griphook smugly. They took great pride in the fact Gringotts was the safest place in the wizarding world. Should be too everyone's money was there lights and darks.

"Hello Griphook" grinned Harry.

"H…How is it you know me?" asked Griphook wide eyed.

"You took me to my vaults when I was eleven still riding the cart?" grinned Harry.

"I am" said Griphook not looking happy.

"I'd do it for a living the rush is amazing" said Harry grinning manically he loved the adrenaline it was even faster than broomsticks.

"Harry it's the worst job a Goblin can have, he's at the bottom of the food chain" said Poppy quickly.

"Oh, well got to start somewhere" said Harry feeling rather embarrassed.

Griphook just smirked, leave it to Harry Potter to stun all the Goblins in Gringotts by saying he wanted a job that most Goblins hated. All because he loved the Adrenaline rush, clearing his throat he yelled.

"EVERYONE INTO ROOM 2 FOR THE READING OF SIRIUS BLACK'S LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT".

Everyone entered the room giving their letter of proof that they were asked to come to Griphook. Surprising Harry Draco and Narcissa was there too, he hadn't known Sirius would provide for them. He felt a sharp jab of jealousy that Draco would be getting anything, after everything he had said about Sirius. Upon taking a proper look at him he just shook his head, he looked run down as if he was afraid of something.

"Hello everyone if you are sitting here then another Marauder has died and Remus is the only one remaining typical Remus to outlive us all when he was adamant he would die first." grinned Sirius.

Harry noticed that Sirius was old in this will, he had made another one after breaking out of Azkaban.

"Lets get down to business to my good friend Remus I leave you 50 thousand galleons that should last you long enough. Take it my friend and get some decent robes for once in your life" grinned Sirius impishly the blue eyes twinkling merrily.

Remus laughed softly, how many times had Sirius tried to bribe him with money to get new robes…too many to remember.

"To Dumbledore I leave you Buckbeak find him a good home." said Sirius.

Dumbledore paled drastically, Grimmauld Place was lost to him, he just hoped the Death Eater bitch Bellatrix didn't get it. He was in trouble, he needed money desperately, and no one seemed to be in the mood to share. He sighed softly he would have to dip into the fake charities he had set up.

* * *

What did you think of Sirius' will? who else will be added? who will get things from Sirius? what will sirius give draco and narcissa? R&R plz


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter & The Lack Of Faith

Chapter 10

"Of course I leave Grimmauld Place for the Order to use upon Voldemort's defeat I order it to be burnt to the ground my last revenge on my mother" sneered Sirius Black, too many bad memories in that house for him to ever feel comfortable.

"To Draco I leave you a Villa in France and 40 thousand galleons to be given to you upon your twenty first birthday with the condition you do not have the dark mark and Voldemort is gone" said Sirius.

Harry had to smirk at that, very Slytherin of Sirius to do that, it would make Draco have to not get the mark and make sure Voldemort is dead for him to get what Sirius had given him.

"If not it will go to my godson Harry James Potter" said Sirius.

"Narcissa I leave you Regulas' things, and a house in Hogsmade that Regulas had set up for himself to use after school" said Sirius sadly, his eyes haunted while talking about his big brother. Narcissa knew why Sirius was giving them to her, because he knew she had loved Regulas, she would have done anything for her cousin.

"I leave you the sum of 40 thousand galleons on the condition that it be when Voldemort is gone" said Sirius.

Narcissa sighed in relief, she would be ok when Lucius was either caught and imprisoned or dead. She knew it was only going to be so long before Lucius ended up caught of giving all his money to Voldemort to finance his war. The Malfoy money had halved since Voldemort's return.

She thanked the Sirius silently, her eyes closed in relief.

"To Ny…Tonks I give you the Hotel in Paris and 30 thousand galleons" smiled Sirius.

Tonks smiled, her hair for once grey and lying limp against her normally vibrant face. She somehow felt she didn't deserve it, but she would respect Sirius' last wish, even if it killed her.

"To the Weasley's I give 20 thousand galleons unless stated otherwise by my godson Harry Potter" said Sirius.

Harry frowned, did Sirius know or suspect something when he made that will? Or was he just being extra careful just in case when he died they weren't friends any longer? Shaking his head he couldn't think about that right now.

Molly was practically radiating with happiness it was a lot of money to have.

"Of course I give 2 thousand galleons to Hermione Granger unless stated otherwise by Harry Potter" said Sirius.

Harry frowned, Hermione was here? Looking around he finally found her wedged beside the Headmaster and Molly Weasley. She looked very pleased getting that amount of money, but why? She had fairly well paid parents although they can be strict.

"Everything else I own I give to my Godson and heir Harry James Potter the money alone totalling to a staggering 999 million galleons I wont bother going into the Knuts or Sickles. Get yourself an appointed goblin to take care of all your money one you trust not to screw you over. I love you Harry not as James and Lily's son but as you are Harry Potter which is why I officially adopted you as my son, you are offically Harry James Potter- Black heir to both the Black and Potter estates. I aso took the liberty of signing Emancipation forms, you are now an adult in the eye of the law. I may have been unable to get you from the Dursley's myself but I can free you off them now. I'm just sorry I couldnt give them a piece of my mind, you're free now son, take care of yourself kiddo I don't want to see you up here for at least a hundred years" said Sirius sadly.

"That's very good advice" smiled Poppy.

Harry smiled softly nodding his head, he just wished Sirius was here he would give every Knut back if he was here even for just a day. So Harry could tell him just how much he meant to him, and hug him one last time. Tell him how happy he was that Sirius concidered him a son, tell him he was like the father he never had...he knew Sirius wouldnt be happy with who he thought of as a father now, but knew he would accept it if it kept Harry safe.

Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen he was gone and nothing could bring him back.

"Mr. Potter please come up here" said Griphook.

"Now I would like confirm you would like the Weasley's to have their money?" he asked.

Molly smiled softly at him.

"I want it put into a trust for Ginny Weasley" said Harry.

"I know you love her Harry but you should let me have it I will make sure she gets everything she needs and wants" smiled Molly kindly.

"I sure do love her…but as a sister" grinned Harry.

Molly's smile vanished, this wasn't supposed to happen, Harry had to marry her Ginny and they would get the Potter and an added bonus the Black fortune. Her children and grandchildren will never have to worry about money again in their life.

"Then let me handle the money she is still young she would spend it unwisely" said Molly.

"Ginny has grown up, she's a very mature young woman and can handle her own affairs" said Harry.

"What about Ron and the others?" asked Molly wide eyed.

"They have survived long before I was on the scene" said Harry. He knew the oldest were making enough money for themselves, Fred and George had their own business thanks to him and his 50 galleons judging by the amount of money he was receiving from them they were doing just fine. He was their financial backer, and got money put into an account once a month, statments no one knew about.

"What about the money for Hermione Granger?" asked Griphook.

"Withheld," was all Harry said.

"Why Harry?" asked Hermione wide eyed tears coming to her face "I was going to put that towards my education".

"Your parents are well off Hermione" stated Harry.

"They want me to take two courses in the Muggle world when I graduate before they will even consider giving me money to go to Wizarding University" complained Hermione.

"There's loans for that kind of thing" dismissed Harry.

"Thank you Mr. Potter if you could wait for one of our advisers to speak with you I would greatly appreciate it" said Griphook.

"No problem" said Harry sitting down watching as the others got the keys, deeds and money they got from Sirius.

"How could you do this to me Harry? I've been a good friend to you for six years" sobbed Hermione fleeing Gringotts.

Draco didn't even so much as laugh, eventually the room was cleared apart from Dumbledore, Poppy, Harry and Griphook.

"Mr. Dumbledore please this is private business" said Griphook.

"I will be escorting Harry back to Hogwarts he needs someone by his side" said Dumbledore.

"Griphook can I ask you to be my advisor and perhaps watch my accounts?" asked Harry.

"You want me to be your manager?" asked Griphook wide eyed and ready to faint by the looks of things.

"Yes if you want to" said Harry frowning.

"I believe Harry that he is simply shocked not many Goblins are asked to be advisers and managers over you're accounts. They have wizards and Witches to do that most of the time, goblins have only ever been assistants" said Poppy smiling softly. It seemed Harry didn't care about the normal, he was a very unique young man. House elves, goblins, half giants and giants he paid no mind to race. He would make a very good Minister of Magic perhaps straighten out the wizarding world.

"Ah well how about it Griphook…once you get your mouth in working order that is" smirked Harry.

"Mr. Potter I'm afraid you're making a big mistake" said Dumbledore soothingly.

"I would be honoured Mr. Potter" bowed Griphook glaring at Dumbledore angrily.

"I've made a perfect choice" grinned Harry, this goblin had guts, perfect for him.

"Mr. Potter needs to get back to Hogwarts" said Dumbledore, more like he demanded it but he couldn't exactly be angry or Harry might start suspecting something.

Dumbledore was already afraid that he knew about his friends, unless he was planning on giving them a lot more, he didn't see that happening any time soon. He just hoped that Hermione and Harry had just fallen out over something silly. He had to find out how Harry had blocked his mind so fully, perhaps it was time for him to give Harry Occlumency lessons like he originally begged for. Anyone but Snape, Harry had begged.

"Send me a letter Griphook I want to know everything," said Harry.

"Of course Mr. Potter right away" said Griphook bowing low and leaving the room. He already had a big office, his name on the plague instead of a Wizard with a goblins name written in small letters beside Assistant.

Dumbledore escorted them to the Hospital wing, telling Poppy he wanted to speak to her after lunch. Right now he was going to vent, things had not gone his way, sure he had Grimmauld Place but it would be empty if he couldn't continue to pay them.

Perhaps he could get Harry to sign off on some of the money from the Black accounts, if he found out it would be too late anyway he would have signed the document fair and square. He needed to get his account manager to make the contract up, he wrote a letter and sat down trying to calm himself. Trying to convince himself that it was only a small spanner in his works and all would be well again soon.

Damn the Longbottom's, Damn Lily Evans to hell, and damn Black to the deepest pits of hell. They should have left him money, growling angrily let loose his magic around him and had to spend an hour repairing everything his magic had almost destroyed.

* * *

There we go! what do you think of that chapter then? the will reading is finally over and hes starting to feel sick? will his baby grow quicker than a normal child? or go at the human pace? will the childs venom be posionous? will harry die giving birth and be turned? or just die? or his magic help him give birth without worry? when will harry meet the cullens? after having his child? when the child is ten? will Edward and bella be together at first? or will Edward be a free man and stalking bella when they meet? will they be mates of just love each other? soul mates? R&R please


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 11

"How are you feeling?" asked Poppy softly, Harry had fallen asleep when he had gotten back. He was now currently eating his dinner, in fact he was eating enough to feed a small army. Poppy thought it very odd, she usually had to practically force him to eat one small portion. Right now he had no problem eating two portions and able to wash dessert down.

"I'm fine Poppy thank you" grinned Harry finally feeling full.

"Good" she smiled feeling better.

"Hey Harry fancy a game of globstones?" asked Neville, with Luna and Ginny trailing behind him.

"Sure" grinned Harry.

As Neville and Harry played their game, the others asked questions about how he felt that Sirius' will was read. They knew all to well how he was feeling, it was final he was never coming back. Neville probably understood the most what he was going through.

"I don't know…its just…well its final you know…he's not coming back" sighed Harry his eyes tearing up but not a shed dropped.

"I know Harry," smiled Neville sadly, his hand grabbing Harry's shoulder in comfort.

Harry smiled sadly.

"I know there's nothing I can say to make it better but if you need to talk I'm always there" said Ginny softly.

"Thanks Gin" smiled Harry.

At the end of fifth year he had a conversation with Ginny and told her as much as he liked her it was only as a sister. She had laughed and told him she thought of him as a brother. It had been her family pressuring her into trying to go out with him. She told him it was expected of her, and Harry had said it was never going to happen and not let her family pressure her. After that they spoke for ages finally having the air cleared they no longer felt awkward around each other. In fact he had come to really like Ginny more than Ron because she could have a proper conversation without her biting his head off.

"Ron and Hermione have been huffing all afternoon, in a really bad mood do you know what its about?" asked Luna with a knowing twinkle in her eye as if she knew something.

"Luna…can you see the future? Present or past?" asked Harry curiously.

Luna paled and said "What makes you think that?"

"Its just the way you are, you know where people have hidden your stuff even though you look lost trying to find them. Then you always have this knowing look in your eye, then that battle you had your wand drawn first firing off a curse before the Death Eaters had a time to recover. You moved from a curse you couldn't possibly have seen coming. Right now you have that same knowing look in your eye like you know what's happened…so can you?" asked Harry curiously.

Ginny quickly put spells around the room and looked at Harry with thunder in her eyes.

"Are you stupid! You don't go around saying things like that!" snapped Ginny.

Neville looked extremely worried as well.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry extremely confused.

"Do you know what they do to people like Luna?" asked Neville shaking his head in anger.

"No?" muttered a confused upset Harry.

"They lock them up at the Ministry!" hissed Ginny.

"Why?" asked Harry utterly confused.

"Because they can see the future, the last person that was used was during the war with Grindelwald" said Neville.

"They raid their minds daily, take blood, their magic trying to see what makes them so special that they can see the future" said Ginny.

Harry had a look of utter horror on his face.

"It's ok Harry" smiled Luna softly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know…didn't realise…surely they cannot do that to people?" mumbled Harry a wild look in his eye.

"Well its never been made public but everyone knows its what they did," said Ginny.

"Have they got someone now?" asked Harry.

"No, there's never been one since the war with Grindelwald" said Luna.

"Now the situation with Voldemort…I'm guessing they would use one?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"They would, you know how corrupt the Ministry is" said Neville sadly.

"Merlin" moaned Harry shuddering in disgust another thing about the Wizarding world he held in disgust.

"So you can?" asked Harry.

"It's best if you're not told Harry" said Luna.

Harry nodded his head, that was true just in case either Voldemort or the Ministry found out he wouldn't put his friend in danger. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, another thing disgusting about the Ministry.

"The will Sirius left money for the Weasley's and Hermione" said Harry softly, he wasn't sure how Ginny would take this.

"Wow how much?" asked Neville curiously.

"20 thousand to the Weasley's and 2 thousand to Hermione" smirked Harry.

"Why would that have them in a bad mood?" asked Luna curiously as if she hadn't seen it.

"Because Sirius had stipulations on the will, if I didn't want to give it to them I didn't have to. I withheld Hermione's money….and gave the Weasley money to…Ginny" said Harry.

"YOU GAVE ME 20 THOUSAND GALLEONS?" shrieked Ginny wide eyed looking ready to faint.

"Yeah, don't freak out…I'm sorry I didn't give it to you're mum but Ron would have ended up with money and I didn't want him getting anything…" sighed Harry sadly thinking of why he didn't want them getting anything.

"Would you be mad if I gave some to mum?" asked Ginny softly.

"No just don't give her too much or maybe just some each month so she cant go buying Ron things" said Harry.

"I can live with that" smiled Ginny, 20 thousand galleons it would do her a life time even getting good clothes.

"Are you going to start the D.A back up?" asked Neville, his DADA had gotten so much better since Harry had started that class. His Gran had just about had a heart attack when she saw his EE on the list.

"I don't think so, but Neville you are ahead of the others why don't you teach them?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Neville going red in the face.

"Think I didn't notice all those Auror training books under your bed?" grinned Harry.

"Ah…well…um…I…didn't…" stuttered Neville looking completely embarrassed.

Harry grinned "You can be great you Neville all you need to do is try, only you can discover the true extent of your magic"

"You think I have more than I show?" frowned Neville.

"Yeah, your Gran or Gram as you call her has made you hide you're magic the words she said. I think you suppressed your own magic on the belief you were a squib" said Harry.

"It wouldn't be the first time something like that's happened" Ginny pointed out.

"And there was a prophecy about us Neville" said Harry.

"WHAT?" yelped Neville looking ready to faint.

"One of us would have the power to defeat Voldemort…" said Harry.

"No way! Its definitely you" squeaked Neville.

Harry smirked "Only because he chose to go after me Neville, you must have the same amount of magic as me…believe in yourself. You're already getting there you just need another push".

Neville gulped, he could have been Harry? His parents could have died and him named the Boy who lived? Neville had visions of his life if that had happened, his Gram wouldn't have treated him that way. He might have grown up like Draco Malfoy he shuddered. Harry could have had insane parents? And still sent to the Dursley's, well he would be damned it doesn't look like even if Voldemort had came after his parents first his life would be different. He couldn't help but wonder if his parents would have been better of dead? How would he have felt about that? It would be better than the way they were now.

He could remember going to see them, his parents drooling and unable to recognize their own son. No one not even Draco Malfoy deserved that in Neville's book, Neville sighed nothing could be changed now anyway. What's done was done and there was no going back.

"I hate to say this but I'm glad it was you he went after" said Neville with a haunted look on his face.

Harry smiled sadly understanding what Neville was going through, because he had felt the exact same after going to bed when the prophecy had been revealed. That night he remembered about Neville's parents and everything that happened…he himself though he had been glad he was the boy who lived…for different reasons. If he hadn't been the boy who lived he would never have gone to Hogwarts. He wouldn't have been important enough to be checked on deep down he knew that.

"You look exhausted have you been sleeping?" asked Ginny softly.

"Yeah, I slept until dinner when I got back" admitted Harry.

"You look like you need more sleep" said Luna.

"I'm not even tired" mumbled Harry and it was true.

He didn't understand a baby was taking it all out of him, it would be a while before he found out. Meanwhile he winced in pain, as pain flared up in his abdomen, he guessed it was from the torture he had gone through. How wrong he was.

* * *

When will Harry find out he is pregnant? weeks? months? and how will he find out? will Dumbledore find out try and fail to abort Harry's baby? will Harry go to Carlisle Cullen for help? R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 12

"Ah Mr. Potter, nice to see you up and about, you will be going back to Gryffindor tower tonight. Also please meet me up in my office after dinner" said Dumbledore friendly with a hint of demanding in his voice.

Harry's eyes narrowed, he suspected Dumbledore wasn't asking him up to drink coffee and ask about the weather. He was always up to something or wanting to know something, funny thing was he used to think the old man was just concerned. He wanted to laugh at his naivety he knew better than that now.

"Fine" sighed Harry, he really didn't want this tonight but it looked like he had no choice.

"Good good I'll leave you for now my boy" smiled Dumbledore, eyes twinkling brightly he left the ward.

Harry growled angrily, he so hated that man he just wanted to cast the 'Crucio' curse.

Harry quickly ran to the bathroom and puked up, he couldn't believe what he had just thought. Had he really thought about casting such a curse? He had only ever been angry enough once, and he hadn't been even able to do the curse properly. Was Voldemort in his thoughts? It couldn't be could it? His mind was protected? Had he really thought about using that curse? He shivered in revulsion at the very idea.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Poppy panicking beside him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine honestly!" soothed Harry in fact he did feel better apart from his thoughts.

"What made you feel sick? Were you thinking of THEM?" asked Poppy sadly.

"No, honestly I just felt a little sick" promised Harry.

"Ok then, let's get you back to bed, you are not leaving tonight you can just forget it" snipped Poppy.

Harry smiled, well that's how he was getting out of seeing Dumbledore that was just fantastic.

"But Dumbledore demands it" said Harry smirking.

"I will have a word with him" said Poppy.

"Oh well I was looking forward to it too" sighed Harry trying and failing to look miserable about it.

Poppy just snorted before heading to the fireplace, Harry was fine his sense of humour was back too.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HOGWARTS HEADMASTERS OFFICE!" shouted Poppy throwing the floo powder into the fire.

"Poppy how can I help you?" asked Dumbledore politely from behind his big chair and desk, looking much like a king on his throne.

"Mr. Potter cannot go back to the dorm's tonight he's been really sick just now I've sent him to bed with a Dreamless Sleeping potion" said Poppy with demands of her own.

"I see," frowned Dumbledore "Well it's important to his wellbeing I see him tonight".

"He cannot be moving around to much" said Poppy.

"Then I shall come to him" said Dumbledore sounding put out and angry, he didn't like meeting people anywhere apart from his office. It gave him a sense of power and self indulged importance, sitting staring down at everyone.

"Fine" hissed Poppy abruptly disconnecting the floo, she hated Dumbledore he was such a manipulative bastard sometimes. Who just always ALWAYS had to get his own way, power truly had gone to his head, Harry definitely had the right idea.

"Harry how would you feel leaving the wizarding world?" asked Poppy.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Harry stiffening.

"Nowhere I'm just asking" said Poppy 'So he has thought about leaving, such a shame I wish he didn't have to but to get some peace and quiet he would have to'.

"Well I would like to just for a small time" admitted Harry hesitatingly.

"I'll see what I can do" promised Poppy.

"I can't Poppy you know the prophecy as much as I do" sighed Harry sadly "I have to train"

"I'm going to see about hiring someone to train you in defence against the dark arts perhaps give you a mastery" said Poppy.

"You would do all this for me?" asked Harry stunned, sure she had said Harry was a son to her but the fact she was going out of her way to help him showed that she truly did care. Harry felt tears wanting to fall, he was choking with emotion the tears embarrassingly came down his face.

"Oh dear" sniffled Poppy hugging Harry like she was afraid he would disappear. She had came to care for Harry in all the years she had known him. It was nothing for what she felt right now. She just wished she had acted and told him sooner, the so called stern woman was sitting sobbing holding onto an embarrassed tear streaked teen.

"Feeling better now?" asked Poppy softly.

"I'm fine Poppy thank you" said Harry, as much as he thought of her as a mother he couldn't actually call her that. He couldn't…he only had one mother and she had died to save him as much as he loved her as a mum he felt like he was betraying his biological mother. His thoughts were so confusing he just wanted someone who he could discuss this with.

"Poppy? What happened to Severus he hasn't been down in days?" asked Harry.

"He's busy looking up the necklaces" said Poppy.

"You mean this?" asked Harry pointing to the choker/pendant he had on.

"Yes" said Poppy.

"Dumbledore's coming" groaned Poppy quickly moving towards her office.

"Great something wicked this way comes" sighed Harry curling up and pretending to sleep. He felt like annoying Dumbledore so he was going to do just that.

"Oh hush" said Poppy but Harry could hear the amusement laced in her voice.

"Ah Mr. Potter… you're asleep" frowned Dumbledore put out.

"I did tell you he had a dreamless sleeping potion" fibbed Poppy not even feeling bad about it.

"When will he wake up?" demanded Dumbledore.

"Whenever he is ready" said Poppy right back at him.

"I need to teach him Occlumency" sighed Dumbledore.

"From what Mr. Potter has told me he already has that covered, Snape couldn't get into his mind" frowned Poppy coming out of her office confused.

"Yes but I am not Severus am I? I'm much more magically powerful than him" said Dumbledore superiorly.

Harry wanted to laugh his bum off, Dumbledore couldn't see what was in front of him could he? Probably couldn't see past his abnormally large crooked nose that only looked small because of how he kept his half moon glasses on. Severus was more powerful than he let Voldemort or Dumbledore think, he was sure Poppy knew that as well. Judging by Poppy's thin quivering lip she was trying to suppress a smile maybe even a laugh.

"Feel free to try and get passed my mind's defences Headmaster" said Harry innocently inwardly he couldn't wait to see his face when he couldn't get in. No doubt it would take him down a peg or two.

"Legillemency!" said Dumbledore softly but powerfully.

He was met with a brick wall, frowning he used more of his magic and tried to force his way in. Still nothing, he ended up dipping into his reserve magic to try and get into Harry's mind but nothing. He was absolutely furious and panting heavily by the time he had given up.

"Are you ok Headmaster?" asked Poppy.

"I'm fine" said Dumbledore trying to cover just how exhausted he was. He waited until his world stopped spinning before attempting to get up.

"Are you sure?" asked Poppy fussily. She was actually enjoying seeing the headmaster being anything but his normal cheerful self.

"I'm fine!" snapped Dumbledore… "I'm sorry its just I've not been getting much sleep these past few weeks" he finished unhappily.

"It's fine headmaster, at least I wont have to take Occlumency lessons anymore" smiled Harry.

Dumbledore looked angry, his friendly blue eyes going ice cold before going back to their joyful headmasters kind eyes. Snapping that he would get some sleep Dumbledore left very angry, his magic had let him down against a young boy who hadn't even graduated Hogwarts. It wasn't something his ego could deal with, unfortunately his office suffered the worst of the damage, he used that much magic he couldn't repair all the damages.

* * *

Ouch Dumbledore's ego has just taken a huge blow! will he try again? make Harry join the Order? or will Harry be gone before he can force him? will Harry have vaults full of books that will help him defeat Voldemort? including one eventually to slow down time? R&R Please take care x


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter & The Lack Of Faith

Chapter 13

"So what did Ginny say?" asked Hermione sitting with Ron in the Room Of Requirements. They needed somewhere they couldn't be overheard, Ron followed her anywhere. He really liked her, and wanted her to notice him nothing he did ever worked.

"I've not seen her in days" admitted Ron sadly.

"What? How do we know she's alright?" gasped Hermione in worry.

"Mum would be the first to know, the clock would tell her" sighed Ron glumly. He didn't realize just what an awesome piece of magic that clock was.

"We need to know if we go to the Order meeting without anything Dumbledore might not less us go back" moaned Hermione looking deadly worried. Dumbledore was much more powerful than anyone knew, he demanded more respect then it said in the books. Hermione had never known anyone quiet like him in all her life. She had always respected higher authority just as her parents had raised her too. When they said something it must be the truth or it would mean her parents were wrong and she knew her parents couldn't be wrong.

"Just tell him the truth! We have nothing because Harry has been in the hospital wing" shrugged Ron. Sure he liked Harry, his Christmas and birthday gifts were the best, and he got so much recognition as Harry Potters best friend and he was popular. Then there was the money he got each month for befriending him, now it was for spying on him. He wouldn't change it for anything, he knew if Harry found out he could make Harry forgive him he was his only friend after all. Or so he told himself anyways.

"Aren't you angry about the fact he stopped the money?" asked Hermione frowning Ron was acting as if it wasn't a problem.

"Why? He's given it to Ginny, Ginny will give us some whenever we ask for it. Mum say's Ginny will be marring Harry and she will have the Potter accounts now the Black accounts as bonus. When they divorce we will have half the Potter-Black accounts and no need to worry about working anymore" grinned Ron, for that he was thankful he wanted money but hated the thought of working. Now if all their plans went ahead he wouldn't have to worry at all. He had no idea Ginny had told Harry everything.

Hermione's eyes widened, that means the Weasley's were going to be rich. This could be her break, she would get enough to go to university and study in politics so she could become the Minister of Magic. She would be remembered everywhere as the first Muggle Born female witch to have the mantle of Minister. She was determined to do it, having Harry Potter as a best friend, only light friends and the best grades in Hogwarts was only going to help her. Now she knew how to get the money, perfect.

"So we go with your idea?" asked Hermione, swallowing unnecessary she didn't like sooking up to anyone but needs a must. She only had one more year at Hogwarts then she would be going to University. She damned her parents to hell and back she wouldn't have needed to do this if they had just given her the money. What she was getting from Dumbledore was no where near enough not even if she did it for the whole of next year.

Ron looked at Hermione stunned, watching her intently as if he thought she would burst out laughing. He thought she was joking and waited for the shoe to drop - but it never did. He nodded his head, giving his permission and Ron grabbed a Quidditch book off the table and began reading it, Hermione did the same but picked a ancient rune book.

-0

"I knew I had seen that design somewhere before!" said Severus victorious.

Getting the book he gathered everything and put it away, he wanted to show Harry his find. So he knew exactly what it was he was wearing, no doubt the young man would refuse to believe him. Well he had all the proof Harry would ever need.

"Harry how are you feeling?" asked Severus making sure no one was in the infirmary before coming in.

"Awful my stomach feels like its been turned inside out and the two potions Poppy has given me today are no use. Nothing working and I've just about had enough" moaned Harry.

In truth he actually did look sick, very pale, his brown hair looked darker against his white face. He looked like he had lost weight as well, which was what Poppy had said and she had watched him practically inhale two meals. She had not left his side, waiting to see if Harry was self - regurgitating and making himself sick. She didn't know what to think now because Harry hadn't moved all day.

"I see," frowned Severus.

"It's nice to see you!" smiled Harry, it had been days.

"I have information for you" said Severus.

"About my choker" smiled Harry, knowing that's what Severus had been researching.

"Yes, how did…Poppy?" guessed Severus already knowing the answer.

Harry nodded his head, yes.

"Well according to this book there was six of them, two of which has already been found. They were infused with the magic of Rowena Ravenclaw Helga Huffelpuff Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor" smirked Severus.

"No way!" gasped Harry wide eyed. He knew it had to be the truth Severus Snape as Harry had learned did not joke.

"Indeed, the others are now trinkets in auctions - they have no idea just how priceless it is" said Severus.

"Auctions? I thought they had them evaluated and looked at its history" frowned Harry.

"Sometimes they cannot find anything about them, in the end they just put them in a cheep auction to get rid of them" said Severus, he couldn't say it was a bad thing. There was a few things he had loved that had been in the cheep auction which he could have paid triple for. That was of course until he had lost all his money thanks to his actions years ago.

"Can I buy them?" asked Harry.

"It's too late, the auction was actually for yesterday" sighed Severus sadly.

"Oh" frowned Harry.

"But get in touch with Griphook just in case they didn't make their reserve" said Severus "Then all you need to do is offer them money and they will be yours but they are striking so I wouldn't get my hopes up"

"Of course Severus" said Harry nodding his head in understanding.

Poppy was already getting Harry parchment and a pen from he office. He wrote it up and Hedwig came to him, grinning he rolled it up and she went flying off. Hedwig always knew when he wanted to send a letter, she was the best animal for a familiar he could wish for.

"The Headmaster wants you in his office in ten minuets" sighed Poppy angrily.

"What? Are you coming?" asked Harry.

"I cannot, I'm going over to St. Mungo's they have someone they want me to look over" sighed Poppy agitated.

"Great" moaned Harry, facing Dumbledore himself last thing he truly wanted.

* * *

Will Harry get them all? who will he give the others to? R&R please will dumbledore ever find out? find out and be too late? or find out and get him but to be thrawwed? after all there has to be a reason harry escaped voldemort so many times? R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 14

"Puking Pasties" droned Harry bored and aching from the long walk up to the Headmasters office.

"Ah Harry my boy!" beamed Dumbledore from his huge chair, usually Harry would find it intimidating but today he didn't.

"Headmaster" said Harry curtly nodding his head in his direction looking him straight in the eye knowing the old fool couldn't read even one thought from his head. Thanks to his fathers necklace, there were many more to come so he could give to the most important people in his life.

"If you want to go to Hogsmade this year you will need to sign this" said the Headmaster handing over the paper and quill.

Harry just looked at the Headmaster as if he was crazy.

"What is the matter Harry?" asked Dumbledore frowning.

"The first letter I got from Gringotts told me never to sign anything unless I have someone look at it for hexes and jinx's" said Harry.

"Very good advice if I may say so myself, but I am you're Headmaster and this is exactly what I said it is" said Dumbledore soothingly, wordless wandlessly casting a suggestion spell his way so Harry would do as he was told.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore but I really must insist that Griphook looks it over, another thing he told me was to get it checked no matter who it is and how much I trust the person" said Harry.

Dumbledore's eyes gleamed in anger, his façade nearly destroyed by a mere seventeen year old. How had Harry not fallen pray to his suggestion spell? He should be falling over himself to do his bidding. Things were falling downhill fast especially when it came to Harry Potter he needed to get Granger and Weasley up here soon.

"I'll take this with me and get it examined Headmaster and get it back to you when I can" said Harry softly. Walking away before Dumbledore could even get out of his chair and down the spiralling stair case.

Dumbledore quickly wrote a letter to Granger and Weasley to come up and see him immediately.

"Can I help Headmaster?" asked Hermione she had came up immediately.

"Can you make sure Harry signs a contract I've asked him to sign he's under the impression that its for Hogsmade visits. Tell him he must get it back to me immediately, if not the money will be stopped" said Dumbledore.

"Right away sir," said Hermione proudly.

"What is it?" asked Ron curiously.

"None of you're concern" said Dumbledore his eyes cold and hard.

"Yes sir" gulped Ron quickly getting out of the room, Dumbledore had never looked at him like that before and if he was honest it scared him. Maybe he wasn't doing the right thing anymore - it was too late to get out of it now he would just have to see it through. Left to his depressing thoughts Ron walked towards the hospital wing.

-0

"What did Dumbledore want?" asked Severus softly.

"Want's me to sign this" said Harry giving it to Severus.

Severus frowned, no one had gotten one of these, he used a revealing spell on it and found what lay beneath. Severus gasped in shock, whatever he had suspected it wasn't this. Dumbledore had been trying to steal Harry's money that left him seething in shock. James Potter or not some of that was Lily's hard earned money for her son.

"Well he must have found out he couldn't take my money and had to figure out something else…and this is what the great Albus Dumbledore came up with" smirked Harry looking at it over Severus' shoulder.

"Indeed" sneered Severus angrily.

"That's Ron and Hermione coming" whispered a shocked Harry.

Severus quickly walked over to the cabinet and started looking like he was stalking potions. Harry climbed back into bed and started glaring at Severus as if he was the most disgusting thing on earth.

"Hey Harry…Professor" said Hermione shocked.

"Granger" said Severus curtly. Putting more potions on shelves he looked like he wanted nothing more than to get out of there now.

"What brings you guys here!" said Harry pretend to be shocked that they were still talking to him.

"Just to talk Harry" said Ron softly.

"Oh I thought you might be angry with me" said Harry softly.

"Nah! We know you love Ginny" smiled Ron "It's only natural"

Harry didn't bother correcting him and let him believe his own assumptions.

"Harry did you get the new Hogsmade form? I had to send mine away to my parents to get it signed off! You're so lucky you can sign it yourself!" moaned Hermione.

"Am I?" asked Harry.

"Of course" sighed Hermione she wished she could do as she pleased.

"Of course how silly of me, I mean its so great not having parents or guardians to take care of you isn't it!" snapped Harry.

"I didn't mean it like that" gasped Hermione her eyes widening when she realised what she had admitted to Harry. Of course he would be the only one that would want parents if he had them he would be quick enough to agree with her. She loved them dearly but they were stopping her doing what she wanted to do.

Severus quickly left the hospital wing, he couldn't believe what that Granger girl had said. She was just lucky Harry and himself had so much self control, moaning about parents like she wished they were dead.

"It's ok" sighed Harry.

"So have you signed it? Its supposed to be back today you know" said Hermione bossily.

"Yeah I've signed it and sent it back to Dumbledore" said Harry smiling softly "So I'll be able to go to Hogsmade with you guys again"

"Yeah" said Hermione trying to smile.

"We can go buy lots of chocolate frogs and that mate! Will be just like old times!" grinned Ron. He signed inwardly, why was he suddenly getting a guilty conscience? Now of all times? He didn't understand it at all.

"Yeah it will be" smiled Harry.

"Can we borrow the map tonight Harry?" asked Hermione.

"The map? Oh I completely forgot about it! I've not touched it since fifth year! I don't even know where it is I think its still at the Dursley's" gasped Harry in fake dismay.

"Oh" said Hermione disappointed. She hadn't been able to catch people in the act during her rounds as Head girl and her 100% was slowly dwindling down Draco Malfoy was catching more people than her now. She didn't like anyone outdoing her on anything never mind Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Sorry" apologized Harry not meaning it at the slightest as if he was going to let her get her grabby paws all over his map.

"It's fine" said Hermione sullenly.

"We best get going before curfew" said Ron he didn't want to be in the same room as Harry right now guilt was eating him up.

"Do you have to?" asked Harry as if he didn't want them to go he wasn't going to arouse suspicion. Well no more than he had already raised until he knew what he was wanting to do.

"Yeah we do I have homework to do sorry Harry" quickly grabbing at a quick exit.

"Ok buy guys" said Harry sadly.

"Bye" said Ron and the hospital wing door swung shut.

"We going to Dumbledore?" asked Ron.

"No need Harry signed the contract and sent it we can go to bed" said Hermione smugly.

"Don't you ever feel guilty about spying on him?" asked Ron not allowing the guilt to show.

"No why would I? I should get rewarded for the years he put us in danger without a thought now stop talking about it here!" hissed Hermione.

"Relax no one's around and we are whispering" said Ron rolling his eyes.

They never saw the amber eyes glowing in the darkness getting darker and darker as he listened in on their conversation.

* * *

Cant be hard to figure out who was listening in on the conversation now is it? or will it be Ferrier Greyback? :P id be tempted just to make u all very surprised lol werwolf in the castle! yikes so who will it be then? greyback or Lupin? will it be harrys baby thats protecting him from dumbledores spells? if so when will he find out about the child? R&R please


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter & The Lack Of Faith

Chapter 15

"Ok Harry I believe you" whispered Remus wide eyed watching the teens walking away. Right now he was more than ever thankful for his good hearing and sense of smell. Without them he would still be doubting his cub, sighing softly he made his way to the Hospital wing not that it was far.

"Remus what are you doing here?" asked Harry surprised, they hadn't departed on the best of terms. He was still angry that Remus had doubted his word, but of course Dumbledore could do no wrong in Remus' eyes.

"You were right" said Remus pain in his golden brown eyes.

"Of course I was! I was hardly going to lie!" snapped Harry.

When Remus got close enough he frowned, Harry smelt different…or at least a part of him smelt different. His abdomen smelt of human and vampire…how could that be possible. Wide eyed he quickly moved towards Poppy's office, shutting the door and warding it he turned to a very shocked and confused Poppy.

"Get Snape up here now" said Remus angrily his amber eyes flashing.

Poppy didn't need asking again, Remus was actually frightening her and it took a lot to do that.

"Severus come up here please" said Poppy through the floo.

Severus stepped through quickly.

"What is the matter…Lupin what are you doing here!" hissed Severus.

"Was Harry raped?" demanded Remus.

"Why?" snarled Severus.

"WAS HE?" yelled Remus holding Severus up by his cloak very much like the wolf he was.

"Calm down mutt! Then I'll tell you" hissed Severus angrily.

"I'm sorry" muttered Remus shocked by his own actions he sat down in defeat.

"Now first things first why did you ask if he was raped?" asked Severus eyes narrowed.

"I need to know first" muttered Remus.

"He was" said Poppy watching Remus closely he slumped even further in defeat.

"Why did you want to know? Why did you suspect that?" asked Severus suspiciously.

"I smelt something strange on Harry just now…half human half vampire" said Remus looking up completely defeated and drained of all anger.

Severus paled drastically, and Poppy began clutching at her heart.

"Oh no" whispered Poppy.

"Go figure that he would be the first person in a decade to be able to get pregnant" hissed Severus angrily. For once not angry at Harry but his life for everything that was happening to him.

"What are we going to tell him?" whispered Remus sadly.

"The truth we cannot lie to him" said Poppy seriously.

"He wont let you abort it" said Remus "We cannot tell him please"

"Would you rather he found out later and hated you forever?" hissed Severus.

"No" moaned Remus he was so confused.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Severus.

"Tell him the complete uncensored truth there's no guarantee he would survive the birth never mind the fact its half vampire there's no knowing what it could do to him" said Poppy.

"Then that's it, that's what we will do" said Severus resigned. Oh he knew Harry wouldn't abort the child, there was no way knowing Harry as they all did. They knew his answer before he told them.

"When?" asked Remus.

"Right now is probably best Dumbledore's probably asleep" sneered Severus "And there's no way we can let Dumbledore find out. Harry will assume we told him and if Dumbledore knows the child will be gone before Harry gets a chance to decide"

"Very true" said Poppy.

"I best get a sleeping potion ready" sighed Poppy going out and getting the potion from the cabinet.

"I don't need that Poppy" said Harry watching her curiously.

"You wont be saying that soon" muttered the shocked Medi Witch.

"What do you mean? does this have anything to do with Remus acting strange?" asked Harry. Observant as ever, no wonder Voldemort had yet to get one over Harry Potter. He was too nosy, observant and hair brained for his own good.

"Severus! Oh this must be bad" said Harry looking at the three people surrounding his bed. If he hadn't known better he would think the Minister and Dumbledore were coming to sentence him to Azkaban or to have his soul sucked out by a Dementor.

"It is" said Remus.

"Ok just spill it out" sighed Harry.

"You're pregnant" said Severus.

Harry laughed uproariously "Men cannot get pregnant and the man that…well he was a vampire last I heard vampires couldn't have children!" thinking this was all a big joke. His laughter trailed off when their faces didn't change just got worse.

"But how…would that mean the baby is a full vampire? wouldn't it need blood to survive?" asked Harry confused.

"It's half vampire half human" said Remus softly.

"Has there ever been a half human half vampire in the world?" asked Harry hoping against hope their answer would be yes.

"No there's never been anything of the sort" said Severus.

"At least tell me its popular for men to get pregnant!" said Harry actually begging for them to lie to him.

"Last time was a decade ago" sighed Severus.

"Fantastic" moaned Harry feeling like his entire world was falling apart.

"Our question is do you want to keep it?" asked Poppy softly.

"What? How could you ask me that! it's a living being growing inside me even if its half vampires!" shouted Harry angrily. He calmed down when he saw smirks on their faces, as they looked at each other as if to say 'Told you so' to one another.

"You knew my answer before you even asked!" huffed Harry indignantly.

"Indeed we did" sighed Severus.

"If Dumbledore finds out you wont have a choice he will take it out of your hands" admitted Poppy.

"Then we must make sure he doesn't find out" said Harry adamantly.

"That's going to be difficult because you will start getting big as the child grows inside you" said Severus sarcastically.

Harry looked up at them in fear.

"I must leave," said Harry.

"Yes, you must earlier than we expected" sighed Poppy.

"Wait why does he have to leave? Can't he just stay with one of us?" asked Remus wide eyed "And what do you mean earlier than expected?"

"We originally intended for Harry to leave and train to defeat Voldemort" said Poppy.

"Now things are changing" sighed Severus.

"I'm sorry" whispered Harry sadly. He seemed to put spanners in everyone's works without even meaning to.

"It's ok its not your fault" soothed Poppy hugging Harry softly.

"But there's something you must know Harry, no one's survived male pregnancy before. With it being half vampire we aren't sure if you or the child will survive" said Remus sadly.

"Then it's a risk I'm willing to take" said Harry.

No one heard someone backing away from the hospital wing door and running to Dumbledore.

* * *

Dum Dum Dum Dum Dummmm will Harry get away in time? or will he loose the child and flee? will he immediatly meet the cullens? or will he end up elsewhere? with the baby or without? R&R and who will go with him or will anyone go with him?


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 16

"We must move now" hissed Remus.

"Why?" asked Poppy completely confused.

"I can smell Ginevra Weasley she was here she heard the last of the conversation" hissed Remus angrily. He had no doubt she would be running to tell Dumbledore right now.

"Shit" snarled Severus angrily.

"We must get him out of here" said Poppy.

"How we don't have a Portkey or a destination!" snapped Severus everyone around was panicking.

"Professor Snape leave if Dumbledore find's you here you will be in Azkaban before the sun rises!" said Harry.

"I'm not leaving you alone" said Severus quite shocked by Harry's demanding tone.

"Leave now" said Harry.

"Poppy here take this and put it on, this will stop Dumbledore being able to read you're mind" said Harry handing over a very familiar pendant on a chain instead of a choker.

"Severus take one too as good as you are this will make sure" said Harry handing them out.

"No one can read my mind the wolf stops any sort of mind penetration" said Remus.

"Fine, now go" said Harry his green eyes glaring at Severus.

Severus smiled softly, so much like Lily was all that went though his mind at that minute. Taking the pendant he took off through the floo in Poppy's office, Poppy put the pendant on and made it invisible to all.

"So what do we do? Just wait until Dumbledore comes?" asked Remus sarcastically.

"He must see that I take off myself not either of you helping me" said Harry.

"Dumbledore wouldn't hurt either of us Harry" said Poppy looking even unsure of her own words.

"I'm not taking that chance, Remus might not be my favourite person in the world but I don't want him hurt because of me" said Harry.

-0-0-0

Albus Dumbledore was just beginning to sleep when urgent sounding banging started from his office door. Swearing nasty words in Latin he growled nastily as he spelled his clothes on and left his room to answer the door.

"What?" snapped Dumbledore when he realised it was just a student - Ginny Weasley of all people.

"Sir! You wont believe what I've just heard" rasped Ginny it was obvious she had ran straight from wherever she came from.

"What is it? And it better be good" frowned Dumbledore angrily.

"Harry Potter's pregnant! With a vampire's child! He wants to keep it! Remus and Poppy know they are there telling him right now" puffed Ginny.

Dumbledore's eyes widened comically, Ginny would have laughed at the sight if she hadn't been so scared of him. Her mum loved Dumbledore like a Grandfather but Ginny didn't understand why he was just like Voldemort. Only no one would believe her and what she did was for her own survival. A bit of Tom Riddle must still be in her somewhere she was acting as a Slytherin. She had also retained the ability to understand the snake language but not speak it, she also could block her mind something good had come out of Tom Riddle possessing her.

"Go to bed and tell no one of this…immediately" said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir" said Ginny looking stricken before running off. Silently apologizing to all the gods and Harry for what she had done.

Dumbledore immediately began walking towards the hospital wing, very much angry with those turn of events. He was Harry Potter's magical guardian he would make sure that he was forced to abort the child. He couldn't risk loosing Harry Potter not for a half human child who would probably grow up and kill people.

"Take this its emancipation forms go to Gringotts get money out and get away from here. Write to me when its safe, wherever you choose to go, take Dobby with you please. I need to know you're going to be alright" begged Poppy.

"Ok" said Harry grabbing the forms and putting them into his pocket inside his cloak. He still had his Hospital wing pyjamas on, and had stuck a cloak over it he didn't have time to change.

"Harry let me come with you" begged Remus.

"No, I'm going alone no one's going to know where I am the less that know the safer I will be" said Harry an air of utter determination around him.

"When Dobby comes I'll have the house ready for you, I'll give you an address and everything you need" said Poppy looking ready to break down.

"Thanks Poppy, I'll get in touch when I can" said Harry hugging Poppy tightly, everyone tensed when they heard Dumbledore's footsteps approaching.

"Stand away from me and beg me not to leave and to abort the child now" hissed Harry, that voice left no room for disobedience.

Remus and Poppy looked at one another and closing their eyes, when Dumbledore's footsteps grew closer. They didn't understand what Harry was up to, he didn't have a Portkey how on earth did he think he was going to get out? Was he an unregistered Animagus like his father?

"Please Harry don't go" said Remus.

"Stay here and get rid of the child you'll die" said Poppy her begging was actually half real she knew there was only 10% chance Harry will survive. If an percentage at all it wasn't a normal child he was having.

"Please Harry listen to Poppy" begged Remus.

"What is going on here? Mr. Potter get back to bed immediately" demanded Dumbledore angrily.

"Sorry Remus" said Harry.

With that he did the impossible, he apparated out of Hogwarts and to a destination unknown. Dumbledore actually swore in the presence of Remus and Poppy, who were actually slack jawed themselves no one, and they mean no one could apparate out of Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"That's impo-possible!" muttered Remus looking blearily around…could Harry have his invisibly cloak on and faked apparation? No he would have seen…Harry had apparated out of Hogwarts.

"Nothing's impossible Harry is very powerful" said Poppy fondly.

"He's going to get himself killed Poppy!" sighed Remus in defeat.

"No we will find him before that happens, Harry hasn't been on the run before he wont know what to do. In the end he will come back to Hogwarts! He doesn't know anyone in the Muggle world he wouldn't go back to his relatives!" said Poppy soothingly.

"Very true" muttered Dumbledore.

Poppy wanted to smirk, he obviously didn't know Harry very well, Harry always could adapt well to his surroundings without rising suspicion. He had done it in the wizarding world, no one would have thought he had been raised in the Muggle world with no Wizard training whatsoever. Considering he fought off a mountain troll after just a few months in the wizarding world then yeah.

"There's nothing we can do tonight I really must get some sleep" insisted Poppy.

"I'm going to write him a letter beg him to come back" moaned Remus looking as if his entire life was falling apart. Well it really was after all Harry probably wouldn't survive giving birth to the child. Although he hoped against all hope that Harry would continue to do the impossible and surprise them all.

He certainly hoped that would happen.

However Remus was never one to have his head in the clouds or believe in the best. He was a werewolf and he always thought the worst even when he was in Hogwarts as a student. He believed the worst of everything and more importantly the worst of himself.

There were few people in the world he could look up to, it certainly wasn't his parents although his father tried his best. Dumbledore had let him attend Hogwarts when no one else would have let him. He owed Dumbledore for his Education his friends and people he considered family. Without them he would have probably killed himself along time ago he knew that. So to be told Dumbledore had people spying on his cub was a kick to the gut.

Then the truth came out it was like Dumbledore had taken his heart out and stood on it. He couldn't believe Harry's best friends were spying on him, or that Dumbledore was letting them and paying for them to do it. Everything he had ever loved about Dumbledore went sailing through the doors of Hogwarts leaving him nearly hollow.

"I want to speak to you tomorrow morning Remus" said Dumbledore softly.

"Yes sir" said Remus walking away towards his quarters which Dumbledore had provided him with.

Dumbledore went back up to his quarters to find that the tracking charms he had on Harry were gone. Rage replaced the storm going on inside Dumbledore and he started using blasting spells at the walls leaving big massive scorch marks on the wall.

* * *

Oooo as usual Harry seems to like winding up powerful wizards...must be a favourite past time! now where will he end up first? somewhere warm? like pheniox where he gets to know bella? before coming to forks and after having his child she comes to forks? have her best friends with Harry? and know about the Cullens? maybe fall in love with one thats close to the cullens? add a member to the only other animal blood drinking Denil sp? clan? male member and have her turned? and ablee to help when and if the volturi find out about harry's son? whats it to be? R&R please im gearing towards bella being a very close friend maybe vampire of the cullen clan. maybe have the man bella loves a gift of his own? question is what kind of gift do you think would be suitable? R&R please


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 17

Harry Potter hadn't ever listened to Hermione Granger going on about Hogwarts a History. If he had he would never have tried in the first place, but right now he was currently coming to an abrupt stop at his destination. Gringotts.

Once he was there he got everything sorted, signed the emancipation forms, and became legally an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world. Which meant he could also use his wand without it being traced. As soon as he signed the papers his wand glowed a faint red colour signifying the tracking spell was gone. He asked for a credit card so he could spend money everywhere he needed without having to carry money with him who knows how many different places he was going to end up. Dumbledore would come looking for him so he couldn't remain in one place too long.

He was given a card which would be accepted everywhere, including different country's. He was given a variety of different Identifications when the papers were sighed, including a passport, Driving licence, and surprisingly a Birth Certificate. He had never seen a magical birth certificate before and it was rather cool.

Once Harry had everything he needed which included eight or nine different credit cards for different named vaults. Black, Potter, Evans, Snape, Prince, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Pomfrey. They were still all under his name, Harry J Potter.

The Goblins seemed to be smirking a lot to themselves, as if they knew what Harry was doing as if they approved of getting one over Albus Dumbledore. Harry didn't know if he should have found the whole situation creepy or be laughing his head off.

"Thanks Griphook may the god's grant you more gold," said Harry respectfully. Thankfully he had been awake that time, to know how to respectfully say goodbye to a Goblin in Binn's class. He gave the stunned Goblin seven galleons which was all he had on him at the time and left.

Griphook couldn't believe his luck, he had just received a five months pay to a Manager goblin and a eight month pay in his salary. Needless to say he was actually very happy, and like most goblins he didn't show it. Although people going into the bank could have sworn they saw a certain goblin smirking sadistically (in their opinion) when they withdrew money.

His next apparation was much more tricky the exact destination - Unknown. He had just wished with all his might to be as far away from Dumbledore as possible and his magic complied.

Only glitch was, when Harry landed he literally came to a stop beside a Muggle girl.

"Stupefy" muttered Harry quickly he couldn't let anyone know about magic or he would be in serious trouble. He was quite sure he was in the country illegally, he was sure there was a magical place you should have to tell if you do come to the country. When she woke up perhaps she would think she had imagined it all, fallen asleep or been hit on the head.

But to Harry's shock the brunette haired teen was still standing his spell had just sunk into her body - she was very much a very rare shield. Harry had only ever been told of them in Defence against the dark arts. There hadn't been one since the founders had started up Hogwarts. He was pretty sure she was a Muggle as well so needless to say it came as a real shock.

"What was that? What did you just do to me?" demanded the brown haired teen.

Harry was stumped he wasn't sure what to do now. Why did he always get himself into those impossible situations.

"I'll answer every question you have if you can tell me exactly where I am" said Harry. To say it was hot would be an understatement Harry felt like he was boiling under his cloak and all he had on under it was his pyjamas.

"Phoenix, Arizona, USA" frowned the girl hands on her hips her brown eyes demanding an explanation.

"Cool" grinned Harry very much pleased with his new destination.

"What did you do?" she said unable to keep quiet she had never seen anything like it before in her life.

"Uh…do you believe in the supernatural?" asked Harry softly.

"Such as?" asked the pale looking teen.

"Wizards? Witches? Vampires? Vela's? Werewolves? Merlin?" mumbled Harry trying to remember as much as he could about when he was younger and had read about magic.

"Well I suppose I've always wondered if there was another world out there sure…you're trying to tell me you're a Witch? Wand waving mad man" asked the girl.

"Well technically speaking in my world the girls are Witches the males are Wizards" said Harry offended slightly.

"What's a Vela? Of course I've heard about Werewolves and Vampires who hasn't?" said the girl.

"A very beautiful alluring woman who can attract the attention of any man within the vicinity I was lucky enough to never be affected by them" smirked Harry.

"I see who are you?" asked The mysterious girl, she was acting like him when he had first heard about magic. Not really believing but having to because of what she had seen and been told.

"Harry Potter at you're service" grinned Harry cheekily shaking her hand lightly.

"Bella Swan" smiled Bella.

"I need to shop for clothes desperately and probably a house" groaned Harry perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea he was so exhausted he could have just slept right there on the pavement if he hadn't been so hot and wound up.

"Well you can stay at mine as long as you don't perform magic in front of my mum and Phil" said Bella softly.

"Why would you do that for me? I mean I could be anybody" said Harry wearily.

"You cant hurt me, the magic just disappeared and judging by you're reaction it's not at all common" said Bella smirking smartly.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Lead the way then" smiled Harry. "Who's Phil? A brother?"

"No, I'm an only child, Phil is my mothers new husband" said Bella.

"You mean step dad then…or do you not get on with him?" asked Harry softly not wishing to offend the girl. Judging by how she was holding herself he guessed it wasn't an easy thing to do - offend her. Although she was very skinny and fragile looking. Harry couldn't help but think if she had red hair she would probably look like his mum or perhaps a sister if he had been lucky enough to have one.

"Well my mum…he's a lot younger than her" said Bella uncomfortable.

"Ah, you feel uncomfortable with calling him you're step dad I understand" said Harry nodding his head.

Bella sighed and some tension left her body no one usually understood her she was an outcast here. Because she wasn't tan, she was sarcastic and wasn't easy going or very friendly.

"What about you're dad?" asked Harry sadly.

"He lives in a different state" said Bella "I haven't seen him in a few years. We are here come on in" she opened the door and Harry sighed thankfully at the blast of cool air coming from the air conditioning. Now that was more like it, when she showed him her room, he was surprised it wasn't very girly, for that he was thankful. Pale browns and creams, computer and laptop lay on her dressing table and books piled on top of each other on a chair. She obviously liked to read, he noticed one Bronte.

"Nice room, but I really cant accept you're offer if it puts you out" said Harry.

"You're not or I wouldn't have offered, its just a sleeping bag but its better than you're chances of finding a property manager before the shops shut" said Bella plainly.

Harry smirked at her she wasn't afraid to say what she was thinking that was for sure.

"How will you're mom take it?" asked Harry.

"She will do a dance that I've finally brought a friend over for the first time" sighed Bella.

Harry laughed, obviously Bella was different from those around her perhaps it was because of her shield.

"Well here's hoping" smirked Harry.

"So where are you originally from?" asked Bella.

"You cannot speak to anyone from England online or offline about me or my name. I'm not a criminal escaping justice I'm just trying to get away from someone that's trying to control me" said Harry as best as he could.

"Are you hungry?" asked Bella.

"Sure" said Harry.

"Let's talk about this over some lunch at least tell me everything instead of titbits so I don't do anything wrong without meaning to" said Bella. If there was one thing she was good at that was keeping secrets. She wasn't a blabber mouth and she didn't have many friends to tell - and she certainly didn't talk to people over the internet. She just used it to search things, buy things and E-mail whoever needs emailing usually she would just text them.

Harry sat down and watched her cook, she was actually really good at cooking, he wondered silently if he should tell her everything could he trust her to keep her mouth shut? He had only known her an hour. Sighing softly if he was going to make this work he was going to have to trust someone. If the situation got out of hand all he had to do was apparate away. Hopefully it would be before Dumbledore actually got him otherwise he would track this girl to the end of the world and kill her. Shaking those thoughts from his head not everyone was like Dumbledore and his best friends…he had been so sure Ginny wasn't a part of it…now look she knew almost everything about him as did Neville and Luna. He couldn't get in touch with them until he knew Dumbledore had stopped watching so closely. When that happened he would tell them about Ginny.

So he had decided he would tell her everything, give her the benefit of the doubt. He needed someone to show him around Phoenix anyway, and so far all he had seen was houses, houses oh and more houses. He wouldn't tell her about his pregnancy just yet. As much as she believed magic he doubted it would extend THAT far.

* * *

There we go! Harry has somewhere to stay for the night...will Bella and Harry become an item? despite the baby? so when Bella does come to forks thats why Edward hates her as Harry ends up with EDward? will Bella still be Edward's singer? or will she grow control over her gift and be able to 'Shield' her blood and scent from Edward to stop him smelling her? or will Bella go to forlks with Harry but just as friends? when Edwward thinks all those things Harry goes apeshite at them? and uses his magic and tells them if they touched her he would kill them all himself? making the Volturi aware of it becuase of their little spy who was watching the Cullens? causing them to come? R&R tell me what u would like most to happen!


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 18

Harry had been in America for two weeks already, Bella had shown him around and taken him everywhere he needed. He got himself new clothes, an I-pod, Laptop, a Mobile Phone and a Camera. He had gotten Bella a brand new laptop for helping him, not that she knew it at the time obviously.

The first few days had been rocky, he wasn't sure if he should trust Bella he couldn't have said they were friends, more like acquaintances. She though the same until she really got to know him and as usual no one could really hate Harry…apart from the Death Eaters and Voldemort or anyone who was envious of his powers. She had kept him away from her mother Rene and Phil as much as she could. It was a sign that she didn't trust him completely.

Harry didn't mind, if anyone had appeared out of nowhere and he didn't know about magic he would have reacted exactly the same. Thankfully Bella wasn't a childish teenager she seemed almost grown up. Cooking, cleaning, doing the dry cleaning and god knows what else. Her mother worked sure, but she didn't do anything else. It was as if the house belonged to Bella, if not for her looks he would have taken her for a middle aged woman. However, Bella loved to have fun that was for sure he also noticed she didn't get on with many people in her street.

And the sarcasm - she could give Severus Snape a run for his money, half the time people here didn't know they were being insulted. As Harry got to know her he began liking her a lot. More than he had liked Ron and Hermione for some reason, she was genuine and let people know what she thought.

When Bella began going for her driving lesson's taking only one a week as that's all she could afford. Harry began getting lessons also, until he learned of the crash course and signed him and Bella up for it immediately. She had protested groaned and told him he had done enough - that the Laptop had been too much but in the end she had got into the car.

"How did it go?" asked Harry as they sat outside Bella's house.

"I'm going to take my theory test this week he says I might be able to book my test soon if I keep the good work up" smiled Bella her chocolate brown eyes gleaming in triumph.

"Good," smiled Harry.

"How about you?" asked Bella.

"I'm getting there" said Harry, he hadn't been learning as long as Bella had so it was only understandable that Bella would be nearly there.

"You know its so weird driving on that side of the road when in England I know I should be on the other side. Not that I took lessons in England its just funny" Harry tried to explain.

Bella just nodded before her nose was back inside the magical book Harry had given her.

"These books are so weird! Half the words are in Latin" said Bella after about five minutes of silence.

"That's because they are spells, all our spells are said in Latin" said Harry amused.

"Ah that makes sense" smirked Bella going back into it.

There was silence for hours afterwards as they both read their books in silence - just the way both of them liked. To an extent both of them were bookworms but Harry was less of one. Mostly because he never got a chance to read the books, philosopher stone, chamber of secret, Dementors and Pettigrew the list was as longer than his arms.

"Bella are you going to start dinner?" asked Rene coming out, Bella hid the book slightly so his mother couldn't see it.

"I'll be in soon" shouted Bella.

"Don't you ever just want to tell them to cook it themselves?" grinned Harry, in actuality he found it funny. It was as if Bella was the mother and Rene was the daughter. That was family for you though, and he felt blessed being able to witness it. Which was why he wasn't totally glad he didn't have a house yet, nothing was near enough to Bella on the market. Although he wondered what it would like to have his own space, and able to do what he pleased and make as much noise as he wanted.

"Nah, mum can't cook there's only chicken left so we would end up with salmonella" said Bella.

Harry laughed as they made their way back in.

Harry helped Bella make the dinner, the two of them were done in record time. All four of them settled down for dinner, and had a good time Rene was just as immature as a seven year old child. Phil seemed to love it, Harry just found the whole thing hilarious - poor Bella found it embarrassing.

The story Bella had given her parents was that Harry had been kicked out by his aunt and uncle when he had came to his inheritance. His parents had died when he was one years old and he had come to America wanting a fresh start. Bella had seen him lost and offered to help, Rene and Phil were sympathetic towards him after that and didn't ask too many other questions.

Thankfully it was the summer holidays and no school was necessary.

"How's your driving lessons going Bella?" asked Rene. She was feeling guilty that she couldn't get everything she wanted for her daughter. Bella deserved so much more than she could ever give her.

"Good, I might be able to take my test soon" said Bella, if Rene had said that she would have been jumping up and down squealing like a little girl.

"That's great Bella!" squealed Rene feeling so proud of her daughter.

Harry and Phil both smiled too.

Bella blushed under the scrutiny of her family and quickly becoming a good friend.

"So what are you two going to do tomorrow? You need to get out of the house more!" beamed Rene.

"Mom I've just about been out all fortnight only two days have been spent in the garden" protested Bella.

"Still its summer! Go to the park, the beach or the pool anything" said Rene.

"We will decide tomorrow!" said Bella exasperated.

"Fine" said Rene knowing she wouldn't be able to force her daughter into getting out more often. She was glad Harry was here, she had never seen her daughter having so much fun or going out so much. This was good for her, she couldn't remember how often she would nag Bella into trying to make friends.

Only thing was Harry was just as bad as Bella with sarcasm on occasion, both liked reading and staying in too. Rene felt that Bella needed someone who was more outgoing to help her open up.

-0-0-0

"So what we doing today?" asked Harry.

"Don't know" sighed Bella all she wanted to do was curl up in front of a good book.

"Do you like swimming?" asked Harry.

"Yeah its ok I suppose why?" asked Bella.

"I've never been" admitted Harry.

Bella looked at Harry as if he wasn't there for a good few minutes, she sighed softly, she couldn't believe Harry had never been swimming before. She was beginning to think Harry had hardly done anything in his life. She remembered seeing him so excited about his new clothes, the ice cream, sweets and everything. She began to suspect that the cover Harry had come up with was a little bit on the mark than anything. She wasn't stupid, right then she began to suspect Harry hadn't had much of a childhood. She swore to herself she would rectify that and help him have a good time. If what she suspected to be true no wonder he chose to live across the 'Pond' away from them.

"Come on then, lets get going" smiled Bella. "You did buy trunks?"

"No I didn't but hang on a minute," grinned Harry laying out a pair of boxing shorts he changed them into a pair of Speedo trunks. Bella grinned now that was awesome he didn't perform magic often but it never got old to Bella. She was just still as surprised as the first time, sometimes she forgot he was a wizard.

"Now we are ready" grinned Harry.

Bella shook her head and threw a towel at him and got her costume and stuffed them into a bag. Grabbing her purse, phone, I-pod and anything else she might need into her handbag she was ready to go.

"We are going swimming we might be a while" said Bella.

"Would you like a lift?" asked Rene.

"Actually that would be great!" said Bella the one she was planning on going to was two buses away.

"Let me get my keys" said Rene.

"I'm calling shot gun!" yelled Bella running for the car.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" asked Harry looking completely mystified.

"I'm calling shot gun means I want the front seat" said Bella amused - the English didn't know a thing.

"Really?" asked Harry. "So if I was to say "I'm calling shot gun first?" he asked teasingly.

"Wont work you will have to sit in the back" said Bella her tongue poking out.

"Charming" said Harry.

"What does THAT mean?" asked Bella she had heard him say it for the first few times.

"I don't really know its just something I say when I want to sound offended but I'm not really" shrugged Harry.

"Huh" was all Bella said.

"Right where are you going?" asked Rene.

"Big pool of fun" said Bella.

"That's away in town do you want me to pick you up?" asked Rene starting up the car.

"I'll call you" said Bella.

"Ok".

The one they went to had flume's whirl pools and everything you could imagine. Harry was acting life a five year old on a sugar rush, and Bella was loving it she hadn't seen such a smile on Harry's face since she had met him. There was a half flume he had pushed Bella down (hearing her screaming all the way down) and went down himself, they kept going and going having the time of their lives. Harry was an adrenaline junkie, by the looks of it he was turning Bella into one.

"Now that's what you call fun" grinned Harry waiting on the cue for another flume.

Bella grinned at him…was this what it was like having a brother? Or maybe a very good friend? She didn't think she had laughed so much before in her life. It was hard to believe she had only known him a fortnight, and four days of which she had been weary of his magic and what he could do to his mother and Phil if he wanted to. Until he got to know him…then he knew he wouldn't hurt a fly never mind his mother so she had begun trusting him. His mother loves him, she could see her mum was slightly disappointed that Harry wasn't more open and bubbly like her.

She just hoped he didn't get a new house too soon, she knew it couldn't be comfortable sleeping on the floor with a sleeping bag. She had no idea he had spent eleven years in a cramped cupboard.

"Had enough now?" asked Bella as they swam for the ladders.

"Actually yeah" said Harry suddenly feeling a ripping pain in his stomach.

"Good," smiled Bella she didn't know how much longer she could swim for.

"You calling you're mum or are we taking the bus?" asked Harry.

"I'm calling her!" said Bella very quickly she couldn't find the strength to get out of the pool never mind walk home.

"Ok" said Harry hiding his relief. One thing for sure he needed to find some kind of pain killer here. This was the first time in two weeks he had been sore, he was glad for the break but why did his pain have to start now. With a saddened sigh he quickly got changed in the changing rooms and joined Bella at the café.

"How long do you think it will take you're mum to come?" asked Harry softly.

"Not long I called her as soon as I could" smiled Bella.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Harry.

"Actually I would I'm starving here" said Bella going into her bag.

"I've got them this time" smiled Harry going over to the counter.

"What can I get you?" asked a woman named Janice from her bright pink name tag.

"A portion of chips, two double vanilla ice cream cones and two diet cokes" said Harry.

"Right away" smiled Janice.

Harry didn't want anything greasy if he ate that he would end up wearing it or someone else would be anyway. She brought them over on a tray for him, he used his card, thanked her and quickly made his way back to Bella. He needed to sit down before he dropped everything.

"Here you go" smiled Harry.

"Aren't you getting anything?" asked Bella confused.

"Nah there wasn't anything there I wanted, plus my stomach is kind of upset" said Harry.

"Do you need something for it?" asked Bella concerned.

"I'll be fine" smiled Harry "It it doesn't stop I'll get some pain killers from the pharmacy on the way back".

"Ok" said Bella satisfied.

As Bella ate her chips Harry ate the ice cream it made him feel a little better. A text message came in saying Rene was at the front waiting on them. Quickly gathering their drinks they got into the car and drove home.

"Have you had something to eat?" asked Rene.

"Yeah I'll make you something if you want" said Bella.

"No that's ok me and Phil are going out when I take you home" smiled Rene.

"Oh right ok then" smiled Bella. No cooking, no cleaning nothing today apart from have fun…yup Harry sure had entered her life at a good time.

Life was good…and not just for Bella but Harry too. For once in Harry's life he was getting to be the child or teenager he could and should have been.

* * *

I want Harry To Have Fun With Bella And Want Them Bonding Together As Brother And Sister This Helps, Will Harry Tell Bella The Truth About His Upbringing? Or Will It Be Bella Bringing It Up That Has Him Telling Her? When She Knows What Will She Do For Fun? Any Ideas? Circus? Zoo? Cinema? what else Ice Skating...all ideas are welcome! Will Harry Take Bella For A Fly Tonight While Phil And Rene Are Away? Will Be Be A True Aldrinaline Junkie? Or Will She Scream And Throw Up?Will Phil Be Looking Harry Up and Bring Death Eaters or Dumbledore to their door? Causing Their Death? Will He Have A Magical Relative? Or Will He Be Magical Himself and A Death Eater? R&R Plz


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 19

"Bells come here" said Harry waiting at the kitchen door broom in one hand and a piece of material in the other.

"So the stuff about Witches and brooms were true?" asked Bella bursting out laughing seeing him with a broom in his hand. Putting it aside he put the cloak on and Bella shrieked when she saw only his head hovering in midair. Grinning with glee she poked and prodded at him to make sure he really was still there.

"That is so weird! Would it work with me?" asked Bella.

"You know what I don't know…try it on" grinned Harry chucking it over.

"Holy hell…" gaped Bella looking down unable to see her own body.

"Well there's your answer" smirked Harry.

"This is awesome!" grinned Bella.

"Now lets go" said Harry.

"Where are we going? To scare the hell out of my neighbours?" grinned Bella her eyebrows wiggling at the thought.

"No, come on remember do not let go of the cloak…its all I have of my dads and I'd rather much be able to give it to my own kids…" said Harry his voice trailing off and depression setting in. He might not be able to give it to his child…someone would probably have to as well…like Dumbledore had given it to him.

"Come on then! Let's go!" said Bella trying to cheer him up. She hated seeing him so depressed it wasn't nice his eyes seemed to go from Emeralds to Russian diopside.

Harry grabbed the broom his earlier fears returned to the back of his mind for now. Hopping on Bella looked at him and laughed, she didn't expect anything to happen. When Harry told her to get on again she sighed and did as she was told.

One thing for sure, she wasn't going to let go of the cloak or the broom, her hand had a death grip on both of them. Bella's scream was caught in her throat, as Harry went further up, she was able to see the stars and the moon more closely. She had never seen such a beautiful sight before in her life, it wasn't real not in her world.

"The werewolves are out tonight" sighed Harry thinking of Remus.

"Huh?" asked Bella.

"It's full moon, there's someone back home who's a werewolf I miss him" said Harry.

"But aren't werewolves dangerous? I mean they kill people don't they?" asked Bella curiously.

"You haven't got to the bit about werewolves have you?" teased Harry before becoming serious "There are bad werewolf's just like there are good werewolf's. It was actually a bad werewolf that bit my friend and he's the best werewolf there is. He's kind and decent no matter how people treat him, which isn't nice he deserves better than life threw at him".

"I suppose it's the choices you make that define you after all" mused Bella staring up at the sky.

"It is you cannot judge people on what you are told or what you imagine them to be like. Every being is the same Bells, there's good Werewolf's bad werewolf's, there's good human's, bad human's, bad wizards and good wizards that's just three examples. Although all of them together would tuck their tail between their legs and pretend everything is hunky dory and expect a child to save their arses from the bad guy" said Harry bitterly.

"Yeah they must be used to people coming up and saving the day for them. If they wont help, if I had magic Harry I'd have helped you" said Bella honestly.

"No doubt! But Bella you do have magic in your own way, only you're magic protects you from the outside. Stops anything and I mean anything being able to harm you. No one no matter their power or how powerful they are will be able to hurt you. That is a very rare gift I must give you the book that tells you what you are. Only problem is I don't remember which one it is" sighed Harry.

"Thanks Harry" smiled Bella her cheeks tinged pink she wasn't used to people complementing her and telling her she was special so excuse her for blushing bright red…thankfully he couldn't see that.

"I only said the truth Bells" said Harry looking at the back off her.

His mind drifted to his secret compartment inside his trunk.

"Would you like to see pictures of my parents when we get back?" asked Harry softly. This was the ultimate trust for Harry, he had only ever shown Ron and Hermione his pictures. It was a small part of him, and he felt that no one apart from him should see them - except those he trusted.

"I'd love too…as long as I've not got to show you pictures from when I was younger!" grinned Bella her face still upon the full moon and stars.

"Aww come on Bells its not like I'm going to laugh at you" said Harry honestly.

"I'll think about it" said Bella compromisingly.

"Good" grinned Harry…and if she didn't he would just have to summon them to himself. Simples.

"Look Sirius is shining brightly!" said Bella wide eyed.

And it was true the dog start was shining brightly at them twinkling in and out of sight.

"Sirius!" whispered Harry wide eyed.

"What's the matter?" asked Bella hearing the awe and pain in Harry's voice.

"You know how I mentioned my godfather?" asked Harry softly.

"Yes, last year he died" said Bella softly as if it would lessen the blow of the words.

"His name was Sirius" admitted Harry his voice quivering the words out. Since he had died he had been having a very hard time saying his name unless it was during a nightmare. Which had been nearly every night, his eyes had darkened in such anger that no one not even Draco Malfoy dared bring the name up. Not with the rumours going around about what he had done to his aunt for saying anything about his mother.

"Oh my god Harry I'm so sorry" said Bella her hand over her mouth in shock. She wished now she had kept her mouth shut but unfortunately Astronomy had been one of her many hobbies. She had loved looking up at the night sky and figuring out which star was what and see the moon in all its glory. Her mother had bought her a beautiful telescope one year, it must have cost her a fortune but she had gotten it.

"Its ok…I feel like he's telling me he's ok now and he's up there with mum and dad probably already planning a prank on someone" laughed Harry weakly.

"You know what? You're right I've never seen any stars so bright so blinding before. It has to be magic this must be Sirius' way of letting you know he's ok" smiled Bella.

"Do you want to know the ironic part of all this?" asked Harry, his heart felt lighter than he remembered it ever being.

"No what's so ironic?" asked Bella waiting patiently for Harry to gather his bearings.

"Well Wizards and Witches can change into animals at will, Sirius was one of them…and he was a dog" grinned Harry.

Bella laughed softly, she could see why Harry would find that ironic. Sirius was the dog star after all.

"You know its so unfair that you have lost everything in you're life" said Bella sadly.

"Which is why you should see you're dad more Bells, you never know when anything could go wrong. He does have a serious job, and anything could happen" said Harry softly. He hadn't said anything about the fact that she didn't seem to care about her dad.

"I know I miss him too" sighed Bella.

"You call him Charlie…do you know how much I would give to be able to say dad to my father?" asked Harry.

Bella looked guiltily at the handle of the broom, he was making her feel so damn ungrateful.

"I guess I shouldn't compare our lives but…I cant help but do it" said Harry sadly.

Bella put her arm over Harry's shoulder and cuddled him the best she could. He was right she shouldn't be like that with her father, she couldn't go this summer as Harry was here but maybe next summer…or Christmas would be a good time. Perhaps she should call her dad and let him know she would come down at Christmas time.

"You're right perhaps I'll go see him at Christmas I've not had a Christmas there since I was four" said Bella.

"Don't do it just because of what I've said Bells you will just resent him" soothed Harry.

"I'm not, but you are right I've been ungrateful I guess its because he won't leave and stay closer to me or why he never came after mum and me" said Bella sadly.

"Do you know why he didn't come after you?" asked Harry.

"No I've always guessed it was because of his job" admitted Bella.

"Talk to you're mum about it mother to daughter there might be something you don't know…better yet call him ask him why don't let the resentment fester. Only if his answer isn't satisfactory enough then you can resent him" said Harry.

"How did you become so…." Bella was saying trying to find the word to describe it.

"I guess loosing everything and having a mad man and his servants after you will force you to grow up" sighed Harry.

"Harry can I ask you something…with the guarantee of an honest answer without you getting worked up or flying us back down?" asked Bella her head cocked to the side she could see Harry barely out of the corner of her eye.

"Sure" said Harry.

"Who got you when you're parents died?" asked Bella.

"My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon" said Harry wondering where this was going.

"They didn't take proper care of you did they" Bella remarked.

"No, but they were forced to take me because of Dumbledore and I think that resentment was put on me" said Harry.

"You shouldn't stick up for them! Family is supposed to take care of their own" snapped Bella angrily.

"Yeah" sighed Harry sadly.

"Come on then we best get back I'm getting cold, plus we have an early morning tomorrow" said Bella.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"It's a surprise" grinned Bella evilly.

"Oh dear" said Harry wearily.

Bella just laughed and whooped as Harry flew them back down, screaming when the grass came nearer and Harry wasn't stopping. At the last second he pulled up, Bella punched his arm a couple of times for frightening her. Apologizing but not meaning it they made their way in and had a shower before settling down. When Bella showered Harry found the book and left her to read it as he showered.

Bella was sleeping by the time Harry got out, putting the books back into his trunk and shrinking it he got into his sleeping bag and feel asleep himself. It seemed as if the baby was settling again as the pain had stopped. He hadn't noticed the bruises on his stomach as he showered though, so didn't know the baby was actually hurting him properly.

* * *

Does anyone that read these story actually like bella? lol i've had a few reviews saying like the story hate bella swan... just curious to know just how many of you actually like her or hate her lol so there we go! what did you think of this chapter? will bella notice a resemblance between herself and harry's mum and become wearily? or not at all! will harry tell her about the baby? when will harry leave? 1 month? 2 months? or 3 months? before school starts again? R&R plz


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 20

"Wake up!" shouted Bella.

"Mhmmm… I'm up" groaned Harry, getting up out of his sleeping bag. He was thankful he had known the spells to make it even more comfortable for him. It felt like lying in a normal bed, Bella had felt a lot better when he had explained that.

"You ok?" asked Bella softly.

"I'm fine why what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"You just look awfully pale" said Bella.

"Heh so do you! I'm ok Bells thanks though" said Harry softly.

"You best put shorts on today look at the temperature!" said Bella as if she wanted it to be wrong. 110 F.

"Oh great!" groaned Harry, he wasn't used to such hot weathers but he was getting there.

"Yup" grinned Bella.

"You're both up early" said Phil curiously.

"Yup we are going to have breakfast and shop around for a few hours and I've got to get the opening time for something" smiled Bella.

"I'll make breakfast Isabella" said Phil.

"Phil stop calling me that! Its Bella" groaned Bella as if she had told him this a thousand times.

"Sorry" replied Phil with a grimace.

"It's alright" sighed Bella. She knew her mother probably spoke about her to Phil using her full name. Rene had learned very early on not to call her Isabella to her face.

"What would Harry like?" asked Phil.

"Same as me" replied Bella getting the table ready. Phil couldn't cook much but he did whip up a great breakfast.

"You better watch yourself today its really hot today" said Phil, with them being so pale they could really end up burnt. He didn't want them getting sun stroke.

"Don't worry we will be fine" smiled Bella softly, no matter what she did she didn't get a tan. She was like Cha…her dad that way, in more ways than one. She was pale, she was sarcastic and she had used to like being alone.

Bella called the amusement park for the opening times, they opened at noon. So they had a couple of hours doing whatever they wanted until then.

"Where are you off to today?" asked Rene yawning as she came through.

"The Amusement park" smiled Bella.

"That's nice we could make a day of it!" said Rene.

"Well we don't have anything to do today but I think we better ask Bella first before we assume we can come" said Phil. Rene still loved the amusement parks not that they visited them often. With his work he was gone a lot of the time, Rene stayed and looked after Bella or more like Bella looked after her mother. When he was home he didn't want to spend too much time around a lot of children, so he took her to the Cinema, restaurants and grown up places, mostly.

"You can come if you want, as long as we don't have to stay together all the time" shrugged Bella.

"Ok then what time does it open?" smiled Rene.

"Noon me and Harry are going out until then, can I get forty Dollars to get some food while I am out?" asked Bella.

"Oh here, take this and get a taxi back" said Rene. Handing over ninety Dollars, she trusted her daughter completely and knew it would all be spent on food.

"Remember to get Diet Coke and apple juice that's what Harry seems to like" said Rene. She had seen him brining cartons and bottles of the juice in.

"Ok" said Bella. "HARRY ARE YOU READY YET?"

"I'M COMING!" yelled Harry back.

"Lets go shopping first then we are off somewhere else" said Bella.

"And where is this somewhere else?" asked Harry cautiously.

"We're going to the amusement park" said Rene.

Bella sighed she hadn't wanted him told; now he knew shaking her head she glared at her mother before leaving. Harry followed her out feeling a little awkward. Slinging his arm around her neck he told her he was happy she was trying to surprise him but he hated surprises. Bella laughed and said she did as well, and that was the end of it.

They went to the supermarket; Harry had a trolley as did Bella. Harry kept putting extra things into the trolley, extra pizza's, pasta, chips, nearly everything she put into the trolley he doubled it.

"I've not got enough for all this Harry" protested Bella.

"It's alright!" sighed Harry.

"Hmm" said Bella.

"Did you book you're test?" asked Harry suddenly, quickly putting crisps into his trolley.

"Yeah did it this morning online" said Bella.

"Good" smiled Harry.

"Right come on before you buy the whole shop!" said Bella.

"Don't like the chocolate anyway I've never really been a big eater" shrugged Harry.

"Oh well come on then" said Bella. Quickly trying to get all the food onto the belt. Which was actually very hard to do, until the woman scanned half their things. The trolleys were filled again with the contents in bags now.

"Two hundred Dollars" said the check out operator.

"Here" said Harry handing over the card.

Putting it in he entered his pin and took the receipt, card and walked away with one of the trolleys and Bella followed.

"You didn't have to do that you know! Here take this" said Bella trying to get him to take the money her mother had given her.

"No Bella, I've been eating at you're house for nearly a month and not paid anything its wrong." said Harry.

"Fine" groaned Bella…not that he was actually eating that much because he wasn't. They usually always had left over's anyway, Bella always cooked too much.

"Phone the Taxi" said Harry.

"It wont fit, we need Phil's people's carrier" said Bella.

"Ok phone him then" said Harry.

After a short conversation Bella told Harry Rene was coming.

-0

"How on earth did you get so much?" asked Rene wide eyed.

"Harry helped" said Bella.

"You really didn't have to do that!" exclaimed Rene shocked.

"I did you've been very kind to me I have to repay you someway" said Harry. He had tried paying her but she hadn't accepted it, so he had went and got Bella a new laptop.

"Come on then lets get all this in the van" said Rene. After about five minutes the contents of the trolleys were in the van.

"Are you wanting anything else?" asked Bella.

"Well can I run to the pharmacy?" asked Harry softly.

"Sure" said Bella frowning was Harry still in pain; she didn't know Harry was just being cautious in case the pain did start up again.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Rene looking concerned.

"He had pains in his stomach yesterday but he said they were gone" frowned Bella.

"I'm sure he's fine" said Rene.

"Yeah" said Bella quietly.

"Here" said Bella handing over the money after remembering about it.

"Keep it" smiled Rene. It would have gone towards the shopping anyway. Bella didn't need to be told twice she had it in her purse before Rene could blink.

He was back before they knew it with a small bottle of painkillers. They quickly drove home and got all the shopping away, the freezer was too packed to hold everything they had to use a spare in the basement. The cupboard were chock block, Rene hadn't ever seen her house so fully stocked.

"Let's get going then" smiled Rene putting the people carrier keys back and got the normal car keys. Phil and Rene sat in the front Bella and Harry happily sat in the back.

"So what's at the amusement park?" asked Harry.

"Wait and see, it's only about fifteen minutes drive" said Bella.

"Ok dokey then" said Harry looking excited as a five year old.

-0 The Amusement Park Castle N Coasters 0-

"We are going to go in I'll see you later" said Bella getting out and dragging Harry with her. Leaving Rene and Phil to park the car, the sign in green and yellow saying Castle n Coasters.

"Come on then lets get having fun" grinned Bella.

"Wow Bells this place looks amazing! Look at the water ride…the splash down" said Harry pointing it out.

"I'd do anything for a soak its roasting hot!" said Harry.

Bella grinned and nodded so they quickly made their way, thankfully during the day it wasn't so busy so they didn't wait long. By the time they were done with that ride they were soaking wet they must have went on three or four times. They had four pictures of themselves screaming as their log went and took a 'wrong turn' going down the slide.

"Now that's cool" said Harry he didn't mind he looked stupid because it was great fun.

"So which one next?" asked Harry.

"Let's go on the Patriot" said Bella pointing the said ride out. It looked like a small rollercoaster with blue carts; Harry loved anything that gave him a rush so he didn't mind. Quickly Bella and him were on and strapped in waiting for the ride to start.

"I'm glad you turned up Harry" smiled Bella as the ride began.

"Me too" grinned Bella softly.

And the ride begun, it wasn't as fun as the first one so they didn't go on it again and again.

"Come on then lets see if there are better ones!" shouted Harry over the noise of the music.

"Desert storm is the best rollercoaster here!" yelled Bella.

"Come on then!" shouted Harry.

The cart carried Bella and Harry endlessly upward. Suddenly, they started screaming when they felt themselves plummeting down, down, and into a turbulent series of loops, twists and vortexes. Now that was a ride Bella and Harry enjoyed, they went on it five more times before having to sit down feeling completely dizzy. Laughing and talking to each other they waited until they felt more normal before going onto the sea dragon - Viking ship. It wasn't anything like the ride they had been on but it was fun nevertheless. Harry seemed determined to go on every single ride there was in the amusement park. Bella had yet to pay for anything.

* * *

Will a ride break down? and harry have to play the hero once again instead of having fun? will Harry tell bella about the baby? will the baby come in three months? or 6 months? or the nine usual months? what do you recon happened? R&R plz


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 21

-0 The Amusement Park Castle N Coasters continued 0-

Next up the free fall, that's when they caught up with Rene and Phil.

The four of them went on the cars and began racing each other around the track. They decided to go on twice more before they could drag themselves away from the cars. Bella, Harry and Rene all won once and Phil was just not a car person, he much preferred baseball.

The four of them then went on the bumper boats, but Rene and Phil ended up boating away with each other. Bella and Harry on the other hand seemed to try and see who could bump into who the worst. Their clothes were finally dry again so they tired to get as wet as possible. They didn't realize they had already been there for over three hours already; it was three o'clock in the afternoon.

"If you liked that you will like the Ram Rods" grinned Bella "Much easier to bump into each other"

"Ram Rods?" frowned Harry.

"Cars with rubber around them to stop any serious damage" said Bella.

"Oh we call them dodgems!" grinned Harry. Dragging her to them, everyone got into their own car. Sharing a look with Bella they started going after the adults, who surprisingly gave as good as they got.

They also went onto the Magic Carpet - Aladdin's Castle Harry told them they were called Walter's back in England. They were definitely dizzy by the time they got off it after a second time.

"Look at the time!" said Rene.

"Four o'clock it's nearly time to head home" said Phil.

"I'll buy us a dinner on the way back if you like" suggested Harry.

"It's too late to make anything now anyway and I'll be buying! You haven't even let me pay for one ride!" said Bella she was fiercely independent and didn't like people buying for her.

"It's alright I'll b…." Harry didn't finish it off "Ok then you're buying!" caving in at her fierce look in his direction. He didn't bother telling her he had seen worse every day from Severus Snape and Voldemort there wouldn't be a point she would still glare at him.

"Come on then lets get going" said Rene "I'm glad it's cooling down now! The car is going to be hot!"

"At least you don't have leather seats" grinned Harry.

Bella giggled behind her back, at the image of Phil and Rene sitting down on leather seats only to squeal back out of the car again.

By the time they got home and had their dinner it was well after six o'clock the house seemed to quieten down.

That night Harry and Bella quietly spoke about Harry's childhood, well mostly Harry was doing the talking. Bella listening and telling him it wasn't his fault occasionally. Harry had told Bella nearly everything about his life. Which was a very rare occurrence, not even Hermione and Ron knew about Harry's life at the Dursley's.

"I'm surprised you trust me" sighed Bella sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry confused.

"The way you're relatives treated you…and you're friends I don't know if I'd ever befriend anyone again" said Bella truthfully.

"If I didn't I'd probably explode…I have to talk to someone" Harry tried to explain.

"I know what you mean" said Bella softly. She knew what he was meaning, he wanted to befriend people, he was weary about it but if he didn't he felt like he was going to disappear. She felt the same but she didn't have the same problems like Harry did no where near anything like it in fact. So she couldn't really compare the two together.

"There's something I've not told you as well" sighed Harry.

"What else can you have to tell me?" asked Bella her chocolate brown eyes wide looking at Harry from across the room.

"I'm pregnant" said Harry.

Bella laughed uproariously.

When she noticed he wasn't laughing her laugher died up, it was obvious he was telling the truth and absolutely serious. She knew it wasn't possible men didn't get pregnant only in films or episodes such as Sabrina the teenage witch and the film with Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Men can't get pregnant Harry" she whispered she didn't want her parents to overhear this conversation. She didn't want them booking her into an insane asylum thank you very much.

"That might be true for normal humans" said Harry softly.

"You mean its normal for Wizards to have children? I mean males to get pregnant?" asked Bella wide eyed. She hadn't seen that one coming, but Harry had yet to lie to her so she had to believe him.

"Not normal for Wizards either, there's only been a handful of Wizards able to get pregnant none ever survived the birth and they were brought up by their fathers" sighed Harry.

"Is there a way to get an abortion?" asked Bella.

"There is" sighed Harry.

"And you didn't want it…that's why you ran away from Dumbledore…he wouldn't want you having the child. It would risk you're life and in his eyes you are to kill Voldemort…" said Bella glumly as she worked it all out.

Harry nodded his head softly.

"So Dumbledore will come after you until he thinks you have no doubt died giving birth" said Bella practically summing it up.

"Even after…he will think I can do the impossible again and survive" sneered Harry.

"Of course you are the boy who lived" sneered Bella right back.

"Oh Bella I'm so scared" admitted Harry.

"I would be too…but shouldn't you be looking for magical people? To help you there would be nothing I could do! Where would they get the baby from! You don't have the proper…um…you know equipment for it" said Bella looked kind of horrified she didn't want Harry to die. Not when she was just getting to know him, she stopped herself from tearing up and let Harry get it all out.

"I guess it would be like doing a C-section I'm hoping Poppy will send me a book on Male Pregnancies" said Harry softly.

"They don't know where you are what makes you think they can give you anything?" asked Bella.

"No one can find me apart from my owl, I expected them to get in touch before this but they haven't. Dumbledore must be keeping a very good eye on them otherwise they would have gotten in touch. They won't even pick up a pen until they know its safe they know what would happen if Dumbledore got me" sighed Harry.

"I hope they get in touch soon" said Bella. "You need help at least you have another how many months?"

"The baby is half wizard half vampire no one's had one before so who knows? It might be a normal birth but I better not speculate or I'll put spanners in my own works without meaning too" laughed Harry sadly.

"Oh Harry" sighed Bella she wished so much she could help him.

"It's ok Bells don't worry I wont be staying too long I cant have anyone becoming suspicious" said Harry.

"What?" demanded Bella.

"I am going to have to leave at some point" said Harry softly.

Bella looked stricken; she hadn't expected that…Harry was going to move away? She hoped it was just to another house…because she knew she couldn't go back to how she was before. She had gotten so used to Harry that she had forgotten he was just a guest in her house.

"How far away?" asked Bella cautiously.

"Not far" said Harry. He didn't want to actually be too far away from Bella, she was like a sister he had never had.

"Good" sighed Bella too relieved for words.

"We best get some sleep I'm so exhausted," said Harry.

"Yeah taking two of those painkillers will do that to you" said Bella softly.

"I was sore! I had no other choice they don't work as fast as potions" commented Harry.

"They work right away?" asked Bella.

"Yup" said Harry and his eyes shut and a peaceful smile remained on his face.

"Night Harry" smiled Bella rolling over and she tried to get some sleep. However her mind kept going over all the things Harry had told her tonight. She didn't sleep until after two o'clock on the morning. She just wished again and again that she was able to help Harry with magic or without.

* * *

So Harry told her everything will Phil or Rene have over heard? still havent decided about the baby and how long it will be inside Harry for! three months six months or nine months! hm what do you think? where will they go now? will harry be ready to take his test soon? R&R plz


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Thanks to - Lovefremione who supplied information about AZ and to everyone else who had reviewed this story.

Chapter 22

"Hey Harry fancy going ice skating again?" grinned Bella her eyes twinkling merrily. Things had changed two weeks ago when Harry had confessed everything to her. She was still trying [and failing] to get Harry to find some of his own people. She would damn herself before letting Harry die he meant too much to her now. The bond they shared…after just a month together was very fiercely strong. It was as if they had meant to meet, or maybe it was their magic, or maybe Harry's magic giving him what he had always wanted. Someone who was like family - a little sister [in Harry's eyes] to look after. When actually they were both the same age, just two months apart.

Harry's Birthday is July 31st - Bella's September 13th

"No way!" moaned Harry slumping down on the chair.

"You ok?" asked Bella her chocolate brown eyes alight with worry.

"It's killing me" groaned Harry his head hitting the floor.

"Well that's what women have to put up with during pregnancy" said Bella a little too smugly for Harry's liking.

"Yeah well they are very brave to willingly go through this" moaned Harry.

"Brave to go through what?" asked Renee coming into the room a curious look on her face.

"Ice skating" grinned Bella "We kept falling he now thinks everyone falls"

"I'm surprised you went at all ice skating doesn't help when you fall over everything even your own feet" grinned Renee. Which was what happened to Bella all the time, since Harry had been here she had yet to fall other than on the ice rink.

"She falls over her own feet?" grinned Harry wickedly.

"She does indeed" said Renee laughing softly.

"Poor Bells" cooed Harry patting the blushing girl on her back gently.

"Stop it!" hissed Bella slapping Harry back, she hated being humiliated. Her mother wondered why she hardly brought friends over? It was humiliating that's why she was surprised her mother hadn't gotten her baby photos out yet.

"You're father phoned last night" said Renee.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Bella.

"You never want to talk to him" frowned Renee very confused.

"Well next time dad calls please shout on me!" said Bella. She wondered why her father hadn't called her mobile, that's how they had kept in touch for the past nearly three weeks.

"Ok" said Renee putting her hands up in surrender a very confused look on her face. What had made her daughter change all of a sudden? She used to hate any contact with her dad…Renee back tracked at that…since when did Bella call Charlie her dad? That one was new for sure.

"So what do you want to do today then?" asked Bella.

"House hunting" replied Harry.

Bella looked down sadly, she didn't want Harry to move.

"You might as well get new school things while you are at it" said Renee.

"What? School isn't for ages yet!" protested Bella.

"It's less than three weeks" reminded Renee.

"What?" said Bella obviously very surprised.

"How long do you think summer holidays are?" teased Renee.

"I can't believe its nearly time to go back to school" groaned Bella.

"What time is you're test at?" asked Renee.

"Mines is at one Harry's at two" said Bella, Harry had taken even more driving lessons than Bella to catch up. It had taken a lot of practice but he had done it, both had passed their Theory test their scores were better than average.

"You didn't tell us you were taking you're test!" said Renee shocked and very surprised.

"I didn't want to tell, I knew at the same time as Bella and I didn't want to steal her thunder" grinned Harry happily.

"Congratulations Harry" smiled Renee, he was a very sweet young man, he would be perfect for Bella but she wasn't stupid. She had seen how they acted around each other they were just really good friends and they seemed to like it that way.

"Thanks Renee" smiled Harry wondering if that's what it would be like to have parents. For them to congratulate you, smile at you and tell you well done. Oh how he wished his mother was here for once he would love to hear her voice, and maybe know he had done her proud.

"Come on then I best get ready for school" groaned Bella.

"Do you need new clothes?" asked Renee.

"Might do" said Bella.

"Then here take this" said Renee handing over one hundred Dollars, she put it in her pocket with all her other money and she and Harry left.

-0

"Are you really staying around here?" asked Bella as she and Harry walked towards the shopping centre.

"I don't think I can Bella, something weird is happening I could have swore three days ago I sparkled in the sun my entire hand! If the baby has magic it must be doing it!" said Harry looked worried.

"That doesn't help you by moving" protested Bella.

"Remember what you read about Vampires Bells? What did it say?" asked Harry softly.

"They don't like sunlight" sighed Bella glumly.

"Yeah, I don't like it any better than you," said Harry.

"So where are you going to go" asked Bella sadly.

"Anywhere really cold, somewhere that doesn't have bright sunny days" replied Harry.

Bella snorted "Then Fork's is prefect"

"Forks? They named a place in America after a food utensil?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"They must have run out of names" said Bella sarcastically.

"That much is obvious" said Harry.

"Harry I don't want you to go I'm going to miss you" admitted Bella.

"We still have three weeks until I have to go" said Harry softly.

"Yeah I should have realized I start school exactly one month before my birthday" said Bella.

Harry pushed that piece of information away for later.

"Plus you can come visit me…and you're dad when you're on holiday from school" grinned Harry happily.

"Will we ever get together again properly?" asked Bella sadly.

"Not unless you like the cold weather…if I survive the baby can't go into the sun…he or she will burn" replied Harry.

"You better survive!" snapped Bella angrily she didn't like the way he kept saying 'IF I survive' as if there wasn't even a real chance.

"And I'm going to take you're advice and find someone IF Poppy and Severus don't get in touch soon" replied Harry, he had decided at that very moment. He wanted to survive for his baby, he didn't want the baby to end up like him living with people who resent him. He didn't know anyone who would take a half vampire baby into their family everyone had betrayed him…maybe Luna would and Neville…he had to draw up the necessary documents so his child would be safe.

"Thank god" said Bella giving a huge breath of relief. So she had finally gotten though to Harry…she wasn't sure how she had done it but she was glad. Harry had so much to live for, he would live if not for her and his baby but for himself. He deserved a better life than the gods had thrown at him, and they had to repay him back somehow.

"Was it bothering you that much?" asked Harry alarmed.

"Well of course it is!" snapped Bella "We are talking about you're life Harry! I may have only known you a month and a few days but you're like my brother already damn it!".

"You think of me as a brother?" asked Harry surprised.

"Uh…yeah" said Bella clearing her through well she hadn't meant to blab that bit. She had just gotten so angry at Harry and his bloody stubbornness.

"Good" grinned Harry his arm going around her neck "Because you're already my little sister"

"Little?" gasped Bella shocked. "I'm taller than you!"

"Uh-huh doesn't mean anything my birthday's before your's so yes I'm you're big brother" grinned Harry. Harry felt like his heart was about to explode, he had never been so happy in his life… and yet here he was walking away from it. He had to do it for his child…and he could call Bella every day and he would.

Bella rolled her eyes and let Harry think what he wanted too…in Bella's books Harry was her little brother and that's the way he was staying.

"We are here already" said Bella looking up at the shopping centre. AZ Pavillion's.

"That's the shopping centre? Its huge" said Harry astonished.

"I know I've been lost a hundred times" said Bella.

"Its even bigger than Diagon Alley or Hogsmade" said Harry.

"Come on then" said Bella "We better hurry or we will miss our tests and waste our money"

"You're right lets go" said Harry and they began making their way over.

"Hey look that's where we got our laptops! I'm going there after we are finished here" said Harry. Referring to Fry's Electronics.

Bella got herself some clothes and her school things, while Harry browsed around the only thing he got was a baby book and a journal. If he wasn't going to be around to see his baby he wanted to make sure the child had something to remember him by. Which was the journal, some last words for his baby.

He didn't tell Bella that she seemed happy that he was buying something for the baby. Thinking he truly believed he was going to survive, and Bella refused to believe he wouldn't survive. He just had to she didn't want to live with the alternative.

Once they were in the Fry's Electronics' be bought Bella a new mobile phone, and got both them hands free mobile phone kits. So they could talk if and when they were in cars which would be at some point in their life. So Bella had a brand new mobile phone, Verizon.

-0

They were back in time to take their tests, Harry waited an hour while Bella took her test. As soon as she stepped out of the car he knew - she had passed her test. She waited on Harry getting back as well. She saw Harry's face and feared the worst, suddenly he grabbed her in a hug and his face took on a cheeky grin that would have torn his face in two. He had passed, he had just been toying with her.

So in high spirit's they walked home instead of having Renee pick them up like they were supposed too.

Renee acted even worse when she got the news, they had a small part to congratulate them. Renee decided to try and take out a loan to try and get Bella a car, she deserved better than she was able to give her. She just hoped it went through, she wasn't too optimistic about it though.

* * *

Will Severus, Poppy or Remus get in touch with Harry? will the safe house be in Forks? or will harry find out there are vampires before he goes off to the house Poppy made for him? will he meet anyone magical? will he be turned after giving birth? or will he heal magically? and when will bella come to forks? will she go to forks? R&R


	23. Chapter 23

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 23

After celebrating the fact they past their test, Bella decided she wanted to head to Orlando Florida before Harry left and she went back to school. They had a lot of different things they could do, Bella took Harry to see all the different animals. As usual Harry's camera seemed to be taking more pictures than Bella thought humanly possible.

Harry seemed to inspect every single animal he came across as if it was the most amazing thing on earth. Bella shook her head at Harry's antics she was used to them by now; the snakes however freaked her out even more so when Harry began talking to them. She just about shrieked her head off when she heard Harry Hissing at them.

"What did you do?" asked a very terrified Bella.

"I can talk to snakes" said Harry; obviously he hadn't told Bella…everything.

"Heh that's disturbing" said Bella wearily.

"Not really…you'd thank me if you were being attacked by one and I told it to back off" grinned Harry.

Looking at the snakes she could see them hissing and looking really angry.

"What are they saying?" asked Bella her curiosity overcoming her weariness.

"They want out, they've been held in captivity their entire life" said Harry softly.

"What a shame" said Bella.

"They do have feelings like us" said Harry quietly. "I've spoken to a snake before a python in England. I made the glass disappear and the snake got out and escaped…I'm not sure if it got away or not"

"They are safer here at least they won't be killed" sighed Bella.

"Yeah that's like you're mum keeping you in the house and not letting you out because you are out" replied Harry.

"Let's go see the other things" said Bella.

"Leave the parrots to last! Get our pictures taken with them" grinned Harry, forgetting about the snakes.

"Ok ok" sighed Bella. She hated getting her pictures taken she always looked so plain in them, she let Harry do what he wanted because they obviously meant a lot to him.

Afterwards they sat for about an hour in a café having a nice lunch, and talking about the different kind of animals they saw. Harry and Bella surprisingly both loved the dolphin's the most, Harry thought they were gorgeous.

Later on that night they went to Ben and Jerry's ice cream shop and went back to the hotel and spent the night talking about everything and anything. From what she had done in Forks when she was a child to what Bella had wanted to be (When she grew up) since she was little and she said she had no idea.

"What do you want to be?" asked Bella softly.

"Me?" Asked Harry surprised by the question.

"Yeah what did you want to be?" asked Bella.

"I never had a chance to think about it, all I wanted to do was be away from the Dursley's. Then when I went to Hogwarts…everyone expected me to become an Auror that's equivalent to a police officer. I never really thought about what I wanted to be I was too busy trying to live up to everyone else's expectations" said Harry honestly.

"And now? What would you like to do?" asked Bella curious herself now.

"I'd like to help people maybe be a Doctor or healer" replied Harry tasting the word on his tongue 'Doctor' after all he did have a saving people thing.

"Then that's what you do Harry" said Bella adamantly.

Harry grinned he liked the sound of that.

Doing what he wanted for the first time in his life.

-0

Even later on that night after Harry had uploaded all his digital photos (and stored them on a USB stick for back up) they were in the hotel room they had booked for the three days, separate beds of course.

"I can't believe you're leaving in two weeks" sighed Bella softly.

"I can't either I'm gonna miss you" said Harry sadly.

"Me too" mumbled Bella sadly.

"You would have made a great big sister to anyone Bells it's a shame you're mum didn't have any other children" said Harry out of the blue.

Bella laughed, she wasn't sure about that - Harry seemed to be a unique case. She was somewhat glad she was an only child - because she would have ended up taking care of her brother or sister all the time. Rene liked having fun too much to stay in and look after children again.

"Thanks Harry" sighed Bella sadly.

"You will come to Forks and visit though wont you Bella?" asked Harry insecurity once again seeping into Harry's voice.

"Of course!" said Bella at once, she nearly cried at the words coming out of Harry's mouth they sounded more like a five year old asking if his mum was still going to come and see him. Not the teenager he was asking his friend if she was visiting, so insecure if she ever met this Hermione and Ron she would kill them for what they have done.

"Good" said Harry smiling, his insecurities put away for the time being.

"Dad wants to meet you…he asked if you wanted picked up at the airport" said Bella sitting up and taking a drink of juice.

"He knows about me?" asked Harry surprised.

"Of course he does I've told him all about you…well mostly not the secret stuff" replied Bella.

"Oh well it would be nice to have someone who knows the area beats taking a taxi" grinned Harry.

"Maybe not" smirked Bella.

"Why?" frowned Harry.

"He only has a police cruiser" said Bella she hated that car it was so embarrassing everyone staring at you wondering what you had done wrong.

"Oh cool" grinned Harry obviously very delighted with the thought of driving in a police car.

"Not with everyone staring at you like some sort of criminal" sneered Bella.

"I thought you didn't care what people thought" smirked Harry.

"I don't but still…it's embarrassing" shrugged Bella.

"Looks like someone does care what people think!" grinned Harry teasingly.

"I used to care…not anymore" said Bella.

"Good for you!" crowed Harry happily.

Bella laughed again and shook her head that was Harry for you.

So childish yet so old.

"Anything else you want to do tomorrow before we go?" asked Bella softly.

"Nah I'm exhausted I'll have a sleep in" said Harry.

"I supposed you're right its two o'clock in the morning last thing I want to do is get up early" yawned Bella.

"Thanks for bringing me here Bella" smiled Harry "I've had great fun you've been really good to me"

"Its ok" smiled Bella. She had fun herself so she couldn't say she hadn't, she finally felt alive instead of the same thing day in and day out. She hadn't realized she was in a rut until Harry changed her ways.

"Why were you so scared when I began talking to that snake it wasn't that awful was it?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, you sounded really angry" said Bella honestly. She wasn't going to start lying to him now, not after all this time.

"Oh I didn't realize" said Harry looking curious.

"They sounded scary" shuddered Bella.

"I won't speak Parseltongue again" said promised Harry. "Unless it's urgent"

"Thank you" said Bella feeling a little better, it had startled her badly hearing Harry hissing angrily at the snakes. Even more so when they responded to him and sounded even angrier, it was really freaky seeing it. She didn't use that word with Harry, not since he had told her that's all he heard for the first eleven years of his life.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out" sighed Harry, he was afraid that she wouldn't want to talk to him again after today.

"I wasn't freaked out honestly, I just got a fright stop apologizing I'm fine!" replied Bella softly.

"Ok" smiled Harry.

"Now its three o'clock lets sleep before we miss the train ok?" moaned Bella curling up into her bed her red hair fanning out across her face.

"Ok ok" groaned Harry cuddling onto the bed himself. He wasn't tired tonight he wasn't sure what was wrong. Maybe it was the nightmares he had recently started to have, with Bella betraying him and bringing Dumbledore and Voldemort right to him. Or seeing her dead, with a variety of different ways such as Dementors kiss, killed by Dumbledore, Voldemort, Death Eaters or himself.

Tonight was different; he had a nightmare about the wizarding world coming to an end. In his nightmare he saw Luna's, Neville's, Severus', Poppy's and Remus' head on pikes outside a very dark dreary horrible looking Hogwarts. Instead of grass it was filled with dead students everywhere and a laughing Voldemort standing at the entrance of Hogwarts. Hogsmade, everyone dead their eyes open staring at the unseen at everything, Lucius Malfoy sneering at the bodies littering the ground. Fred and George still fighting Death Eaters only to die must have been something to do with the knowledge that their uncles took out eight Death Eaters before they died themselves.

Diagon Alley was the worst, Tom the innkeeper was being tortured while Muggles watched petrified before being stuck there until the full moon came up, where the Werewolves who had joined Voldemort's side bit them and before Harry knew it all Muggles had been turned into people of the moon.

He woke up gasping and crying his entire body covered in sweat - the guilt was beginning to eat him up inside.

Dumbledore had well and truly made him believe he was responsible for every one of their lives.

Harry didn't know how much more of it he could take,

Using a silencing spell Harry went for a shower and dried his sweat covered bed and got back in; Harry didn't sleep again that night. The nightmare had been so vivid and real his mind couldn't stop seeing them.

* * *

This chapter was more of a filler...exploring their relationship a bit more...will he be leaving in the next chapter? or is there something you would like to see Bella and Harry doing before Harry goes to Forks? will Severus and Poppy get in touch? or are they in trouble? has Dumbledore done something to them? is severus dead? has voldemort killed him? when dumbledore lets voldemort know that Severus was spying for him all those years? Will harry be alone forever? his father and mother figure dead before they could be a proper family? will i have severus a vampire? or turned into one before harry meets him again? voldemort testing severus to see if he could keep his magic? so voldemort knows if he would keep his own? to make himself truly immortal? R&R Please

AN - There's a song on YouTube you are gonna love called EDWARD CULLEN SONG its absouloutly funny click on it and see what I mean let me know what ya think folks lol


	24. Chapter 24

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 24

When it was time for Harry to leave Bella was actually in tears, she had been dreading this day for three weeks. Him leaving wasn't making anything better, she felt very depressed watching him coming out of the house with his trunk in a tow. It made her feel better that Harry was just as depressed as she was. Damn Phoenix for being so damn hot and sunny, she loved the weather and where she lived until right about now.

"I have a present for you" said Harry softly.

"What?" asked Bella sadly.

He held up a pair of car keys.

Bella's jaw dropped…he hadn't had he? No way would he have gotten her a car! Harry beeped the car and Bella whirled around. It was a red convertible Lexus brand new but a half a year old. Not that it mattered to Bella, she had been about to start saving up for a car so she could drive down to Forks when she wanted to see Harry.

"You di-dint" stuttered Bella.

"Cant have my sister walking to school now can I? Not when she's passed her test" teased Harry.

"You can't give me this!" protested Bella. Her protest was dull he could see she loved the car it's the fact he was spending all this money on her that bothered her.

"I've got more money than I can spend ten times over Bella…this wont even dent my money" said Harry softly. "Plus I like buying you things that's what family does."

"My mum will faint when she see's this" said Bella.

"You're mums been trying to get a car for you…but she's been unable to get a loan I eh…sort of overheard them talking about it" admitted Harry.

"Yeah with mum working part time and Phil not really having a proper job it's hard for them to get money" said Bella sadly.

"I thought he coached baseball teams?" asked Harry.

"He does and that job comes and goes it's not a held down proper job" sighed Bella.

"I think she will be glad you have such a nice car" said Harry grinning gleefully.

"Now are you taking me to the airport or not?" asked Harry after a few seconds of stunned silence Bella still gawking at the brand new car Harry was telling her was hers.

"Come on then!" Squealed Bella. Grabbing the keys from Harry, Bella got into the driver's seat after helping Harry put the feather light trunk into the boot for show.

"Harry I cant believe you got me a car! Aren't you getting one?" asked Bella curiously.

"I have one waiting for me in Forks" assured Harry.

"But dad's picking you up" said Bella confused.

"I know I spoke to him he's taken it to my house already" grinned Harry.

"Oh," said Bella she didn't know her dad and Harry had spoken.

"So when do you recon you will get down to see me and you're dad?" asked Harry.

"Christmas for sure, its five months away I'm not sure I will last that long" groaned Bella.

"Tell me about it" sighed Harry just as upset.

"Anything changes for you or the baby I want to know the minute it happens do you hear me?" asked Bella "Day or night no matter the time!"

"Don't worry Bella I will" promised Harry. He was already two and a half months gone; it didn't seem that long ago he was attacked. He supposed time flied since he was having fun, funny thing was since he had moved put a massive distance between him and his attacker he hardly had any nightmares about him. He wasn't sure why that was; maybe because he avoided thinking about it at all costs…now that he was depressed it was all coming back.

"I'll text dad make sure he remembers" said Bella she didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Ok" said Harry.

"I'm going to miss you" sighed Bella once again.

"Hey you have plenty to remember me by, plus we can converse on the computer all the time. Text each other and phone all the time I know it won't be the same as seeing each other all the time but it will have to do" sighed Harry "For now".

"No where near the same" muttered Bella.

Bella parked the car and paid for the time she was going to be parked and went with Harry for as long as she could. Come security gates, they had to hug goodbye, Bella and Harry had to go their separate ways. Bella felt wrenched getting into the car and driving away, she had been gone about two hours maybe longer. Her mother would be home and worrying about her, Bella sent her a short text message and then text her father to let her know Harry was on his way.

"Where were you?" asked Renee as soon as Bella got in.

"Driving Harry to the airport" said Bella…driving herself it was so weird sure she had past her test but she never expected a car so soon. Not a nearly brand new smart car like Harry had bought her.

"Driving? Both the cars were gone!" frowned Renee very confused.

"Harry got me a car" said Bella with pride.

"He what?" asked Renee feeling jealous - a boy who Bella had only known a short time had gotten Bella a car when she couldn't. She sighed sadly, she knew she shouldn't be angry or jealous but she was. It was her job to buy Bella things, and she was unable to buy her a third of what she deserved.

"The red car outside is mine" grinned Bella.

"The convertible I saw before I went to work?" gasped Renee.

"Yes" said Bella sitting down next to her mother with a glass of orange juice.

Renee had nothing to say to that, she felt really bad that she couldn't get her daughter anything like that. Also on the other hand she was glad someone had been able to buy her daughter something as nice as that. It had been a constant struggle to bring Bella up on her own, then she met Phil who made it easier. She had stood by her decision to leave Charlie and she hadn't regretted it. She had hated that small town and couldn't wait to leave, Charlie had been happy in his same routine but she hadn't. in the end she hadn't been able to take it, she regretted leaving him the way she had though…especially with both his parents dying but that was over and done with now.

_Buzz _

Bella grinned when she got Harry's text he was on the plane already on his way to Forks.

-0-0-0

"Are you Charlie Swan?" asked Harry coming up behind the chief of police.

Jumping in fright he turned to face the teen he had heard so much about from Bella.

"I am you must be Harry Potter?" said Charlie.

"Yeah nice to meet you" smiled Harry.

"No luggage?" asked Charlie curiously.

"No I've sent it along" said Harry.

"I see" said Charlie very confused.

"So can I get to turn the siren on?" grinned Harry cheekily.

"No" said Charlie his brown eyes twinkling. He could see why Bella liked this boy; he was like her in so many ways. Sarcastic cheeky and liked to break the ice with something small.

"Aww never mind then" smirked Harry.

They made their way to the cruiser and got in the ride was in silence but he had been forewarned that Charlie didn't make small talk. Nothing was said until Harry noticed a woman by herself struggling to get the shopping into her car. Being the hero he was he couldn't help but help a damsel in distress.

"Stop the car" said Harry.

"We are in the middle of the street we cannot stop" replied Charlie.

"What's the point in being the chief of police if you cannot stop," said Harry irritably.

Sighing a confused Charlie stopped the car and Harry got out, Charlie stepped out of the car to see what the young boy was up to. He was surprised when he began helping Esme Cullen with her shopping.

-0

Esme carried food from the shop and was getting many stares, how could a woman so thin and frail be able to carry that much bagging. Esme signed wordlessly and dropped a few bags to get the staring stopped. No one even so much as tried to stop it, just went on their way again now that they were satisfied.

"Here let me help" sighed Harry picking up a few bags and helping to open the boot. Once he had done that he got as many bags into the boot as he could, then helped her with the bags she had in her hand. Charlie Swan soon helped as well, and before they knew it the three of them were standing there with nothing in their hands and the boot snapped shut.

"Esme how are you?" asked Charlie looking happy to see her.

"Thanks for the help, I'm fine thank you how are you?" asked Esme. Charlie was one of the few people who were nice to the Cullen's. He thought they were a nice couple, and very selfless to take in so many children. At first he thought they were going to be a handful but was quickly proven wrong. The family liked to keep to themselves and never caused any trouble, much like himself.

"I'm thank you, Isabella will be coming for Christmas this year for the first time since she was four" smiled Charlie beaming with pride.

"She doesn't like Isabella, you should respect her wishes you know" tutted Harry.

"Sorry Esme this is Harry Potter the newest resident in Forks" smiled Charlie.

"Hi! Nice to meet you" grinned Harry holding his hand out; Esme had no choice but to shake it without looking suspicious. Harry didn't even seem bothered; however, in his mind was a whole different matter. He knew what she was before her hand withdrew, cold, pale, no pulse and the eyes what made her stand out now he knew what she was.

Vampire.

"How is the family?" asked Charlie.

"Carlisle is fine, the others are just the same you know teenagers" smiled Esme.

"Others?" asked Harry curiously.

"I have three boys and two girls" smiled Esme.

"Oh right" smiled Harry wondering if she was magical she must be if she had children. A small amount of confusion must have shown on his face because Esme spoke again.

"They were adopted only Rosalie and Jasper are really related to me" smiled Esme.

"That's a very nice thing to do" said Harry in awe, of course he knew they were probably all vampires but he had never seen vampires pretending to be humans or acting as a family. So he was determined to treat them as if they were just that - a human family.

"Thank you" smiled Esme very surprised at how genuine Harry was at the fact she had supposedly adopted all the children. She was usually met with scorn or usually they pretended to be nice and spoke about her behind her back. Mostly centred on the fact she couldn't have children of her own. They must think her stupid if they didn't honestly think she knew what they said about her. Not that she cared, oh it had hurt the first few times she had heard it but now she didn't care. It doesn't matter anymore about not having children, because Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett were her children now.

She was finally happy with what she had - she just wished Rosalie could be too.

"I must get going I have a house in need of a clean" sighed Esme in mock despair.

Charlie grinned and said goodbye, Harry did as well soon they were strapped back into the cruiser and on their way to Harry's new house.

"So tell me more about Esme's family" said Harry curiously.

"I'm not a gossip" said Charlie.

"No I didn't mean it that way, I just want to know what they do for a living" smiled Harry. So Charlie really liked the family that was nice to know.

"Esme designs houses, she actually designed your's the rest of the children are still at school and her husband Carlisle is a doctor at Forks hospital" explained Charlie softly.

Harry's green eyes sparkled; an idea suddenly forming perhaps the family would be able to help him.

"I've enrolled you in school you start tomorrow pick up you're things tomorrow at the office before you head to school and I'll be checking" said Charlie.

That said Charlie drove away, leaving a stumped Harry standing there so that was Harry's plans out of the window…he hadn't wanted to attend school. Now he knew he would, he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Bella's dad.

* * *

Now Harry's in forks! forced to go to school pregnant...already met a vampire and has a plan! ooo so how is it going to go? will bellla join harry in forks in a few months? will James Laurent and victoria try summat before or after bella comes? will bella be the target? harry unable to do much? will he loose his magic when hes turned? will the baby play havoc with his magic and make wrong spells come out of his wand? R&R plz tell me what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 25

Harry cursed for the hundredth time as he got ready for his shower, texting Bella constantly getting on at her because of her dad. She had just laughed and said he had to have a normal education if he planned on staying in the this world. A quick shower later, he went down the stairs and got the fright of his life.

Four massive green pairs of eyes were looking at him, food already on the table for him to eat. He was surprisingly very hungry, smiling he sat down watching Dobby and Winky wearily wondering why they were here. He wasn't sure if they were here on Dumbledore's orders or not so he told them to sit down.

"Why are you here?" asked Harry softly.

"We have been looking all over for Master Harry" said Dobby quickly without his usual exuberant greeting.

"Does Dumbledore know where I am?" asked Harry licking his suddenly dry lips.

"No Master Harry wez won't betray yous" said Winky wide eyed looking ready to find the nearest hard object and began hurting himself.

"Where did you get the food?" asked Harry "And Winky its fine I forbid you from drinking or hurting yourself in any way emotionally of physically". Finished telling Winky off Harry turned back to Dobby and waited on the answer.

"Wez bought it with us from Hogwarts" said Dobby his big tennis green eyes blinking in confusion.

"Wait a minute Dobby how do you get the food for Hogwarts?" asked Harry he had never seen a food shop - plenty of sweet shops but not convenience stores.

"There's a wizarding shop for everything you is needing sir" said Winky.

"Really where about?" asked Harry surprised.

"It's past Gringotts and down zi ally turned left and yous finding it Harry Potter" smiled Dobby.

"And you can just pop in?" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry Potter sir" said Dobby he understood Harry hadn't been in the wizarding world long so knew to be patient and let him know things he wouldn't normally know.

"Wizarding money?" asked Harry subdued.

"No sir, both" said Winky and Dobby just nodded his head. Luckily no one was watching in, or they would have fainted dead away. Two ET looking creatures sitting talking to a human as if it was normal.

"Would you be able to get me my food about a months supply without them knowing who I am?" asked Harry.

"Course sir" said Winky proudly.

Harry smiled opening his wallet he gave the house elves enough money, "Don't let anyone know you're shopping for me, let them think it's Hogwarts if you have to. Come back and clean the kitchen up and put everything away. Not that it needs much this house is brand new, if there's anything else you can think of to do, do it. I'll be home at around four so I'll see you then ok?"

"Of course Master Harry" said Winky.

"Yes Harry Potter" smiled Dobby, he knew better than to call Harry Master or sir looks like Winky had some learning to do.

"Winky no more Master or Sir its Harry or Harry Potter if it makes you feel better…I don't want to have to give you clothes" said Harry, he didn't like threatening them but it was the only thing that got through to Dobby.

Winky looked like she was going to cry, Harry lifted up his wallet, car keys and a pen putting his baggy hoodie on he was ready to face the day. He didn't like wearing baggy things, he liked showing off his toned muscular form. All those years of Quidditch had its advantages, and no one could see.

Black jeans, white top and blue hoodie he looked more like he was about to steal the car rather than get into it and drive away. Which was what he did but it wasn't stealing unless you can steal from himself. He was showing so no gym for him he would have to plead a long term bad back or something. He could hardly wear shorts and go to gym the way he was, not in a couple of months he couldn't. Damn it why couldn't he just be normal for once…maybe he should pretend to be a female it would make things a helluva lot better.

He groaned when he noticed the stares he was getting, he remembered he wanted to ask Dobby if Severus and Poppy were alright. Surely the little thing would have told him if something had happened. It would just have to wait till he got back; he missed them surprisingly very much.

Not many people had brand new cars in forks.

Suddenly his car started stuttering, swearing he stopped the car and was shocked to see his car was out of petrol. So much for the full fucking tank he had been promised, swearing nastily looked like he was going to be late for school if he got there at all. He couldn't shout on Dobby or Winky he couldn't risk exposure. Great so he would have to walk to get petrol, he saw a silver Volvo speeding along, he made a gesture with his hand and surprisingly it stopped right in front of him as if it was all planned.

"Can you tell me where the nearest Petrol station is?" asked Harry moodily.

"Petrol?" was the reply he got a musical laugh in reply that lit up the car.

Harry was never one to take shit from anyone not after putting up with Draco Malfoy all those years and Severus Snape.

"Yeah the liquid that makes you're wheels go round and round…the car hardly runs on air" sneered Harry. Curtly began walking in the same direction wondering if there was a bloody petrol station in this town.

"Keep going in that direction" said Edward not laughing anymore. He couldn't even offer the kid a lift, because his family were all in his car. Emmett in front with Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were in the back.

"Thanks" sighed Harry, he had to get the car off the middle of the road and into a parking space he didn't know how long he was going to be. Thankfully it was down hill so it wasn't too bad; he just had to stop his car from running away.

-0

"That's cruel leaving him there" said Alice softly.

"Do you want him sitting on you're head?" sneered Rosalie.

"I just…" was all Alice said, just then she went into a vision, of what would happen today at lunch time.

"We have to help him" said Alice quietly.

Edward sighed, remembering the vision he nodded his head grudgingly yeah the kid did deserve their help.

Quickly accelerating, they made it to the Gas station in record time, filling the gas into the container he went in and paid for it. Both the container and the gas, getting back into the car they held their breath. They hated the smell of petrol it was wrong when they were human which makes it ten times worse now.

Heading back he was surprised to see the car and the boy gone, until Rosalie told him to look in the other direction. That's when he saw him; he was trying to get his car into a proper driving space. Not that Edward could blame him really it was a nice car; even Rosalie couldn't say anything nasty about it.

Brand new blue convertible Audi.

"Leave it" said Edward getting out of the car opening the boot and bringing out the gas.

"What?" snapped Harry angrily; he wasn't in the best of moods his day seemed to be getting worse and worse instead of better.

"I got you some gas" sneered Edward. Harry's eyes widened, this must be Esme's 'Children' the other Vampires here in Forks. He wondered how every vampire he had seen so far seemed to breath taking yet the one that had hurt him was disgusting creepy and ugly looking.

"What's the catch?" asked Harry, wearily.

"Want the money for it other than that nothing" sneered Edward.

"Hm…how much?" asked Harry he didn't have a problem with that.

"Forty Dollars" said Edward. Who was getting steadily angrier when he couldn't read the teens mind. He could also smell vampire around him, he obviously knew the existence of Vampires or knew someone that was one. He never through for a second that the smell was actually a baby vampire in a boy's stomach.

"Here" said Harry handing over sixty Dollars and began filling up his car, that's when pain began blooming from his abdomen. Gritting his teeth he waited for the pain to pass, it was like someone was squashing his internal organs. Panting in relief when the pain stopped he had to sit down on his chair relief flowing through him.

The Cullen's were already long gone, Edward telling them everything about the teen that he couldn't hear the boy's thoughts. That he smelt vampire around him and that he might know what they were.

"Do we dispose of him?" asked Rosalie immediately she would be damned if she was moving.

"No if we do that we risk retribution who knows how many vampires he knows we don't want to get ourselves killed" replied Jasper.

"Might even be the Volturi but I cannot smell any one I recognize" said Edward.

"We wait and watch" said Jasper.

"You won't hurt him" said Alice angrily.

"Do you know something we don't?" asked Emmett.

"Maybe but it's mine to know and Rosalie you're going to love him" said Alice smugly.

Rosalie snorted very un-lady like but she didn't care…the day she cared for a human was the day she turned back time and left Emmett for dead.

Her snort turned into a gawp as they watched a very familiar blue Audi over take them. Him Edward Cullen was being over taken by a human who was going at about one hundred and forty miles an hour. Edward liked nothing more than a challenge and hit the accelerator even harder, he saw the teen give him the thumbs up. Unfortunately neither of them won, they both squeezed into a parking space next to each other at the same time.

"Next time" said Edward and Harry together.

Harry was walking towards the office before the Cullen's were fully out of the car; sometimes it sucked having to move so slow this was one of those times. They made their way to their classes, very happy and chattering, it had just been the summer holidays after all. None of the Cullen's had a chance to find out more about Harry because they were hardly in his class. Alice and Harry had drama and art together, Edward had English Lit and Biology with him, and they all had Gym and Music with him.

Alice was nice enough, but Harry was getting freaked out she was being overly nice to him for a vampire. No matter how much he sniped, sneered, growled and groaned she still spoke to him like he was taking part in her one way conversation. Her moods were infections he had to admit, the silly things she did and said made Harry want to laugh. But no he didn't want friends, he would have to leave them again Bella had been his exception. He didn't know how much longer he would be around to be a friend. He was doing a favour to himself and to anyone he could or would befriend. Although he liked the thought of people mourning him after he had departed from this world it would mean he wasn't invisible after all. He knew he would end up in the clouds snuggled in his mother's arms' feeling everything was going to be alright.

Or so he hoped.

"What do you have next?" asked Alice once their first class was finished.

"Straight to Art" said Harry.

"Me too" beamed Alice.

He saw people looking at them wearily, he knew Alice wasn't going to give in sighing softly he nodded his head. Fine, she won for now just wait until he was dead and she would maybe think twice before forcing someone to befriend her. Closing his eyes he shook his head, he was being horrible for no reason. He let Bella into his life; this was a vampire she would move on she saw people die all the time. It would happen sooner or later but it would just be sooner in his case. Perhaps he would be able to leave his son with them, they would know what they were doing if the worst came to the worst that's what he was going to do.

"Right people!" yelled the teacher "Pair up and I want designs with names on them for a hat and I want it done by the end of class".

"Huh charming" mumbled Harry.

"Did you say something?" asked the teacher her eyes zoning in on Harry.

"I said I'm calling my hat charming" said Harry a tone of sarcasm leaking into his voice.

"Hm" said the teacher before moving on.

"She has very good ears" smirked Alice.

"You think!" said Harry.

"So what we doing?" asked Alice.

Before long it was lunch time and if Alice wanted the vision to come true she had to leave him here. She wasn't going to pass up on the opportunity of seeing Jessica Stanley taken down a peg or two. If she didn't let him scare her now … he would end up expelled for really hurting Jessica in three weeks time. Then again she didn't know Harry didn't want to be in School.

"Harry! It's to finally get you on your own" smiled Jessica jogging up to him and putting her arm in his.

"Is it?" asked Harry surprised.

"Of course" said Jessica battering her eyelids in what she assumed was a flirting manner.

"Well who would have thought" said Harry, gritting his teeth when Jessica actually dragged him along to the cafeteria area and actually had the gall to get his food for him.

"Come on then let's sit beside my friends you'll like them" smiled Jessica widely.

All Harry could think was 'Bella please call me' give me the excuse I so desperately wanted and needed.

"This is Lauren, Eric, Tyler and Mike" smiled Jessica.

"Hi" said Harry curtly.

"So you've been hanging out with the Cullen's" said Lauren.

"Brilliant observation!" said Harry looking genuinely pleased with them. They didn't even realise they had been insulted.

"So what did you talk about? Her family? What did she say?" asked Lauren looking excited.

"None of you're business" said Harry somewhat insulted.

"Did you know she's got a boyfriend? It's her brother" said Jessica Stanley thinking that Harry liked Alice.

"You know Jasper isn't her brother not biologically" said Angela Webber coming and sitting down.

"But they live together its just wrong" said Jessica looking more and more disgusted as the seconds pass.

"That doesn't mean anything my best friends back home are together and living together already" said Harry.

"Personally I think she only adopted so many because she can't have children" smirked Jessica.

'BANG' boomed Harry's hands slapping of the table "Do not let me hear you saying anything about Esme Cullen. I'll have you know she's the sweetest person I've met since I got into this bloody town. She must be a brilliant selfless person to take all those children in!" snarled Harry. Stalking around the table until he was behind her, she tried to get up but Harry put his hands on her shoulders and kept her seated. "If I hear you saying anything like that again, I'll make sure you're the orphan once I'm done with you're family I'll come after you in a few years do I make myself clear?" hissed Harry angrily into her ear no one was moving too petrified to do anything. They could feel Harry's magic coming off him in waves and it kept them remaining seated. They also didn't hear what Harry was saying to Jessica no one but the Cullen's were actually able to hear what he said.

"Yes" said Jessica her entire frame was shivering in fear.

"You are one stupid, undeserving bitch you're parents deserve better than you look at you…if you're top got any lower there would be nothing there. Newsflash girl it's disgusting and not at all appealing. Most decent men what a woman who respects herself" sneered Harry.

Just then the Scottish bag pipes started up on his phone.

Grinning suddenly he answered his phone and walked out of Forks high school into the surrounding woods and enjoyed talking to Bella the rest of the lunch time. He told her about the Vampires what he said was "Go figure the town you send me to would have a bunch of Vampires in it only you Bella, only you."

Then Harry's world went black.

He had been knocked unconscious.

* * *

Ouch so who did it? Jessica Stanley? Eric and Mike? The Cullens? The Normad Vampires The Dreaded Volturi? Someone working for Dumbledore? or Dumbledore himself? Someone from the Order? has Harry been betrayed? will harry survive? will his baby? who will raise the alarm? will Bella end up in forks when she hears things on the phone? R&R Plz tell me what you want to happen and who you want it to be!


	26. Chapter 26

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 26

Harry groaned finally wakening up, to find himself face to face with three vampires, with red eyes. He stiffened upon seeing them, the one with blonde hair looked sort of like the guy that had hurt him. Everything he had fought so hard to forget came tumbling back, quicker than lightening he had himself on his feet stumbling a little. Quickly grabbing his wand and crouched down waiting on them making the first move. If anything it seemed to amuse the vampires and Harry didn't like that, he wasn't used to being laughed at. He was Harry Potter after all; even Voldemort found him annoying and a threat.

"Well well who do we have here a weakling you weren't supposed to fall unconscious" sneered James his head coking to the side wondering what the piece of wood was for. Did the boy really think that would protect him?

Harry didn't reply just tried to keep an eye on them which was hard to do as they were surrounding him. He knew he was deadly outnumbered, three vampires against one wizard as good as he was there was no hope for him. However, Harry wasn't one to stare at the reality in front of him and accept it.

"What do you think that piece of wood will do human" smirked Victoria.

"Do not tease our food" said Laurent.

"What's the fun in that" sneered James licking his lips.

"Why do you not smell" sniffed Laurent looking more curious than anything.

"I wonder if you will taste as bland" sneered Victoria.

"That's right I taste absolutely disgusting" sneered Harry right back his eyes jerking back and forth between the three vampires.

He just hoped he could stop them attacking the school, even if it meant his life in the process he would die happily. He wasn't being a hero but by Christ he didn't want to see anything happening to anyone not if he could avoid it.

He saw James prowling forward and reacted, he fired of a fire spell only for flowers to come out of his wand. He had actually felt his baby's magic changing the spell, and was completely stunned.

"Oh you bad baby" muttered Harry that said a hand then put him in a choke hold, James then put him against a tree.

"How did he do that" said Laurent fear entering his voice.

"It doesn't matter" smirked James the wand was already out of his grip.

"He knows the existence of vampires…which means there must be some around here" said Laurent angrily.

"We will be doing the Volturi a favour" hissed James his nose right next to Harry's juggler vein.

"If you say so" gasped Harry. Why did he never get a rest? It was as if he was doomed for a life of pain, danger and death. Harry wondered silently if he still had his mothers sacrifice running through his veins.

"Who are the vampires you know?" hissed James knocking his prey to his feet staring down at him.

Harry's fear was becoming more prominent, even the Vampires could smell it he couldn't get the memories to leave him alone. It wasn't helping that James looked a lot like the man that had hurt him.

Fear was a good thing in some situations as fear caused his magic to react, Harry twisted the accidental magic to do his bidding, as James was about to pick him up again he yelled 'REDUCTO' and the vampire went flying, five trees were blasted apart as his body propelled through them. He fell with a grunt a massive hole in his chest where the spell had struck; he wasn't healing half as quickly as they normally did. It must have something to do with the magic; Victoria picked him up screeching in anger asking how he had done it.

"Let him go!" snarled Alice angrily. No one threatened her new best friend even if he wasn't her best friend yet.

Emmett, Edward and Alice were there, Jasper and Rosalie were in different classes from them all. They couldn't get them out of class without arousing suspicion, and they didn't want anyone coming outside right now.

"You're the vampires he knows" smirked Victoria.

"Let him go" snarled Edward.

Alice had been in class when she got the vision as and usual Edward saw it, if Harry ended up dead James would end up coming after a few others in the school. Their secret would end up nearly revealed as one of the police officers hit the nail on the head and says it looked like a vampire attack. They would end up having to move, usually they didn't interfere with vampires feeding but they had to get involved this time.

Edward and Emmett wouldn't exactly let Alice go off herself, Jasper would kill them then the others would too. Not that Emmett needed persuasion he was always up for a fight especially when he was doing something as mind numbing as work he had done one hundred times over.

Harry had been trying to figure out how to use his mother's sacrifice to get out of the vampire's grip. He was actually running out of air and turning almost blue, just as he felt himself falling almost unconscious Victoria let out an inhuman scream as her hand suddenly began turning to dust. Harry felt a sense of De-Ja-Vu as he used his hands to grab the screaming woman all vampires watched shocked as Victoria was turned to dust. There wasn't even a strand of hair left; Laurent was already backing away his arms up in surrender.

"Touch me again you get the same treatment" snarled Harry angrily getting up only to slump against a tree.

"You will pay for this" snarled James angrily his chest finally beginning to heal.

"You brought that on yourselves! You attacked me not the other way around, arsehole" snarled Harry angrily sounding much like the vampires that were surrounding him.

Snarling James took off and Laurent surprisingly gave him one last warning.

"James is a tracker; his senses are absolutely lethal I've never seen anyone like him in my five hundred years. You better watch yourself, he always hunts his obsession and you've become his new toy" warned Laurent.

Harry just kept on looking at the man, making him very uncomfortable and as quickly as he was there he was gone.

"How did you do that?" asked Emmett suspiciously.

"How did you know about the existence of Vampires?" asked Alice.

"And why do you smell like one" questioned Edward.

Harry narrowed his eyes, he had just been attacked by three vampires, and his magic had been hijacked by his unborn baby, nearly killed. Almost suffocated his throat was killing him and they had the gall to ask him questions. Snarling angrily he stomped off in the direction of the school and got to his class. Apologizing for being late, he stated that he had been unable to leave the toilet until now. The teacher didn't want to know any more than that and quickly told him to sit down.

He avoided the Cullen's like a plague; unfortunately it didn't last because as soon as he got outside the school they surrounded him. He noticed the other Cullen's were there as well, Esme and someone he assumed was probably Carlisle. Harry tried to walk away but Edward took a hold of his arm and pushed him in the direction of his 'Parents' sighing softly he got into the car and Edward got in beside him.

"This is called abduction you know" hissed Harry angrily. Gulping that had hurt his throat was on fire where Victoria had grabbed him.

"We just want to talk to you, we wont harm you" soothed Esme.

Harry scoffed but kept silent on the very fast drive back to the Cullen's house, anyone else would have been scared at the fact he was in a car with vampires and how fast Carlisle was going. He on the other hand was used to it, it was only slightly faster than his broomstick…thinking of broomsticks made him realise just how much he missed Quidditch. He hadn't been on his broom since he and Bella had gone on it.

Carlisle was very curious about this teen, from what he had heard he was obviously a force to be reckoned with. The teen had turned a vampire to dust, and held his own against three of them. Alice had seen a different outcome, James had killed Harry but since the others had come he had been out numbered and ran off.

Esme was surprisingly worried about what the others might do to the teen; she obviously really liked him for some reason. Esme had always been against violence she was the reason they just backed off most of the time and moved. She was also wondering why she hadn't smelt any vampire smell from the teen.

Harry noticed the Volvo following them obviously the others had used the other car.

"If anything happens to my car you're paying for it" muttered Harry, he wasn't exactly popular who knows what Jessica Stanley would do to his car.

"I doubt anything will" smirked Edward.

"Are you going to go any faster?" asked Harry his question directed at Carlisle.

"You're not scared are you?" asked Esme looking around at Harry.

"No" grinned Harry when Carlisle's foot went down and the car got faster.

Carlisle had thought Harry was being sarcastic but in the end he had to admit that the kid wasn't even the slightest bit scared. Carlisle had never met a human like this one; he couldn't wait to get to know him better. After their talk he would need to take a look at Harry's throat it looked really bad and swollen.

Edward took a look himself and noticed for the first time the very bruised throat; it was already black and swollen. Edward was surprised he was able to talk at all; he supposed he should just be grateful that his windpipe wasn't crushed anyway.

They were all in for a shock that night that was for sure.

"Wow that's you're house?" asked Harry as the car came to an abrupt stop in front of the house.

"I designed it myself" said Esme quite proudly.

"I know you designed mine as well its similar just a helluva lot smaller" said Harry.

When the Cullen's got out of the car he didn't, he was being rebellious and didn't want to make it any easier for them. He wondered silently what they would do if he refused to get out of the car, probably carry him in like a big baby.

"Get out before I force you to" snapped Rosalie her patience getting the better of her.

"Go ahead" smirked Harry.

She didn't move, she had heard what happened to the other vampire and she so wasn't going to touch him. Harry sniggered at that, before sighing he wanted this over with so he could go home and get something to eat - he was hungry.

The vampires were all giving him a wide berth, great someone else fearing him…or something else. He silently wondered why he hadn't been able to protect himself earlier, when he was in Voldemort's dungeons. If only it would be as easy to kill Voldemort he would die a happy man free with the knowledge his parents killer was in hell.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink? I still have some food in the house and its fresh" said Esme looking really excited.

"What can you cook?" asked Harry curiously.

"Anything I have plenty of cook books in the house" said Esme nearly jumping up and down.

"I love pasta if you want to make that" shrugged Harry.

"Brilliant" beamed Esme quickly going through to the kitchen, Harry curiously followed her and sat on one of the many seats.

"How did you do that to Victoria?" asked Edward.

"Was that her name? Did you know her?" asked Harry wearily.

"No I can read…most minds" said Edward. If they were going to ask Harry to trust them they might as well give something in return.

"But not mine" grinned Harry.

"No" said Edward.

Harry removed his suddenly visible choker and asked in his mind 'How about now?'

"How did that happen?" asked Edward looking at the choker curiously.

"Can I put it on?" asked Alice gleefully.

"Only if I get it back" he teased.

Alice quickly put it on, Edward was shocked that he couldn't hear anything, what was that choker doing? How was it defeating his gift? Stopping him from being able to read the mind of the wearer…what kind of choker was it.

"I'll buy that off you for a million pound" said Rosalie she would do anything for a choker like that. She didn't like Edward reading her mind all the time, although she was used to it now.

"No way I'm alright thanks" said Harry quickly taking the choker and putting it back on, Alice put her Cullen crest choker back on too.

"Can you tell us how you managed to kill that vampire?" asked Carlisle taking charge as the conversation deviated from the original question.

"That will take a lot of explaining" groaned Harry; he would have to explain his past and everything about himself. If he wanted their help…well he needed it really he would have to tell them everything otherwise they might not help him. Who knows how many of the others had gifts like Edward he couldn't take the chance of them knowing he wasn't being completely truthful.

* * *

There We Go I Think I Even Surprised Myself...I Wasnt Sure Who I Wanted It To Be...In The End I Chose It To Be The Normads! So It Was Victoria That Died First What Did You Think Of That? Its Always James That Goes First So I Thought I Would Change It. =P Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter! Did You Like How She Died? =) How Would You Like To See James Die? Will I Let Laurent Live? Or Will I Have Him Come After Harry? Laurent Was Always The Coward In The Films/Books. Will Harry Get New Necklaces For The Cullens? Or Will He Weave Spells Into The Cullen Crests? And Give Them The Privacy They So Desire? And Edward The Peace He Needs At Home? Will Harry Tell Them All The Truth? Will Carlisle And His Family Help Harry Even At The Risk Of The Volturi? Or Just Warn Harry Not To Tell Anyone And Tell Him He Cant Help? Warn Him About The Volturi? Will Harry In The End Have To Ask Someone Magical For Help? Or Will He Give Birth Alone? I'm Thinking Of Making The Cullens Say No And Not Help Him...It Would Make A Nice Change...Plus Harry's Not Family That's The Most Important Thing To The Cullen's...Would Carlisle Risk His Family For A Stranger? R&R Plz Take Care xXx


	27. Chapter 27

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 27

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" asked Harry softly forgetting what they were.

"Obviously" sneered Rosalie.

"I mean the existence of other creatures?" asked Harry curiously.

"You mean like Shape shifters? There's a big bunch of them down La push beach" said Emmett, the boy was definitely not a shape shifter they stank like hell. This boy didn't smell of anything which was what worried them the most; they wouldn't know he was even there if it wasn't for the blood pumping through his veins.

"Really?" asked Harry surprised, laughing ironically. He had wanted to come somewhere he could give birth without being too noticeable. Bella had to say nothing exciting ever happened in Forks … go figure and he had listened and come. Vampires and werewolves existing in harmony now he had heard everything.

"How do you do that without killing each other?" remarked Harry.

"How do you know we don't get along?" asked Carlisle his beautiful face impassive.

"It's natural for Werewolves and Vampires to be enemies although it's happened occasionally but it's still constantly surprising" said Harry.

"How is it you know about the existence of our races?" said Alice, she couldn't see anything no outcomes of this conversation. For once Alice Cullen was just in the dark as everyone else when it came to his conversation.

"I'm a Wizard" sighed Harry.

"A what? Wizard" said Rosalie confused.

"A magical wizard?" asked Carlisle his face going even paler if possible.

"Yes" said Harry looking at Carlisle wearily whatever he was remembering wasn't good.

"Carlisle what is it?" asked Esme looking at her husband in worry.

"The Volturi has a massive grudge against Wizards they actually killed a few back in the day. Also killed any vampire associated with Wizards" said Edward as Carlisle he had been told how bad and evil wizards were and how they were exterminating the Vampire race.

"Great" groaned Harry, he hadn't known that titbit of information, they seriously need to update all the books.

"Is it true Wizards kill Vampires?" asked Edward his eyes going black at the thought of his family being in danger from either him or the Volturi.

"I don't know" frowned Harry, "Then again I just killed one but it was purely in self defence, how do you know the others that killed weren't acting in self defence. Of course the bloody Volturi is going to take the side of the Vampire over the wizard."

"What kind of power was that? I've never seen a vampire turn to dust like that" said Alice.

Harry's eyes dimmed, as if someone had put the green lights out on the Christmas tree.

Sighing softly he began telling his tale "When I was a year and a half old, Voldemort attacked my home my parents were Witches and Wizards. Voldemort was an evil Wizard hell bent on world domination. Anyone that wasn't pure blood he wanted killed, pure blood is basically a long line of Witches and Wizards for you're ancestry. My mother was Muggle born which meant my grandparents were normal so she wasnt pure in Voldemort's book also she was part of the organization that was brining Voldemort down"

"Here you go" said Esme softly putting the drink down in front of him.

"Those two reasons weren't why Voldemort came; he had heard what people call prophecies that predict the futures. One that told him of a child being born as the seventh month being able to defeat him. There was me and one other boy born then, Neville Longbottom Voldemort came after me and well my father died trying to hold him off so my mum and I could run. She didn't get very far she uh stood in front of my crib stopping me or Voldemort seeing each other." said Harry.

Esme gasped she knew what was coming she could feel it deep in her bones.

"Voldemort told her to step aside and she would live that he only wanted to kill me. She refused and she too died when he pointed his wand at me and said the killing curse it was flung back on him defeating him temporary for ten years. Witches and Wizards everywhere rose their glasses and gossiped about Harry Potter the boy who lived. Only those who knew my parents remembered them. No one cared that my parents had died that night, they just needed someone to worship and I became that person. Their saviour of the Wizarding world, people gawp at me like I'm the Holy Grail." sneered Harry he hated the attention.

"I grew up in the normal world away from the Wizards and Witches I didn't know they existed until I was eleven when I went to school and learned all about spells, creatures, history of the Wizarding world" said Harry. If he could call the Dursley's normal that is but they couldnt have tried to be more normal if they had tried.

"I suppose that must have come as a shock to you to find out you were a Wizard" said Esme softly she felt so sorry for this child.

"No…well yeah sure but at the same time no, it was like everything suddenly made sense. All those times I had changed my teacher's hair blue," Emmett yelled "Wicked!" "How I appeared on the school roof, how I made my hair grow back when my aunt cut it. How I had shrunk the horrible Christmas or orange clothes my aunt tried to force me to wear. I've also healed myself when I've been hurt to top it all off talking to snakes scared the living day lights out of me…to get an answer was a relief it meant I was a freak" said Harry actually feeling the relief all over again.

Surprisingly it was Emmett and Rosalie that were nodding in understanding.

"What exactly did you learn?" asked Carlisle showing emotion positive emotion for the first time. Curiosity.

"Charms, Defence against the dark arts, potions, Transfiguration, History, Divination, that sort of thing" said Harry.

"What's defence against the dark arts?" asked Rosalie.

"How to defend yourself against evil spells or magical beings" replied Harry.

"You mean like us?" Asked Emmett.

Grimacing "Yes, but not just against Vampires but all kinds of creatures, Boggarts, Acromantula, Dragons, Ashwinder snakes, Basilisks the king of serpents, Banshees, Bicorn's. Yeti's, Doxy's pixy little buggers bite really hard they are sort of like fairy's that bite. Blast-Ended Skrewt, Centaur's, Chameleon Ghouls who like to pretend they are suits of armours. Then there's Chimaera's, Cornish Pixies, cant forget Dementors evil soul sucking creatures, Vampires of course and Werewolves, Gndylows, Hinkypunks, Kappas, Red Caps, Giants, Trolls, Hippogriff's. Inferius, tarantula's, Veela's hell they even told us about the Loch Ness Monster which loves to show off in front of normal people. Of course its just legend no one actually really thinks it real apart from a select few and all of my kind" Harry assured.

"What defence do you have against Vampires?" asked Carlisle.

"There isn't a spell known to defeat them, all you can do is hit them with a mean mother fucking spell and run for you're life" said Harry.

"Then how did you do that?" asked Edward.

"Well when my mum died for me it created a protection against Voldemort…my spell went wrong and uh well turned my spell into flowers. All I could do was a little wandless magic with the help of being scared out of my wits. Your magic reacts to how you feel, if I get angry things tend to explode around me, upset I've blown my uncle's aunt up…hurt I've removed glass from a snake house and ended up nearly setting the thing on my cousin. Anyway back to the original question I tapped into my mothers sacrifice and anything touching me turns to ash. I honestly didn't think it would work to be honest." said Harry.

"How did you know you're mother's sacrifice would do anything?" asked Esme softly.

"Because when I was eleven Voldemort was a spirit and possessed one of my teachers willingly. Of course Voldemort couldn't touch me so he ordered Quirrell to kill me, as soon as he touched me he began turning to dust, Voldemort was once again forced to flee as I defeated him for the second time" said Harry smugly.

"You killed one of you're teachers?" asked Carlisle shocked.

"Uh…it's either kill or be killed plus I didn't understand what was going on either! I didn't realize it was my mothers protection protecting me…not that it works against Voldemort now…he took my blood and brought himself back." explained Harry - Even Carlisle couldn't hold that against him.

"Why do you call you're wand a baby?" asked Alice jumping up and down.

"What?" asked Harry looking at Alice very confused.

A plate of lovely smelling pasta was put in front of him along with a fork, and a refill of Orange juice.

"When I had a vision of you fighting the Vampires I saw you saying oh you bad baby" said Alice.

Edward nodded his head in confirmation.

Harry grimaced there was no way those people were going to believe him, they already thought badly of Wizards. Harry didn't see the point in telling them about the baby, he knew the answer. No one disobeyed the Volturi unless they had a death wish, or at least that's what they book says.

"It doesn't really matter anyway even if I wanted you're help I think I already know the answer" said Harry.

"What could you possibly need our help for?" asked Rosalie.

"I have a vengeful vampire after me I need help with a personal problem but it's none of you're business really. You got what you wanted, I answered you're questions now will you please take me back to my car" asked Harry.

"No Harry…stop you've been very nice answering our questions we would like to know we could help you" said Esme.

"I don't want to put you in danger it would be unfair of me to do that" said Harry sadly. He had caused too many people's death. Cedric, Sirius, his parents, Quirrell, the list goes on.

"We will make that decision on our own now you obviously wanted us for a reason" said Carlisle stopping Harry in his tracks. He was curious now; Carlisle led Harry up the stairs and into his office, where he kept his medical supplies.

Carlisle felt around the swollen neck, making sure nothing was swollen and it was just artificial bruising. Harry of course moaned the entire time, it did hurt really badly after all but the frozen cold fingers were soothing it better than anything else.

"The others will hear everything you say from here but I thought it might be easier if the place wasn't so crowded" said Carlisle. His golden eyes showed concern and curiosity, it was the first time he had anything from Carlisle since he had told them he was a wizard.

"Why do you hate wizards?" asked Harry.

"I don't" said Carlisle quickly - too quickly.

Harry laughed bitterly "If anything I should be the one hating Vampires not the other way around. Tell me what happened to make you dislike Wizards so much" snapped Harry.

"I remained with the Volturi for a long time, they were the most civilised vampires I had met apart from the fact they drank human blood" sighed Carlisle softly. As he rubbed a cream into Harry's throat hopefully it would get the swollen down before tomorrow but nobody could miss the vivid hand print across his neck.

"So you're prejudice against wizards what a fucked up world we live in" said Harry so much bitterness in his voice Carlisle felt awful.

The children all looked at each other, Carlisle had always been the most open minded of them all. To hear he was prejudice against something or rather someone he had never met surprised them all. Including Esme, who was currently wondering what else Carlisle had neglected to mention to her.

Then Edward began hearing the thoughts of everyone wondering what had happened to Harry to make him hate vampires…was it Victoria or something else?

"Do you want a plaster on?" asked Carlisle softly.

"No it's alright I have a salve that will get rid of it" said Harry.

"I'm afraid that pasta will be cold now" said Carlisle smiling teasingly.

"Nah magic can take care of that" grinned Harry right back. It seemed Carlisle had decided to give him a chance to prove Wizards weren't all that bad.

As they were coming down the stairs sudden pops sounded in the house.

* * *

Oooo British Ministry or the American Ministry? Dumbledore & The Order? Severus and Poppy? or Harry's Best friend? which one will it be? so Harry has told them will he tell them about his child? or will he realize there was no hope for him now? will the Cullens defy the Volturi? help harry? risking all their lives? if they survive this on going confontation that is! who will i make Harry's child's father? wanna toss some names around? i want it to be surprising! will it be a wizard vampire or a twilight vampire? R&R plz


	28. Chapter 28

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 28

Emmett and Jasper had a hand wrapped around their throat before they could move. Even though they were very surprised by the looks of them, Harry yelling at them to let them go had them dropping them in surprise.

"Dobby, Winky why are you here?" asked Harry in surprise.

"You know what these are? I mean who they are?" asked Jasper crouched in defensive position.

"Sure they are my house elves Dobby can you go home and get me a pain reliever and a salve to get rid of this bruise please?" asked Harry.

"I is be right back Harry Potter sir" said Dobby popping out.

"A House elf?" asked Rosalie looking disgruntled.

"Yeah" smiled Harry, by the smile they could see he was obviously very fond of them.

Harry sat back down and warmed up his meal, only then did he remember he had left his mobile phone and wand in the woods. Swearing violently, he put out his hand hoping it would work. If someone stepped on it going though the woods his magic would react violently.

"Accio Harry Potter's wand and mobile phone" hoping and praying that he had enough magic to call them both wandlessly.

Jasper had to jump out of the way when a piece of wood, and a mobile phone came zooming past. Being a vampire he succeeded, but was highly surprised he wasn't used to the knowledge magic existed never mind seeing it happen.

"Oh crap five hundred missed calls all from Bella she's gonna kill me" said Harry paling drastically before quickly phoning her.

"Bella!" said Harry relieved to have caught her.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT!" screeched Bella down the phone.

"Calm down! I got into a fight I'm so sorry I was hurt but I'm alright now" soothed Harry.

"Well I'm on my way" said Bella he could hear gears changing in the background.

"What? You have school you can't do that!" protested Harry immediately.

"Tough!" said Bella smugly.

"You're dad will have a fit!" said Harry "He made me enrol in Forks high school!" he sounded very insulted while he said that.

Bella just laughed "I've told him I'm on my way, he's having me enrolled as well, mums away to meet Phil she's been pining for him for the past year but she's stayed home with me. Now I can do what I want so can she and my dad gets me for a few years so everyone's a winner"

"Bella" complained Harry "You really don't want to come here, there's Werewolves and vampires ones trying to get me and he could use you to do that!"

"Werewolves? Wow I didn't know that! Cool" said Bella there was a smirk in her voice.

"You're not going to change you're mind are you?" sighed Harry sadly.

"Nope I'll call you when I'm nearer" said Bella.

"Pull into a hotel if you get tired Bella Swan or I'll kill you myself never mind if you fall asleep behind the wheel" said Harry an edge to his voice showing Bella how serious he was.

"Don't worry It's too far to drive all night I will be stopping I'll call once I'm settled bye Harry" said Bella.

_Beep Beep _as they pressed their phones and disconnected the calls.

"Is Charlie Swan's daughter a witch?" asked Esme surprised.

"No she's normal" said Harry.

"Do you know if the Volturi gets wind that she knows you won't just cause your death but hers as well" snapped Rosalie.

"Unlike everyone else we don't gossip about vampires all the time or to people only way they would know is if they are watching" snapped Harry right back. It seemed Rosalie had met her match with someone being sarcastic and snappy.

"Here you are Harry Potter" said Dobby dropping the items off "Master Severus knows you're alright and will be writing very soon"

Harry laughed "Good work Dobby" no one probably thought of using the house elf to deliver mail. He should have thought of it they could sense people and would know when to deliver it.

Harry drank the potion and sighed in relief, the pain was instantly gone. He rubbed the salve in, and the vampires watched as the bruises magical disappeared. Carlisle got the bits that Harry had missed; it wasn't ten seconds later his throat was completely bruise free.

"Master Severus wants to know how Harry Potter's baby is sir" said Dobby.

That had the attention of all the Cullen's; he was awfully young to have a child already. They were now in for the surprise of a life time, when Harry replied.

"The baby hijacked my magic and made my fire spell a flower spell! You need to ask him to send me a book about male magical pregnancies or I'm going to go mad" sighed Harry completely forgetting where he was.

"Male pregnancies?" asked Carlisle calmly but inside he was a hailstorm of emotions, Jasper was getting too overwhelmed he backed away and went outside.

"Why do you think I was going to ask for you're help" said Harry his face showing his tiredness.

"It's not possible men do not get pregnant!" said Carlisle adamantly.

"Not normal people but wizards yes," said Harry. "This is proof" snapped Harry yanking up his top to show a very round pregnant belly.

"How on earth is it possible they shouldn't be able to survive" said Carlisle.

"The baby does but the carrier hasn't survived to date" said Harry.

"How often does it happen?" asked Carlisle unable to believe he actually believed what this kid had to say.

"Not very often you must be very powerful to conceive in the first place" said Harry.

"What happened to the father…I mean the other father" asked Emmett.

Harry suddenly became very still and quiet, they were all prepared for him to say he had died somehow. They weren't ready for the answer, nor was Harry for Rosalie's reaction.

"I was…by a vampire" said Harry he couldn't get the word out of his throat; he knew it wasn't his fault but he still couldn't say it.

Suddenly the ground was shaking as Rosalie actually put her foot through the foundations of the house. Snarling violently Emmett had to stop her from doing anything she would regret. Harry went for cover actually fearing for his life, forgetting that he was magical and could apparate out.

Jasper was in the house calming Rosalie down along with Emmett they managed to get her in control over herself. Harry was jammed under the table which was backed into a couch. If things began falling Harry was sure he would have been safe under there.

"What the bloody hell was that all about! I suppose I should have realised you wouldn't believe me!" cried Harry indigintly

"It's not that Harry" said Alice sadly.

Harry understood alright, only someone that had been hurt themselves would react as violently as that. If they weren't angry and disbelieving at you then there was only one other reason.

However, Rosalie had mixed feelings, one this boy was able to have a child where she wasn't. Then there's the fact he kept the child when something so violent had happened to him. He was carrying it through even though he might die and his child survive. He obviously wanted this child a lot, right there and then she vowed to help him in any way she could, even if the rest of the family didn't.

Edward stared at her in surprise; Rosalie never liked humans in all his years he had known her. It seemed she saw too much of herself in the little human, she felt the need to help him get over it in anyway she could. Even if it meant going against the family, of course Emmett would follow her to the end of the earth.

Edward nodded his head slowly but Rosalie smiled blindingly and nodded back. It seemed they had reached an accord, and it surrounded a human no less. Well life was about to get interesting that was for sure, he just hoped his father said yes because if he didn't the family was going to split up. Alice already loved Harry because of all the visions she's had. Like Emmett, Jasper would follow his wife and mate to hell and back.

"So what are you wanting me to do?" asked Carlisle "Wont you're magical friends be much better to help"

"Who did I say the father is?" asked Harry sadly.

"A Vampire" said Carlisle and suddenly it dawned on him.

"Half wizard half Vampire baby" sighed Harry sadly.

"I'm assuming it's the first of its kind" said Esme softly staring at Harry's stomach.

"You assume correctly" said Harry sitting down on the seat. The vampires and house elf's remained standing staring at the teen looking forlorn and depressed on the couch.

"I'll help you in any way I can but I cannot speak for the rest of the family I won't ask them to put themselves in danger" said Carlisle softly.

"I'm in" said Rosalie almost immediately.

"I'll always go along with Rosalie" said Emmett bringing her into a hug. Which she returned fiercely, she had been lucky to have Emmett. She didn't regret bringing him to Carlisle the slightest.

"Me three" grinned Alice jumping up and down.

"I'm with the rest of them" said Edward.

"Don't think this let's you off the hook for those pranks" said Harry smirking evilly.

Edward paled; he had been pranking a wizard.

"Did you know my father and godfather were the greatest pranksters of their time" said Harry grinning evilly.

Alice giggled she must have seen something.

"No" swallowed Edward.

"You will soon" said Harry with beautiful smile lighting up his face.

"I would have helped you regardless of the others Harry" smiled Jasper laughing at the look on his brother's face.

"Thanks Jasp" grinned Harry.

Jasper looked taken aback at the nickname, no one in his time or any other time had given him a nickname. His wife had a few for him but they weren't getting repeated. They did in his head which caused Edward to laugh; he shook his head when the others all looked at him curiously. Jasper would have gone red in the face if he had been able to.

"I think I best get home and let you think about everything I've told you" sighed Harry softly.

"I'll be seeing you at school" smiled Harry winking at Jasper and giving Edward and Emmett wiggling eyebrows. Emmett followed Edward's reaction and paled as well.

Dobby and Winky popped away and Jasper gave Harry a lift to his car.

"Can I ask you a question Harry?" asked Jasper.

"Sure" said Harry.

"How can you trust vampires not just because of what happened to you…but you seemed very happy to get to know me…knowing what I was" asked Jasper.

"I'm not prejudice; I don't believe an entire race is evil because of one person. My father's best friend was a werewolf a proper one who changes on the full moon and he's the most gentle man you could ever know. Then there's bad wizards and I've known the brightest and best witches and wizards" smiled Harry sadly.

"I see what you mean" agreed Jasper. "Whatever the reason I'm glad for it"

"Me to Jasp" smiled Harry genuinely.

Jasper smiled softly, he could get used to this.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Jasper getting out of the car as Harry climbed out.

"Sure I'll call you as soon as I get home" promised Harry.

"Good I'll be waiting on it" said Jasper closing Harry's door and watching him reverse out. Giving a short wave back when Harry waved goodbye at him, before he knew it Jasper was already back at the Cullen's household.

* * *

Three maybe four of you already guessed who it would be! even though i didnt put it up! how did you know? how can i surprise you lot if you already know im unpredicable and always make it someone you wont think of at first lol! =D how do you like budding relationship between Jasper and Harry? do you like it? will i have edward leave harry alone and harry end up getting feelings for him? or will they continue to annoy each other and then realize they like each other? what kind of ideas magical or muggle pranks could i have the boys pull? cmon gimme some ideas id love to hear from you! R&R Plz


	29. Chapter 29

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 29

Harry Potter got up the next morning smiling; he had someone who was willing to help him. If he didn't survive he knew the Cullen family were perfect to bring up his child. As usual he wrote in his journal, everything that had happened and said to his little baby that he or she would be fine even if he didn't survive. It was probably a lot to ask Carlisle and his family to do, but he had no one else Bella wouldn't be able to bring up a Wizard/Vampire baby as much as he trusted her, and he did trust her with his and his child's life.

Harry felt really sick this morning so took a stomach soother potion; it would stop him being sick. He ate a small amount of breakfast not feeling truly hungry, might be after feeling so sick just five seconds ago.

Grabbing his car keys and put on his green hoodie he had bought about ten different coloured ones knowing he would need them. As soon as he came to Forks he began wearing them, knowing it would be suspicious if he began wearing them suddenly. Although the weather is very annoying and always cold or raining. Especially since he had been in Arizona for the past month, thankfully he was used to such weather being from England.

-0

That night Carlisle was deep in thought contemplating everything he had learned. He needed to know more about Harry and the child so he knew best how to help them. He felt so ashamed for carrying such a fear of Wizards with him; after all it had been the Volturi that had said it. He had never taken anything the Volturi had said to heart apart from that one thing. However, he was looking forward to getting to know more about Harry Potter so he can change his ways. Fear of Wizards didn't just disappear overnight not even for vampires he had been scared of Wizards for centuries.

He stayed locked up in his office the entire night, the conversation he had with Harry continuing to run around his head. That was until it was time to get to work, he felt like actually taking the day off and contemplating more but he knew he couldn't do that. People out there needed him; he loved helping people it was who he was.

-0

Rosalie was in her own room, thinking back to the conversation, she hadn't been able to help the anger that had coursed through her. She hated the thought of anyone being hurt in that way, human or not they didn't deserve it. She knew what it was like, she had been hurt and then beaten herself and then what's worse left for dead by the man she had been about to marry.

Esme thankfully hadn't been angry with her; the hole was still in the middle of the living room until they could get the materials to fix it. She had stamped her foot so hard she had rocked the foundations of the house and put a massive hole it in. She hadn't been as thankful to have Jasper with them until that moment. Her anger had taken over her senses who knows what she would have done. Not that Emmett would have let her do anything she would regret; for once in her life she had wanted to kill another vampire out of revenge and for a human no less.

Her mind turned to the baby; she had always wanted a baby she too would have died for one. All she could do was help Harry as much as she could. For once in her life she actually wanted to help another human. Sighing softly Emmett came up to her and hugged her; he knew what she must be going through. He might be a goof ball sometimes that's why she loved him but he knew when to be serious.

"It will be ok" said Emmett quietly.

Rosalie smiled softly; together they sat down hugging each other today had been a hard day. For the second time she thanked her stars she had been able to get him to Carlisle in time. She remembered Carlisle's reluctance to turn him, she had begged for the first time in her life (apart from when she was turned) for something.

-0

Edward remained in the Piano room the entire night, playing mournful tune after tune his thoughts tuned around Harry. He hadn't really expected the turn of conversation that had happened today. He couldn't believe the boy was pregnant, that was something way beyond what he thought was possible. His mind went back to the pale swollen stomach, and a flash of desire ran up him, which surprised him so much he stopped playing the piano. Had he really just had that feeling or had he imagined them? Edward quickly left the house and went to his favourite spot at the lake.

He didn't want Alice to see anything or Jasper to feel anything coming off him, he was confused enough as it was. He had never had feelings for another male before in his life, it had never dawned on him that he might be gay. Not that he had a chance to test it out; he was a vampire the most deadly predator to walk the earth.

Even if he did like him there was no way the young man would want anything to do with him that way. After everything he went though it didn't surprise him the slightest. Go figure he would end up liking a human male who has already been hurt by a vampire. No not human, a Wizard in all his years by Carlisle had Carlisle even so much as thought of them in his presence. So he had been in the dark as everyone else, he shuddered as he remembered Victoria's demise. She did deserve it she was trying to kill the boy, still didn't make it shocking. The shock that had torn though him when it had happened almost had Jasper out of his seat in fright. All the Cullen's were very much in tune with Jasper, so he had felt it even away in the school.

He spent the rest of his night at the lake trying to make sense of his feelings and what to do about them. As the light began filtering though the trees he had made his decision, he couldn't approach Harry and wait and see if the young man liked him. There was no point in having feelings for someone who couldn't possible want him. It didn't stop his heart aching at the thought, growling he went back home to have a shower and get clean clothes on before facing the day.

-0

Alice and Jasper remained in their room, Jasper trying to help Alice through her turbulent emotions. She had almost lost her best friend today, before he could become the best friends she saw them being. Then her visions were beginning to fail her, she hadn't seen that vision, was it because Harry wasn't going to tell them? Or because there was too many things left undecided? That shouldn't have mattered no matter what she should have seen something, because Harry said it himself he wanted their help. She wasn't used to not seeing things that were important; she didn't like being surprised either.

Which she was - very much so.

She didn't know how too feel that Harry was pregnant a male pregnant a male Wizard that was pregnant and with a vampire child too. She didn't see anything happening; did she still want to get to know Harry? All she could think was that he might not survive, he had said it himself no one had survived the birth process of having a child. She had seen how quickly that bruise had healed, if magic couldn't save them. What made Harry think that Carlisle could save him? She didn't think she would like being hurt if Harry died.

What if they turned him? Was the next thing going though her mind.

Sighing softly she continued to think way into the night, cuddled into Jasper by the time they had to go to school she had decided the old saying was true 'It was better to love than not at all' she would love Harry as long as she could as a friend of course. She was going to befriend him and they were going to be best friends and if she could convince him to allow her to turn him then she would do it.

"Feeling better?" asked Jasper, he hadn't manipulated her emotions because Jasper knew deep down she needed to sort this out for herself. By the morning came Jasper was finally feeling calm, after everyone's emotions hitting him since Harry Potter came to their home.

He could finally think for himself.

"I'm going for a shower" sighed Alice kissing Jasper lightly in thanks.

So Jasper could finally think, he had meant what he said to Harry he would have helped him no matter what. The looks in his eyes, and the feelings he had gotten fleetingly when his shields had wavered - reminded him of his own days. During the wars, he had changed not just into a vampire. He wasn't going to just help Harry with his child but to help him get over the war and emotions.

He remembered every time Alice had a vision of the Volturi killing him, his mind had automatically went into fighting mode. Every person he knew about the Volturi he had planned their deaths with every one of the Cullen's able to fight them. He was a leader, seemingly a born one it was hard to let Carlisle take the lead after being a leader himself. As the years had gone on he began trusting the family with his life. They soon became his family even though he still thought of ways to defeat someone or a bunch of vampires it wasn't as bad as before.

He was happy now and he wasn't going to let the Volturi take that away.

He smiled softly upon thinking about the nickname Harry had given him only after knowing him a short time. Jasp, yes he was happy no Volturi was going to take that away he would die before he let that happen or should he say technically speaking he would die again before he let that happen.

He would protect Harry and his family with all he had.

-0

Esme was quietly cleaning everything in sight; even though it was already clean she needed something to do as she thought. She liked Harry really much; he was a kind hearted young man. Her thoughts were centred on the fact he didn't have any parents. That thought tore at her as she though of her own baby. Her baby had died when he was a year old, for Harry it was the other way around he had lost his parents when he was a year old.

She felt so sorry for him, and wanted to give him a hug and tell him everything was going to be alright. She didn't care a second that he was a Wizard, she wondered if Harry would feel alright about coming and having dinner again. She would love to feed him up, he was going to need it anyway his baby would need food.

She had to convince Carlisle or so she thought, she needed to have a long talk with him about his prejudice against Wizards. Harry hadn't done anything to them, and had acted only in self defence anyone would have done the same thing. It was a good job he was a Wizard or he would have been those horrid Normad's meal.

So she had decided as soon as Carlisle was back from work she would take him out to hunt and have a serious conversation with him. She finally sat down as her thoughts dimmed to things she wanted to get done today. Luckily that's when Edward came back and went to his room, next thing she heard was the water running.

She didn't hear Rosalie moving around which was strange she was always the first up and getting ready. Although she didn't need much time to get ready, she was naturally beautiful much like the rest of them but she liked to double check everything. She needed to go and see if her daughter was alright so she went to the door and knocked.

"Come in" said Emmett.

"Are you ok?" asked Esme softly coming into the room looking at Rosalie in concern.

"I'm fine" smiled Rosalie, she was so lucky to have such a caring mother figure that didn't prance her around as if she was a god. Although she had loved it back then, look where it had led to - her supposed death. Her parents hadn't cared much, that's what had hurt the most they ended up having another child. They had called her Lillian she had been a beautiful little girl and had married young. She didn't have any children, and the Hale lined had ended with her she knew all this by the history books and before she moved she had gotten revenge on the men who had hurt her.

"Do you want me to call the school?" asked Esme, Rosalie didn't look like she was going to go.

"I'm going Esme its ok" sighed Rosalie.

"Ok dear I'll leave you to get ready" smiled Esme leaving the room. She heard her husband finally moving around in his study. No doubt already getting ready for his work, she was correct he came out fresh faced and ready for the day.

"Are you ok?" asked Esme kissing Carlisle softly.

"I'm fine now" said Carlisle hugging Esme softly in apology for leaving her on her own all night.

"Hunt tonight?" asked Esme softly.

Carlisle smiled sadly; he knew what that meant she was going to get on at him for being prejudice against Harry. It hadn't been on purpose but Esme deserved to have her say so he nodded he'd end up going one way or another. Esme was his life and he would do anything for her, or their children.

It wasn't long before Esme was stuck in the house on her own, as the others had already left. Carlisle for the hospital in his town car and Rosalie and Emmett in the Red Convertible, Jasper, Edward and Alice went in the Volvo.

Edward was already looking for Harry's car before he realised what he was doing.

Either way it wasn't there yet and the bell went so it looked like the teen wasn't going to be attending school today. It wasn't long before the Cullen's were actually worried about him; the warning bell went before Harry made an appearance in Biology.

"Are you alright?" asked Edward softly as he slid into his seat.

"I'm fine I just had a sore stomach" admitted Harry it felt refreshing being able to tell someone who would understand.

"Ah" said Edward, the concept still new and still baffled him completely so he could hardly say anything else.

"Can't IT help?" asked Edward.

It took Harry a few seconds to realize that he was talking about magic.

"Only to a certain extent" replied Harry softly.

"Our mother want's you over for dinner tonight if you want to come that is" said Edward softly.

Harry gave him a caught in the deer headlight look, "I'll give you my answer at lunch"

"It's alright" grimaced Edward he had a feeling he already knew Harry's answer.

"I have no many questions too" sighed Harry.

"Like what?" asked Edward his whole attention on Harry his beautiful features contorted in confusion.

"Just questions about you…and the others" smiled Harry; he hadn't noticed just how good looking Edward really was. He wondered what the teen had been like when he was a child, before he was turned and how he felt about being a vampire.

"Ah well we will be more than happy to answer any questions you have, you did us the same courtesy" said Edward.

Harry cocked his head to the side, Edward was speaking very politely, he had a feeling it had nothing to do with how long he's being around - but from when he was around. It was very old way to speak…how long had Edward been a Vampire? And why did they attend school all the time? It just seemed stupid to him. As usual Harry wanted to know everything before he started judging people. Especially when they had been so nice to him, and were willing to help him even if it might endanger them.

"Thanks" smiled Harry looking greatly relieved. He wanted to know just what his son or daughter was going to be like.

"You're welcome" said Edward.

Harry's next class he didn't have any of the Cullen's in, for that he was sort of glad but at the same time extremely disappointed. Harry wasn't used to conflicting emotions, he wanted them but on the other hand he didn't.

Surprisingly during his class his mind kept going back to Edward, and thinking about him and everything about him. He wondered if his son or daughter would be anything like him beautiful and polite. If he was raised with them, perhaps he would be - he just hoped it would be enough.

That said his mood soured, he didn't want to die and leave his child…no parent would obviously. All he could do was make sure his child was safe and happy, with that knowledge he would die a vaguely happy man. Of course he would have died a very happy man if he had taken out Voldemort before going. So when lunch came he morosely made his way towards the counter and picked up his lunch.

"Harry" squealed Alice "Come sit with us!"

Harry frowned; Jessica was tip toeing around him as if he was an evil demon going to kill her. He hadn't scared her that much had he? He hoped not then again if it stopped her talking about him or any others like they were unfeeling he had won a small battle.

"Sure" said Harry it was that or sit himself, and even he preferred company than being on his lonesome.

"Hi" smiled Harry unsurely.

"Hey" smiled Rosalie.

Harry looked at her wondering what kind of insult that was going to come out of her mouth. When she didn't say anything he looked at her weirdly before sitting down, then he remembered her outburst yesterday and thought it best not to try his luck and say anything. Vampires were strong too bloody strong for their own good.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jasper.

"I'm fine thanks Jasp" grinned Harry; he had seen the look of surprise and happiness when he had called him that in the car the other night as tired as he had been.

"How far along are you?" asked Rosalie out of the blue.

"Nearly three months" sighed Harry softly.

"Wow" whispered Rosalie unable to believe it.

"Aren't you afraid?" asked Emmett looking serious it didn't suit his usually goofy fun loving face.

"More than you know" whispered Harry.

"Don't worry Carlisle will help you in any way he can" said Rosalie comfortingly.

Ok it was official she was scaring Harry now but he was actually beginning to like this Rosalie. When she didn't have a scowl etched on her features or when she was looking down at him like he was dirt on her shoe. Which was ironic he wasn't low down on the society chain he was Harry Potter last heir of the Potters. Well for a while anyway then his child would be one, at least the Potter line wont end with him.

"I hope so" replied Harry his green eyes full of fear he had stopped himself thinking about it now it was out in the open he couldn't. Was this how Bella felt all the time? Scared for him? Suddenly he wanted to live if only to be able to see his son or daughter grow up.

The others didn't know what to say; suddenly everyone began talking as if something was happening. Harry turned around to see what all the fuss was about and his breath stopped, Bella was here at Forks high. Grinning suddenly he stood up and gestured for Bella to come over. Soon as she saw him she ran over and gave him a big hug.

Suddenly Edward stiffened and slapped his hand over his mouth and nose in horror.

Alice paled and Harry knew something was going to happen if he didn't stop it.

"Bella go outside I'll meet you there in a minute I'll explain later go please" said Harry quickly

Bella took one look at them and knew they were the Vampires Harry had spoken about. She knew from the books she had read that they could be very dangerous so did as Harry suggested. Something was up and she wanted to know about it, she could wait until Harry came out.

As soon as Bella left Edward was able to relax slightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry immediately.

"She's my singer" whispered Edward Horsley.

"Is that meant to mean something?" asked Harry wide eyed seeing all the looks of dead on the Cullen's faces.

"Their blood calls to the Vampire in us and we usually end up killing them" said Emmett looking down he knew how hard it must have been to remain seated. He had never been able to last any longer than five seconds with his singers. Edward must be very strong, so much stronger than him.

Harry closed his eyes in dread, "Right we need to get this fixed because I'm not telling Bella to go home again and I'm not having her killed. All of you go home; Bella and I will meet you there ok?"

"What you're going to bring her into our house you do have a death wish" hissed Emmett knowing just how hard it was. None of the others had encountered singers before it seemed it was just Emmett and Edward.

"It will be fine I promise and I trust you to be able to handle him, try and get Carlisle too" urged Harry walking out of the cafeteria no one had been able to hear him as he was talking to low for a human to over hear him accidentally.

Groaning silently the Cullen's only got up when they heard Harry's engine purr to life. They made their way to the cars and followed behind at a slower pace wondering how Harry was going to fix this one.

-0

"What happened?" asked Bella wide eyed when a pale looking Harry grabbed her hand and dragged him to a beautiful Audi.

"Get in and I'll explain on the way" said Harry urgently.

"What about my car?" protested Bella.

"It will be fine we can come back for it please Bella this is important" begged Harry.

Wide eyed Bella got into the car wondering what on earth had gotten into him.

"These vampires feed on animals" explained Harry.

"Yeah I noticed their eye colour" nodded Bella she already knew this.

"What you don't understand is that you're blood is signing to one of them, Edward Cullen, singers are very dangerous apparently and no one can last long around a vampire" replied Harry.

"Ok great" said Bella paling.

"Don't worry though I'm going to do something about it" said Harry.

"Hey I didn't know you're house was this way" said Bella looking out at the rapidly passing by scenery.

"It's not I'm taking you to the Cullen's" said Harry quickly accelerating more.

"What? Are you mad!" shrieked Bella.

"Calm down I'm going to make sure he never hurts you" said Harry.

"I know you wouldn't let anyone hurt me but you know how fast and powerful Vampires are" said Bella desperately.

"Yeah I know but I also trust them" said Harry.

"You haven't been here that long" commented Bella surprised.

"Plus they are going to help me with the baby" said Harry.

"Jesus Harry why do you always end up in situations like these" sighed Bella she had hoped she would be just another somebody in Forks…that obviously wasn't the case right now.

Harry laughed suddenly squealing as he turned a corner his car going up to 120 MPH.

"You know me Bella I was just about killed by a different Vampire just yesterday that's why I didn't get back" smirked Harry amused.

"VAMPIRE? Jesus Harry! You didn't tell me that are you both ok?" asked Bella looking him up and down making sure he really was alright.

"As well as can be expected considering my baby hijacked by magic and made flowers come out of my wand!" groaned Harry.

"It did what? Oh what a bad baby!" sighed Bella.

"My thoughts at the time too" growled Harry.

"Does that usually happen?" asked Bella.

"I don't know I asked Dobby to ask Severus to get me some books about what's going to happen" said Harry.

"I hope he gets back soon I want answers" said Bella.

"Me as well" said Harry.

"That's the Cullen's house?" asked Bella her jaw dropping it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Yeah it's beautiful isn't it come on let's get inside before they come in" said Harry.

"Dobby!" yelled Harry as soon as they got in.

"Yes Harry Potter?" asked Dobby.

"Go get twenty vials of potions for vampires to suppress blood lust please and a book on all kinds of potions for Vampires. Here's some money be quickly" said Harry giving him Muggle money Dobby would know to go to Gringotts to get the galleons.

Dobby quickly did as he was told; thankfully he was able to use his magic to find exactly what he needed without looking. Paying for them quickly he apparated back to where he was needed and handed them to Harry.

"Thanks Dobby, I will be staying here for dinner so will Bella so you are free to do what you want" said Harry smiling at the happy elf jumping up and down.

"Was that an Elf?" asked Bella wide eyed.

"Nah it's a house elf completely different species" said Harry softly.

"Oh" said Bella.

"Who do we have here?" asked Esme walking into the room curiously.

"Esme this is Bella Swan Chief Swan's daughter, Bella this is Esme Cullen mother of the Coven" grinned Harry.

"It's nice to meet you" said Bella holding out her hand, she gasped at how cold it was but smiled none the less.

"You as well dear Harry is everything alright? It's only lunch time" said Esme frowning.

"Bella is Edward's singer" replied Harry.

Wide eyed Esme quickly said "You must get her out before the others come!"

"Don't worry this will help" said Harry gesturing to the load of potions in his hands.

Jasper had a tight grip on Edward and Emmett was in front of him keeping Bella out of sight. Harry went over and told him to drink that potion; Edward gagged at the smell coming from it and shook his head.

"Trust me it will help" shouted Harry.

Closing his eyes he groaned and tipped the potion down his throat, Esme quickly got some blood from the fridge and handed it over. After a few minutes Harry told them to back away, Edward was too scared to breath but when Harry asked him to trust him he did. Breathing in he didn't smell any overpowering call of blood.

"How did you do that?" asked Edward in awe he could smell as great as ever but Bella didn't smell at all to him now.

Jasper was struggling himself he could smell what Edward couldn't but she wasn't his singer so it wasn't so bad.

Harry gave each of them the potion and they gasped at the difference Bella didn't smell at all anymore.

"How did this happen? What kind of potion is this?" asked Emmett wide eyed.

"I wished I had known about this earlier" said Jasper softly; he had been struggling so hard to come to terms with eating animal blood only. If he had known about it before his life would have been a helluva lot easier.

* * *

My Longest Chapter Ever! =D Hope you enjoy it so will the potion keep working? or will they need to take it every few months to keep it going? will Rosalie get her wish for a child? will Bella develop a crush on Edward until harry and him get together? whom will Bella go out with until i have her settle? will she pick mike after harry tells her all about Jessica knowning Jessica likes him? what questions will you like the Cullens to answer? how long will it be before both harry and edward admit their feelings for one another? or will they stay in denial for the majority of the story? R&R plz


	30. Chapter 30

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 30

"What does it do Harry?" asked Bella coming and looking at the potions closer. She swirled it around in the vial, it was a murky green colour, when she opened the stopper she gagged as well. She abruptly put the stopper on and put it back in its tray.

"It stops blood lust" grinned Harry happily.

"Blood lust? You mean magical vampires are able to live normal lives without drinking from humans or animals?" asked Esme looking at the potion in undisguised awe.

"Well they still have to drink blood or they will get weak and disintegrate" said Harry softly.

"Disintegrate?" asked Bella wide eyed.

"Well magical wizard's have left over magic and it needs some sort of blood to keep going if you don't drink anything then you will disintegrate yeah" Harry explained.

"What about normal vampires?" asked Edward wearily.

"Don't know" sighed Harry "No none magical vampire has ever had access to this potion"

"It wont do anything to us right?" asked Emmett wearily.

"I shouldn't see a problem as long as you continue to hunt" smiled Harry.

"It all seems too good to be true" said Jasper his eyes showing nothing but worry for the situation they were now in.

Harry laughed "That's what I thought when I entered the wizarding world, I thought I was either dreaming or going to be sent home when they found out I didn't have magic or the hat didn't sort me into a house"

"You said everything made sense…why would you be under the impression you didn't have magic" asked Esme very confused.

"Knowing and believing is two very different things, I was petrified I was going to be sent home" shuddered Harry.

"I only wish you would give me their address" hissed Bella; the Dursley's was always an angry spot for Bella. She may only be normal but it didn't stop her thinking about taking her fathers shot gun and making them pay for what they did.

"What does she mean by that?" asked Rosalie frowning.

"Such anger can only mean bad" muttered Jasper flinching he had never experienced such anger before in his life not even from a new born vampire.

"It's nothing" said Harry in a rush he didn't want to tell them.

"It can't be nothing" Emmett pointed out.

"If he doesn't want to tell us he doesn't have to" said Esme giving her children a pointed look.

"Of course not," said Rosalie.

"Can you leave one for Carlisle?" asked Edward softly, it would make working at the hospital so much easier for him. He loved helping people; vampire or not he was the most selfless person Edward had ever met in his life. Remembering the time he rebelled from Carlisle's way made him feel so ashamed of himself.

Jasper gave him a curious look and Edward shook his head as if to say its ok it doesn't matter.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Esme jumped in sounding excited.

"Sure would" grinned Harry, the pasta had been lovely even if he hadn't been able to relax and enjoy it.

"I best call my dad and let him know I wont be meeting him at the café" smiled Bella.

"No problem you can use the house phone if you like" volunteered Esme.

"Oh no I've got plenty of credit in my Cell" smiled Bella already flipping through her contacts.

"Hey Bella" smiled Charlie sounding ecstatic at being able to simply say her name. Charlie sat down behind his office he couldn't get used to his daughter using the term 'Dad' with him. After all the years of being Charlie to her, he had thought he had been hearing things when she first called him. He didn't know what had caused the changes but he was so grateful to get another chance.

"Hey dad" grinned Bella "I'm staying at friends for dinner is that ok?"

"Friend? You've been in Forks for what? Half an hour?" smirked Charlie "I didn't know you liked making Friends so much…unless it's Harry but he should be in school"

"Well he had free periods after lunch I'm with Harry and the Cullen's" said Bella calmly lying.

"The Cullen's? They are a nice family ok then sweetheart I'll see you back at home have you been to the school?" asked Charlie.

"I have I've got everything I need" smiled Bella rolling her eyes.

"Ok then bye" said Charlie.

"Bye"

"Charlie has been so proud that you were coming to stay he's been telling everyone" beamed Esme happily. As she moved around the kitchen too fast for the teens to stay, they were able to be themselves in their own house. Which was rather strange considering there were two teenage humans sitting at the kitchen table. Both trying to follow Esme with their eyes, Bella couldn't keep up but Harry had no problem.

"How do you do that?" asked Jasper. No human should be able to see them moving around like that it just wasn't possible.

"After following the snitch around during Quidditch practise this is easy" smirked Harry.

"Quidditch?" asked Edward sitting down at the kitchen table the other Cullen children following very curious about the wizard.

"Oh I would love to play" grinned Bella. They game sounded so exciting but unfortunately Harry thought she wouldn't be able to make the broom go having no magic of her own.

"Quidditch is sort of like basketball but played in the air on broomsticks" smirked Bella.

"You are kidding?" asked Emmett his jaw almost on the floor.

"No, there's also a snitch which is a small golden ball that can fly around the team that catches it wins for their team. Which is what I was a seeker who sought out the snitch" grinned Harry.

"Then there's the beaters always two who have clubs in the air and stop the bludgers from hitting their team mates and try and hit the other team with them" said Bella.

"Then there's the chasers who use what's like a football and get it though the hoops each hoop is ten points" said Harry.

"Sounds freaking awesome!" grinned Emmett cheerfully "I wish I could see a game!"

"So do I" sighed Harry sadly, he missed everything so much, being on the team gave him the much needed peace in the air even if the Captain of the Gryffindor team did roar and shout all the time.

"Aww do you miss it a lot?" asked Esme softly.

"More than I thought I would" admitted Harry, but for his child he would do anything.

"Would you every consider going back?" asked Rosalie.

"No" said Bella and Harry at the same time.

"Well maybe one day" said Harry he knew to ever truly find peace he would have to finish what Voldemort started in Godric's Hollow.

"After the baby is born" Bella put in.

Harry nodded indicating she was correct.

"You know about the baby?" asked Rosalie looking at Bella. She wore no expression on her face, it looked like Bella and Harry was close, and she didn't want to upset Harry for reasons she didn't understand yet.

"About everything" smiled Bella sadly.

"When did you meet?" asked Emmett cuddling Rosalie, he and the rest of the Cullen's knew how hard it probably was for Rosalie not to sneer at this newcomer.

"Three months ago, I was in Arizona before I moved here, Bella is like a little sister to me" smiled Harry.

"Wow" said Esme three months and they were suddenly like brother and sister? Did they really have that much in common. Or has everything Harry had to tell Bella caused her to be like a sister to him? Who knew.

"Hey! I'm the big sister!" smirked Bella.

"Nah uh" said Harry his tongue wagging.

"So what other sports do you play?" Emmett asked curiously.

"That's the only sport in the Wizarding world actually" said Harry with a frown.

"Aww that sucks" moaned Emmett he had expected more awesome sports.

"The wizarding world is a bit backwards, with technology and information" said Harry softly.

"How come?" asked Rosalie curiously.

"No idea, pureblood's go ballistic when Muggle ideas are used they barely tolerate the Muggle studies class which is just as ridiculous as Wizard studies" groaned Harry thinking about them.

"Wait a minute, Wizard studies? He-he they teach you how to be a Wizard? And a Muggle?" smirked Emmett.

"Well Muggle studies is just telling you how to dress and act so when they leave the Wizarding world they can blend in without people asking too many questions. Wizarding studies tell you everything about Wizarding traditions" said Harry softly.

"Sounds boring" smirked Emmett.

"You have no idea, Muggle studies teacher would have had us wearing clothes from the sixties thankfully I was raised as one so I know better" smirked Harry.

"So have you raced them on you're broom? I bet you could out run them any day" smirked Bella.

Emmett's booming laughed had Bella jumping from her seat in fright. Breathing heavily she glared at Emmett "If I thought it wouldn't hurt I'd punch you one" said Bella getting her breathing under control.

"You wish little human" smirked Emmett.

"Wish what? That Harry could beat you all in a race sure do" smirked Bella.

"Bella!" groaned Harry she was a little Minx when she wanted to be.

"Well it's true!" smirked Bella. She just wanted to see Harry use his broomstick again, maybe get a shot herself.

"It's on!" smirked Emmett.

"Not until after dinner!" shouted Esme putting dinner in front of the two teens and they gratefully began eating.

"This is great!" moaned Bella eating her dinner quicker than she thought possible. It was nicer than her own cooking and that was saying something. She considered herself a good cook; it was worth the compliment as Esme beamed at them in delight.

"Hurry up humans do you need to take so long" moaned Emmett.

"Stop moaning vampy" sniped Bella grinning.

"Who knew Vamps could be so annoying? Maybe we should follow them when they hunt and moan for them to hurry" smirked Harry.

"Good idea" smirked Bella.

"I don't think so" growled Edward looking scared.

"Calm down Edward we were only joking! I don't want to see you eating bear thank you very much" shuddered Harry.

"Time for the race yet?" asked Emmett bored.

"Nope I'm going to get my car and then get some juice" said Bella, that dinner had been wonderful and filling. Right now she needed something to drink she was rather dry, and she was also worried about her car she didn't want it vandalized or stolen.

"I have some orange juice I'll get you some!" smiled Esme, before Bella could open her mouth two large glasses of orange was being placed in front of her. Now that she had human's to feed she thought she best get some juice and snack food she could give them like cookies or biscuits just in case they came between meals.

"Now is it time for a race?" whined Emmett.

"You're on Accio Firebolt!" smirked Harry wagging his eyebrows in challenge.

"Cool name for a broomstick" smirked Jasper.

They didn't expect that kind of broomstick that was for sure, they expected a dirty old broom you swept with. Not a sleek black wooden polished broom, they wondered silently if the broom could actually go faster than them. Emmett hated loosing so for his sake they hoped the broom didn't go faster than Vampires.

They doubted it could.

But what do they know?

* * *

So who will win the race? The Cullen's? Of Harry n Bella? do you like how the story is progressing? willl harry eventually tell them about the Dursley's? will Carlisle innocently ask him about his family back home? then tell him about them? will i have the cullens exact revenge against the Dursley's? with Bella's help? will harry know? or ever find out what they have done? or will Rosalie to it herself and not tell anyone? harry always ignorant to how the Dursley's died? R&R plz


	31. Chapter 31

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

_'What they are saying in their head' _with or without Edward hearing them!

Chapter 31

"I'm going to get you for this!" hissed Harry but there was no need to be quiet about it because the Cullen's could hear everything anyway.

Bella smirked before stepping out with the rest of the Cullen's and Harry.

"Come on then Human let's get this race over with" smirked Emmett.

Alice giggled and grabbed Bella and dragged her over to where Emmett and Harry were going to race. Every Cullen was there, and seemed to be as eager as Emmett about this up coming race. Which surprised Harry greatly, as he assumed the Cullen's being as old as they were wouldn't or couldn't possibly be excited about anything. I mean living forever and he knew they were really old it just seemed strange to him that they could still be excited. He couldn't imagine living forever day in and day out.

Harry hadn't ever had a family so he didn't realize just how great it was wakening up and doing things like a family. He didn't realize things never got too old for the Cullen's they had their loved ones and always in a new place after four maybe five years in one place. It never got old and maybe if Harry survives he might just understand that one day.

"You really think you're going to win don't you?" smirked Harry.

"Oh hell yeah! No way can a broom beat me!" smirked Emmett in baseball clothes with his hat sideways. A big cheesy smirk on his face, wiggling his eyebrows he looked like a big kid on a sugar rush. How he pulled off a high school student Harry didn't know but Emmett looked like a university student if anything.

"To cocky for your own good buster" smirked Bella her arms across her chest tutting tauntingly at him.

"He sure is" remarked Harry mounting his broom, Bella smirked she could see Harry already relaxing for the first time since she had been here. She had been right his broom would calm him down,

"So that's why you wanted him to use it" remarked Rosalie talking through gritted teeth. She hated being nice to humans, Harry was her exception and Bella...well she wasn't too much of a pain. she reminded her of Harry slightly but then again it's to be expected if they were as close as she had seen them interacting. However, her family came first, and they were humans who knew about Vampires and she knew what happened to them - The Volturi hunts them down and kills them. Hopefully Harry and Bella were smart enough not to get themselves caught up in all that.

Bella just smirked and nodded.

"He's very good at hiding his true feelings isn't the" said Alice softly. Cringing slightly as another vision hit her. Rosalie looked very intimidating in it that's for sure.

"What did you mean about his family?" asked Rosalie turning to stare at Bella, and if Bella hadn't been sure these people wouldn't harm her she would have been greatly intimidated. Full height, blond hair flowing in tresses down her back, hands on her hips and her beautiful face demanding an explanation Rosalie Hale - Cullen was a force to be reckoned with.

Amber eyes boring into hers she could tell the other Cullen's despite having their attention on the broom race was listening to every single thing including the beat of her heart.

"I can't Harry will kill me" said Bella softly "He doesn't trust people as it is".

"Was it bad?" asked Rosalie looking worried.

Bella let out a relieved sigh, well technically she wasn't telling them anything they were drawing their own conclusions and they were right. They were respecting her and Harry's decision so she decided to give them a little bit of information.

"Very" sighed Bella.

"How long?" asked Doctor Cullen taking his face away from the race in front of him.

"From the time his parents died until he came here" said Bella sadly.

"Who are they?" hissed Rosalie, she was under the impression Harry had been abused by them while he was pregnant.

"I'm not saying I can't Harry would blame himself if anything should happen to them you know how he is!" argued Bella.

The others had to concede the point but the vampires were very much able to make anything look like an accident. They were going to look up the Dursley's when they could get to England but right now that wasn't possible. Unless he and Rosalie and Emmett went themselves and they weren't any use to Harry it was Carlisle that was trying to read everything he could on male pregnancies. Thanks to the books Dobby had brought back for him the thoughts surrounding Carlisle when he was reading the books made Edward laugh. Carlisle was so amazed that there was another world out there and he hadn't discovered it.

"They are coming back" said Jasper still watching the race in amusement he wondered what his wife had seen earlier…she knew who won but being who she was she wasn't telling anyone letting them enjoy themselves.

'_Me Edward and Emmett could go and pay them a visit - I can__'__t wait to scare them to death in the end they will be begging for death! After what they did to Harry__'_Snarled Rosalie in her mind.

"We would need Alice with us" muttered Edward.

Rosalie smirked gleefully. _'__GAME ON!__'_

"Done then four of us".

"What are you….Oh right I'll come it's going to be sunny for three days this week we can go then" said Alice.

"What's the weather going to be like in England?" asked Rosalie.

"Rainy" smirked Alice gleefully.

"I'll book our tickets" smiled Esme walking into the house. _'__AND DON__'__T EVEN TRY AND CHANGE MY MIND!__'__ shrieked Esme to Edward__'__s mind. _Knowing her children all too well.

"Don't try and argue with her she's coming" said Edward softly. "She's as attached to Harry as you girls are"

Rosalie nodded her head softly she had to agree Esme had a soft spot for Harry just like her. She would never tell Esme she couldn't come; she loved Esme too much to do such a thing.

The boys both came to a stop right next to the finish line both looking at the others as if to say tell me I've won.

"That was a draw" said Carlisle smiling softly.

"Aww c'mon Carlisle! Everyone knows I was faster than him!" moaned Emmett.

"I can't believe my broom kept up with a vampire" smirked Harry dropping it on the floor and hugged Bella smiling gleefully "Thank you".

"You're welcome" Grinned Bella.

"So what are we doing now?" asked Harry.

"Well I'll chance my luck and stay here until my dad calls and tells me to get home" smirked Bella.

"C'mon little man let's play on the computer" boomed Emmett guiding Harry though to the living room putting a remote control in his hand. Emmett had one in his own; before they knew it they were having a different kind of race. Harry didn't mind that Emmett won every single one of them, he was having too much of a good time trying to win. No wonder Dudley had always loved the computer games and always demanded them.

"What was that?" asked Emmett he had heard every single word spoken from Harry's mouth.

"What?" asked Harry frowning.

"Who's Dudley?" asked Emmett.

"My cousin how do you know about him?" asked Harry wearily.

"You just said no wonder Dudley had always loved them and demanded them" said Emmett no smirk or smile on his face to be seen.

"You know on his eleventh birthday he had 37 birthday presents can you guess what he did then?" said Harry his eyes slightly glazed over.

"I don't know" said Emmett.

"Moaned that he had gotten more last year, even when my Aunt tried to explain that some of them were bigger than last years he wasn't hearing any of it. He just started crying, my aunt gave in and he got 39 presents. He's gotten worse over the years, but he did try and make it up to me he started to grow up I just wonder what he would have been like if he had realized what his parents were doing was wrong sooner" smiled Harry sadly.

"What did he do to you?" asked Emmett, he had of course heard the entire conversation that his wife and others were having even as far away as he was.

"He and his friends used to make my childhood a misery, beating me up and chasing me all the time even in school…" sighed Harry "One time they chased me so long I wished for somewhere safe to be that I apparated onto the school roof. My uncle was so mad at me he knew I had used my magic and I paid the price for something I didn't realize I had".

"Wait you're uncle knew you were magical and didn't tell you?" asked Emmett wide eyed.

"Oh he knew I guess I didn't help by saying I didn't do anything it wasn't me it was magic or like magic every time it happened" laughed Harry ironically.

"Didn't you say you're mother was magical?" asked Emmett curiously.

"Yeah I did she was" said Harry nodding his head.

"Which would make either you're aunt or your uncle your mothers sister or brother which means one of them must have been used to magic…I don't understand if it ran in the family why treat you like that?" asked Emmett.

"Jealously? Fear? Who knows I know I never will my Aunt was my mums sister she loved her little sister and begged the headmaster to let her attend Hogwarts over the years my mum stayed in a world where she belonged and my aunt lost her sister and I guess she grew bitter at everything magic including my mum" sighed Harry.

"I'm sorry they treated you that way" sighed Emmett softly.

"Me too" said Harry he didn't realize every Cullen in the house had heard the conversation.

He didn't see Esme, Alice and Rosalie with scheming looks on their normally angelic faces. The Dursley's were going to pay and it wasn't wizards they needed to fear - it was Vampires.

It wasn't long before Charlie Swan called concerned about his daughter after all he had yet to see her since she had gotten there. A million crimes she could have got hurt in went like wild fire through his mind.

"Are you ok Bella?" asked Charlie softly.

"I'm fine dad sorry I just got carried away the Cullen's are very nice" smiled Bella softly.

"That they are sweetheart now when are you going to be home?" asked Charlie. He didn't mean to sound so demanding he just wanted to see her before we went to his bed. Plus the fact he wanted to make sure she was truly alright.

"I'll be home in half an hour ok?" sighed Bella softly.

"Ok then will I run you a bath?" asked Charlie trying to be as accommodating as possible. He didn't want his daughter to feel unwelcome and want to go back home.

"No thanks dad I'll just have a shower see you soon" said Bella switching the phone off.

"Now that is annoying" sighed Bella slumping down her mother never bothered her like that.

"He's just concerned I'd do anything to have my dad for one day being like that" sighed Harry slumping down beside her.

"I know but my mum would never call like that!" groaned Bella.

"You would never be out at this time of night back home! Too many drunks around" Harry pointed out softly.

"True" sighed Bella getting up.

"I'll drive you to your car" said Harry. "Thanks so much for having us stay Esme"

"Oh you're welcome dear, come any time you like" beamed Esme.

Harry grinned "I will but Dobby will not be happy if I'm not always home for at least a couple of meals a week"

"Oh I have to meet Dobby properly!" squealed Bella.

"You will don't worry" smirked Harry.

"Goodbye Bella it was nice to meet you" grinned Alice hugging both Harry and Bella jumping up and down almost squealing.

"It was nice to meet you and not want to kill you" smirked Jasper.

Bella rose her eyebrow and drawled "Charming" Harry laughed behind his hand finding the conversation halarious he wasnt at all offended it was his and Bella's kind of sense of humour.

Emmett laughed booming "Can't wait to race you again kiddo"

"It was fun we must do it again" grinned Harry.

"Take care Harry…Bella" said Rosalie nodding her head at them.

"Aww Rosalie gimme a hug" smirked Harry.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes but gave a big huff and went to hug him; the rest of the Cullen's watched in awe. Rosalie had never taken to a human never mind did what she was told or asked to do. She didn't give Bella a hug but just nodded her head softly and went back to join her husband the Cullen's did follow them to the door.

"Oh Harry you nearly left your BROOOMSTICKKKKKKKKKK-KKKKKKK-KKKKKKKK-KKKK " shrieked Bella as the broom rose in the air she had did the stupidest thing and picked it up between her legs.

* * *

LOL Took me half an hour to stop laughing when I wrote this! hope you have a giggle yourselfs sorry its taken me so long to update my muse seemed to have fled the scene! Apparated away, been expelliamused! ok you get the picture lol some nice ideas and reviews might help me! :) I always get inspired by new ideas or someones great review of my work! and im not just saying that to get reviews! So what will happen? will one of the cullens come to the rescue? or will she be able to handle the broom? or will Dobby save the day? will i make bella a little bit magical? or just able to be a blocker/sheild? and nothing else? thats me anyway take care and i hope you enjoyed my new chapter! R&R please bye! xXx


	32. Chapter 32

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 32

"Oh shite" swore Harry looking petrified.

"Can't you magic her back!" said Carlisle calmly.

"I can try but it might not work," admitted Harry sadly. "The last time flowers came out!"

"I'll catch her" said Emmett grinning in anticipation.

"Accio Bella" yelled Harry, but to his amusement not such a surprise a snitch flew out of his wand and joined Bella up in the air. He sighed with relief when he noticed Bella was gaining some control on the broomstick. That was good, but as soon as she was low enough Emmett ran before leaping up in the air and catching the broom in one hand; and Bella in his other. They pummelled to the ground Emmett making sure she wouldn't be hurt on the way.

"Ouch!" moaned Bella "It's like falling on a bloody brick wall!" she complained.

"Better than having broken bones!" shrugged Emmett smirking as he made sure she was steady before letting her go.

"Well I wont be doing that again" swallowed Bella; it was Emmett who handed over the broomstick this time.

"You think?" sighed Harry.

"Come on I best get back" said Bella "But that ride was amazing! You have to teach me" begged Bella.

"I'll think about it" smirked Harry.

"Brilliant" smirked Bella; Harry drove Bella home, before going home himself for the night. He never saw a blonde haired, amber eyed Vampire keeping an eye on him to make sure he stayed safe.

-0

The next morning Bella told Harry she would meet him at the school, she wanted to take her new car in. Harry laughed and agreed with her, he could understand she wanted to fit in and brag a little.

So when Harry pulled into Forks High true to his word Bella was already there. He hoped she made friends but he was also scared he lost her to them. Who would want to stick with him? When you can have more fun with someone that won't endanger their life every minute of the day.

When he entered the school he went straight to the cafeteria and sat down alone. The Cullen's were not there yet, they should be as it was cloudy enough and it didn't look like the sun was going to make an appearance.

"Hey Harry" smiled Bella sitting next to him.

"Hi, How's things?" asked Harry softly.

"Ok I guess I understand why you stick to the Cullen's" replied Bella flatly.

"What do you mean?" frowned Harry if anything had said something nasty to her he was going to get the idiot back.

"Every single one of them asked me how I knew you and the Cullen's nothing else!" frowned Bella. "It's obvious they are just gossipmongers"

"Unfortunately yeah," agreed Harry one hundred percent "Wait till they find out you're the Bella Swan - Chief of Police's daughter" snickering quietly.

"Oh don't" moaned Bella.

"What's so funny?" asked Emmett grinning from ear to ear as he sat down next to them - dragging another table towards them for the rest of his siblings.

"Oh just telling Bella how they will react when they realize she's Bella Swan Chief of Police's daughter" smirked Harry.

"They will trip over themselves to apologize" smirked Bella.

"And annoy you till kingdom come" smirked Rosalie haughtily.

"That's true" frowned Bella looking disturbed for the first time.

"At least you know the genuine from the pretenders" smirked Edward, he knew every single genuine person in this school.

"True I think the only girl who was remotely nice to me was Angela….Watt…Webster…Webber?" frowned Bella she was usually very good with names but she was so quiet that she had trouble hearing every word she spoke. Very shy and looked like a real bookworm too. Not that it was a bad thing to be a bookworm; she used to be one once.

"Webber" nodded Edward in agreement.

"She's nice" agreed Harry.

"I think if I wasn't a vampire I would have befriended her but then again I wouldn't have my gift if I wasn't. Then I wouldn't know what she was really like and what she worried about" said Edward thoughtfully.

"Life's a bitch even for the un-dead" sighed Harry.

"Of course it is" said Rosalie sadly.

Harry slid that away to evaluate it further when he heard the bell going, he would find out why Rosalie was so bitter about being a vampire if it killed him. If it was something he could help with then fantastic! Happy days all around, especially for Rosalie.

"What classes do you have Bells?" asked Harry.

"English Computing P.E after lunch I have Bio and Chem" said Bella listing them off as she read her new timetable.

"You took both?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yeah left science though. I prefer those two classes" nodded Bella.

"Well I have English with you then P.E and Chemistry today" said Harry jumping from his seat he had forgotten the bell had rung.

"We wont be in Bio today, there will be blood testing" said Alice suddenly out of the blue.

"Thanks for the warning I wont be attending either" said Bella wide eyed blood made her faint.

"Better get used to it Bella" said Harry "Delude yourself 'It's just tomato sauce'" everyone laughed, if only the vampires could delude themselves into thinking just that. Bella just shook her head Harry could be a really popular guy but he seemed content to stick to the few real friends he has and stick to his beliefs. She sometimes couldn't believe he was real, to her he seemed like the perfect boy out of a romance novel.

Not that she thought of him in a romantic way - he was more like a brother.

Before anyone knew it they were all in class sitting down.

* * *

There we go! so bella has got some magic to be able to use the broom! haha loved writing that last chapter! expecially the ending! so what do you think? will i have harry show indications of liking Edward...or will it be Harry and Edward? R&R plz


	33. Chapter 33

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 33

"Hey Bella you're up early" said Charlie as he sat down to a cup of coffee.

"I have been going to school back home dad" sighed Bella.

"I know" said Charlie shutting up after that everything he said seemed to be wrong.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried that's all" said Bella knowing she shouldn't take it out on her dad.

"About school? You already have Harry and the Cullen's! You'll be fine…and to be honest I'm surprised they have taken to you and Harry" said Charlie softly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Bella defensively.

"Well it's well known the Cullen's don't socialize not that it is a bad thing…I keep to myself too unless I'm working" said Charlie.

"That's because everyone else are gossips you should have heard the things they were saying about Mrs Cullen" said Bella angrily on the kind woman's behalf.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlie with a frown he hadn't heard anyone saying anything nasty about the Cullen's. Good job too because Charlie thought they were a nice family and anything bad said he would make sure to shut them up.

"Saying she adopted all those kids because she couldn't have any of her own" said Bella shaking her head.

"Of all the nasty things to be said" gasped Charlie horrified.

"Jessica Stanley is the worst" said Bella.

"I had no idea…she always seemed like such a nice girl" said Charlie shaking his head sadly…some people were nasty and nothing could change that.

"So did I for the first few minutes" said Bella snorting at the thought of the girl.

"Well you stick to whoever you like" said Charlie softly. He was actually glad his little girl had people she knew already. It would make it less likely that she would leave and he didn't want that not after just getting her back.

"I best get going or I'll be late see you later dad" said Bella quickly putting her empty bowl in the sink, grabbing her jacket and keys before she took off.

She soon parked next to Harry's in his driveway and knocked on the door before going in. She noticed that a house elf was cooking breakfast, she smiled softly so this must be Dobby, grinning widely she sat down and waited on the house elf to talk to her. When he didn't she couldn't hold her questions in any longer.

"Hey Dobby have you spoken to Severus about Harry's pregnancy?" asked Bella.

"Yes Bella ma'am he spent last night reading the books" said Dobby softly.

"When can they come?" asked Bella.

"When it's time for Harry's baby to be born" said Dobby kindly. "Would you like something to eat and drink?"

Before Bella could decline a plate of food and orange looking juice was put down in front of her. She was sure that wasn't orange juice…it was too dark and if she was honest she was afraid to drink it.

"Hey Bella" grinned Harry looking better than he had yesterday.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah ever since I had that blood pop last night the baby has calmed down" said Harry…he wasn't telling anyone that he was bruised from all angles on the area of his stomach.

"Good…Harry…what exactly is this?" asked Bella looking down at the liquid in disgust.

Harry laughed before replying "its pumpkin juice it's very popular in the Wizarding world…in fact you can't really get it anywhere else…not that I've looked for it"

"I see" said Bella screwing her face up at it before putting it down without trying it.

"That was my reaction but its actually really good…give it a try if you don't like it I'll get you some orange juice" said Harry eating a bit of his sausage. He didn't fail to notice that Dobby had cut his sausages into little bits. His scrambled egg was cut up and his toast…he wasn't going to comment on. Either Dobby was being smart or he had finally totally lost the plot.

Bella drank it, it was alright but she did prefer her orange juice to it. It was alright for what she thought it was going to be like. Definitely not going to be something she would miss or drink every day.

"Dobby? Can you take the books to Carlisle for me please? I've copied them for him" said Harry softly.

"Yes Harry sir" grinned Dobby popping away with the copied versions of Severus' book.

"We going?" asked Bella.

"Yep" grinned Harry both of them took off for school, wondering if the Cullen's were already away or just leaving.

They parked the cars beside the three Cullen cars that were there, Silver Volvo, Red Convertible and the monster truck. Emmett's beloved truck which suited his personality right down to the last detail.

"We were beginning to think you weren't coming" said Rosalie looking concerned.

"I'm fine just slept in a bit that's all" said Harry honestly.

"How are you feeling though?" asked Rosalie her eyes boring into his as if daring him to lie.

"Actually pretty good the pain finally stopped last night" said Harry.

"Ok" said Rosalie softly calming down slightly. She knew from the nights she had been watching him that Harry didn't sleep very much.

"Let's get this day over with" sighed Harry.

Harry was now beginning to apply glamour charms to himself, and everyone of the Cullen's or Bella was with him at all times. Making sure no one bumped into his front or awkward questions would be raised. How his stomach was bloated but it didn't look it… and other questions of the same nature.

"What is that?" asked Jasper sniffing it his throat tightening at the smell of animal blood.

"Blood pops it stops the baby kicking so hard" whispered Harry softly.

"I see" said Jasper. He forced himself to look away when all he wanted to do was snatch the blood pop from Harry's hands and eat it himself. Edward was tensely watching Jasper just in case he lost control over a blood pop at that. However, Harry seemed to know of Jaspers struggles and threw one over to the stunned vampire.

He then proceeded to hand one to every vampire there, then he and Bella began eating the Cullen's food. Bella didn't want to waste food; Harry had already eaten his lunch and was still rather hungry. Rosalie had warmly handed over her lunch to him! The hall was going crazy with gossip about how Rosalie had actually smiled! And the best thing about it - Rosalie didn't care about the gossip for once.

"Where did you get these? Did you make them yourself?" asked Jasper well more like demanded but Harry wasn't too shocked it was the solider in him coming out.

"Back home there was a shop that sold this stuff Dobby bought some for me a while ago" said Harry.

"Is there another kind?" asked Emmett hyperly. Ignoring the gossip about how it being the first time they had ever seen the Cullen's eating anything and enjoying it.

"Yeah each of you all had a different kind…I'll get Dobby to buy you a box and you can see for yourself…don't be surprised if there is an animal in there you haven't heard of this is another world we are talking about" said Harry softly.

"Thank you" said Jasper, this would help him all he needed to do was make sure he had enough to do him and he wouldn't feel like he was going crazy.

"You're welcome" shrugged Harry.

"Do you actually like them?" asked Bella curiously to Harry taking a big bite of her apple.

"They are a bit sour but they are nice yeah, I stole one from Neville once with my cloak on" laughed Harry thinking back to his third year. Poor Neville had gotten the fright of his life.

Bella burst out laughing nearly choking on an uneaten bit of apple, but she managed to swallow it red in the face. She could just imagine it someone passing by a lolly pop dangling in mid air.

"But it was twice the size of this one, it was huge" said Harry demonstrating how large it was.

"Just like those massive dummy's they sell at amusement parks?" laughed Bella.

"Just like that yeah" smiled Harry remembering the good times.

"How much are those ones?" asked Alice grinning wickedly.

"Five Sickles and one Knut" shrugged Harry.

"In Dollars?" asked Edward laughing softly.

"I'm not so sure" frowned Harry he had never gotten used to the conversion from Wizarding money to English never mind wizarding money to Dollars.

"How can you not know?" asked Jasper frowning.

Blushing in embarrassment "I've only been in the wizarding world for five, six years and my Headmaster or Molly always got it" said Harry suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore.

"Is that normal?" asked Edward sharing a look with Jasper.

"No but Harry's not normal" said Bella quickly when she saw the look.

They had to concede the point, but they still didn't understand why the headmaster would buy his things…was it purely because he was new to the wizarding world? Or was it the proper thing to do in that world? They didn't know but the bell rang not giving them enough time to contemplate it.

"Are you coming to ours tonight?" asked Alice.

"Sure Bella wants to ride the broom again so it's best if we use it at your bit" grinned Harry when Bella whooped in delight.

"Great" said Emmett happily.

* * *

There we go! will i fast forward it to a good bit? or have edward getting to like Harry more in the next chapter? or will edward begin liking Harry really when he saves him? who will Bella go out with? will Emmett be able to use the broom? will Carlisle be alright with Harry now? R&R plz


	34. Chapter 34

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 34

"Maybe we should be corner Bella and find out" said Edward with a frown. They were currently trying to find out more information about Harry.

"Why don't you just ask him outright?" asked Jasper shaking his head, that's the way he would want it if they were talking about him. There's nothing Jasper hated more than people trying to nose into your life behind your back.

"He's pregnant he probably has the same emotions as a woman" laughed Emmett.

"That is not funny!" said Rosalie slapping Emmett as they drove home. Bella and Harry were in their own cars behind them. Edward was driving slower than usual but not too much, he was still staying above fifty.

"Sorry" said Emmett softly, he liked the kid he probably shouldn't be saying things like that. Not after everything he had been though anyways, plus he didn't think the kid would say anything like that about him.

"So what are we going to do then?" asked Alice a frown on her usually cheerful face.

"Why not just wait till the kid tells us?" asked Emmett softly, as curious as he was, Harry obviously didn't want to tell them.

"He might never do that" said Edward, and he was too curious to wait.

"I guess we wait and find out" said Rosalie she didn't want to upset Harry. He obviously wasn't truly comfortable around them if he wasn't sharing. Above all else the Cullen's understood the need to keep secrets.

Once the car was parked, they could already smell food being cooked in the house. Edward looked at Alice curiously, who in turn shrugged her shoulders - she didn't understand how Esme knew either.

Edward just smirked in amusement, and went to say hello to his mum. Before returning to the door as Bella and Harry walked though, they commented that the food smelled wonderful. They walked with the rest of the Cullen's towards the kitchen. The others just sat in the living room while Harry and Bella ate, sitting watching the TV.

"So how was your day?" beamed Esme cleaning the kitchen up unnecessarily as it was already spotless.

"It was alright, cant be bothered with all the gossips or Jessica Stanley. That girl couldn't get sarcasm if it bit her on the as...bum" said Harry innocently when Esme frowned as he began to say 'ass'.

"Yes Rosalie has a lot to say about her" said Esme softly.

"I don't blame her" said Bella as Esme took her plate away already cleaning it and returning it to the bare cupboards.

"I guess living in such a small town she doesn't get much to gossip about" Harry said softly trying to stick up for her.

Bella just shook her head, Harry would never change, he always tried to see the good in people. Especially when they didn't deserve the good faith Harry put into defending them.

"Will you be saying that in a few weeks when she keeps annoying you?" shouted Rosalie so Harry could hear her.

"Maybe not" snorted Harry, knowing good and well he didn't have to shout for anyone in this house to hear him.

Harry and Bella soon joined them not long later, they sat talking about school, work and anything that came to mind. However, Jasper decided to ask the question the others refused to ask.

"How important are you back in your world?" asked Jasper.

Harry closed up immediately.

"Jasper!" gasped Rosalie shocked.

"No it's ok your probably all curious it's just Jasper that has the guys to say it" said Harry with a twisted smile on his face.

"It's not his fault, he probably had to put up with our curiosity as well as his own" said Edward defensively.

"I said it's ok" said Harry quietly.

"It will be fine Harry" said Bella softly.

"I already told you guy's that people look at me like I'm the holy grail and that I survived the killing curse because of my mother right?" asked Harry waiting for confirmation as he gathered his thoughts.

The Cullen's nodded almost as one.

"Voldemort was thought dead, but a certain few knew that wasn't true obviously. I fought him of in first year, everyone wants me to defeat Voldemort, they don't care that I only had six years magical classes. And Voldemort has fifty odd years of experience in the dark arts alone. What even less people know is that I'm part of a prophecy which says either must die at the hands of the other" said Harry softly.

"Wait you are prophesized to defeat the man who killed your parents?" said Edward wide eyed.

"Yes, I am" sighed Harry.

"He who controls the weapon wins the war" said Jasper suddenly, as he put together what Harry had been talking about earlier. About how the headmaster always got his things for him, keeping him obvious to his inheritance and keeping him in sight all the time. It wouldn't do well for his soldier to get too much freedom just in case he got any ideas.

Emmett frowned at Jaspers words.

"I knew you of all people would understand" said Harry sadly.

"What does that mean?" frowned Alice confused.

"Dumbledore, he always got my things for me, made sure he always knew where I was. Also paid my two best friends to befriend me, that I only found out before I fled. He found out I was pregnant and he would have killed the baby, there is no doubt about that" said Harry.

"Because if you die then the world is doomed to loose" said Jasper nodding his head in understanding.

Harry glanced at Jasper wearily as if he was afraid the man was going to turn into Jasper.

"I understand but it doesn't mean I condone it" said Jasper immediately feeling Harry's temptation.

"It's what any good soldier does" said Edward.

"You were a solider?" asked Harry surprised, feeling greatly relieved that he wasn't about to be handed over to the lions.

"Yes I was during the Civil war" said Jasper.

Harry's eyebrows wanted to climb higher up his forehead, but unfortunately they couldn't. "Makes sense" he muttered softly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Bella curiously.

"The way he holds himself, I don't think his back knows how to slouch" smirked Harry.

The Cullen's laughed, Jasper if he was able would have blushed in embarrassment. One of the beauties of being a vampire he wasn't able to blush as the blood no longer rushed to his face.

"Do you agree with Dumbledore and everything he did?" asked Bella her face closed off something she had learned from Harry in the time she had known him.

"No, I believe in free will and the right to choose" said Jasper in complete honesty. He had chosen his way of life, he had chosen Alice and the way of the Cullen's life and the vegetarian life style.

"Good" said Bella smiling softly.

"So this man is looking for you?" asked Rosalie looking worried, surprising Edward she was worried about Harry and not the family for the first time in her existence.

"Yes, probably but he wont be able to find me if he does I run" said Harry honestly. "At least until my child is born…if I survive that is"

"What do you plan on doing when the baby is born? You aren't going to take it into a battle are you?" asked Rosalie frowning.

"I'm not sure if I will even survive" said Harry honestly "So I haven't planned much. If I do survive then I might go back, finish the job if I survive that…then we will see" he shrugged.

"What about your baby! Would you leave it alone if you survived the birth to try and defeat a mad man when the world sits back and watches?" demanded Rosalie.

"The baby will be fine because I will be leaving them with the safest people I know to bring them up" said Harry softly.

"Who?" asked Esme kindly.

Just then there was thumping as bodies hit the ground.

* * *

Will Rosalie like Harry enough to want him to survive the birth and not have to fight for the affections of the baby? or will she truly not mind sharing? realizing just how lucky she is to watch a child grow up? even if the child was half human half vamp? will the baby have a gift? or just magic like harry? or both? who's bodies are hitting the floor? is it all of them as dumbledore found them? R&R


	35. Chapter 35

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 35

The Cullen's immediately begun forming a circle crouched down ready to attack. Harry quickly went in front of them calming down, as he recognized the bodies on the floor. However, they were different from what he remembered, Neville had lost a lot of weight he could actually be Harry's brother by the looks of him. Especially with his hair now long, Harry was surprised he had only been gone four months at the most.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Harry angrily. It was her fault he had to flee so quickly. Needless to say he wasn't very happy with her, from what he could see happening Ginny had told Dumbledore.

"She has spells on her Harry, she didn't know what she was doing" whispered Luna running at him and hugging him tears running down her face. She had feared the worst for the longest time, but now she saw him the relief flooding though her system was overwhelming.

"Harry!" said Neville looking relieved, he was next to hug Harry he could feel the baby bump on Harry as he did so. He knew there and then Luna had been right in her assumption. Not that he had doubted her very much - just found it hard to believe. Neville was probably the only one who didn't think of Harry as a superhero with some really brilliant magic who would and will save them all.

"You are pregnant. Luna told me you were but I didn't really believe her" observed Neville. He smiled at all the Cullen's not a slight bit of fear on his now skinny distinguished face.

"You look like your dad Neville," grinned Harry, patting him on the back. Alice, Neville's mum was a plump lady and who Neville had up until recently looked more like. Now it was safe to say that he looked like his father just as Harry said.

"I think he looks more like you" said Luna her head cocked to the side grinning widely. Her beautiful blue eyes twinkling, thankfully not like Dumbledore's or Harry wouldn't have been able to look her in the eye.

"What spells" said Harry coolly his voice changing dramatically within minutes.

Ginny flinched as if she had been struck, she wasn't used to being spoken like that to by Harry of all people. Rosalie was actually snarling at her which caused Ginny to back away even more. Fear plain as day for anyone to see, gulping audibly she wondered if she had made the right decision to come here. She hadn't been this scared since second year when she woke up to find herself drawing blank on her activities for that day.

"Some where Dumbledore's and some where Voldemort's" said Luna, Ginny flinched back again at the sound of his name, she had been eleven when she had been possessed and never really got over it.

"Voldemort's? when was she even anywhere near him for to put spells on her?" scoffed Harry his eyes narrowed, not that he disbelieved Luna just found it hard to accept.

"Listen to what they have to say Harry it cant hurt" said Bella softly.

"I'll always listen to Luna and Nev I'm not so sure about her" said Harry, she had betrayed him and it hurt like hell so Bella didn't push it too much.

"I know it hurts but it might be true and you can try and forgive her" said Bella putting a hand on her shoulder soothingly.

Luna and Neville smiled softly, it looked like Harry had made friends, good. At least he wasn't alone in an unfamiliar world with no one to talk to.

"Severus told you to say this spell and give her this potion" said Luna handing over a note, the spidery scrawl confirming it to be Severus'. Harry had gotten enough detention slips and sarcastic cutting remarks on his homework to know his mentors handwriting of by heart.

"Why are you here?" asked Rosalie as Harry read the note.

"I saw myself, Neville and Ginny being killed by Dumbledore he was trying to draw Harry out. Unfortunately if he had, Dumbledore would have succeeded Harry would have come home" whispered Luna her eyes full of such sadness that it nearly blew Rosalie away.

The fact that she wasn't a seer didn't surprise the family too badly, as they already had one in their midst so it wasn't so hard to come to terms with.

"Why you three?" frowned Jasper.

"Luna and I are Harry's best friends, Ginny not so much but he would have believed it was Voldemort not Dumbledore" sighed Neville softly.

"You don't seem so shocked that the headmaster would do that" said Harry his eyes never leaving Neville's face.

"No unlike you I lived my life at Hogwarts from the sidelines. Watching everything, the way Dumbledore acted, when you were there, when you left and when the teachers were around" said Neville.

"That doesn't explain it I mean Dumbledore was going to kill you" frowned Harry.

"I found out new information from my Gran during the summer" sighed Neville slumping down onto the floor crossing his legs before continuing on with his story. His eyes never leaving Harry's as he told it.

"My parents wanted to use Dumbledore as a secret keeper, or my Gran but Dumbledore convinced them to go into the Muggle world, which they did. You know what happens next and before I even told anyone. Fourth year right? I saw the way you looked at me it wasn't hard to figure it out." laughed Neville a look of irony on his face.

Harry would have blushed if he had been ashamed of himself, he wasn't though. He hadn't gone out to find out what happened to Neville's parents it had been chance that he found out. He had kept his friends secret and not told anyone.

"I knew" nodded Harry softly, his green eyes showing nothing but sympathy and understanding for his friend.

"Before Voldemort was taken down, that afternoon before to be exact, he had come to my parents house. He wanted to take me away and train me, a one year old child, away from my family. My parents refused down right to even consent to him seeing me after that. He tried again even after Voldemort was taken down by you…he tried to get me taken away from Gran through the official channels" said Neville.

"He was awfully desperate to get you away…did you ever find out why?" asked Jasper frowning.

"He must have needed a back-up" sighed Neville a twisted smirk on his usually sombre face.

"We don't understand" said Edward.

"We were the children of the prophecy, I wonder…would you have grown up with me" said Harry thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't have been surprised" scoffed Neville.

"So he wanted two broken soldiers at his command hm…I wonder why he gave up?" sighed Harry sitting down across from Neville a frown on his face.

"Well he had the proof you were the prophecy child…but he came after even Voldemort was defeated so I don't know. Harry you haven't met my Gran she's very scary when she's pissed off…and magically very powerful she could hold her own against Dumbledore and his manipulations" said Neville.

"I have no doubt about that, Jasper if it was possible that two people were very powerful - enough to end a war and one of them was declared the solider would you keep the other one sweet just in case?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes" replied Jasper immediately.

"Thought so, and that's it?" asked Harry his face swinging back towards Neville.

"Basically it was enough to destroy my faith in him" said Neville.

"Why kill his 'back up' though? Even if it was to draw the 'soldier' out?" asked Harry curiously.

"Some sacrifices must be made to convert the 'soldier' to his side and keep him there" replied Jasper his amber eyes watching the proceedings with interest its obvious war was well and truly in his comfort zone.

"Someone needs to kill that son of a bitch" snarled Bella angrily, her father a police officer or not, if she thought she could she would take her fathers back up and shoot Dumbledore in the face.

"Who's your new friends?" asked Neville, his eyes never removed from Bella. Harry's eyes went wide, could Neville like her? A smile played on his lips he could see that one working out.

"This is Bella she's normal but she also has a very rare ability of a Shield" said Harry almost braggingly.

"But shields are magical…" frowned Neville.

"She doesn't have magic, but she's able to absorb all magic that's thrown her way…well the small spells I cast anyway" said Harry.

"All shields have been magic…mind you there hasn't been a lot of them but still…" said Luna surprised.

"She's one of a kind," grinned Harry gleefully.

"This is Esme Cullen, mother of the Coven and an architect she has also brought her ability to love over to his life" said Harry moving over to her letting everyone see her properly before moving on to introduce the others the same happening as he introduced them all.

"This is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, the dad of the coven and the second oldest vampire here. Blood no longer bothers him before you wonder and his compassion is unlike anyone will ever know" said Harry Carlisle smiled softly, saying it was nice to meet them and they said hi back.

"This is Jasper Whitlock, but around here he's known as Jasper Hale- Cullen, he's pretending to be Rosalie's twin. He's an empath and also a soldier from the civil war and the oldest vampire here" said Harry.

Jasper nodded curtly.

"This is Alice Cullen, Jasper's wife many times but around here she's just his girlfriend. She is a seer and very hyper don't let her take you shopping" whispered Harry conspiracy to the three newcomers.

"HEY!" protested Alice "Hi I'm Alice" she said hyperly, which caused Harry's old friends to laugh.

"This beauty is Rosalie Hale- Cullen, married Emmett lots of times, no proper gift apart from her beauty being a million times more powerful than a Vela" said Harry.

Rosalie did the same as Jasper and just nodded curtly.

"This brute here is Emmett Cullen, the jokester of the family and loves a fight hates loosing and can pout like a child for days at a time. Happens to be married to the beautiful Rosalie Cullen. He is the strongest vampire here even the newborns would have trouble with him" grinned Harry moving on.

Emmett waved at them and nodded his head eagerly.

"This here is the only single vampire, Edward Cullen he is…a…hum mind reader" said Harry nervously. Your thoughts were your own he could understand Neville and Luna being weary.

"They aren't exactly loud I can only get snippets from them, I can hardly hear anything from the red head" said Edward.

"Not surprising they learned Occlumency" said Harry, he had taught everyone to try and close their minds during D.A meetings.

"Are you going to take those spells of her then?" asked Edward softly, seeing as Ginny wasn't going to ask and she had been dying to since she came in.

"Come here" said Harry his voice going cold once again, it was going to take a long time to forgive her if it was clear. Spells or no spells she had still gone to Dumbledore but it would make him feel better if she was innocent.

"Ostendo sum alica" chanted Harry literal translation reveal spells.

The spells came up, and it looked like she was in the clear. The spells were complicated and no doubt about Dumbledore and Voldemort being the ones to use them.

Reading the parchment he sighed a weight falling from his heart.

obedienter alica (White Dumbledore) - obedient spell  
fidelitas alica (White Dumbledore) - loyalty spell  
blabbing alica (White Dumbledore) - Blabbing spell

"Blabbing spell? How fried" smirked Edward looking at the list.

"What the hell is White Dumbledore?" asked Emmett.

"Albus Dumbledore's name in Latin all spells are revealed in Latin" said Harry softly.

niger sicco (Voldemort) - Black out  
fidelitas lepor lepos (Voldemort) - Loyalty charm  
silentium lepor lepos (Voldemort) - silent charm

"I guess there's no Latin for Voldemort then" said Carlisle.

"And she's in the clear" said Luna taking the potion from Harry's hands and giving it to Luna. Who gratefully drank the potion, and sighed, she looked like she had been though hell and back.

"Come on then let's get back to my place you look like your about to pass out" said Harry.

"No no its ok they can stay here! I'll convert my studio and I'll make them something to eat!" said Esme giving Harry a wide eyed stare.

The younger looking Cullen's laughed knowing Harry was going to say yes, they all caved in when they saw Esme's begging look.

"Fine" sighed Harry.

"Who's going to have the baby?" asked Rosalie remembering what they were talking about before the trio turned up.

"Do you really need to tell you? Who do you think? I'd be honoured if the Cullen clan brought my child up" said Harry softly, quickly shooed his three friends into Esme's studio Bella walked on after them, she wanted to know Luna more Harry had told her so much about her.

The thought of Harry dying was enough to Edward feel like his heart was being ripped out of his immortal body. However, what he heard it Rosalie's head made him snarl and look at her with so much disgust that she ran from the house. Emmett frowned looked at Edward then ran after Rosalie wanting to know what the hell had just occurred.

* * *

Now what did Rosalie just think to cause such a reaction from Edward? will Edward ever admit his feelings for Harry? or will harrys new friends nudge Harry into it when they see Harry likes him? will Rosalie ever come back? when will the baby be born? will the baby begin hurting Harry more as he or she gets bigger? will it happen during school? ill his ribs be broken? how will the baby come? will it burst out or will carlisle take it out? who will be there when the child is born into the world? will severus and poppy even get there before harry dies? how will harry survive if he does? R&R plz


	36. Chapter 36

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 36

"What just happened?" demanded Esme looking worriedly at the door.

"Rosalie just happened," snapped Edward angrily.

"What did she think?" asked Jasper looking worried.

"She hoped Harry died giving birth so she could have the child to herself!" snarled Edward angrily, wanting to smash things to pieces but not wanting to pay for the damage he would do. He had thought some horrible things of Rosalie over the years but this time she had gone too far. He had thought she had changed, he thought she had liked Harry it was obviously she didn't give two flying saucers about him.

Esme gasped and covered her mouth in horror unable to believe Rosalie could be so horrible to Harry.

"I know she wanted a child but to wish Harry dead…is going too far" whispered Alice feeling utterly ashamed of Rosalie right now.

"Especially after Harry thinking this was the best family for his child should the worst come to the worst" said Carlisle Jasper felt so much disappointment coming from Carlisle that it nearly staggered him.

"I'm sure she is ashamed of thinking it" said Jasper he was very tuned into others emotions and knew the horror, disgust and shame as she bolted from the house.

"Or is she shamed of being caught thinking it?" demanded Edward looking up at the ceiling with a sigh.

"Hey guys…what's wrong?" frowned Harry coming into the room. He had never seen the Cullen's look so…ashamed? Alarmed? He wasn't exactly sure which it was but he feared the worst. Did they change their mind about wanting Harry and his friends here? Maybe he best ask.

"It's nothing" smiled Carlisle soothingly.

If he had been human the soothing smile would have calmed him completely but he wasn't. He knew something was wrong; could it have something to do with Rosalie and Emmett? Were they in danger? Or was it them who didn't want Harry and his friends there.

"If Rosalie and Emmett don't want us here I can leave…I don't want you falling out over us" said Harry quietly.

"It's nothing like that Harry honestly" said Edward sadly.

"Is it anything I can help with?" asked Harry softly.

Alice smiled Harry was so good and pure, he didn't deserve what Rosalie had thought. Even if it hadn't been truly meant, or if it had been meant then Rosalie was meaner than Alice ever imagined. Harry always went out of his way to accommodate them, and help them.

"Unfortunately not," said Esme sadly.

"Is it to do with Emmett and Rosalie?" asked Harry.

The Cullen's knew Harry was very perspective and this was just like him. Carlisle smiled softly and said honestly "Rosalie has said something that upset us, we need to have a talk as a family"

"Whatever it was I'm sure she didn't mean it, family means everything to her" said Harry defending her without even knowing the circumstances.

Edward scoffed and said "That's for sure"

"You read her mind…you had no right broadcasting it Edward…her thoughts are her own" said Harry sadly.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what she said" said Edward angrily. How dare Harry defend her? And try and make him out to be the bad one, angry or not he would never tell Harry what Rosalie had said.

"Like I said her thoughts are hers alone…we sometimes think things that we don't mean you know" said Harry.

"No one deserves all the faith you put in them" said Alice softly a small smile on her face.

"What did you need? Are your friends hungry I can make them something!" said Esme.

"They are actually just a little thirsty and peckish they missed dinner" explained Harry softly.

"Of course I'll go whip them up something quick!" beamed Esme.

"Thank you" grinned Harry.

"Let's go find her Alice do you know where she is?" asked Jasper.

"Are you staying here Esme?" whispered Carlisle so low no one heard him.

"Yes" said Esme, so fast that even Harry didn't catch it.

"Very well we shall be back soon…so Alice where to?" asked Carlisle grabbing the keys to Edward's Volvo.

"We will take the Jeep there isn't enough room for everyone coming back" said Jasper taking Emmett's monster truck.

"She's on the rocks talking to Emmett just a mile from the Treaty line" said Alice spacing out and back again.

"Let's go" said Carlisle getting into his car; Carlisle followed him into the passenger side. Jasper and Alice got into the Monster truck and with speed only a vampire could go they were off.

It didn't take them all that long to get there; Emmett was looking at Rosalie with an unreadable look on his usually normally cheerful face. Rosalie looked like her entire world had just been turned on its axis. When she saw her family she wanted nothing more than to hide behind Emmett but with the way Emmett was acting she had no chance of anyone coming to her defence.

"I'm so sorry please forgive me" whispered Rosalie if Vampire's could cry they would be pouring down her face at an alarming rate.

"Why would you think such things Rosalie?" sighed Carlisle openly showing his disappointment making Rosalie flinch away as if she had just been struck, no matter what she did Carlisle never had looked at her that way. Not when she got revenge on those men who had hurt her, not when she begged him to turn Emmett. Nor when she was a bitch to her family, mostly because he knew she never meant any of it.

"I never meant it" she rasped as if she was having trouble getting the right words out.

"I just hope Harry never finds out" said Alice sadly.

"Or he might reconsider his offer…I for one wouldn't blame him I never taught you to be this way" said Carlisle sadly.

"I know you can't have children Rose but to wish him dead…do you know he was in the house defending you not five minutes ago? Telling me your thoughts were your own and I shouldn't go broadcasting them?" said Edward bitterly.

Flinching back again she hadn't felt like this in her entire immortal existence. She wondered if she would still have a family after this conversation was over. Carlisle wouldn't disown her would he? She didn't know if she could live without her family. Despite everything they were her strength her very being her reason for not wishing to be killed.

"Carlisle wouldn't disown you" said Edward softly.

Carlisle faced Edward before returning towards Rosalie "No I wouldn't but you must know I'm extremely disappointed in you Rosalie, and you had better use all your time making it up to Harry for your hurtful comments" said the Leader of the Coven.

"I will Carlisle I'm so sorry" whispered Rosalie hugging herself for comfort she knew she deserved it all…she just wanted a hug more than anything else in the world now.

"I've never seen or heard you being so horrible to anyone before…Harry is a very rare human not a selfish bone in his body…that thought never crossed any of ours why did you think it Rosalie!" sighed Emmett sitting across from Rosalie looking at loss of what to do. Emmett felt like there was a whole new other side to Rosalie he had never been included in.

"You know how much I wanted a child" said Rosalie trying and failing to defend herself, even that excuse was weak to her ears.

"So did Esme she never even thought such a thing," said Edward, not letting her off the hook quite so quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I like Harry I really do he's not like any of the others" replied Rosalie tiredly.

"I'm going back home" said Emmett sadly. "Can I ride with you?" he asked Jasper and Alice.

"Sure" said Alice, knowing it was going to be a long time before the family forgave Rosalie.

"Come on Rosalie" said Carlisle hoisting her up and leading her to the car, once she was inside Edward and Carlisle got into the front and drove home. It was a very silent ride back home, Rosalie's thoughts were scattered about trying to earn their forgiveness and the very in the dark Harry's forgiveness for a sin he wouldn't ever know about.

"How is everyone?" asked Carlisle as soon as he got thought the door.

"Well they were hungry they ate the sandwiches and cookies quick enough" said Esme "They are sleeping right now it's going to take them a while to get used to the time change".

"Indeed it will" said Carlisle nodding his head.

"Oh Rosalie" sighed Esme sadly.

"I'm sorry" whispered Rosalie looking ready to burst into tears her beautiful face was contorted and hurt.

"Do you need to hunt?" asked Esme suddenly.

"No" murmured a confused Rosalie.

"Then go to your room" said Esme.

Rosalie looked like she wanted to laugh, she hadn't been sent to her room since she was a child a human child. However, she wanted nothing more than to get away from all the rightfully judging stares. She wanted Emmett to come with her but he didn't.

She was alone and she deserved it.

Emmett didn't come up the stairs that night; he slept on the sofa which proved how bad it was. Emmett was the juvenile one and usually forced to sleep on the sofa for one thing or another. He had never willingly stayed away from her and it hurt so much. She didn't think she had hurt so much before, not even when she was turned or when her soon to be husband and friends attacked her while she was human.

It was very early in the morning when her door opened she saw Edward standing at the door an odd look on his face.

"We aren't being like this to punish you, you know" whispered Edward.

Tortured amber eyes started at the eyes reflecting her own just with different emotions "I know Edward,"

"You coming to school?" asked Edward softly.

"Yes" said Rosalie standing up and making her way over to her huge walk in wardrobe.

* * *

What else will happen to rosalie before she is forgiven? will Bella overhear the Cullen's walking about it and tell Harry? or will they forgive her as they go to England to get revenge for Harry on his family - the Dursleys. will they be protect by Order members? in case Harry went there? and have to leave? or will the Dursley's not be there at all and they have to come home empty handied or will the cullens get the revenge they so desire on Harry's behalf? what will the cullens do to the dursleys if IF the cullens find them? will they hurt dudley? or leave him alive but tramutized if they find them? R&R plz


	37. Chapter 37

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Kitty - No Bella won't be fighting with Harry for Edward's attention she doesn't care for him much. I am still trying to find someone for Bella out of the norm…someone different from Edward or Jacob but I'm finding it difficult :/ any suggestions are welcome

Chapter 37

"Everyone ready?" grinned Harry hyperly. Waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, wondering why it is that they took so long to get ready they were vampires after all.

"We are you coming in the Volvo?" asked Edward grinning crookedly at Harry.

"Sure" grinned Harry happily.

"I'll come too" said Bella sliding into the back waiting patiently for everyone to get in. Jasper and Alice got in beside her, Harry got in front, and they saw Rosalie's convertible coming out as well as Emmett's jeep too. Bella frowned at that, Emmett and Rosalie were practically inseparable what had caused this fall out? Sighing softly she shook her head it was none of her business but she did wonder what Emmett had done to piss Rosalie off.

"So why's Emmett in the dog house?" asked Bella as they drove to school.

"BELLA!" gasped Harry looking at her shocked.

"What?" said Bella smirking.

"That's none of our business!" said Harry shaking his head he hated people who did that talked about people behind their backs.

"I know I was just curious" sighed Bella; she knew she had upset Harry by talking about people behind their back especially the people he had come to think of as family.

"Don't be! Or you will end up like Jessica Stanley" smirked Harry wickedly.

"Oh no" said Bella paling drastically she was becoming like her and it frightened the death out of her.

Harry laughed in genuine amusement Edward had to stop himself laughing too, Alice wasn't so restrained as her husband Jasper either and laughed. Bella watched Alice laugh in awe Vampires were truly thrilling creatures.

"I can't be bothered with school today" sighed Bella mournfully.

"Either can I" shifted Harry, looking like he was in pain slightly.

"Are you ok?" asked Bella worried, Edward had just been about to ask that question.

"The kicking is getting more painful than normal" said Harry with a grimace, his hands automatically going to his stomach where the pain was.

"Perhaps it will be strong and powerful like a vampire…I mean it is half vampire" said Bella looking worried. "Which means it might you know punch right out" she looked sick as she said that.

Harry paled drastically not liking that thought much at all, if the child did that there was no way he would survive. He didn't want to have the child come out to early but if he waited to long he wouldn't survive. Not with Vampires around if the child kicked him any harder they were going to come out of him. Along with a lot of blood, nah no chance perhaps he best get in touch with Severus and Poppy again.

"Don't worry we wont let that happen" said Edward soothingly, glaring at Bella slightly imagine saying something like that.

"What she says might be true" whispered Harry looking and feeling terrified.

"Calm down" soothed Jasper, filling Harry with a sense of calm Harry let him do it knowing he needed it before they pulled into school.

"Thanks Jasp" sighed Harry breathing evenly letting the invading calm work completely.

"You're welcome" soothed Jasper.

"I'm actually hungry I'm going to get something to eat you coming Harry?" asked Bella quietly, even after everything she had ate at Esme's her pancakes were to die for. She had of course called her father and told him she was staying over at Harry's and she would see him tonight.

"Yep I'm actually really thirsty" grinned Harry happily. "Coming guys?"

"Might as well its still ten minutes until the bell goes" shrugged Edward.

They usually just remained standing around their car until the bell went then entered the school. Today everyone watched stunned as the Cullen's walked with the two new students into the lunch hall.

The entire school gasped in shock as Harry suddenly doubled over in pain screaming his head off. They tried to get near him to no avail the Cullen's were protecting and shielding him from view of anyone.

"Move at once" demanded the teacher when Emmett refused to move.

"No he's getting taken to my dad" said Emmett gathering the groaning teen in his arms and walking from the school. Bella was trailing behind them a look of fear in her brown eyes. She gulped worriedly what if she had been right? She hoped not because Harry was everything to her. Her baby brother.

He was very pale as if he was willing himself not to scream; only Jasper truly knew how much pain he was in. Edward could read Jasper's thoughts and knew this was bad. He was already calling his dad and they were going to meet at home.

"Hold on Harry, just hold on please" said Rosalie her eyes wide she hadn't even redeemed herself. Not for Harry or her family's sake but for her sake to prove she wasn't a heartless bitch.

"IT fucking hurts" moaned Harry, Rosalie lifted up his top and gasped in shock, it was like blue ink being poured over him. As she watched the bruises appear almost immediately this was bad was all Rosalie could think.

As she thought it the car accelerator went further down, they completely ignored Charlie Swan when he tried to pull them over; hopefully Edward had been going fast enough to stop Charlie actually seeing their number plate.

Rosalie felt like her life was falling apart watching Harry moaning in pain, it was there and then she knew she would never forgive herself for thinking what she had. Screw her family she wasn't forgiving herself, she just prayed she would be able to make it up to Harry.

Edward growled low in his throat he wasn't loosing Harry not after all this - Harry would survive and he would get to know him better. Maybe he would one day admit his feelings for Harry but right now it wasn't the best time to dwell on that.

He couldn't help but still think he didn't have a chance he had been hurt by a vampire before…why would he want a relationship with someone who would constantly remind him of what happened? Then again he was having the child, if that didn't stare at him in the face all the time what else could?

Edward had him out of the car and laying him out on the hospital bed they kept in the house. Neville, Luna and Ginny looked alarmed wondering what was happening. Rosalie refused to leave but Alice, Emmett and Jasper had to. They didn't have so much control over their vampire if blood was spilt.

Bella called her father and distracted him just in case he did know it was the Cullen's. if it came to it they would have to have Emmett, Jasper and Alice going out in the car and getting blamed for it. They couldn't have Charlie coming to the house now could they? Not with Harry in the state that he was.

* * *

Who will Bella date? will Harry survive? is harry's child coming? will poppy and severus see him before he does? will the cullens change him? or will the child stop kicking knowing he/shes hurting their carrier? will Edward ever speak up about how he feels? will it be bella or jasper who convinces him to give it a try? what has he got to loose after all? R&R plz


	38. Chapter 38

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 38

Carlisle was a blur running up to his office, no one could say they saw him leaving the hospital or getting home. His concern for Harry was paramount; he was acting as if Harry was one of his own. It was no wonder it was said he was the most compassionate vampire anyone could come across. Gathering the morphine into the needle he was at Harry's side, wincing at the screech Harry was letting off. Inserting the drug into Harry's system, the pain stopped almost immediately, however it didn't send him to sleep like it should have done. They didn't know if it was his magic or if he was somehow immune to it. If they had known how often he took sleeping potions perhaps it wouldn't have come as a surprise.

"Carlisle why isn't he asleep?" frowned Edward looking extremely worried, his perfectly pale but gorgeous chiselled face was scrunched up in confusion.

"I don't know I cannot operate unless he's asleep" said Carlisle as surprised and worried as Edward only he was trying not to show it.

"Do it" slurred Harry, the drug was acting more like a mild sedative rather than a sleeping drug it actually was.

"It might be painful" said Carlisle looking Harry right in the eyes making sure he knew what he was asking.

"It can't hurt anymore than I've been hurt before…Rosalie…Edward get out of here…I don't want you hurting" whispered Harry unable to even move his head.

"I'm not going anywhere" said Rosalie determinedly.

"Me either" said Edward adamantly.

Harry just groaned at the two headstrong vampires, Carlisle quickly got a scalpel when he heard a horrible crack as the child broke Harry's ribs. Suddenly there was two pops announcing the arrival of two magical people. Edward and Rosalie had them by the necks before they could blink.

"Easy I'm Severus Snape" rasped Severus though the tight grip Edward Cullen had on him. Severus just hoped and prayed that Harry had the thought to mention him to his vampire friends. Which surprised him greatly, but he had known about them he hadn't expected them to look so beautiful the vampires he knew were creepy.

"How did you know?" frowned Rosalie still not letting them go.

"I had a spell on Harry to make sure he was alright…it alerted me to grave danger…I called on Dobby to tell us where he was. We came as soon as we could" said Poppy quietly, hoping they would let her get to her son soon.

Edward nodded curtly to Rosalie and the Witch and Wizard were released from the death grip. Poppy moved over to Harry quickly, using her wand to check all Harry's vitals.

"Two broken ribs, damaged organs and internal bleeding, Severus we need to get this child out now!" said Poppy very professionally. It was hard for her but she knew getting hysterical wasn't going to help the situation.

"Has he had anything?" demanded Severus quickly and urgently.

"Just Morphine" said Carlisle quickly.

"So we cannot give him anything else…Muggle and Wizard remedies do not work well together" sighed Severus looking constipated.

"Harry how do you feel?" asked Poppy soothingly.

"Poppy?" groaned Harry weakly "Get the baby out now…please"

"Don't worry son, if you hurt squeeze my hand ok?" asked Poppy gently but loudly so she knew she was getting though to Harry.

"Ok" whispered Harry tiredly.

"Do you need to leave?" asked Severus quietly.

"We are staying" said Rosalie and Edward staring stonily at Severus.

"Very well" said Severus taking the scalpel from Carlisle and handed it to Poppy. It was safer using Muggle instruments than relying on magical means during birthing process.

"Are you sure you do not want me to do it? I am a doctor" said Carlisle soothingly.

"I am a nurse" said the Medi Witch knowing the equivalent of what she was in the Muggle world.

Carlisle stood back and let her take the lead, gathering everything else he thought Harry might need. What surprised him was the fact Harry's blood didn't smell even when Poppy began cutting into him. It felt like a lifetime for the three vampires but in reality it was only ten minutes, before they heard the screeching of a new born baby. Carlisle took the child, in a blanket wrapping it up looking down at the bundle in awe. It was finally sinking in that he had just witnessed a miracle. A boy had just given birth to a baby, of all the things Carlisle had seen this was possibly the most magical moment of his life.

Harry began to pale drastically, even when they healed the wound across his abdomen. It seems the damage to his insides was too sever to help even with magic. A splintered rib had penetrated his lung, he was doing downhill fast, even with spells being fired from two peoples wand. Severus and Poppy were if possible paler than the vampires in the room.

"No Harry! NO DON'T GIVE IN!" snarled Severus angrily he couldn't loose him not now he had sworn to Lily to always protect him. His composure finally broken, they kept working even though it was useless.

Poppy sobbed brokenly, it was then a miracle happened just as Rosalie had been about to throw Poppy and Severus aside and turn Harry herself. A beautiful phoenix burst into the room, in a ball of fire. Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle flinched and backed away assuming it was Harry who was causing the magic.

They couldn't help but gawp in awe at the beautiful phoenix like everything else they had assumed it was a myth. They wanted to stroke the beautiful gold and red plumage but refrained from doing so it had fire around it and they weren't going to take that chance thank you. If it was one thing vampires feared it was fire, they couldn't come back if they were set on fire and ripped to pieces.

It sat itself on Harry's chest, crying pearly white tears into Harry's slack open mouth. Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie frowned when Poppy and Severus started to relax and laughed a little as if everything was alright.

Then another beautiful miracle happened right before their eyes, Harry's breathing evened out, the colour came back to his face. All the scars and blood seemed to draw itself back into Harry leaving perfectly unblemished, unscarred skin behind.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle his voice full of wonder.

Poppy took Harry's child, and scanned it to make sure it was alright. She sighed in relief; both parent and child were doing well. "Do you have any animal blood around?" asked Poppy.

"I do" frowned Carlisle.

Harry moaned and his beautiful green eyes fluttered open scanning the room urgently.

"Everything is fine Harry" soothed Edward wanting nothing more than to laugh and jump around. Which he would have done if he wasn't so composed, Harry was alright he had survived. After all the uncertainty, although he was just as curious as Carlisle about what the bird had done.

"Hey Fawkes" murmured Harry stroking the bird smiling beautifully at him.

"What did the bird do?" asked Edward sitting down next to Harry hesitantly stroking the beautiful bird.

"You do know that this bird is a light bird and would never let anyone dark touch him?" asked Harry gently.

Edward was very surprised but quite smug about that fact.

"Phoenix's can cry tears and save you it heals all kinds of wounds including venom" explained Severus curtly.

"Congratulations Harry you had a beautiful baby girl" beamed Poppy handing over the new born into his arms.

Harry looked at his creation of his in awe; he knew right there and then he had made the right decision. Smiling softly at his beautiful girl, when she opened her eyes Harry gasped in awe. She had his eyes, the same exact green as his.

"Welcome Lily-Bell Esme Potter" whispered Harry softly.

Severus smiled sadly watching the scene; Harry had made the perfect choice for a name. He wondered where the Bell and Esme had come from; he had an idea that it was the names of the Vampires.

"Congratulations Harry" smirked Severus.

"Well done son" beamed Poppy happily.

"Thank you" grinned Harry happily. "Rosalie would you do the honour of being one of her godparents?"

Rosalie gasped in shock going to Harry's eyes gawping in wonder at this perfectly unique human before her.

"It would be MY honour" said Rosalie in awe creeping forward to get a better look.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Harry watching her beautiful expression.

"I…yes" said Rosalie.

"Go on then, introduce her to everyone and make sure she has something to eat" said Harry handing her over gently.

"Of course" said Rosalie wide eyed, looking into the beautiful green eyes of the child smiling beautifully at the girl.

"How are you feeling?" asked Carlisle giving Harry the once over making sure everything really was alright.

"I'm ok" said Harry quite happy to sit there.

"Can I have a word with you" said Severus staring straight at Edward.

"Sure" said Edward with a frown, someone else he couldn't get a read on.

Once they were far enough away, Severus left him to think on a few things with a few words "Tell him how you feel, if he's anything like his father or mother he won't know how someone feels if it hit him on the head and did a dance in front of him" he managed to make it sound like advice all the while sneering at him.

* * *

And Volia! I couldnt Keep You Waiting for Long! :) So I Updated As Soon As I Could Hope You Like How Harry Survived And The Name of The baby Lily-Bell Esme Potter! :) will Edward take Severus' advice and take the chance? who will be Lily-Bell's Godparents? Edward Emmett Jasper Severus? Rosalie Alice Esme Poppy? R&R plz will the child grow at an alarming rate? or just slightly quicker than a normal child? though magic and her vampirism? R&R plz


	39. Chapter 39

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 39

"Harry have you came up with the names of the Godmothers and fathers?" asked Poppy kindly. She had in her hand a magical birth certificate. That night the Cullen's house had been jam packed, it was a good thing the vampires didn't sleep.

"Jasper and Severus for godfathers and Rosalie and Bella for godmothers" said Harry.

Jasper looked very pleased with himself; Harry had pulled him aside this morning. It had been the proudest moment since he had met Alice and continued to survive on animal blood. He had hesitantly told Harry about his struggles and things he had done during the Civil war under Maria's rein. Harry's reply had surprised him to say the least "You did what you had to do, its kill or be killed. You didn't know there was another way Jasper. I don't see the old you I see the new you and I'd be honoured if you accept"

"How can you possibly understand?" sighed Jasper, he knew Harry was being truthful his emotions were genuine.

"I'm going to have to do the exact same thing so my child and friends will be safe" said Harry softly.

"I will accept and thank you Harry" smiled Jasper without the constipated look on his face. Harry nearly gulped at the smile on the vampire, it was very attractive and if he was single he might have tried his luck, but no it was Edward he liked.

"Your welcome" beamed Harry. Who was still unfortunately stuck in bed, Poppy had refused to let him move.

"Guardians?" asked Poppy, she had to fill in the entire birth certificate.

"Esme and Carlisle" said Harry "But I want you both to be a part of the child's life should anything happen to me" his green eyes looking at Poppy softly.

"Ok" said Poppy waving her wand and all the names were recorded only thing that was blank now was the name of the other father. It would never be filled unfortunately, as Harry didn't know the name of the other father and he didn't want to either.

"I don't want you talking like that!" said Severus looking worried, but he understood as well. He hadn't looked out for Harry all those years to see him die - it was the only redemption he felt was worthy of what happened to Lily and reluctantly he thought of James too.

"Severus you of all people must understand how many times have I nearly died in the last few years?" sighed Harry staring at the man he thought of as a father.

"I do understand Harry I just don't like thinking about it" admitted Severus drinking his dark coffee with relish.

Harry smiled sadly; of course Severus did he probably thought the worst every single day. He couldn't imagine anyone else more self sacrificing than Severus. He truly was the most unbelievably bravest man Harry had the fortune of meeting. Harry would have been proud to call Severus his father, which he probably wouldn't believe if he said it. He hoped one day he could say it to Severus and the man believe it.

"I still can't believe you named him after me" said Bella coming in along with Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Emmett. In their hands were hundreds of bags from a baby shop. Harry's eyes widened dread coming to him, had they got his child all that stuff? It was more than even he would have bought and he was the father. Who had yet to buy his baby anything proper yet, Lily-Bell had slept next to him that night to his surprise she had slept nearly all night, she woke up at four o'clock.

"How is she?" asked Rosalie her gold eyes twinkling brightly.

"She's fine just fed her she's sleeping again" grinned Harry happily even with bags under his eyes Rosalie wanted to coo at him he looked too cute for words.

"Will you stay here? I can have a room set up for her!" beamed Rosalie; she had the biggest pleading face she had ever worn before on her face.

"I can't stay here! It's not exactly fair!" protested Harry but he found he rather liked it here and would have stayed but he didn't like to be an inconvenience to anyone. It came from all the years of being abused and unwanted at the Dursley's.

"Nonsense! We would love it if you stayed!" beamed Esme who actually looked more hopeful than Rosalie if it was possible, all the women leaned forward eager to hear his reply.

"Will you all be alright with us here? The blood isn't a problem is it? I wouldn't like to take your sanctuary away from you" said Harry kindly. He knew this house was their sanctuary it was the only place they could be themselves without fear of being found out. This is the place they could chill out after being surrounded by humans all day.

"You know it's been no problem since you gave us that potion" said Jasper kindly, he knew Harry was just letting everyone get a chance to tell him if they didn't want him there.

"You still find it hard Jasper I can tell" said Harry softly but trustfully.

"The child smells like a vampire you have no fear of me slipping up" said Jasper softly wondering why Harry had chosen him again.

"That's not what I'm worried about…you think your going to trouble so you do find it trouble. If you didn't worry about it and remain focused you wouldn't have a problem. I just don't want you to get sick of it and want to move out" said Harry "This is your home"

"I would like it if you stayed here" said Jasper feeling euphoria flow through him, not just his own but everyone's there. He was really fond of Harry and it wasn't often he met someone who understood him and that he liked.

"Brilliant! I'm going to set everything up!" squealed Alice hugging Harry hyperly.

"Watch it I need my head thank you" laughed Harry as Alice jumped up and down. She backed away wide eyed; Harry knew if Vampires could blush Alice would have been spectacularly red in the face.

"Sorry" she said grinning widely.

"Uh-huh" said Harry, it wasn't long before all the women were gone decorating his baby girls room even Poppy had gone.

"Knowing Luna the colours will clash" whispered Neville a cheesy grin on his face.

"Oh no Rosalie wouldn't let her away with it" smirked Harry.

"By the way Harry…I don't know if I should mention this or not or if you already know but I think Lily-Bell is venomous" said Emmett.

"What?" asked Harry sitting up properly alarmed.

"She bit me earlier on today…had to suck the venom out hurts like a bitch" said Emmett with a shrug indicating that he wasn't bothered that she bit him.

"Oh no" moaned Harry looked slightly worried.

"I wouldn't worry about it I mean surely it will work out" said Emmett softly.

"Is that until she bites me?" said Harry not caring for himself but he didn't want Lily-Bell to be secluded. He wanted her to go to nursery have normal friends and have a normal life…it wasn't something she was going to be able to do if she was able to bite people which in turn would turn them into vampires.

"Don't worry about it, all you can do is your best…Severus is there anything that dissolves vampire venom?" asked Carlisle softly.

"What about that antidote? It does save you from poisons… venom is a poison really, would that work?" asked Neville curiously.

"I don't think so" frowned Severus looking deep in though as he tried to come to some sort of conclusion.

"What about making a potion that stops her venom altogether?" asked Poppy walking into the room. Sitting down next to Harry seeing his worried face she hugged him silently.

"Nothing works forever, it would only last so long if I managed to do it" said Severus. Severus was muttering under his breath, which the vampires could hear - it was potion ingredients he was muttering.

"I know you will do what you can Sev don't worry" smiled Harry sadly, just as his life was getting better things had to happen to make it worse.

"What can I not worry about?" sighed Severus right there and then he looked as if he had the world on his shoulders. Harry smiled sadly; Severus was like him really felt so responsible for everything.

"What has been happening?" asked Harry quietly wondering if he wanted to know.

"Haven't they filled you in?" asked Severus surprised.

"No they arrived exhausted, they slept I slept I went to school then my body decided it wanted to give birth" said Harry smartly, it was hard to believe they had only arrived two days ago. It was even harder to believe this child was here and he had survived. He wondered what Voldemort would think of that…him surviving against all odds once again.

"He's getting more and more active he's under the impression you have fled in fear of him" said Severus with no emotion on his face.

Harry burst out laughing, he was laughing so hard the sound was echoing all around the house. Tears were streaming down his face, it seemed like forever but he had to breathe so eventually he had to calm down and breathe evenly.

"Why is that so funny?" asked Emmett confused at the smiles on the Neville's, Bella, Luna and Ginny's faces.

"Harry isn't afraid of Voldemort never has been he's stood up to him…how many times Harry?" asked Neville blushing bright red, too many times for him to count.

"I've stood up to him six times, I'm not actually afraid of Voldemort…but what he can do" admitted Harry sitting there feeling very vulnerable revealing how he really felt. He saw Jasper and surprisingly Severus nodding their heads encouragingly.

"No one would blame you if you were you know that right?" said Neville feeling rather guilty for wanting to laugh. He was petrified of the name Voldemort but he couldn't imagine seeing the real thing.

"Do any of you know how I ended up pregnant?" asked Harry.

"No" replied Neville.

"You were hurt by a vampire" swallowed Ginny. "While Voldemort had you" Ginny had uttered her first sentence in the entire time she had been there.

Luna nodded her head as well she had too known the truth, Neville suddenly looked stricken, rape was the worst crime in the wizarding world right up there with the unforgivables being performed and murder.

"Yeah" said Harry nodding his head "That's only a little of what I went though"

"I'm so sorry Harry" moaned Neville looking stricken for his friend.

"Its fine, it's led me to where I am today I wouldn't change a thing" said Harry honestly.

Sad smiles went around at Harry's honesty he truly was one of a kind.

Rosalie up the stairs sighed softly, looking at Lily-Bell she smiled and thought 'You have the best dad you could ever have, he would protect you to death, and much more. I don't think even we could measure up to your daddy's love'

Edward smiled softly Rosalie unknowingly had one family members forgiveness for what she had said about Harry.

Edward himself could only think 'She finally understands'

* * *

There we go! another chapter gosh i really got into this story with all the new exciting chapters! its all i've been updating for the past two days! well i hope you enjoy it i think ill try and give you something else tomorrow! enjoy this though and a special thanks for everyone who reviews my story :) who will luna neville ginny and luna go out with? by the way ive made a poll on my profile for one of my twilight stories alternative eclipse if you read it give me a vote let me know what you prefer! R&R !


	40. Chapter 40

Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith

Chapter 40

Ginny, Luna, Neville, Severus and Poppy were all sleeping soundly, Bella had left only hours ago to go home to her dads. She hated leaving Harry but now that he wasnt in any danger she could breath easier. Emmett had indeed gotten a speeding fine, it seems Charlie had the on board camara on in his car, thankfully enough it was only the registation plates he had got in the picture. So no one could say he was lying, Emmett handed the money over no problem. It wasnt they had alot of money, never having to buy food or utilities was wonderful.

That night Harry slept in a double bed his child in a crib next door, living with a family of vampires he didn't have to worry about his daughter for a moment. Harry was twisting and turning, moaning out every few minutes, his nightmares were getting bad. He kept seeing people dying, however, his scar went red hot in pain. He was suddenly in a vision watching though Voldemort's eyes as he killed and tortured a Muggle family for fun.

This vision hit home, as the women pleaded for Voldemort to leave her two year old daughter alone. Begging him to hurt her instead, anything, but leave her daughter alone. The man he saw was dead already in the corner, a young family was going to be wiped out just because Voldemort wanted to rein supreme over the wizarding world. How many more people were going to have to be killed before he finally defeated the bastard? If Harry thought this how many others were thinking the exact same thing.

"Harry wake up!" shouted Severus urgently, Edward had went to get Severus when he saw Harry's dream. It was very strange as he had never been able to read Harry's mind before. To see a vision that looked so real he had practically ran for Severus worried out of his mind.

"AH!" screamed Harry as he was abruptly pulled from the vision his defences going right back up.

"Calm down!" soothed Severus talking lowly and calmly bringing Harry back to reality.

"What happened?" asked Harry groggily.

"You were having a vision…why did you not have your shields up the necklace has it stopped working?" demanded Severus.

"I did Severus, I don't know what happened I just felt a huge headache coming on and pure amusement flow though me then…then I was in his head again" paled Harry looking sick.

"Calm down your fine" said Severus once again.

"Why didn't your mark burn? Or even tingle it always does and it usually burns when I'm this close to it" muttered a confused sleep deprived Harry Potter.

"Really?" frowned Severus confused.

"Yeah" said Harry "Not painful but tingles as if in close proximity to dark or maybe the mark knows who its owner is and knows that belongs to him too" trying to make sense but he didn't think he was.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Edward softly.

"A drink of water would be nice I'm rather thirsty" asked Harry shyly.

"No problem there's plenty down the stairs" said Edward, he was back within five seconds. A bottle of lemon and lime water, frozen cold and it was exactly what Harry needed. Something refreshing and to get rid of his parched throat, he was kind of dry.

"Ah thank you exactly what I needed" sighed Harry happily, Severus was sitting on his bed now looking at his tattoo with a frown on his features.

"What if something happened to the mark" said Severus; he wouldn't be able to spy any longer.

"Like what?" asked Harry watching Severus curiously.

"Phoenix tears for one" said Severus absent minded.

"Give it here" sighed Harry, pushing the tattoo right against his forehead. His eyebrows rose higher when he didn't feel anything not even a twinge, huh maybe Severus was right.

"Your right there's no link to Voldemort there at all" said Harry.

Severus hissed expecting the pain that usually flowed though the mark when someone mentioned his name. It didn't, that's when he realized the Dark Mark was now nothing more than a tattoo. He had no ties to Voldemort, he couldn't call, couldn't kill or torture him though it. He was free and without even trying that was a new concept for him he just about passed out.

"Merlin" moaned Severus. He could scarcely believe it; he knew Dumbledore wasn't going to be happy. If he went back he would find himself quickly escorted to Azkaban prison for twelve years. Or if he was unlucky the Dementors Kiss.

"We need to kill Voldemort now Severus…I cannot let any more people die I'm just being selfish" said Harry his green eyes haunted as the vision of that poor family flashed before his eyes.

"You are entitled to it" said Edward.

"No I cannot have my daughter grow up knowing I could have ended a war and I didn't do it right away" whispered Harry sadly.

Edward sighed softly, Harry was unique the love he felt for his daughter was profound. He silently wished though that the little girl was his and he and Harry were together. However, as comfortable as he was with a vampire family, would he be able to have a relationship with him? This was the question that always held him back.

"You aren't strong enough or ready for this battle Harry" whispered Severus kindly.

"Yes I am, I've been training constantly I even know what spells I'm going to use" said Harry quickly.

"I'm not ready to see you go out there" whispered Severus his onyx eyes were alight with fear.

"Hey come on don't go getting all sappy on me now!" smirked Harry nudging Severus with his elbow.

"Harry come on you know what he can do, even I don't have the guts to think I could best Voldemort in a duel and I know more than you do" said Severus reining in his emotions getting a hold of himself.

Harry just smiled sadly at him, he could do this, would do this and he would come back. He believed that, he couldn't survive giving birth to a vampire child only to die at the hands of Voldemort. He would come back to his little girl, he had to if not he knew she would be fine and happy and spoiled.

"You are going wither I like it or not" guessed Severus a sad smirk gracing his tired features.

Harry nodded his head in agreement to Severus' words.

"Then we are going to as long as you trust me to have your back" said Neville.

"I'll always trust you to have it" said Harry knowing by looking at Neville that he wasn't planning on staying out of the fight. Plus having someone that was reading Auror books on his side would be greatly helpful especially against the Death Eaters…he needed to reach Voldemort after all.

"Where? I mean no one knows where he's going to attack" murmured Ginny.

"That's why we have a spy Ginny he knows Voldemort better than the guy knows himself" said Harry. "Plus he has hideouts Severus where is the most common one he goes too?"

"Riddle manor" smirked Severus, finally he could talk about it, and the mark truly had no affect. Before he had been unable to say it, to tell Dumbledore where Voldemort was hiding. It was a great relief no more loyalty or silencing spells on him oh it was great. He felt like grinning like a loony but he was more composed than that…he heard Alice Cullen giggling lightly…and realized he may have been closer to grinning like a loony than he previously thought.

"Hm…where Cedric was killed" said Harry his eyes glazing over in hurt for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed. "I think I'll draw him out kill him the same way he killed Cedric" his voice was biting and angry.

"You do not know how many Death Eaters will be there" warned Severus.

"How many does he usually keep with him?" asked Harry.

"One or two" sighed Severus "Just remember it only takes one to call his followers"

"Yes it takes time for most of them to get away, as they pretend to be all good and law abiding so it needs to be when most of them are working" said Harry thinking all the scenarios' though.

Severus was actually surprised at this, the way he was saying it he found himself agreeing! It could actually work; most of them would have to make their excuses to leave. Giving Harry enough time to do what he needs to do, the ones that do appear right away can be dealt with by everyone in this room.

"If you are going we are coming to" said Edward adamantly he refused to let Harry out of his sight. Edward hated being so possessive over someone he knew or thought didn't love him. Love or no love he wasn't letting Harry go back to England by himself. Not when he could help him, he relaxed marginally when Harry looked thoughtful it meant he wasn't going to say no outright.

"No my daughter will need a family not a broken one" said Harry he knew it would break that family if any of them died.

"We are all coming no matter what you say" said Emmett grinning wickedly he was actually looking forward to taking on a wizard. Everything was a game to him, a competition that he hated loosing.

"What about Lily Bell?" asked Harry angrily.

"She can stay with Esme, as she isn't much of a fighter" said Rosalie honestly.

"I'm going I'm not leaving Carlisle" snapped Esme.

Harry groaned everyone apparently wanted to come, what the hell did it mean for his daughter? Sighing softly, he opened his eyes again to see everyone apart from his daughter packed into his room.

"I'll look after her, another vampire is better than a witch they see everything much quicker" said Luna softly.

"She might bite you though" said Harry.

"Don't worry so much, Severus already worked on a temporary one that will stop it for twenty four hours" said Luna giving him a pointed look as if to say stop stalling and looking for excuses.

"Ok tomorrow morning, ten o'clock their time the war ends," said Harry feeling like a weight had been removed from his shoulders with the plan. "Now get to sleep we are going to need it."

"Want me to switch the light off?" asked Edward kindly as he was the last one to leave the room.

"No thanks" smiled Harry kindly; he managed to stop the blood rushing to his face until Edward walked out. God why did he have to look so damn perfect? Why couldn't his daughter have been his? Someone as beautiful and decent as that? Sighing softly she was half decent half him that's all that mattered. He would allow no harm to come to her, smiling softly he wrote in the journal again which would go to his daughter should he die.

_Well we've came up with a plan to kill Voldemort, I just hope I can live though it. I love you and this is why I am doing it, I don't want you growing up in fear. Or to know your father had a chance to stop a war and didn't take it. I hope one day you can go to Hogwarts if you have magic (I don't mind if you don't) without fear or stupid prejudice. _

_I hope Poppy and Severus will watch you grow up along with the Cullen's. You are gorgeous Lily-Bell and you fit right into their world, everyone is gorgeous especially Edward. I silently wonder right now if how long you will live, four months and I gave birth and you are already so much bigger than a normal baby. What if a wizard and vampire weren't supposed to conceive? What if you die in twelve human years? As an old woman? Watch you disintegrate before my eyes? Oh that would hurt so much I fear for you and I wish there was some way to put my heart at ease. _

_No matter what you will be loved, cherished and wanted always. It's all I can ask for…I do hope you have more of the vampire gene in you so you do not die. I watch you from the next room seeing you…you look like you are weeks old. Not the couple of days that you are, the blood is making you stronger. I best get some sleep for tomorrow night Lily- Bell I do hope this won't be my last entry. Just in case it is remember I love you and none of this is your fault. And my advice is just like my godfather passed it on to me…I may be gone little one but not forgotten I'll always be in your heart…hopefully forever. _

Closing the book he tucked it under his pillow and fell asleep this time he didn't have nightmares.

* * *

There we go! The guilt is driving Harry back to England to finish Voldemort off, will Harry survive? or will his daughter apparate to him and turn him into a vampire? even only weeks old? like the immortal children. Will Harry want to go back to America? or remain in his rightful world? if Harry does go back who will he go back with? will severus and poppy go? ginny? neville? luna? or will he get revenge on everyone who screwed him over first? or will he do that later after getting back in america? will edward get together with harry during the trip? and will they visit the dursley's without harry knowing? will bella go?


	41. Chapter 41

**Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith**

**Chapter 41**

**Defeating Voldemort and Renewed Horror **

* * *

"So how are we getting there?" asked Edward as they stood loitering around the living room. The humans were sitting down, the Vampires stood around they didn't need to sit like the humans so allowed them to use the seats. He was curious to know by which means they were getting there. Was it like Severus and Poppy had appeared when Harry went into labour? Or were they getting a private plane back? If so how on earth would they get back in time? It was half past nine. Harry had said they were fighting at ten o'clock.

Most of the Death Eaters worked, or at least the most dangerous ones do. Lucius Malfoy and a good few of the inner circle worked in the Ministry. The Ministry workers began at eight o'clock in the morning, and at ten they would find it difficult to get away. No doubt Voldemort hardly called his followers at that time. Otherwise Severus would have fallen clutching his arm in agony in class.

"Portkey to the Leaky Cauldron, then I'm going to apparate you to the graveyard, I don't want Voldemort alerted and Portkey usage will certainly do that" said Severus.

"Won't apparating?" asked Edward bewildered.

"Not necessarily, Portkey's are unreliable and there's no guarantee that they will actually stop before Voldemort's wards. Apparating I can ensure that it is the case apparation is much more reliable" explained Severus softly.

"Oh I see" said Edward, magic was new to him and he didn't understand everything but obviously Severus would know best. He wondered silently if he would ever understand magic as well as those people.

"If you ever hear the words Fiendfyre duck and run fast" supplied Neville.

"That's Latin for fire…" replied Jasper looking alarmed.

"Yes it could cause you damage but not kill you" soothed Poppy softly. Vampires regenerated to fast for the fire spell to do much damage, but it could incapacitate them for a good while giving a wizard a chance to dispose of them. Plus it would hurt like hell; fire was one thing that Vampires were vulnerable to.

"Ok" said Alice nodding her head.

"Right lets go" said Harry walking in, Lily-Bell safely in his arms. He looked every bit a powerful wizard, who was only going away for a few minutes. They would think he wasn't bothered, but you could see he was by how tightly he was clutching his daughter to himself. Despite everyone's confidence you could tell they were worried. By the fact they were all subdued, especially Ginny she along with Severus knew what Voldemort was capable off.

"Touch this and do not let go until I tell you otherwise" warned Severus holding onto a belt, the only thing he could think of long enough for everyone to be able to clutch. Everyone did as they were told, and two seconds later they were whirling away.

"That was weird" said Bella standing up shaking her head as if to clear away cobwebs.

"Yeah at least you don't get terrible flashbacks every time you use one" sighed Harry shuddering, and here he was willingly going back to where Cedric Diggory had been killed.

"Hold on we are side long apparating" said Severus, Poppy and Luna had stepped away and took Lily-Bell. Harry kissed her on the head his heart breaking. Wondering if this was how his mother felt when she faced Voldemort knowing it was her child's only chance. What if his fate was similar to his mothers? What if it was his destiny to die young and leave his child alone in the world? He calmed slightly - his child wouldn't be alone, wouldn't be abused like he was. A smile passed over his features, yes his child would be fine should he perish. Dumbledore knew nothing of her and he never would.

Everyone else clutched a hand nearest them, holding on for dear life. For the second time in minutes the Cullen's learned a new means of magical transportation. This one seemed worse than the Portkey; they felt like they were being sucked up a Hoover, a vacuum cleaner. They felt like puking by the time they finally landed. With a thud they found themselves in a graveyard, Harry despite everything couldn't help but shudder remembering how useless he had felt. Severus' hand rested on his shoulder as if giving him some of his own energy and support.

"Thank you" smiled Harry gratefully.

"Now all of you hide, in the trees behind gravestones just don't be seen. If Voldemort thinks I'm alone perhaps he will fight me man to man" murmured Harry not believing his own words. After all Voldemort was a coward behind all that swagger, that much he knew. He also knew Voldemort had to have an audience when he fought especially if that person was Harry Potter. Perhaps he might not want to take the chance of his Death Eaters seeing him bested by Harry Potter again…he could hope even if it was useless.

Everyone did as they were told; Harry could feel the end of Voldemort's wards. Taking a deep breath praying to whatever god out there was listening that he survived to see his daughter again. He stepped into the wards, triggering them and stepping back out wondering how long it would take.

Harry didn't have to wait long, Voldemort stood in front of him with two Death Eaters. Pettigrew and Dolohov if memory served Harry right, he was on the wanted posters.

"Well, Well, Well who would have thought Harry Potter would willingly come to my domain" hissed Voldemort his red eyes gleaming in feral satisfaction.

"Come for some more?" laughed Dolohov licking his lips like a cat that had just been well fed.

Behind the trees Severus had to hiss at Edward to keep still and don't try anything. Dolohov didn't have any mental defences, and Edward for the first time was seeing exactly what had happened to Harry. It disgusted him something rotten, and Pettigrew he wanted to tear to pieces. He knew that piece of scum was the reason Harry didn't have any parents. He knew Harry had spared that piece craps life all those years ago.

"No I've come to end this war…that is if your half blood master will fight me man to man and not a coward torturing a wandless wizard" said Harry coolly.

That had Dolohov frowning in confusing and Voldemort snarling angrily.

Before Voldemort could try anything, Harry was using his wand to show he was telling the truth. Doing what Voldemort had done in the chamber of secrets, the name Tom Marvolo Riddle rearranged to I am Lord Voldemort.

Dolohov looked utterly gobsmacked, Pettigrew began to shiver and shake. Harry knew it Voldemort won those two Death Eaters wouldn't see the light of day again. Voldemort wouldn't chance those two telling the other Death Eaters. If Harry won well they would die anyway, he was sure his Vampire family would kill them.

"Avada Kedavra!" snarled Voldemort quickly getting into battle stance.

"He's done it" smirked Severus from behind the trees.

"Done what?" asked Edward alarmed.

"Got Voldemort fighting without calling his followers" said Severus pride entering his voice.

Perhaps they wouldn't be needed, Severus began thinking it was best if they killed the Death Eaters…that way Voldemort wouldn't be able to call them. He whispered his demands to the vampires, and they agreed both Dolohov and Pettigrew were dead within seconds. Their heads twisted at the back of their heads, Voldemort was furious when he realized what was happening. His red eyes took on a demented look; he couldn't believe Harry Potter had vampires on his wide. The others all came out of their hiding places, back to back, making sure it truly was safe. Keeping an eye out for danger just in case anything happened.

Keeping out of the way of the two battling figures, as spells went flying back and forth. They watched in awe as Harry was able to keep up effortlessly with everything Voldemort cast.

"You can do it Harry" shouted Severus, knowing deep down it would distract Voldemort. Hoping against hope that Harry would take the chance and finish Voldemort off. He didn't care if Voldemort took him down with him, he did it for Harry at least then he would have fulfilled his vow with Lily. Not that was the reason he loved Harry like a son, he had truly come to care for him. When he saw just how powerful, self sacrificing, pure, beautiful and good hearted Harry was. He was so much like his mother Severus couldn't help but wonder how he had missed it all those years. Seeing Harry defenceless against those Death Eaters unafraid of his own death, trying to stop himself giving Voldemort and the others the satisfaction of seeing him scream or hurt. Watching him violated by a vampire, thankfully Harry had been able to get away before another Death Eater or vampire could hurt him that way. That's when his world spun on its axis and saw just for the first time what Harry was truly like.

"Snape?" snarled Voldemort seriously pissed off, Harry looked around in fear at Severus. He couldn't believe Severus had done that, he fired off the killing curse, but he wasn't quick enough Voldemort had done the same. It wasn't pointed at Harry but at Severus.

"Avada Kedavra" snarled Harry his wand pointed at Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra" snarled Voldemort, his wand pointed at Severus.

Harry felt his heart stop as the spell got closer; everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He saw Edward trying to outrun the spell and get to Severus, then he saw Bella who was closest flinging herself at Severus shielding him from the killing curse.

Harry didn't even realize he was screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" so powerful, so raw was the scream wrenched from him there was no denying how he felt about Severus or Bella.

"Stupid girl!" snarled Severus, turning her over praying for a pulse. The vampires, Wizards and witches were surrounding them. Harry was trembling as he all but crawled over to them tears pouring down his face.

"Well Harry you aren't the only one who survived the killing curse now" murmured Bella.

Harry laughed, a little chocked at first but it was an all out blown belly laugh minutes later. She was alright, so was Severus and Harry hadn't felt so relieved in his life. He hugged both Severus and Bella to him, so tightly that they feared they would choke to Death.

"Calm down Harry, everyone's fine its ok" said Severus rubbing his back; he alone seemed to be the only one who knew Harry was getting hysterical. The shaking took three or four minutes to stop, he slumped into Severus's arms a minute afterwards. He still hadn't let go of Bella, they must have stood around for five minutes before they got up.

"Come, we must take them to the Ministry and let them know this blasted war is over" said Severus, who had no doubt he would be arrested for his crimes. He had half hoped Voldemort would kill him so he could die free, he should realize that Harry was a very determined young man when he wanted to be and wasn't about to let the man he thought of as father go anywhere.

-0

Ten minutes later, they were all in Fudge's office with Madam Bones who was taking over from stuttering bumbling Fudge.

"How did you defeat him?" asked Madam Bones.

"Killing curse" murmured Harry.

"Y-y-y-you used an unforgivable?" stuttered Fudge gobsmacked.

"No I just decided to use the tickling charm and laugh him to death" sneered Harry sarcastically.

"I want an investigation into why Fudge let a Dementor kiss Crouch before he could be tested under Veritaserum. If he had done as he should the people would have known Voldemort was back sooner…he avoided the issue all year and I saw him with Lucius Malfoy a very well known Death Eater! Who isn't under the imperious curse and I have the visions to prove it" said Harry directly to Madam Bones.

"And we want Delores Umbridge investigated as well, I have it on good account that she sent Dementors to Harry's home. She also used illegal blood quills on dozens of Hogwarts students and the illegally tried to use Veritaserum on a student a whole bottle. It just so happens she didn't know I gave her water" said Severus sneering at Fudge who sat stunned in his chair looking at Harry in fear.

Harry smiled secretly at that Severus it seemed was always helping him. Had always helped him and he was only realizing the extent of it by the look of things.

"She was also in the middle of trying to use the Crucio curse, if it wasn't for Mione I have no doubt she would have used it" said Neville putting in his own two Knuts.

Madam Bones looked utterly bewildered and stunned.

The Cullen's stayed quiet wanting to ask so many questions but knew this wasn't the time. Bella though seemed to have used a lot of energy, not surprising she had just been cursed with a spell that was known to kill everyone apart from herself and Harry now in this case. Only Edward seemed to understand most of what was being said, he could hear their thoughts after all.

"It was approved by Fudge apparently, if Umbridge was telling the truth" said Ginny remembering something that the toad like woman had said that day.

"I shall do so immediately" said Madam Bones, ropes shot out of her wand and around Fudge, his wand taken from him and Auror's were called. They were updated on what happened; the Auror's wide eyed took Fudge and silenced him as he began screaming and demanding to be released at once.

"Is he related to Pettigrew by any chance?" asked Harry amused.

"It looks like it" sneered Severus with a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips obviously amused by Harry's words.

"Minister Fudge!" screeched Percy coming into the room looking bewildered when he couldn't see him. He was panting heavily and looked like his life had been changed.

"Percy what is it?" asked Madam Bones before Percy could even get his breath back.

"Death Eaters! Dead…Malfoy…Avery they began screaming and tearing at their robes! They are dead ma'am! Dead I don't understand!" shrieked Percy loudly.

"The Death Eaters are dying? Wow so Voldemort did tie his life force to them" said Harry looking worriedly at Severus. Severus rolled up his sleeve and was astonished to see the dark mark was no longer on his arm.

"At least we aren't going to have to deal with them" murmured Neville quite happy with that.

"At least Sirius will be pardoned even if it is too late" said Harry sadly.

"Don't worry he will be" said Madam Bones looking furious. They had after all condemned an innocent man to twelve years in Azkaban, for a crime he didn't commit. Worst part? Oh yeah, he didn't even get a bloody trial.

"What is going on here? Harry what are you doing here?" asked Dumbledore entering the Minister of Magic's office. He looked shocked, he had been looking everywhere for Harry and he was sitting in the Ministry of magic. He didn't even get two steps before Vampires surrounded him, Edward was snarling the loudest.

"Can I help you Albus?" asked Madam Bones.

"Students who seem to have the Dark Mark are dying…I have fifteen dead students at Hogwarts" said Dumbledore looking years older. He threw Harry a look wondering if he could get to the boy. He wasn't about to risk the vampires though he wasn't stupid enough to think he could best them all.

"That is because Voldemort had been defeated at last, Voldemort must have tied their life force to his when he marked them" said Madam Bones inclined to believe Harry's story. It was after all the thing that made the most sense.

"Who died?" asked Severus standing up facing Dumbledore.

Who in turned gawped at Severus as if he couldn't believe he was real. He knew Severus was a Death Eater…shouldn't he be dead if Voldemort's life force was tied to him? It would give him one less thing to worry about.

"Five Huffelpuff's, three Ravenclaw's, two Slytherin's and five Gryffindor's" murmured Dumbledore looking very embarrassed. As he should be, two Slytherin's out of everyone. They always accuse the Slytherin's house of being dark…this was the proof that it wasn't always the case it seemed.

"Their names?" asked Madam Bones waiting with a pad of paper.

"Marcus Avery, Thomas Dolohov, Roger Davis, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Owen Cauldwell, Ernie McMillian, Zacharias Smith, Romilda Vane, Natalie MacDonald, Lavender Brown, Jimmy Peakes, Colin Creevy" murmured Dumbledore.

Harry had gasped at each and every one of the names, guilt slammed into him like a tidal wave. Severus closed his eyes wondering why Harry insisting on blaming himself for everything.

"If you blame yourself I will take you over my knee and wallop you until you see sense" snarled Severus angrily, getting sick and tired of Harry's savoir complex.

Harry went bright red, but a small smile played over his lips. He was grateful that someone finally told him it wasn't his fault. Usually they went all quiet on him, making or leaving him thinking it was his fault. He could hardly believe Colin Creevy had joined Voldemort though. Could he have been coerced? His family threatened? He hoped so. It would make him feel better about everything, he had ignored Colin but only because he was annoying.

"I'll send Auror's over to collect them, and have their parents notified" nodded Madam Bones.

"Mr. Potter come let's get you to Hogwarts where you are safe" said Dumbledore demandingly. He could see that Harry hadn't kept the baby and that made him feel better. So the brat had gotten rid of it after all, good it was one less thing for him to worry about. Now all he had to do was make sure Harry stayed under his wing and didn't discover anything he didn't want him discovering.

"I'm going home, I wont be going anywhere with you at any time" said Harry shaking his head.

"You will do as you are told" said Dumbledore flushing bright red.

"Madam Bones is it possible to get a magical restraining order?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore paled at that, the difference between a magical and normal restraining order was - the magic literary didn't allow you within the ordained feet within the person. He wouldn't be able to get anywhere near the boy and he was furious he would think about doing such a thing.

"Of course" said Madam Bones confused.

"Can I get it done?" asked Harry, he didn't want Dumbledore anywhere near him. Of course he could work a way around it, by sending someone else but at least he would be able to fight them.

"Of course" said Madam Bones, "I will need to inform the Wizengamont we have enough things to get done to keep us busy for the next fortnight"

"I have memories here that should exonerate Severus Snape and prove him as spy just in case Dumbledore doesn't do it. I would like it if he was given his money and titles back. I also have proof that Rubeus Hagrid didn't open the chamber of secrets all those years ago, proof that Dumbledore knew also and allowed Hagrid to remain with his name tarnished and without a wand" said Harry.

Madam Bones paled, keeping a wand from someone was the worth thing a wizard could do.

"Accio Pensive!" shouted Madam Bones, three minutes later it came zooming though.

"Put them into this, I'm calling the Wizengamont immediately" said Madam Bones looking at Dumbledore with shock in her eyes.

Harry didn't realize exactly what he was doing but Severus did, Dumbledore would be accused of allowing the first and second war to happen. He knew who had done it, Tom Riddle and the world would know who exactly that was. Dumbledore wouldn't remain Head of the Wizengamont again or even Headmaster come to that.

Dumbledore looked pale and shaken, he was quickly bound, and Auror's who were outside the door (Bones had buzzed them once again) took him down to the cells.

"Just so you know Tom Riddle opened the chamber of secrets not Hagrid" murmured Harry softly.

"Tom Riddle was Voldemort" said Severus without his usual smirk.

If it was possible Madam Bones paled even more and looked ready to faint.

"Come on I want to see my daughter" whispered Harry feeling drained.

"Come on" said Severus taking charge.

"I will owl you everything you need to know" nodded Madam Bones.

"I will stay in the wizarding world for a short time then" nodded Harry, no need to keep using Portkey's all the time.

Everyone grabbed a hold of each other, and let Severus side long apparate them all. Only Severus knew where they were, it had been an Order safe house that had been abandoned.

The sight that met their eyes made them all go wide eyed in horror and make Harry start hyperventilating.

Poppy and Luna were unconscious bleeding and they looked like they had broken bones. It was as if they had hit the wall with such force that it had impacted in the walls. Severus quickly ran over and healed them was quickly as he could. Lily- Bells was nowhere to be seen.

"Sev'us…Lily…vampire, he knew Lily was his" whispered Poppy wide eyed fear in her eyes.

"Oh no, no no no no no no no no no no" said Harry rocking back and forth wide eyed, green eyes staring ahead at nothing, eyes glazed over. Severus swore angrily, he shoved a calming potion down Harry's throat and helped him swallow it. Edward too was at Harry's side, trying in his own way to calm him down. Jasper's gift was calming everyone down, even though he felt like doing the same as Harry. He was a soldier and it was his job to have his head on straight.

"Harry did you put the ankle bracelet on Lily-Bell?" asked Severus urgently.

"Yes" whispered Harry hoarsely, his entire worked crumbling around him. His green eyes much like Lily's looked like death had warmed over.

"Use that to find your daughter, he might remove it when he realizes its there. So you have to get your act together now!" snarled Severus trying to get Harry to galvanize into action. This was basically his grandchild they were talking about, Harry was indeed like a son to him so it makes sense his daughter would be like a granddaughter. When Harry had basically exonerated him on the spot at the Ministry he had thought about adopting Harry officially. Letting the world know just how much he loved Harry like a son. If he was exonerated the Snape name would no longer be tarnished and thought about with disgust.

* * *

There we go! so the Vampire father has made an apperance who will it be? where will they track him to? the Volturi? or just another vampire? who will kill the vampire? Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Severus or Harry? OR will they all kill him for dare hurting a member of their family? finding out too late just how loved and cherished Lily-Bells is and it wasnt the wisest move to steal the newborn babe? R&R plz


	42. Chapter 42

**Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith **

**Chapter 42 **

**Getting Lily Back **

* * *

Harry's voice was hoarse and crackled when he used his wand and whispered the spell. This spell would tell him the exact location of his daughter. Anyone magic around her would also be recorded, but if it was a vampire no one would come up - they would be going in blind. Despite the calming draught Harry had taken, he was still shaking and his face looked pale and drawn. Not that the others looked any better, Esme, Rosalie and Edward were pacing loud growls leaving their mouths. It showed just how much they had come to care for Lily-Bells in the short time they had gotten to know her.

The Cullen's when they finally got a hint of the paper as the results came up paled drastically. They couldn't believe their eyes; Alice was muttering that it couldn't be possible.

"What's the matter?" demanded Severus angrily.

Luna and Poppy had been given Skele-Grow and were painfully going though the process of re-growing their bones. They refused to sleep, and demanded to come with them wherever they were going.

"Well?" demanded Neville seeing Harry's drawn face and wanted an answer.

"That's the Volturi lair" explained Jasper.

"The Vampires who oversee all vampires and dole out punishments…they are also the biggest coven in existence, they aren't fond of us…of our ways and unfortunately they are very hostile because of our family's gifts. They have wanted Edward, Jasper and Alice to join for many years" said Carlisle his pale hand covering his face after he finished his sentence.

"Harry let me see his face" said Edward.

"What?" snarled Harry quite angrily, that was his shame to bear and Edward was causally asking to see them. If anything he was more furious at the fact Edward asked to see them than when Dumbledore did.

"Not everything…just his face please I might know who it is" murmured Edward soothingly. He wasn't about to tell Harry he knew the worst of it, unfortunately Dolohov had been behind the vampire hurting Harry. So even after all the memories he had seen he hadn't seen the bastards face.

"I c…Cant" whispered Harry tears nearly coming down his face; he liked Edward very much and didn't think he would be able to look him in the eye again.

"You can do it Harry, when I was turned I was hurt the same way you were…I didn't have that nifty choker you wear to protect my memories he saw everything. He isn't disgusted with me and he won't be with you…we need to know who we are dealing with" whispered Rosalie her cold hands holding Harry's head. She was speaking to him eye to eye letting him know she knew how he felt.

Harry swallowed thickly, closing his eyes an almost unheard whimper leaving his throat. He took off the choker and let an image bleed through he was doing it for Lily-Bell. As soon as he was sure Edward had seen him, he fastened the choker quickly back up.

"Felix" hissed Edward closing his own amber eyes.

"Which means your daughter will probably be a very good tracker…and might be able to track you when you get closer to her. She might be able to magically appear to you, and then we might not have to fight" said Esme looking rather hopeful.

"Tracker?" asked Neville frowning.

"Yes, it also explains how he knew…he must have been looking for Harry when he came across Lily-Bell" mused Jasper out loud.

"It's possible…why take her?" asked Ginny.

"No one should have survived that…perhaps that choker is even better than we suspected. Perhaps Felix thinks Harry has died…no doubt he is rather confused to how you gave birth though" said Edward snarling angrily, oh if he got anywhere near Felix he couldn't give a damn who interrupted him he would tear him to pieces.

"It stops Alice's gift, Edward's gift is it possible it could really stop Felix and numerous different Volturi members gifts?" asked Harry hopefully, fingering the choker.

"Yes" said Jasper nodding in agreement.

Harry nodded, and quickly got out his school trunk and began rummaging in it. Severus pulled his own one out of his pocket and put it on, Poppy already had hers on. Finally Harry finally found whatever he was looking for and pulled out a series of necklaces with the same design as his choker. Rosalie didn't feel put out that he had more when she had asked for one; she was just too damn worried about Lily-Bell.

Harry had found more similar to the six ones he had, Merlin's coat of arms was on them. What Harry didn't know was they had been created for Merlin's apprentices each one of them. The Hogwart's ones were given to Neville, Luna and Ginny. The six Hogwart's protection charms were worn by the Wizards and Witches who had attended the school. The Merlin ones were passed on to the Vampires, who were wearily putting them on wondering what they did. Edward gasped in awe, blessed silence for the first time in nearly one hundred years. Bella already had her own unique brand of magic and didn't need a silly trinket to ensure her safety.

At least they knew it worked against the vampire gifts they had, Jasper was the only one able to use his gift. Which was thankfully right now needed to keep everyone calm and level headed.

"Let's go" snarled Harry, Felix might have got away with hurting him but he wasn't getting away with taking his daughter. He just hoped his vampire family didn't abandon him when they realized just what he was capable of. Then again they already knew what he was capable of; they had seen it with their own eyes. He had after all completely disintegrated a vampire, with his mother's protection.

"Wow hold on, we need to tell you what to expect and how many there are" said Jasper adamantly.

"Listen to sense Harry, don't go in there and get yourself or anyone killed" said Severus, he winced when he realized what he had said, but he couldn't take it back. He saw the wounded look on Harry's face, and knew he had hit a raw nerve and was going to have to explain more.

"I don't think you would get anyone killed intentionally Harry…but that good luck of yours has to run out eventually…remember the Ministry you went there without all the facts" explained Severus.

Harry's eyes dropped to the floor he nodded glumly knowing Severus was right. Bella just smiled sadly at Harry feeling his pain, they truly were very close.

"There are three main vampires, Caius, Marcus and Aro they are known as the ancients. Only one of them has a gift, Aro he's able to read the entire mind of the person he touches…not just memories but feelings and thoughts too" explained Carlisle.

"They each had or have a wife, Sulpicia is Aro's wife, Athendora is with Caius and Didyme was Marcus' wife she is dead now" said Jasper taking over from Carlisle. "The wives never leave the tower, for any reason what so ever"

"They have a very large guard, you see Aro like's to collect Vampires who have gifts. It's a passion of his, Eleazar one of the men from our sister Coven, the Denali Clan used to be a member himself…he had the ability to sniff out vampires with gifts, also the occasional human but that was very, very rare" said Edward. "He was very useful to them, Aro was always willing to spare anyone with a particular gift if he wanted it…and what Aro wanted he got even at the expense of killing entire Coven's for it."

"And they would just switch allegiance? Just like that?" asked Bella clicking her fingers to demonstrate her point.

"It isn't like that, you see one of the Guard, Chelsea has the ability to change someone's allegiance from one coven to the other which was always the Volturi. She can see bonds, and is able to manipulate them, the only thing she cannot manipulate is lovers" explained Edward. "They would never stand a chance, some of the time they are just so grateful to be spared they willingly join. You see to be asked to join the Volturi - many see it as a great honour."

"How many are there?" asked Severus coolly.

"Ten in total some with gifts" Explained Rosalie looking just as pissed off as Severus she had hated the Volturi with a passion. For the simple reason that they had wanted to hurt and kill her family.

"Corin, Heidi, Demetri, Felix, Santiago, Afton, Chelsea, Renata, Jane and Alec" said Esme ticking them off with her fingers as she did so.

"The ones that you need to watch out for are Jane, Alec and Chelsea" explained Rosalie.

"Jane has the ability to cripple a vampire by causing a nerve ending pain to course throughout your entire body. Not even a vampire could stand through her fiery assault" said Carlisle.

"Alec is worse, he can take away every one of your senses, sight, feel, hearing, and could put you to sleep. You could end up die unaware of your own demise, or if the Volturi was feeling vengeful you would feel it all…it usually happens to stop them running while they go through a farce of a trial" said Edward.

"Jane looks around fourteen years old and has white hair she looks like a very innocent child which she isn't" shuddered Alice.

"Alec is the same it's her real twin brother but he has black hair" explained Edward making sure they knew who to avoid just in case their pendants didn't work and prepare them for the first.

"Well they might have just met their match this night" growled Harry angrily. They were evenly matched; if the pendants worked then they were more than just evenly matched.

"I need you to take that pendant off and let me see where I'm taking you" said Severus seriously, Poppy and Luna struggled determinedly getting up and walking over near to them. They were not going to be left behind, they weren't in exactly too much pain, their backs had mostly been repaired by now. Severus' potions worked wonders, Severus added his own magic into it which made them that much more powerful and effective.

Edward nodded his head, both men took of their pendants and with a whispered spell Severus was in, he found where he was going. Nodding grimly he sighed, once again creating a Portkey - today wasn't over and it wouldn't be until they got Lily back. He was going to kill Felix, even if he died doing so he wouldn't care. This was Lily Evan's grandchild and Lily had been his everything…he had always done what she felt would need done. Although there were instances where he couldn't, that included bullying Harry unfortunately.

"Are we ready for this?" asked Severus grimly, oh he knew each and every one of them would die for Harry and Lily-Bell. He seriously hoped that they all survived - because Harry would always blame himself for it if they didn't. The odds of them surviving thirteen vampires were very slim, considering one of them was human. They didn't want Bella going, but she was extremely adamant about going. They were however evenly matched if every single one of them was there, magic was a glorious thing and he was sure they could do it. Severus had never been a realist, considering all his years as spying it was pretty obvious he hated staring reality in the face.

"Let's do it" said Rosalie adamantly.

"Let's go kick some Vampire arse" sneered Neville, it looked very out of place on that boy's face.

Felix wasn't going to know what hit him - he had messed with the wrong family.

* * *

I know that Demetri is the one that's the tracker in the book but I decided to make it Felix because I forgot that Demetri had black hair…and I've already said that the vampire that attacked Harry looked similar to James…and Felix I think is very similar to him just with short hair. Demetri is also very big like Emmett so it wouldn't have worked. Felix was short and skinny like James well in the film anyway so that's who I'm making the tracker. Will they all survive? if someone has to die who would you prefer to die? after all it will be highly unlikley that they could all survive against the Volturi...will Alec and Janes gifts work? if so will Severus be able to kill them before he too sucums to their powers? if anyone needs turned into a vampire who will it be? will lily even be there when they get there? or will one of the vampires run with her without them even knowing? then have the hunt afoot once more. will lily show magic and apparate herself into her 'daddies' arms? will harry be human and have more children? would you like to see harry have a child with edward before being turned himself? R&R plz


	43. Chapter 43

**Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith**

**Chapter 43 **

**Another vamp bites the dust **

* * *

As quickly as they were in their temporary Order hide out accommodation, they were in Italy. Thankfully Severus was extremely powerful or he would have found that spell particularly draining. That wouldn't have done too well given their current circumstances. They were currently sneaking in; when they were surprised by a woman who was leading a very large group of tourists though the hall. Harry's eyes nearly budged out of his head, he wasn't stupid and new well indeed what was happening. He couldn't allow it, from what he could see there was at least seven small children there.

Harry quickly threw up concealment charms, befuddlement charms and illusion charms. Jasper and Edward quickly dispatched of Heidi quickly and efficiently. Her head and arms were removed from her body, a quick Fiendfyre spell she was a pile of ashes. The more powerful the wizard the quicker the spell worked - it came of no surprise to see her turned to dust in seconds. Considering how pissed off Harry was they could guess how much magic he had put into it.

Severus took charge and used a mild compulsion charm on them to leave. They were under the impression their tour had ended early, grumbling the Muggles did as bid. Having no idea the lucky escape they had just received. If it wasn't for Harry and his large extended family they would have been vampire food.

"They probably know we are here right?" sighed Harry as they continued on their way.

"Indeed they are" said Edward "But I can only hear eight people so the others are obviously not here"

"Lily?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"She's here, confused but they haven't hurt her…they are waiting on us in the main room" murmured Edward.

"Well let's not keep them waiting" hissed Harry his emerald eyes gleaming dangerously.

That's exactly what they did; they walked proudly up the stairs refusing to get into the elevator. Using wandless magic Harry opened the doors the surrounding area reverberating with the boom caused by Harry's spell. Aro had Harry's daughter in his arms; Harry let loose the most animalistic growl anyone had ever heard.

"Let her go and I'll let you live" sneered Harry coolly, his magic coming alive and pulsating around the room.

"You shouldn't have left such a precious gift in the hands of these despicable humans" sneered Aro, cooing continuously at his daughter.

"Lily come here sweetheart" said Rosalie softly, hoping against hope the little girl could use her magic.

"I'm afraid you're a bit late, she's quite happy where she is" said Aro smirking smugly.

"Chelsea!" hissed Edward furiously.

Aro's smirk just got even more pronounced at Edward's statement.

"You underestimate the bond a child and their bearer has, Lily-Bells come here sweet one" whispered Harry opening his arms, praying his little girl would come to him. He couldn't fight and risk his daughter's life - once she was safe then all hell will break loose.

When she didn't move, Harry felt his chest tighten in pain. Aro it seemed knew Harry couldn't hurt anyone and risk his daughter's life. That smug smirk still hadn't vanished and Harry swore if it was the last thing he did he would see it gone.

"If you are good I shall let you live and perhaps bare another child…I have never thought of using humans to make such exquisite creatures…make an entire new race. We wouldn't have to hide ourselves as there would only be our kind. Half and half - I was extremely surprised when Felix brought this child to me. She shall grow up as my daughter…with such a gift I will have it no other way" smirked Aro. He truly thought he knew everything, nobody had done true magic in front of Lily - Aro had no idea just who the hell he was messing with.

"You know just what magic can do…yet you show no fear I wonder how that can be" said Severus smoothly. His voice held an underlying steel tone which meant someone was in very serious trouble usually.

"Oh please, I have no patience for silly magic tricks…There is nothing Voldemort could do that we cannot" smirked Aro self assuredly. The guard of who was there stood in a line, waiting on permission from their 'master' to fight. From left to right Felix, Demetri, Marcus, Aro, Caius, Jane and Alec. The eight one was of course Lily who was still sitting in Aro's lap barely aware of her surroundings.

"Oh I beg to differ" sneered Severus.

"I will give you a deal, leave the boy here and you can all leave unharmed" said Caius.

Harry scoffed honestly they were too full of themselves, damn it why couldn't Lily apparate herself to him. Then he thought about it, force apparation, could he do it to her without hurting her? Without Aro getting pulled along with her? He didn't care if Aro ended up splinched.

Harry felt the bond he had with his daughter, he pushed down his magic into it, and all his love he held for her. Closed his eyes opened his arms and wished with all his might she would come to him. He felt her presences in his arms and he grinned wickedly. He put his child in the corner and quickly put shields up and faced them all once again. He could see Jane frowning and growling angrily, her gift was obviously NOT working.

Harry went for Felix, everything else happened in slow motion. Felix didn't last five minutes, not with Severus and Edward helping, Harry had used the cutting curse in his joints. Severus used the spell to set him on fire after Edward had ripped him up and backed away.

Jane was screaming like a petulant child, her gift wasn't working. Alec tried to calm her down, silly thing to do in battle but they were unused to being evenly matched. Ever since they were created they had been better and more powerful than anyone. Alice and Rosalie were busy ripping up Jane; the grating metal sound was maddening.

Alec was being torn to pieces by Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle, Carlisle looked a little remorseful. However, his family came first no matter how fond he had been of the Volturi. Hearing them talking like that about creating a new race had been shocking. For centuries they had brought peace to the world, for vampires and the very obvious humans alike.

Poppy, Neville and Luna were taking care of Demetri. The ancients weren't even attempting to fight. Esme, Ginny and Bella were keeping an eye on Lily-Bell ensuring there was no trap.

"Still think magic is just tricks?" sneered Harry, the battle had been so very anticlimactic and he felt unsatisfied - like when he had killed Voldemort.

In story books, many bodies littered the ground; hero's fought for all they believed in - against the darkness consuming them. In a glorious fight the hero slays the bad guy and everyone cheers and cries. Instead of a battle field it had been a graveyard, instead of bodies of his comrades it was bodies of the dead who had been dead for a very long time. Instead of celebrating he had just about had a heart attack finding his daughter gone.

Real life was so different…and until right now Harry hadn't thought about it before. Story books were just that - story books. Dark wasn't always dark mused Harry thinking of Severus, light wasn't always light thinking of Pettigrew and unfortunately there was shades of grey he thought of Dumbledore there. Sometimes evil wins, sometimes light does but that was life and you made the best of what you could out of it.

"capulatio" snarled Harry, the spell headed for Aro, severing his head from his body. He didn't so much as grimace as the head thanked down the three stairs or when it rolled beside his feet. That had Marcus and Caius fighting back; against all those people they never stood a chance.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice held onto Marcus meanwhile Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie held onto Caius. The women quickly beheaded the men, and quickly and mercifully had the rest of his limbs joining them. The three Volturi leaders were chucked together, and burnt all the Witches and Wizards there said the spell together.

They stood there staring unable to believe they had gotten through it alive, or how easy it was to slaughter the biggest Coven of vampires the world had ever seen. They felt numb; the magic using was now starting to take its toll on Harry who was swaying dangerously on the spot. Severus steadied him, letting the exhausted teen lean against him as tired as Severus was he knew Harry had to be feeling triple of what he was.

"Let me help" said Edward, softly taking the teen in his arms and clutched the exhausted man to him. Harry if he had been able to keep his eyes open would have seen the love shining though those beautiful amber eyes - as it was he couldn't.

"Let's get out of here" said Bella, she held Lily in her arms soothing the baby crooning softly.

"Dada" whimpered the barely week old child.

"What about the others?" demanded Severus looking distrustful.

"Nothing they can do…none have gifts let's leave" said Carlisle, he really didn't want any more deaths right now.

Bella put Lily-Bell into Harry's arms; he clutched his daughter to himself even in sleep. He didn't get the chance to have her long, as Severus, Poppy, Rosalie and everyone ended up making sure she was alright themselves before passing her along. Jasper surprisingly had her the longest out of them all. They walked until they were just at the entrance of the building, clutching at a Portkey once again; no one had the magic to apparate anymore so this was the only instrument they could use. It's not as if they had Floo powder over here so they had to use what they must.

They fell with a thud back in the Order safe house they were using, when they got back they were too exhausted to do anything but collapse on beds. The vampires kept an eye on Lily Bell and Edward never left Harry's side. The stubborn copper haired vampire had finally admitted it was time to take a chance and risk everything for the chance of love.

Alice who had been humming a tune to Lily Bell smiled blindly; the pendant prevented Edward from hearing or seeing anything out of the ordinary. It was such a pity because it was the happiest vision she had ever received apart from her jasper of course. 'Well little one you are going to have a brother and sister…in four months time I only wish I knew the outcome' she thought sadly. She didn't know if Harry survived or not, obviously she couldn't intervene with what she couldn't see. Finally her stubborn brother was going to tell Harry how he felt, she giggled softly when she saw her brothers shocked look through her vision - honestly Edward truly thought he was a monster hopefully Harry could change his outlook on his life. She believed in the best, she had to Harry was too special for them too loose.

Unaware the house occupants who were human continued to sleep though the night. Their magic recuperating and their bodies strengthening up once more. Some more troubled than others; Ginny was very troubled wondering if she would ever truly be able to make it up to Harry for what she did. Potion or not she still felt responsible; her only consolation was that Harry had found family because of what she had done - Bella and the Cullen's. He loved them all, she could tell and that's the only reason she could sleep at night.

Edward was finally at peace with himself - tomorrow he had a plan anything else be damned. He loved Harry, every little single thing about him, including the small freckle on the back of his foot. It was mostly Harry's personality that drew Edward to him though; he was so selfless and endearingly so.

So as it was the Volturi had bit the dust.

* * *

I'm so unsatisifed with this chapter...i dont know why it just didnt seem real enough maybe i should have let someone die...what did you think of it? they survived and lily's ok and now its on to some edward luvvin...what did you think of Alices vision? who will become vampires? will everyone harry know in his life be destined to die at one point or another? harry cannot expect his friends and 'parents' to become a vampire just for him...its not technically fair. Severus wouldnt anyway - he was looking forward to seeing lily in the after life! R&R tell me what you want!


	44. Chapter 44

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter And The Loss Of Faith **

**Chapter 44**

**Harry's Got A Boyfriend And It's Time For Dumbledore's trial **

* * *

Harry stayed asleep the longest, Rosalie had fed Lily three times, and Severus had fed her a few times too. Severus it seemed had really bonded with Lily over the past few days. He had never had a child of his own; he had wanted them sure, with Lily. It seemed it was never to be, but he wanted someone to continue on his line. He only knew one person worth of that so was going to ask Harry if he would allow him to adopt him. He had sworn an oath to look after Harry. He had been looking after him since he started Hogwarts, not nicely mind but things had changed. He had seen the real Harry and the real Harry was much like Lily. He had been blind, he knew that now, the thought that Harry may say yes made his heart swell. He would have a true son, and Lily, why Lily would be his granddaughter. As usual Severus tried to tell himself not to get carried away. Harry might not accept him, might not want to bear the Snape name.

"He's still asleep, is he truly alright?" asked Edward softly, coming into the living room where Severus and Lily was. The rest of the vampires were currently out feeding. After being cautioned not to drink any animal's blood they were unfamiliar with. As many magical animals would be poisonous to them.

"Yes, he used the most magic out of us all; he's exhausted as is his magical core. He need's time to replenish Harry has always been the most emotional and powerful wizard we have ever seen. He uses his emotions to trigger the spells which make them stronger than your normal spell would be. So each spell he used was probably three times stronger than ours. Plus he's been through a lot, he just nearly lost his daughter, killed the bastard that was responsible for many deaths, many people he loved died by that snake faced cretin" said Severus.

"I know his parents died by him" nodded Edward sitting down beside Severus and Lily.

"So did many others, I think most of the others hurt more as Harry truly doesn't remember his parents. Only of their death when Dementors get close he lost Cedric Diggory when he was only fourteen years old" sighed Severus sadly.

"Who's that? Harry always avoided talking about it; he told us what we needed to know which was that his parents had died for him. That Voldemort had been destroyed that night he never mentioned much else" admitted Edward feeling curious and a need to know more about the man he loved.

"What made him tell you that?" asked Severus, wondering slightly if Harry had taken to telling people the truth while in Forks. When he was supposed to be in hiding, but he held off on judging him as had been his habit in the past.

"Well he was attacked by three vampires, Normad's, Harry tried to curse one of them but flowers came out of his wand. Eventually he got a spell out that blasted James' chest and sent him flying. Victoria grabbed him; she was choking him when she just turned to ash. Harry said he thought it was his mother's sacrifice" explained Edward.

"Indeed, he cannot seem to catch a break no matter where he goes" said Severus sadly.

"So who was Cedric?" asked Edward getting back to the original topic he wanted to know more about Harry.

"Harry was illegally entered into a competition when he had just turned fourteen. There were three tasks to perform; none of the students knew exactly what they were. First task he faced an adult dragon, using his broom to invade it. He grabbed the egg, but something happened…the dragon got free of its restraints and almost killed him" sighed Severus, gathering his wits around him to tell the story from his point of view. "It was a tough time for me, I had sworn to protect him and it was difficult indeed. The Dark Mark was also coming back, getting clearer each passing day. The next task was to go underwater and get something important. Four students were put under, Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Fleur Delacour's little sister I'm not sure of her name…" frowned Severus which wasn't like him but he continued his story none the less.

"Gabriella" murmured Neville coming in and sitting down on the couch.

"That's it, so of the four champions went to retrieve what had been taken. Two came back without their hostages; Krum came up with Hermione Granger very quickly. He had transfigured his head into a shark, a very fine piece of human transfiguration" said Severus impressed.

"Harry managed to get back, bringing all three left hostages with him. The daft idiot had assumed they were in real danger, and managed to get more points than Victor Krum. He was once again a hero, sometimes he truly did bring it on himself" said Severus shaking his head in amusement. Of course he didn't tell them just how close he had been to diving under there for Harry himself.

"The third task was a maze, to retrieve the cup and win the tournament, I knew something was wrong. Sparks were shot up and Fleur and Krum were brought back. Krum had been placed under the Imperious curse, which gives the castor complete control. Only two people remained in the maze, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter" said Severus. Remembering just how tense he had been that night.

"We waited for the longest time, expecting to see sparks shooting up, but nothing then the worst thing happened. My Dark Mark began burning for the first time in thirteen years. Voldemort was back and I was convinced he had Harry. I tried to get Dumbledore to let me go back straight away, I wanted to help Harry. It wasn't to be, Dumbledore refused to let me go" sighed Severus remembering the tense night, the night had never seemed to stop.

"Then surprising the hell out of us all, Harry came back with the body of Cedric Diggory" sighed Severus sadly, he didn't know the details he hadn't wanted too. Once Fudge would be too stubborn to listen to reason he had gone back to Voldemort. Suffered hours of Crucio's for not answering straight away and he was just too damn worried to care about a student.

"What exactly happened?" asked Edward sadly.

"I do not know" shrugged Severus sadly.

"Harry wanted Cedric to take the cup for a Hogwarts victory; he had enough fame to live with without coming out the youngest Tri- Wizard tournament as well. He has regretted it every day since, the cup was a Portkey; it took them straight to Voldemort. At first Cedric thought it was part of the tournament, Harry knew something was wrong immediately. His scar always hurt in close proximity to Voldemort. Before he could say anything, Voldemort told Pettigrew to 'Kill the spare' which he did. Harry was grabbed and tied to a headstone. Forced to watch the bastard that had killed his parents brought back and the bastard that was the reason they were dead was bringing him back." explained Neville, telling what Severus could not, even Severus listened intently not just Edward.

"Pettigrew did a ritual to bring Voldemort back to full power, using bone of his father, blood of the enemy and flesh of the servant. Pettigrew chopped off his own hand to bring him back" grimaced Neville.

"Why Harry? I'm sure Voldemort had other enemies" said Edward, Severus was right Harry never did get a break.

"Harry was protected; his mothers' blood protection was activated when she died for him. Voldemort couldn't touch him without unimaginable pain coursing though him. Voldemort would have turned to dust by touching Harry with the protection. In using his blood he essentially made the blood magic useless" said Severus smoothly.

"So why did he continue being forced back to his Aunt's and Uncles if the blood protection was useless?" asked Neville angrily.

"Oh they worked, the longer Harry was there the stronger they became as long as Petunia Evans remained in the house" said Severus softly. Wondering what had caused Neville to get so angry, and what was this about being forced? Then again thought Severus who would want to go back to the Muggle world after finding out you were a wizard. He hadn't wanted to, he had hated summers but he had a reason for that.

"So what happened then?" asked Cedric looking at Neville curious for him to continue.

"Voldemort came back, told Harry his story, how his Muggle father abandoned his mother. How he had grown up in an orphanage, honestly I think he just wanted a bit of sympathy from the boy he was about to kill" explained Neville sarcastically.

Severus' eyes widened comically he hadn't known Voldemort was so stupid.

"He tried to use the Imperio curse on Harry after giving him back his wand, to make him bow down to Voldemort. However, Harry was too powerful, he beat the Imperious curse. Voldemort was furious with that, so he cursed Harry with the Crucio curse. Twice, Harry hid behind a gravestone, he had already been bitten by a spider during the tournament and he was exhausted. Voldemort began taunting him, telling him his father at least fought him like a man" sneered Neville.

"You see Harry had only known about the wizarding world for four years, he didn't know that much as his defence teachers had a habit of either trying to kill him or not teaching him anything at all" said Neville "Quirrell tried to kill him, Lockhart tried to remove Harry's memories and was a total fake, Remus was decent enough, and Moody, well we weren't quite ready to perform the unforgivables yet" said Neville in a fake cheerful voice.

"Eventually he used the only spell he could see helping him, Expelliamus, it's a spell that disarms your opponent. At the same time Voldemort had decided enough was enough and shot out the killing curse. The spells met, and suddenly they were encased in a gold circle. A phoenix noise could be heard, suddenly both Harry and Voldemort were fighting with raw magic there was a bead in the middle. Voldemort kept pushing it towards Harry's wand but Harry managed to force it over to Voldemort's. Even at the age of fourteen he was magically more powerful than Voldemort could ever dream to be" said Neville a smirk lingering on his face.

Edward listened to everything completely enthralled with the story, unable to believe how lucky Harry had been.

"Suddenly people he killed started coming out of his wand, an old Muggle man, Bertha Jorkins…Lily and James Potter" murmured Neville a sad smile on his face.

"His mum told him to break the connection and run towards the cup. Harry said he would have rather just stayed there forever; there was his mum back as a spectre or some sort of ghost. She was telling him what to do; she must have been capable of answering some of his questions. However, she told him to let go now, so he did. He ran as if the grim was on his heels, dodging curses and hexes before flinging himself at Cedric Diggory. He summoned the cup and both of them disappeared, the last thing Harry saw was the ghosts attacking Voldemort and Voldemort's enraged fury" explained Neville.

"Things went from bad to worse; Fudge wouldn't believe that Voldemort wasn't back. He denied it even seeing the proof on my arm, the Dark Mark back clear as day. That summer Harry and Dumbledore who had tried to tell people the truth were called insane lying lunatics" shrugged Neville.

"Unfortunately not even a year after loosing Cedric Diggory he lost his godfather, Sirius Black to Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries" said Severus. "He fell through a black veil as a stunning spell hit him"

"So basically he lost everyone?" asked Edward his mind working overdrive at what he was hearing.

"Yes" said Severus sadly.

"It's a pity those disgusting Dursley's weren't killed" said Edward harshly.

"I agree" said Neville.

"Excuse me? Do you both know something I don't?" asked Severus gravely, that was the second time that night Harry's relatives were spoken to with disgust.

"We found out that they abused Harry," said Edward.

"That's not all; he was kept in a cupboard before going to Hogwarts. Every year he asked Dumbledore if he could stay, but Dumbledore just continued to say the blood protection was too important. Heck, he even said he would clean Hogwarts to stay" said Neville angrily.

"He was never given a birthday or Christmas present; he was beaten for doing magic very severely. The worst beating Harry said he ever had was the time he apparated onto his school roof to get away from his cousin and friends who bullied him" said Neville.

"Are you trying to tell me that Dumbledore knew?" asked Severus his voice cold and hard. The last time it had been used someone died, the Volturi to be exact. Both vampire and human thought perhaps we should keep Snape away from Dumbledore's trial.

"He did" said Neville he wasn't lying for the old bastard.

"Well then, I must ensure that people know during the trial" bit out Severus furiously.

"Don't do that! Harry won't want people knowing" said Neville.

"I will ask permission first, if he did know then his punishment will be worse. Harry is an even bigger hero now and the world will want Dumbledore's head on a pike" said Severus grinning almost insanely at the thought.

"Excuse me Harry's awake" said Edward politely.

X.X

"How are you?" asked Edward softly, as soon as Harry opened his eyes.

"Lily?" asked Harry sitting up.

"She's been fed, she's with Severus right now calm down" said Edward soothingly.

All tension bled out of Harry, as his brain registered that his daughter was safe. She was back and it hadn't been a dream, they had truly rescued her. He nodded in understanding at Edward before relaxing back giving himself time to wake up properly.

"Harry, are you coming back to Forks?" asked Edward hesitantly.

"Of course I want to finish school, Forks is my home now…plus I don't want to be in the wizarding world…they will be even worse when they find out I've killed Voldemort. They will make me out to be an even bigger hero when all I did was do something while they sat on their backsides cowering" sneered Harry rolling his eyes in disgust at the thought of all those wizards and witches petrified of a single man.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me when we get back?" asked Edward, wishing more than ever he could hear Harry's thoughts as he got more and more tense waiting on a reply from the teen.

"You want to? Even…knowing what you do about me?" asked Harry frank astonishment on his features.

"What does that mean?" asked Edward frowning in confusion what did he know about Harry.

"I'm used goods Edward…and I've got a daughter too she comes first" said Harry fear on his face that Edward would leave, despite his words he just wanted to scream yes but Edward had to know what he was feeling.

"You aren't used goods, just like Rosalie wasn't, what happened to you wasn't your fault. Even if it god forbid was I wouldn't care, I really, really like you and want to get to know you more. I know Lily comes first, it's how it should be and I hope one day…that I maybe could be her dad too" said Edward unsure about saying that last part after all Harry might want to be her only dad.

"You mean that?" asked Harry his green eyes wide in astonishment.

"Of course I do" nodded Edward adamantly emphasising his words.

Suddenly a beautiful smile broke out on Harry's face, it would have made the sun look dull thought Edward and sweater words were never spoken as Harry replied "I'd love to Edward"

"I'll let you get dressed then Dobby and Winky are currently making lunch. The rest of the family will be back soon, Bella, Ginny and Luna are talking in the library. Mostly trying to find out more about her gift, Bella is rather curious about it now" smiled Edward softly.

"Ok," grinned Harry suddenly feeling very good about today.

"Great" replied Edward shutting the door with a soft click as he went back down the stairs.

"How did it go?" asked Severus a knowing smirk on his face.

"Good, he agreed" said Edward sounding so surprised.

Severus just rolled his eyes; honestly, they were made for each other. So unsure about everything around them, and so bloody easy to please. Severus just turned back to Lily forgetting about Edward, almost cooing at the baby. Batting the small delicate arm away that kept trying to grab his nose.

X.X.

The Cullen's had been back for a few hours now, and it was time for dinner. They hadn't ordered the papers so they knew nothing of what was happening. Trusting Madam Bones to get in touch with them when it was needed. Of course thinking that it was only normal for the letter to finally come.

_Harry Potter _

_Unplottable _

Was all it said, opening it up it was a missive from Madam Bones. Explaining that Dumbledore and Fudge's trial was going to be for the same day. Tomorrow, Fudge's was at 2 O'clock and Dumbledore's was 3 O'clock.

"It looks like they don't have to bother with the trials as all Death Eaters are dead" said Severus bluntly.

"Do you think maybe some were forced?" asked Harry weakly.

"It's possible, but Voldemort didn't usually work in that way. He would rather just used the Imperious curse and be done with it, if I had paid attention to them I would have known." said Severus bluntly as ever.

"I mean Colin Creevy! CREEVY! He's just a stupid little kid why on earth did he want to join that mad man?" gasped Harry furiously.

"Oh come on Harry, we don't truly know anyone…not really. Creevy might have been sick of you ignoring him and wanted revenge. Or his parents were threatened or he did want everyone to die. Which I doubt because he was Muggle born. Which is surprising Voldemort wasn't one for taking on people with lesser blood…he must have thought he would be a good mole to have in Gryffindor. Everyone knows how much he likes you, he was in the D.A also if memory serves?" asked Severus curtly.

Harry looked a cross between angry and thoughtful he settled on the latter.

"He was…I'm surprised Draco wasn't marked" admitted Harry.

"I am as well, from all indications he wanted to be - just like his father. However, he has a chance to turn his life around and I hope he uses it" sighed Severus, Draco was his godson but also a spoiled piece of work.

"Yeah, so trial tomorrow are we all going?" asked Neville.

"Yes we are, Dumbledore thinks you aborted the child…we are taking Lily with us and letting him see" grinned Edward evilly.

Harry laughed in amusement, well that would surely annoy the hell out of Dumbledore. Make him slip up; admit something he shouldn't well that was a good thing indeed.

* * *

There we go! So Will Harry have twins with edward or another little girl? or boy? who will he/ she look like? edward? harry? harry's mother? or a combo of both? green eyes Harry's face and copper hair (both edward and harry had green eyes) will severus stay in Harry's life? taking to brewing expermental potions all the time in the muggle world? he wont need to teach anymore? what about Poppy? a mobile magical nurse? for those in need and unable to afford it? or will she work in St. Mungos apparating there every morning? who will they get with? Poppy and Charlie swan? severus with leah? will severus just be glad to be a dad? will he be a dad? will harry accept him? R&R please


	45. Chapter 45

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith **

**Chapter 45 **

**Being Adopted and Going To The Ministry **

* * *

Severus went up the stairs at around dinner time, floating a tray of warm delicious food for Harry. Lily didn't like baby milk; she preferred blood and nothing Rosalie, Severus or even Harry did convinced her otherwise. Right now the Cullen's were going hunting for food for the little girl. Also for themselves as they were going to be surrounded for hours by Wizards and Witches. They didn't want to tempt fate by going in their hungry and doing something they would regret. Bella, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Poppy were eating downstairs. Severus had a purpose for coming up which only Poppy knew, and had encouraged him to ask. Although Alice had been very hyper and eager for her entire family to go this hunting trip as if she knew he was nervous and didn't want the vampire's around in case Harry said no there would have been nothing more humiliating than that.

Opening the door he entered the room, Harry practically lit up the room when he saw them. He realized it probably had more to do with Lily than him but he didn't really care right now. He levitated the food to the bed and let Harry grab it from mid air, and put it on his knees. He walked over, Lily still cradled in his arms very much asleep the beauty of magic she was undisturbed as he moved around.

"How is she?" asked Harry he had hardly held her since he had gotten her back. His heart warmed remembering hearing her calling him dada. She was growing so fast, it must be the half vampire part of her. He didn't like how fast she was growing up; if she didn't stop soon he would miss everything. One week and she was able to say a word, he truly feared for her.

"She's doing very well, she hasn't said anything else though" said Severus sounding almost disappointed.

"Oh," said Harry almost relieved.

"I actually came up here to ask you something" said Severus, steeling his nerves.

"You can ask anything you know" reassured Harry curious to know what Severus Snape of all people was coming to him for answers.

"We shall see about that, as you know I was wrong about you for years I always assumed you were more like…your father. There is no love lost between me and him as you know, but I didn't come up here to tell you that. I was wrong I realize that, when I did I also got to know you as a person, as just Harry not the boy who lived or Lily's son" explained Severus softly.

Harry smiled softly; it was probably one of the nicest things someone had said to him. Well if he didn't include what Edward had said to him, which he wasn't including because that was a whole different kind of nice.

"I want to adopt you Harry, if you would allow it" said Severus, he wasn't about to beat around the bush it wasn't in his nature. He would rather just ask and get it over with no matter how nervous he was about it.

Harry's breath got caught in his throat; he could feel tears building up behind his eyes. He hadn't expected that at all, he hadn't seen it coming a mile away. Someone wanted him, was all that ran through Harry's head. A name meant nothing if he didn't have family, he would give the Potter name up in an instant to have a family.

"But Severus I'm going back to Forks to finish up school are you sure you want someone that you will hardly see?" asked Harry softly, it was breaking his heart to ask that question but what other choice did he have he had to tell him the truth.

Severus silently wondered if Harry was trying to dissuade him or letting him down gently. From what he had gathered about the Dursley's he wasn't inclined to believe that at all. So taking a deep breath he told Harry what he thought and what he would do if Harry accepted him as his father "You know I dislike teaching, I'd rather just brew my potions and experiment. Get back to my roots at creating potions now that the war is over with I have a journal filled with ideas that I never had the time to create. If you accept me I will come with you and brew my potions, I want to be a part of yours and Lily's life for as long as I'm able. If it means me going to America then I have no qualms about it, the weather I'm told is similar enough I'll just need to find a house with a basement to create a lab in" explained Severus.

"Then yes Severus, I accept I'd love to be your son" said Harry almost choking on the last word. His green eyes were glittering with unshed tears a small smile on his face showed he was happy at last.

"Then I have forms to fill out, we can leave five minutes early to get them posted with the adoption agency in the Ministry" said Severus a small smile tugging at his lips the only sign he was happy but it was enough for Harry.

"Great!" beamed Harry, he would officially have a parent soon and nothing could have made him happier.

"I'll leave you to eat, drink the potions afterwards and you should be able to get up in time for the trial" said Severus softly, Harry smiled and nodded again before he was once again left staring at the same four walls that was slowly driving him insane.

Two hours later Harry finally made his way down the stairs, just as the Cullen's were returning from a very successful hunt. With enough blood to last Lily-Bell a good fortnight at the least. Harry looked much better than he had last night, the colour had finally returned to his face. He didn't want to use any more magic until he was fully recuperated. He really didn't want to risk having to stay in bed any longer; he hated it even when he had been only eleven year old. Poppy had been driven mad with him and eventually let him to as soon as he regained consciousness well mostly; she made him eat porridge or dinner depending on when he had woken up.

"You look much better!" said Poppy inspecting Harry.

"I feel it" said Harry stretching lazily.

"Still ten minutes before we go do you want a drink?" asked Poppy.

"No I'm fine" said Harry sitting down on the couch finally getting his daughter handed to him. He was content to just sit and hold her, feeling very, very blessed right now. He had a boyfriend or almost anyway. He had a dad or would soon enough, his daughter was alive and healthy and so was he. It's more than he had ever hoped for so it shouldn't be a surprise he was feeling very blessed.

"Portkey again?" asked Carlisle curiously, the food had already spelled to remain preserved until it was needed. It would remain fresh all it would need was a spell to make it the right temperature for her. It was not the same once it had been in the microwave the Cullen's knew that from personal experience.

"Yes" said Severus "Harry doesn't have the strength to Apparate and there are too many of us for him not too" he explained.

"No problem" said Carlisle softly.

"So what exactly was the chamber of secret all about? Tom Riddle and a Hagrid?" asked Edward leaning forward curiously.

Severus smirked in amusement, looking at Harry; Harry just nodded at him to tell the story. He was perfectly content sitting there holding his daughter, waiting on Dumbledore's trial.

"The Chamber of Secret's was a legend that started around the time of Salazar Slytherin. Salazar was a founder of Hogwarts; he created the school along with three other people, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huffelpuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. They all probably created their own private place Salazar chose a chamber under the school" said Severus his baritone voice enthralling everyone.

"Nearly sixty years ago the Chamber was re-opened, a boy named Tom Riddle had realized he was related to Salazar Slytherin and proceeded to hunt for his domain probably under the impression a lot of things would be there" said Severus smoothly.

"He was a prefect when he finally found it; fifth year took him five years to find it. Only took me around eight months" grinned Harry quite rightfully proud of himself.

"Indeed, unfortunately a girl called Myrtle, a Slytherin and also a Muggle born. Even back in those days Slytherin's didn't like Muggle Born's in their house, Tom Riddle either sent the Basilisk after her or it was an accident and she was in the wrong place, wrong time sort of thing" said Severus softly. "Either way she was killed, the glare of a basilisk can kill you; to glaze upon its reflection can cause you to become petrified"

"Just how…many basilisks are there?" asked Alice wide eyed.

"Very, very rare their hide is very handy it would reflect all spells off it Basilisk hide is extremely hard and unbreakable. Only Elvin or Goblin metal can cut through it, makes them pretty indestructible. The fact that a Basilisk was in Hogwarts was very shocking indeed, I still find it hard to believe" said Severus honestly.

"When Tom Riddle realized what his actions accidental or not at this point had done he rushed against time to find someone to blame. He didn't want Hogwarts closing; it was his home the only place he knew as he had grown up in an Orphanage. Something me and Harry can relate to unfortunately for many years Hogwarts was indeed our only home" said Severus sadly.

"Yeah" echoed Harry feeling very nostalgic.

"Tom Riddle realized Rubeus Hagrid a half giant had some sort of weird and huge spider, and blamed it on him. Of course the school's past Headmaster was desperate for someone or something to blame went along with it. Rubeus Hagrid was thereby expelled from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore convinced the Headmaster of its time to allow the giant to remain and become the keeper of keys as they needed one. Dumbledore knew what happened, yet remained silent and allowed Hagrid's life to be destroyed and made him watch year after year of students coming to train knowing he would never use a wand again" explained Severus.

"He missed doing magic, he still had the remains of his wand, he put them in a pink umbrella. He gave my cousin a pig tail, but I think he was actually trying to turn him into a pig for eating everything he could get his hands on" grinned Harry amusement shining though his eyes. He had loved Hagrid after that, and for buying him Hedwig and his parents' photo album. "Part of me is glad too, which is wrong but I doubt Hagrid would have been at Hogwarts if he hadn't been expelled. You see he introduced me to the wizarding world, gave me my first present, my beloved owl Hedwig and at the end of the year gave me something even more priceless pictures of my parents. Yes, Hagrid was just the friendliest Giant you could ever meet and this is going to break him" admitted Harry his green eyes no longer twinkling.

"Do not worry so much, he will bounce back he's made of sterner stuff than that" said Severus soothingly. His heart went out to Harry; his son had so much shit to deal with and guilt that had no place being on his shoulders.

"What if he doesn't forgive me?" asked Harry vulnerability showing through his fearful green eyes.

"He will, if not then it's his loss Harry you are a brilliant brave young boy I'm so blessed being able to know you" said Esme before anyone else could say anything.

The familiar twinkle was back Harry positively melting at the words Esme spoke "Thank you Esme" smiled Harry sweetly, clutching his daughter.

"So what happened then? Did he stop the Basilisk?" asked Edward curiously, the rest of the family remained silent curious as well. Unlike Humans they had the patients to wait while they got through the story.

"He closed the chamber and left Hogwarts two years later, he worked in Borgin and burkes for two years before applying for the defence job, Dumbledore unsurprisingly turned him down. It was said he put a curse on the job, and no one has been able to have it for longer than a year" snorted Harry, if someone believed it - it would happen. Much like superstition on Friday the 13th if they expected something to happen it would happen in some form or the other.

"Really? Can that happen?" asked Emmett curiously.

"Apparently, because no one has been able to have it for more than a year maybe now with him gone the superstition will die with him" said Severus.

"It's time if you want to go to the Agency" said Poppy looking at the small watch she had pinned to her top. A habit she couldn't stop, even when she wasn't wearing her uniform unfortunately. She had gotten it from her mother, a Muggle when she had passed her Medi-Witch course. Three years she had worked hard and it wasn't for nothing, she ended up landing a job at Hogwarts and she had remained there ever since. Her loyalty stopped her from going to St. Mungo's where they were offering her twice the pay she got for Hogwarts. Plus the hours weren't so demanding at St. Mungo's children in a boarding school with only her, which meant she had to attend every single person that needed her. Heaven forbid if she ended up ill herself, but they had hired her fresh out of Medi School.

"We do" said Harry quickly getting up before anyone could say anything.

Hearing Harry so quickly responding Severus knew he had no reservations and that made him relax and get up too. It wasn't long before Rosalie's long boot was turned into a Portkey and they were on their way to the Ministry. It didn't take long for Severus to find the correct department. Everyone waited at the end of the corridor as Severus and Harry walked into the appropriate office.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked Rosie kindly.

"I'd like to process this adoption form" said Severus handing it over, it was alright signed with both his and Harry's signature.

"I um…are you…uh sure you want…to uh go through with this? You do know your name will be legally changed from Potter to Potter-Snape?" she stuttered flustered.

"I signed it didn't I?" asked Harry coolly regarding the Witch with angry green eyes.

"Of course, it shall be processed immediately" said Rosie, she or anyone couldn't contest it. The boy was old enough to decide for himself, as shocking as it was they obviously wanted it. She signed and sealed it, spelled it and approved stamped itself onto it. Which basically meant there had been no coercion involved and they both wanted it.

"It's been approved congratulations on your new family gentlemen, Mr. Potter-Snape here is a copy for you, Mr. Snape a copy for you" said Rosie handing over the copies to the person she was addressing a genuine smile on her face.

"Thank you" grinned Harry happily.

"Does that mean my daughters birth certificate will change?" asked Harry curiously.

Wide eyed Rosie nodded dumbly; Harry Potter-Snape had a child? Just wait until she told everyone. Watching them go away as soon as the elevator had took them out of sight she went straight to the next cubical and began gossiping with another Witch she worked with.

Harry took his daughter from Rosalie's arms and began making his way to the courtroom. Time to unnerve Albus Dumbledore; he was in for a fright when he realized Harry hadn't aborted his child. Walking into the courtroom, he saw someone that looked remarkably like Dumbledore and of course Hagrid as well as McGonagall and most of the Order.

"Harry it's good to see you again, Fudge's trial is first then Umbridge's in half an hour instead of the hour its Dumbledore's" explained Madam Bones.

"Okay" nodded Harry grimly.

"Harry how could you do this?" asked Hermione her hands on her hips a disapproving frown on her lips.

"Oh shut up" said Harry rolling his eyes in agitation.

Hermione gasped wide eyed, Harry had never spoken to her life that. She hadn't heard from him in ages she knew he had figured out they had been friends with him and informing Dumbledore of everything. It's the only conclusion she had been able to draw so hadn't even bothered sucking up to him. Until she realized he had defeated Voldemort, now more than ever Harry would have plenty fame and she would be his advisor and friend she had to find a way to get in his good books.

"I'm sorry…but how could you think Dumbledore had anything to do with Voldemort?" asked Hermione sadly.

"I know he did there's no thinking about it" snorted Harry.

"Don't sit there and think you will be able to be his friend again just because he defeated Voldemort. He knows what you are like, he knows you only befriended him for money so think again" sneered Edward furious with what he was hearing from her.

Hermione slumped on the bench practically gawping at Edward wide eyed and speechless.

"I never thought I'd see the day, you know I've tried for years to have that effect but it never worked" smirked Severus in amusement.

"The louder she is the more she's upset" smirked Edward in amusement.

"So she's not upset now?" asked Harry a fake pout spreading his features.

"Oh don't you worry she's too upset for words" smirked Edward.

"Good" said Harry sitting down at the opposite from everyone, he looked at Hagrid worriedly. He felt himself almost wanting to float when Hagrid gave him a wink and sad smile. It meant he wasn't angry with him, maybe even going to be alright when all was said and done.

The Fudge that came in wasn't the same man that had been dragged from the office. He looked pale and shaken as if the situation was suddenly getting to him, black bags resigned under his eyes as if he hadn't slept since. He knew the Dementors didn't guard the cells in the Ministry so what could have caused that. He shook his head he truly didn't care Fudge had brought it all on himself.

The announcements were made, and then the trial began in earnest - with Veritaserum.

"Name?" asked Madam Bones.

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge"

"Age?" Demanded Madam Bones.

"Thirty five" Said Fudge.

"Occupation?" Asked Madam Bones.

"Minister of Magic" Said Fudge.

"Did you send the Dementors after Mr. Harry Potter when he was fifteen years old? To his home in Little Whinging, Privet Drive Surry?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes" admitted Fudge his brow wet with sweat.

"Why?" she demanded unsurprised.

"Because he was telling everyone Voldemort was back, I was paid to permanently silence him" said Fudge sweat running down his entire face.

"By who?" she asked.

"Lucius Malfoy" he admitted.

"You knew Voldemort was back during the Tri-Wizard tournament during Harry Potter's fourth year?" asked Madam Bones, so much had been lost, so much could have been saved if it wasn't for the corrupted Minister of Magic.

"I knew" admitted Fudge.

"When exactly did you realize this?" asked Madam Bones almost sarcastically.

"When they had a witness that turned out to be Crouch Jr then I knew for certain when Severus Snape bore his forearm in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry when Dumbledore asked me to gather the Giants" said Fudge.

"Then you continued to slander him during the whole of next year?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes" admitted Fudge.

"You knew Malfoy was a Death Eater?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes" muttered Fudge.

"Why did you betray your country?" asked Madam Bone sadly her posture one of defeat.

"For money" gasped Fudge.

"Why did you send Umbridge to Hogwarts?" asked Madam Bones.

"To keep Harry Potter quiet, stop the students from learning, and keep an eye on Dumbledore" said Fudge.

"Did you or did you not know about Umbridge using an Illegal Blood quill on the students?" asked Madam Bones barely keeping her composure.

"I was the one that found it for her" admitted Fudge.

"You know she almost used an unforgivable on Harry Potter?" asked Madam Bones.

"I told her to keep him quiet using any means necessary" admitted the sandy haired man.

"I think we've heard enough" said Madam Bones, nodding at the Auror to feed him the antidote, then nodded to the Wizengamont members to begin the process of his punishment.

"I do too" said Harry disgusted.

Fifteen minutes later, a new record was broken as The Ministry reached consensus as one. They all agreed on the punishment, it was whispered to Madam Bones who practically lit up and nodded grimly.

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge, we have decided to let the punishment fit the crime, tonight you will be given your last meal before the Dementors will take your soul for your actions against a fifteen year old boy tomorrow morning. May Merlin have mercy on you for we shall not" said Madam Bones crisply.

"NO please! Please don't anything but that! Please!" said Fudge paling drastically, urinating on the floor as fear spread like wild fire around him.

"Take him away" shouted Madam Bones as Fudge continued to beg and plead for mercy for anything but the Dementor's kiss.

"What exactly is the Dementors kiss?" asked Jasper feeling everyone's sickness at the thought of the kiss.

"The Dementors suck out your soul, you would in essence still be alive without a soul. The Dementors kiss hasn't been administered but because of the gravity of Fudge's crimes and his high ranking office job he's been held in higher standard and has let everyone down. They have decided that if he wanted that fate for a fifteen year old boy then he should receive it. No doubt they will kill the body afterwards, its' said when you are kissed you cannot come back, if you do believe in reincarnation" said Severus smoothly.

"I see" said Jasper grimacing in distaste no doubt he deserved it but everyone's sickness was making him feel even worse.

"Let me go I'll have your job for this I'm the undersecretary of the Minister of magic!" shrieked a very familiar voice to Harry as she got closer to the courtroom.

"Nice to see she hasn't changed" grimaced Harry; he truly hated the toad like woman.

"Eeew" grimaced Rosalie when she finally got a glimpse of the plump toad woman.

Harry snorted in amusement finding the situation funny; the snort drew Umbridge's attention to him. She stared at him in fury, her face contorting even more making her look more disgusting than ever. She continued shrieking like a banshee even during the announcements not letting up even as the chair bound her tightly. Only after the Veritaserum was administered was their blessed silence.

"She's insane" grimaced Edward, he did not like her thoughts at all they were all scrambled and disgusting she had a screw loose somewhere that was for sure.

"Yes" agreed Harry.

"Name?" asked Madam Bones.

"Delores Jane Umbridge" admitted Umbridge.

"Age?" asked Madam Bones.

"Forty five" admitted the toad woman.

"Occupation?" asked Madam Bones.

"Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic" said Umbridge her tone almost gloating despite the Veritaserum.

"Did you use an illegal blood quill on the students of Hogwarts under your own power?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes" admitted Umbridge.

"You knew it was illegal?" asked Madam Bones for confirmation.

"Yes" said Umbridge.

"Did you use over the maximum amount of Veritaserum on underage students at Hogwarts?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes" admitted Umbridge.

"Did you have every intention of using the Cruciatus curse on Harry Potter in your office in front of witnesses before Hermione Granger distracted you?" asked Madam Bones.

"I did" said Umbridge only now starting to sweat.

"Why?" demanded Madam Bones in disgust.

"Because I could" said Umbridge.

"That's it because you could?" asked Madam Bones incredulously.

"I was Headmistress of Hogwarts, I could do as I pleased" huffed Umbridge.

"Very well I've heard enough administer the antidote," said Madam Bones, once again nodded to the Auror's and the Wizengamont and waited rather impatiently for the answers.

"Madam Bones if its ok with you could you ask these questions when you are interrogating Dumbledore?" asked Harry handing over a piece of paper, her eyes widened at some of the questions, glancing at Harry she saw a sad resigned smile and knew he was serious.

"Of course Mr. Potter" said Madam Bones nodding softly.

"Thank you" sighed Harry "And didn't you hear? It's Potter-Snape now I've been adopted" grinned Harry in pride.

"Indeed? Then I believe congratulations are in Order" beamed Madam Bones, shaking Harry's hand and Severus' congratulating them and wishing them well on their new adoption and hoping 'it gave them many year of blessed happiness' that so eluded them.

She noticed the Wizengamont was ready for her, excusing herself she walked over and listened to what they said. She nodded and grinned in feral satisfaction, standing proud and tall she looked at Umbridge as she gave her, her sentencing.

"Delores Jane Umbridge for the crimes you have committed against more than one person we feel the only punishment you could receive that is just would be twenty years in Azkaban prison which is where you will be transferred right now. Your wand will be broken and may the Dementors grant mercy on you for we shall not" said Madam Bones to the bug eyed woman who was trembling now. She was hoist to her feet and quickly escorted out, papers were already signed and she found herself on a deserted island with two Auror's on a small boat going to Azkaban prison already shaking and pleading for something invisible to stop. She was quickly spelled into the black and white stripped suit, with a new number on and quickly photos were taken before long she was in a very lonely cell with nothing but water, mortar and rats for company.

Next came Dumbledore, he had his head raised high and looked as mighty as ever. He nodded to all his Order members, smiling brightly as if he was here for an Order meeting not a trial in front of the entire Wizengamont. He caught sight of Harry and his twinkle left, Edward deliberately moved away letting Lily in full view of Dumbledore causing the old fools eyes to nearly bulge out of his head. His jaw was practically trailing along the floor, Harry laughed uproariously he had never seen Dumbledore so…unhinged before and it was a sight he would never forget.

He slumped onto the chair still gawping when he saw Lily-Bell's eyes open and glare at him as if she knew he had wanted her aborted. As if she knew her daddy didn't like him, it was quite disconcerting to see that look on a child so young. So much so that Dumbledore didn't even realize Veritaserum was being dropped into his throat until it was too late. He had been about to bring up his rights, about not taking Veritaserum as he had found a clause in the old Ministry archives. One that said he didn't have to take any truth spell or potion that would force him to incriminate himself.

Too late now and the crap was about to hit the fan.

* * *

Next stop - Dumbledore's trial how did you like the punishement of Fudge and Umbridge? what will happen to Dumbledore? house arrest? azkaban? name taken from him and magical restraining collars left to fend for himself in the muggle world after being banished from the Wizarding world? any witch or wizard assosiating with him will be thrown that way too? or usual Azkban story? what would you like to happen? will Sirius Black be alive? hidden by Dumbledore? in along with dumbledore's plan for Harry to defeat Voldemort? causing Harry to loath his godfather? or not? R&R please and ill update soon!


	46. Chapter 46

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter & The Loss Of Faith **

**Chapter 46 **

**The Trial Of Albus Dumbledore **

* * *

"He's furious, he had a triumph card up his sleeve, something about old laws from the Ministry about not having to have truth potions or spells on him should it implicate him. It's not different from the normal law but only if it implicated him or her in a crime" said Edward smirking in satisfaction.

"Then I'm glad we distracted him" said Severus his voice feral.

"Name?" asked Madam Bones.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

"Age?"

"One hundred and fifty nine"

"Occupation?"

"Head of Wizengamont, head of the Order of the Phoenix, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" said Dumbledore.

"Did you know who opened the chamber of secrets nearly sixty years ago?" demanded Madam Bones.

"Yes" conceded Dumbledore.

Harry refused to look over at Hagrid afraid of what the half giant's expression would be like.

"Why didn't you tell the truth?"

"I told my employer he didn't believe me" said Dumbledore.

"Why didn't you go higher up?" asked Madam Bones incredulously.

"I didn't care enough" shrugged Dumbledore.

"You allowed a student to be expelled?"

"I did" said Dumbledore "But ensured he stayed on Hogwarts ground"

"Why?" demanded Madam Bones.

"A half giant would be handy to have during a war" admitted Dumbledore.

"Did you know Sirius Black was not the secret keeper of the Potters?" asked Madam Bones asking one of Harry's questions.

"Yes" said Dumbledore.

Harry closed his eyes, well there was his confirmation, he had suspected because Dumbledore believed them too quickly. Far too quickly for someone that should have been convinced he was guilty of his crimes. Severus snarled viciously, unable to believe that Dumbledore would allow someone to spend twelve years in Azkaban if they were innocent Black or not. Edward rubbed Harry's back soothing the teenager in the only way he could at the moment.

"Why didn't you come forward with this information?" asked Madam Bones wide eyed.

"Because he would get out of Azkaban and take Harry Potter" said Dumbledore.

"Why would that be a bad thing?" cried Madam Bones trying to rein in her lost composure.

"For me, I didn't want Harry Potter to come to school like his father, he was hard enough to control as it was" said Dumbledore.

"What's the difference between Sirius raising him and the Dursley's?" asked Madam Bones she already knew what happened to Harry but was asking for the Wizengamont's benefit.

"The Dursley's hated all things magical and hated their nephew; he came to Hogwarts beaten and downtrodden. So much easier to mould and manipulate into the hero I needed for the wizarding world, to fight Voldemort" said Dumbledore.

"How did you go about manipulating him?" asked Madam Bones, but Dumbledore was unable to answer. Looking down at the sheet she frowned and began asking some more of Harry's questions.

"Did you pay his friends to befriend him?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes, and to report to me of everything that happened that he did" said Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked Madam Bones she just couldn't understand Dumbledore's reasoning.

"I need to make sure he was securely in my side and that he wouldn't do anything I didn't tell him to do" said Dumbledore.

"So you told Hagrid and Ron to mention how evil Slytherin's were and influenced Harry into Gryffindor before he had even set foot in Hogwarts?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes" said Dumbledore.

"Then made sure he only had paid friends?" asked Madam Bones disgusted.

"Yes" admitted Dumbledore.

"Did you have every intention of aborting a child against Harry Potter's consent?" asked Madam Bones waiting with baited breath for an answer. It was high up on the biggest crimes one could make in the wizarding world. Magical children were cherished, no matter their origin to do such a thing was close to casting an unforgivable in the Wizengamont's eyes.

"Yes" admitted Dumbledore.

"Did you take money from the Potter or Black accounts?" asked Madam Bones.

"I took money from the Black accounts" confirmed Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked Madam Bones.

"The Dumbledore money is none existent, it's all been spent and I needed money to continue funding the Order and everything I needed for myself" said Dumbledore.

"Was Severus Snape your spy?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes" said Dumbledore.

"Did you have any intentions of speaking up for him after the war?" asked Madam Bones yet another question from Harry no doubt to get Severus exonerated publicly.

"No" said Dumbledore.

Severus wasn't surprised, but Harry looked as if he wanted to snap Dumbledore's neck.

"Did you purposely make sure an eleven year old faced Voldemort?" asked Madam Bones taking a double take at the paper thinking she had said it wrong, nope she hadn't.

"Yes" said Dumbledore.

"Did you send a thirteen year old back in time?" asked Madam Bones her voice hoarse as she read out the question.

"Yes" said Dumbledore.

"Did you know that Alistair Moody was imprisoned and someone was impostored as him at Hogwarts?" asked Madam Bones.

"When Severus mentioned missing ingredients key to making Poly juice potions I knew" said Dumbledore.

"I've heard enough administer the antidote," snapped Madam Bones nodding at the Auror's then the Wizengamont as usual.

"Harry!" said Tonks quickly coming over once the questioning was done.

"Hey Tonk's" smiled Harry sadly.

"I was starting the progress of adopting you when you went missing…but Dumbledore made sure it was put on the back burner by speaking to a few people he knew in the Ministry. I want to know if maybe you will allow it…you were supposed to have been brought up with me! You would have been like an annoying little brother" teased Tonks.

"Last year I would have agreed completely, but now I've got a dad already, names Potter-Snape now" grinned Harry obviously quite happy.

"Oh" said Tonks her eyes especially wide. "I hadn't realized you were…so _close" _

"We weren't, but we got there in the end" grinned Harry.

"I see," sighed Tonks "I'm happy for you don't get me wrong just a little disappointed I would have adopted you just so you know. Not because you were the boy who lived or anything, but because I knew how unhappy you were at the Dursley's I told Dumbledore he refused to listen…I didn't have enough evidence to go to the Ministry…and they wouldn't have wanted to know anyway…you know Fudge"

"Yeah, its ok you cared that means a lot to me" said Harry honestly.

"Well congratulations Harry, I hope you and Severus are happy and have a long happy life as father and son" smiled Tonks her hair bright pink.

"Thank you" grinned Harry.

"So who's this?" asked Tonks.

"My Daughter Lily-Bell Esme Potter-Snape" said Harry proudly.

"She's beautiful" gasped Tonks upon seeing her eyes, she looked so intelligent and beautiful it took her breath away.

"She isn't she!" gushed Harry.

"I guess you went to vampires for help?" queried Tonks.

"I did, this is my family, Bella my little sister, Luna, Ginny, Poppy and Neville you know, this is Edward my boyfriend, Emmett his brother, who's married to Rosalie. Jasper here who's married to Alice and this is Esme and Carlisle the mother and father of the Coven." said Harry softly his hand gesturing to each of them in turn who nodded kindly to Tonk's seeing as she seemed nice enough.

"Of course you know my dad" grinned Harry almost jumping on the balls of his feet, a father, daughter and a very big extended family.

Tonks laughed and said "Nice to meet you all I'm Dora Tonks but I prefer my last name"

"Nice to meet you too" said the vampires at different times but she got the gist of it.

"They are taking ages aren't they?" said Harry Fudge nor Umbridge's decision had lasted this long.

"This is Dumbledore and he's done worse than them he's held to the highest standard" said Tonks reassuringly.

"Well I hope he gets killed for what he did" sniffed Bella disdainfully copying Rosalie's favourite expression.

"He just might" said Tonks warily. She looked very protective of him, and she pitied anyone that hurt Harry in any way.

"Ginny get over here!" yelled another voice nearby.

"I don't think so" said Ginny coolly.

"Right now before I get mum" said Ron smugly thinking that would get her moving.

"Pft, I'm old enough to do as I please even if I have to give up the Weasley name and disinherit myself" said Ginny angrily.

Ron looked stunned; Hermione dragged him back stopping him doing any more damage.

"Hagrid are you ok?" asked Harry hesitantly going forward.

"I dinnie ken 'arry" said Hagrid he had been sitting there stunned since Dumbledore's questioning had begun.

"I'm sorry" whispered Harry touching the friendly half giant on the shoulder.

"Dinne be 'arry ante yer fault" said Hagrid his big hand nearly breaking Harry's back as he patted him.

"Do you want to meet my daughter?" asked Harry kindly.

"Dauter? Lemmie see then" said Hagrid distractedly.

Harry showed her to him, and he gasped in astonishment "She's a beauty arry, you are very lucky"

"Thank you" smiled Harry softly.

"What do you plan on doing now Hagrid?" asked Tonks joining in.

"Well I ante stayin in Ogwarts, I'm gonnie go to Maxime and stay wi her fur a while get sum hings sorted out. Get a new wand learn sum new magic maybe even go ti the Ministry latur and pass me owls as I shulda done all these years ago" said Hagrid.

"Good for you," said Tonks kindly.

"Write to me Hagrid please" said Harry softly; he didn't want to loose his first friend.

"O course I will ya daft laddie it ante yer fault I've told yer" said Hagrid.

"Are you sure your going to be ok?" asked Harry he knew how much Hagrid adored Dumbledore.

"I will be we alf giants are made o sterner stuff" said Hagrid.

"Yeah" grinned Harry relief tearing through him at an alarming rate.

Suddenly the courtroom went quiet; quickly they made their way back to their seat as Madam Bones once again was told what was happening first. This time there was no gloating on her face just seriousness as she nodded she understood. She moved back towards Dumbledore who was bound to the chair and had been very quiet which was unlike him.

"Albus Dumbledore considering the nature of your crimes, allowing a magical child to be raised in an abusive environment without his magic we have decided to do the same to you. Your magic will be bound and you will be dispatched to the Muggle world with only the clothes we will transfigure for you. All your assets you have are now Mr. Potter's to pay for the money you stole from the Black vaults. Any Witch or Wizard found associating with you will be blacklisted and not allowed to remain in the wizarding world either. We shall see just how well you can do in the Muggle world without any help whatsoever" said Madam Bones. She failed to mention there was a tracking charm going to be on them as well.

"May I put them on?" asked Harry quietly, he planned on using Parseltongue so no one could undo them.

"Very well Mr. Potter it's the least we can do for you" said Madam Bones softly, she waited five minutes for the Auror to come back with the restraining bracelets. His arms and arms alone were unbound, but he was held in a death grip by the Auror. He didn't want to take any changes of Harry Potter being hurt after all he was a hero and he had saved them all from folly once more.

Snarling and shouting that if anyone touched him he would kill them, all of that went ignored. Finally Harry had the bracelets on Dumbledore and hissed at them to remain closed forever no matter who asked. They must have been made by someone from the Slytherin line and with parsel magic because it responded. Slithering closed they took affect, you could tell by the sudden paleness of Dumbledore. Normally this would be the worst thing someone could do to anyone, but considering the severity of his crimes they felt it was the only thing they could do to make him pay.

"Take him away, as far away to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron as possible, and then ensure there is a ward stopping him from passing thorough. I doubt he will be able to see the entrance anymore anyway so go remember to transfigure something" said Madam Bones instructing the Auror.

"Will he do it?" Severus asked Edward.

"Yes he is a Harry fan" smirked Edward amused.

"Good" said Severus grimly. He wanted no chance of Dumbledore getting help from anyone.

"Indeed" said Edward, smirking quietly turning Severus' favourite word against him.

Severus just snorted and shook his head the teenager had a long way to go if he thought he sounded like him. Shushing Lily as she fussed in his arms, he had been given her when Harry went to cuff Dumbledore. Revenge was truly sweet, the entire order didn't know what to do, and they couldn't help Dumbledore without being blacklisted. Hagrid was already getting up to leave, obviously he was going away now and that saddened Harry. Even though he himself was going back home to Forks to stay once more.

"We are going to do some shopping, Bella is coming with us do you want anything Harry?" asked Rosalie softly.

"Um…no thanks" said Harry confused.

"We will meet you back at the house, Poppy gave us a Portkey that works with a touch" said Rosalie softly.

"We will see you soon" said Edward kissing Harry on the lips before they were portkeyed away somewhere.

"Don't worry they are just going shopping for more baby things" said Severus lying smoothly "They know you already think they bought too much"

"Indeed" smirked Carlisle, he knew where his children and Esme where away to. They were off to deal with the Dursley's for the abuse they had foisted upon a defenceless child. Magical or not. The Dursley's were going to pay; if they wanted to survive they had best start running for the hills right now.

"Hello Harry" said Remus suddenly out of the blue "Has Tonks been telling me the truth?"

"About what?" asked Harry coolly, sidetracked from the Cullen's off behaviour.

"The fact you were adopted" said Remus.

"I was" said Harry bluntly.

"Who?" asked Remus warily looking at the remaining vampire.

"Severus" said Harry cocking his head to the side, Remus was acting rather odd it was only one vampire and he still stayed away. He wondered if they smelt awful to him like the shape shifters at La Push were supposed to.

"I see" said Remus swallowing thickly.

"Look I'm going to get going, I want to lay Lily down for a nap" said Harry, it wasn't long before the people who had remained behind with Harry were portkeyed away from the Ministry. Leaving a miserable Remus Lupin standing there. For not believing in Harry at the beginning he realized he had probably lost any place in his life. Whether he had seemed to get on better before he disappeared (when he had finally agreed with him more like that this friends were using him) after that it was the guessing game.

Severus just smirked in grim amusement life was very ironic indeed, he was however, very glad to be part of Harry Potter-Snape's life as he is now. Not only Harry's life but his granddaughter, as Harry had said earlier Lily-Bell Esme Potter-Snape. He never thought he would ever have a family; the hope had faded like the dawn when Lily chose James Potter. Now life was looking very bright indeed, he was as promised going to Forks with him to brew potions and make his money that way. He would tell anyone he met that he worked from home and that he was a scientist and that was the truth well basically anyway. Potions were just like science in the Muggle world a Muggle version of it at least at any rate. Not only to brew potions but to watch his granddaughter grow up, watch Harry, his adopted son turn into a man.

Something that Harry was fast becoming, he was no longer a child by any stretch of imagination.

* * *

What did you think? will justice have been served cold? will i show you dumbledore in a months time? where will he be? homeless? in a old mans home? can you even get in one without money? hospital dying? will he regret everything hes done before he dies? or will someone break the wards and start a whole new war? will lily be destined to kill him? or will i have the story end of a happy note and dumbledore dying as harry gives birth to a child? harry and Edward's child at that! will remus be a part of harry's life? R&R please!


	47. Chapter 47

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter & The Loss OF Faith **

**Chapter 47 **

**A Week Later **

* * *

Harry was now back in Forks, attending school just like every normal teenager. Not that Harry could be classed as a typical teenager, after everything he had been through. However, Harry was trying to be normal for once in his life; all things considered he was succeeding so far. If you could call sitting with and dating a vampire normal or even being a wizard - a powerful wizard as he attending Muggle school. Severus and Esme had all come up with a schedule to baby sit Lily-Bell while Harry attended classes. Monday and Tuesdays Esme would watch her, Wednesday Thursday and half day Friday Severus would watch her. Giving Severus time to brew and create potions to his hearts content and Esme a chance to paint and feed or whatever else she might need or want to do.

Harry didn't know what the Cullen's had done to the Dursley's, and probably never would. Rosalie had tormented them for hours, scaring the day living lights out of them. Mostly in the same manner as she had scared the living day lights out of Royce. None of the Cullen's had of course spilt their blood. Not that they would have drunk it, after all they were the most disgusting humans they had ever met. Not even their blood would be appealing, not even to Jasper. Emmett was furious with them. The normal fun loving guy was nowhere to be seen at the Dursley's that night. He took particular care in tormenting Dudley Dursley, remembering a few of the things Harry had told him.

To say Petunia, Vernon and Dudley hated Wizards and Witches would be an understatement. Petunia through sheer jealously and spite, for something she couldn't get or have. Vernon through fear plain and simple, Dudley's was more complicated his fear for magic was picked up through both his parents. It was only cemented by Rubeus Hagrid's use of magic, something he wasn't even allowed to perform. Then there was even more magic performed on the teenager who couldn't fight back against it. He grew up thinking it was something freakish and abnormal to have. Unfortunately nothing anyone said would ever be able to change that, not that he lived long enough to see it. It was a good thing Harry didn't watch Muggle television or he would have seen the reports of a family dying in a 'car crash'. With a few unexplained broken bones and heart failure to boot, happening hours before death.

The Dursley's hatred of magic wasn't as strong as the fear and hate they had for vampires. Edward had freaked them out by randomly speaking their thoughts out loud, but the Dursley's hadn't seen anyone. Edward had been moving to fast for them to even see a blur going by. Jasper had made their feelings even worse, paralyzing them with fear so they couldn't get out of the house. Emmett was a vicious looking guy just standing there, which promptly made the Dursley's pee themselves in fear. After the Cullen's had finished with them they had stuffed them into their car, Alice driving until a certain point before she fled the vehicle and left them to their fate. Then they had gone shopping before returning no one the wiser. Or rather Harry none the wiser on what they had done anyway.

Severus could be seen grinning like a Cheshire cat at random times was as close to Harry ever got to realizing something was wrong. Severus Snape never grinned like that only ever meant someone was in very big trouble. Expelled from Hogwarts kind of trouble, in fact Harry was sure Snape would have been grinning like that if he hadn't had the vow he had promised his mother hanging over his head.

Poppy Pomfrey, Neville, Ginny, and Luna had much to Harry's heartache stayed in England. Poppy loved Harry but she loved working at Hogwarts, and the students within her walls. Neville had been granted an apprenticeship with Sprout and it wasn't something he could turn down - he loved it too much. Luna why she was actually working under Rubeus Hagrid until he retires and she would take over the Care of Magical Creature class. No doubt the future of that class was going to be odd in regards of which creatures were shown. Hagrid was only staying to show Luna the ropes; he loved his creatures and couldn't abandon them. While he was teaching her he was also going to be taking his OWL's and NEWT's. There was certainly one class he wasn't going to fail - Care of magical creatures. His transfiguration work left much to be desired that's for sure.

Ginny was actually trying to get a job beside her brother Bill at Gringotts. She hadn't wanted to stay, she had earned Harry's forgiveness but she couldn't forgive herself. Potion or not it wasn't something she was proud of, and she knew Harry had a new family now one that wouldn't and couldn't betray him. He was safe at last and she was going to let him get on with his life. It would do no good letting Harry get attached to her then die in goodness knows how many years time. She knew Harry would end up a vampire, if things worked out with Edward. Edward was everything Harry had ever wanted, someone who loved him, cared for him, treated him like an equal, and didn't care about him as the boy who lived. Harry had simply wanted someone he could be 'just Harry' with and he had found that.

Harry was happy for them all; Harry had never been a selfish person and didn't grudge them their happiness. He would miss them, it helped that he knew they would be visiting him from time to time. Harry had realized he was moving on with his life too, with his daughter, a new boyfriend and a new father.

Surprising or not so surprising the Cullen's had remodelled the garage into a potions lab. Enticing Severus to stay with them, along with Harry and Lily, of course with Severus staying they had to add an entire new room. This wasn't a bother for them; they could do it themselves within twenty four hours. Never having to stop for breaks or even get exhausted it wasn't unbelievable.

Everything Harry owned was now comfortably in Edward's room, and Bella? Well she was grounded. Charlie wasn't happy with her disappearing like that; he was being very cool towards the Cullen's and Harry. He blamed them for his daughter's actions; no matter how much she protested the unfairness of blaming them he wasn't budged. Bella was furious with her dad and confused by the fact that Harry seemed pleased with her dad. Harry believed that - it was how a father should be, believing the best in them and blaming others for their child's actions. It's how Harry imagined his own biological father and his mum being. He doubted Severus would be anything like that though, he could see through anything, Harry couldn't even lie to the man. That's what Harry needed though; it might not be how he imagined it. It was better.

It was also how he could imagine himself being with his daughter.

So life was for once good to Harry Potter, no insane Wizards, no Volturi members no nothing. Just homework, speaking to his new dad, going out on dates with his boyfriend, sitting with his boyfriends family. Most importantly spending time with his daughter who was growing up way to fast. The works just enjoying life, and to most people it would be utterly boring but to one boy named Harry James Potter…it was paradise.

No expectations, no fighting, no kidnapping, and most important of all - no more killing.

He was free at last.

The End.

* * *

TADA! FINITE Of course if you want I will do a sequal eventually :) also for Moving On too about harry and edward having children and maybe getting married? who knows perhaps poppy ending up in forks beside them? who will ginny neville and luna marry? made up characters? or ginny/neville? or luna/neville and ginny getting with Zabini? will we see Dumbledore get kissed in a sequal? how quickly will Lily-Bell grow up? will her magic make it less pronounced? will any of the others have children? R&R please


End file.
